The Only Constant is Change
by shaysdragon
Summary: It's Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru's final year at Ouran. Dynamics are changing and evolving... What wil happen to the Host Club Members? Note- Has multiple partner pairings, alternative lifestyles, and some lemony kink in later chapters. All main Hosts are paired and will have appearances, but the main story is KyoyaxHaruhixHikaru. Takes place 8 months after A Faire Shot at Mythology.
1. The Game is Afoot

_Author's Note: This story takes place about 8 months after the events in A Faire Shot at Mythology. It can be read as a stand alone, but it references events and items from that piece as well. If you are reading my work for the 1st time, I would humbly suggest reading my other stories The Game and A Faire Shot at Mythology before reading this to completely understand some of the relationship dynamics that I use. I promise that if you like this style of writing you will like those too. =)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

* * *

**The Only Constant is Change**

Chapter 1 - The Game's Afoot

Haruhi sat on a soft suede couch and stared out the window of the coffee shop, a workshop brochure forgotten on her lap. Her laptop was open on the small table in front of her next to an untouched latte, two soy half-caf double shot espressos, a fragrant white tea, an extra-sweetened mocha with a couple of extra shots of vanilla, and a large black coffee with just a drop of cream. It still felt a bit odd to her to be meeting someplace other than Music Room #3, but since the Host Club activities had officially ceased this year it made more sense to meet someplace off campus, where all of the group could be comfortable talking or studying. Once Haruhi suggested this quiet and secluded little coffee shop about a half-mile from both the high school and University, everyone agreed it was perfect. _"The boys will be here soon and it will be great to see everyone. It's the last of the winter midterms for Kaoru, Hikaru and I and the end of the winter semester for Kyoya, Honey, and Mori. The only one missing is Tamaki, but since he is going to school in France this year, that can't be helped. Once everyone gets here, I will place a video call to him. The last time we talked he seemed to be excited and kept talking about a 'surprise' for all of us."_

The soft jingle of bells announced the arrival of the Hitachiian twins Kaoru and Hikaru. Both had cell phones plastered to their ears, though Haruhi could gather from their heated conversation that they were both talking to their mom. Neither looked happy, though Kaoru appeared to be the most flustered. _"It's so hard to believe that I have known them for almost 3 years. It's funny when I think of how they have gone from being my tormentors in those long ago days to being my best friends. Though since Hikaru and I started dating 8 months ago, he torments me in a different kind of way."_

Snapping their phones shut with a grumble, they flopped down on the couch on either side of Haruhi and each picked up one of the soy espressos with one hand while wrapping the other around her. Kaoru leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek and laid his head on her shoulder. Hikaru pulled her closer to him and solidly claimed her lips, some of his frustration leaking into the kiss. _"I wonder what has them both so bothered."_

"So before the others get here, are you going to tell me what has you both so upset?" Haruhi asked.

"Mom." The twins said in unison.

"Ok. I need more clarification than that. Is something going wrong with her Winter Collection? Is Renge driving her crazy yet?" It still amazed Haruhi that Kaoru and Hikaru's mom had taken Renge as her personal assistant. Renge – the self-proclaimed Manager of the Host Club, had a flair for cosplay, high powered machines, and dramatic entrances. _"I guess it makes sense with the Hitachiian legacy for fashion and cutting edge design, but having to work with her high strung energy on a daily basis would wear me out in no time flat."_

"It is the Winter line. Since we have been helping her with it as part of our 3rd year project, she is demanding that we come and help her with it over the winter break. Or rather, since it's more about the design aspect on some of the dresses, she wants Kaoru to fly over to Paris and help her get ready for Winter Fashion Week." Hikaru answered her. "He will be gone for almost 2 weeks. Since my Accessories and jewelry lines are complete, she doesn't really need me. It's just… we have never been apart for more than a couple of days. It's going to be really weird."

"And I really can't get out of it," Kaoru added, "though a part of me wishes I could. I know that the three of us had plans to spend most of our break together- at least the time that you aren't spending with Kyoya, that is. I know you and Hikaru can still do all the fun things, but I am going to miss our last winter break as High School students." Out of habit, Kaoru flicked a glance at his brother, but the mention of Kyoya's name didn't register even the slightest twinge of jealousy. _"I guess he really is ok with Kyoya dating Haruhi too. I just know he wishes that Kyoya had a bit more interest in him. Aside from that one night before last year's faire, they have dated her separately and been exceedingly cautious of treading on the other's toes. It would be a fun dance to watch if I know my brother didn't want more out of it."_

"Oh I am so sorry Kaoru! We are going to miss you so much. But I wouldn't worry too much. Tamaki made me promise to start a video call once everyone gets here, because he has a 'Plan'. I think I know what he is plotting so there may be a very good chance that we will be able to spend a good portion of our break still together. Please smile, my friend."

"Only for you my sweet," Kaoru teased.

"Sweets! Who said sweets?! Is it cake?" A high-pitched voice squealed over the back of the couch as Honey bounced over the edge and into Haruhi's lap, feet narrowly missing Kaoru's head. Laughter burst out of four mouths as the unflappable voice of Mori soon followed.

"Like you need more sweets."

"Wow. Honey! I know it's been a couple of months since I last saw you, but when did you get to be taller than me?" Haruhi asked her friend in a stunned voice.

"For whatever reason, I finally hit a growth spurt. I will never be as tall as Mori, but that's ok." Honey replied as he climbed off her lap, and leaned in to give her a proper hug. The light glinted off the charm on his necklace and Haruhi smiled to see that he still wore the gift she had given him months ago. He sat back down in the chair across from her and grabbed his extra sweet vanilla mocha, sighing in bliss at the first sip. "Besides, even short, I can still take him 3 times out of 5."

"That's because you cheat." Mori leaned down and pressed a kiss against Haruhi's forehead before sitting in the chair next to Honey and grabbing his coffee. The necklace identical to the ones worn by Haruhi and Honey slipping out of his collar, "Haru-chan, did you run through your drills this morning?"

"Yes, Sensei," Haruhi replied formally, "I ran through all of the katas and the routine I will need for my next testing."

"It's so hot to picture you practicing martial arts," Hikaru teased, then leaning close so only she could hear him, "think you could give me a personal demonstration wearing that silk bra and panty set I gave you?"

Choking on her latte at Hikaru's not so subtle request, Haruhi started coughing.

"I second that request." Kyoya's cool voice slid over her skin like satin as he gestured for Kaoru to move and sat down next to Haruhi and picked up his tea. Sliding his hand up her back sent shivers through her as he handed her his tea. "Sip. It will calm the spasms."

_Trust Kyoya to have overheard that remark when no one else did._ Obediently, Haruhi took a sip of his tea before handing it back to him. The coughing ceased almost immediately. Silver eyes flashing, he leaned in to claim Haruhi's lips being very careful not to disturb the arm that Hikaru still had around her. The kiss wasn't subtle even though it was brief, since they were still in a public location surrounded by their friends, but it still rocked Haruhi to the core. _"I can't get over how much Kyoya's kiss affects me. Every. Damn. Time."_

A flash of heat and longing flitted over Hikaru's face as Kyoya kissed Haruhi, quickly hidden behind his usual bored mask. _"It's not that it bothers me to see them kissing, because it turns me on so fast… I just am having a hard time not telling him that I want his kisses too. I have no idea how he will react. I am so lucky that Haruhi knows what I am feeling, what I want more and more, and she is not only ok with the idea, but just as turned on by the thought of watching us as I am watching them. I just don't know how to talk to Kyoya about it. I don't know what I would do if he rejected me."_

"Are they really at it again? Will you stop kissing my darling daughter?!" Tamaki's voice cut through the sudden silence and broke the tension into laughter as his image appeared on Haruhi's laptop.

"Sooooo sorry daaaaaaaaaddy," Haruhi drawled as everyone continued to laugh. "I promise to turn the webcam away next time. Of course, if you had waited until I initiated the call, you wouldn't have seen that."

"Wait! No! I… wait. Did you just call me Daddy?" Tamaki's sputtering made her laugh harder. _It's funny. The whole "Father" thing used to drive me crazy. Then we dated and it completely disappeared. I didn't miss it, but now that we are closer as friends, when he calls me daughter to tease me, I fully intend to call him Daddy right back, just to get even._

"If you keep insist on calling me daughter, I am going to start calling you Daddy. That should make any sweet young thing you are currently dating incredibly jealous, don't you think?"

"I surrender."

"Thought you might," Haruhi's smile brought fresh laughter to her companions as she turned the laptop so everyone could see and be seen. "So now, my dear friend, why did you want to talk with all of us?"

"Well, after talking with you last week about that workshop you said you were interested in, I looked it up and saw there was going to be an identical one here in Paris. So then I thought – Winter Fashion Week is coming up as is the European Martial Arts Finals. What better chance to get all of my friends to visit? We can spend the Holidays at my country home. It's been snowing, but it's not too cold and it looks so incredibly beautiful. Everyone would have their own room. Please say yes! Please, Please PLEASE! I miss all of you so much!"

"I think that's an awesome idea, Tama-Chan" Honey squealed.

"We can take our plane, " the twins chorused.

"Yes." Mori answered simply.

"I actually adore the idea and since my father is going to be staying with some friends for a retreat, I would love to go, " Haruhi said.

"I have already told my father that I am going to be occupied for the next few weeks, so I am in favor." Kyoya replied, "Though I am curious about this Workshop that you and Haruhi were talking about. This is the first I am hearing about it."

"Oh that's simple," Haruhi answered, "I have decided on the focus for my law studies and there is a 3 day workshop called Alterna that deals with a bunch of different topics that will help me better understand my future clients. I was going to attend the one here in Tokyo, but if there is one in Paris too, I can do it there."

"You have chosen a field of law and you didn't tell me?" Hikaru turned and looked at Haruhi with a hint of hurt in his voice. "Kyoya, do you know?"

"Actually, this is the first I have heard of this too. Kaoru, do you know?"

"If I knew Hikaru would know. Honey, did she tell you?"

"Oh Haru-chan wouldn't tell me because I can't keep a secret! Takashi, do you know?"

"No."

Five sets of eyes turned to glare at Haruhi.

"Ummm… well, I didn't think it was that big of a deal actually," Haruhi blushed. "I have been giving a lot of thought to the type of law that I want to practice and the type of clients that I want to represent, so I can feel like I am helping people that need it most. When I saw the flyer for this Alterna Workshop, it clicked. My father is a transvestite. I am dating two different men at the same time. I want to represent those who are in non-traditional alternative lifestyles. Too often people living alternative lifestyles have to hide who they are because they are afraid of how the rest of the world will react to them. They are still people. They laugh. They love. They cry. It's not fair that they are treated so differently than everyone else. This Workshop focuses on all types of alternative lifestyles – including gay/lesbian, poly or multi-partner relationships, non-traditional religions, and it even has a couple of sessions about different kink lifestyles. It just sounded incredibly interesting to me."

Silence greeted Haruhi's statement. Hikaru broke it first. "I understand even more why I love you." Wrapping his arms tighter around her and pressing his forehead against hers, he went on, "I will support you in any way I can. Do you mind if I join you for the Workshop? It sounds really interesting!"

"We both will support you, any way that you need it," Kyoya added, wrapping his arms on top of Hikaru's. "I would like to go to this workshop too. I think it would give me a better view of the world and a chance to see it as you do, without prejudice or judgment."

"I am totally in!" Kaoru stated.

"Me too! I wanna go!" Honey smiled.

"Definintely." Mori answered.

"I told you they all would be excited about it," Tamaki said to Haruhi as the tears streamed down her cheek. "You bring out the best in all of us, this gives us a chance to see the world like you do. Now then, pack your bags tonight because I expect all of you on a plane tomorrow!" With a final smile and wave, Tamaki signed off.

Still wrapped in both sets of arms, Haruhi smiled. _"My devious sneaky little friend - what else are you planning. I know you Tamaki. Getting us all together is your way of making things happen. I just hope that we are all ready for whatever it is."_


	2. Green Eyed Monster

**Disclaimer:** I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Green Eyed Monster**

At 7:30am the next morning, the Hitachiian limo pulled up outside Haruhi's apartment. Kaoru and Hikaru bounced up to her door, while the chauffer followed more sedately in preparation of gathering her luggage. Haruhi packed normally, which for any of the Host club members meant that she was a few suitcases short. It was this little fact that the twins teased her about as she said goodbye to her father.

"Hikaru, whatever are we going to do with our common friend here? A two week vacation to Paris, of all places, and she has one suitcase," Kaoru lamented.

"Well, she could always go naked. I am sure the rest of the club won't mind." Hikaru responded.

"I wouldn't complain, but it is still the middle of winter. She might get cold."

"That's true. I guess it's a good thing that we brought these other 3 suitcases for her. It is Fashion Week after all, and our favorite Doll can't be seen out in public in anything other than a Hitachiian original. Think of what Mom would say if she saw her in an outfit from the department store," Hikaru shuddered with award-winning theatricality. "She wouldn't be able to show her face among the other designers."

"Her face," Kaoru answered in a heavily melodramatic fashion, bringing his wrist up to his forehead, "Since half of what is being shown this week are our designs… We could never again go out in public! We would be forced to hide ourselves in shame!"

"Ok. I get it. Hardy Har Har." Sarcasm dripped from her voice. "I purposely didn't pack heavy, because I knew you two would have something up your sleeve. I have given up on fighting you about my wardrobe. I know when I am beaten. Besides, I have to admit, against all of my willingness to prove otherwise, you make me look and feel beautiful. I guess there is some girl in me after all." Haruhi grumped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You mean we actually won the war?!" Kaoru asked, stunned.

"Woohoo!" Hikaru cried and with a sudden movement, picked Haruhi up, and started running to the waiting limo with her in his arms, while Haruhi's laughter echoed down the sidewalk. "To the Victors go the Spoils!"

Tossing her unceremoniously into the seat Hikaru and Kaoru climbed in next to her, taking their usual positions on either side of her. Tapping the window, Kaoru gave the driver instructions to pick up the rest of the hosts before raising the glass and turning back to his twin and Haruhi. "Oh by the way… Hi!" he said as he leaned over and kissed her deeply, knowing it would set off his twin.

Haruhi knew Kaoru took advantage of every opportunity that he could to tease his brother and lately she had been playing along, just so she could get a little bit back on her lover. It was a game that she and Kaoru could play only against Hikaru, and only because they both acknowledged that while they did love each other deeply, they were not "in love" with each other. _It's fun watching Hikaru's reactions – most of the time he just laughs, sometimes he's jealous that Kaoru is kissing me, sometimes that jealousy is because I am the one kissing Kaoru, and on some rare occasions the look is just one of raw lust. I have to admit that last look is one that sends shivers down my spine and wetness spread, because I know it means that as soon as he is able to get me alone, I am going to be pinned down and thoroughly fucked. Not that I will ever complain about that!_

Hikaru knew what game his twin and Haruhi were playing, just as he also knew they only played it with him. _If they ever tried to play it in front of Kyoya, it would be very bad. I watch our dear friend and he gets cold and distant if anyone other than me kisses Haruhi. Heck, he doesn't even particularly like it when the others even hug her. Our Shadow King is just a tad bit possessive. I just hope that it never comes back to bite him, because I know Haruhi won't tolerate being a possession. I am just glad that he tolerates me_. As the kiss broke off, he said simply, "My turn," and he pulled Haruhi into his arms.

At the first touch of Hikaru's lips on her, the teasing nature of the Kaoru's kiss was forgotten and the passion that defined Hikaru flooded through her. Lips pressing, tongues dancing together wildly, her hands caught up in his hair, while his wrapped around her and his body pressed her back into the limo's bench seat. Time and location was forgotten as the heat raced through their bodies. Hikaru slid his hands under her shirt and started to pull it over her head.

"Ahem. As much as I would absolutely love to watch you both make love here on the limo seat, I thought you might want to know that we are pulling up to the Ootori Mansion," Kaoru voice was droll, "It may be a bit of a surprise to him if he joins us here in the limo and you both are going at it. Then again, he may decide to join you. If so- I am totally selling tickets to Mori and Honey when we pick them up."

Gasping for air as Kaoru's words sunk in, Hikaru broke off the kiss and reluctantly slid his arms out from under Haruhi's shirt. With a final kiss on her swollen lips, he turned to his twin and said with a wink, "Sorry brother, not this time. Though I will make sure to let you know if we ever manage to sneak in another threesome."

Haruhi was still a bit dazed from the kiss, but she tried to straighten her clothing as best she could. Not that Kyoya wouldn't know what she had been doing, he had the uncanny ability to just look at her and it felt like he knew every naughty thought or deed that she had done recently. _Though I have to admit it, a good portion of those naughty deeds have been with him. Between him and Hikaru, innovative doesn't even begin to cover their lovemaking. Gods help me if Hikaru's wish comes true and we do find a way for the three of us to be completely together, I have a feeling that I am going to be sore in places I don't even know exist...but such a lovely thought! And seeing Kyoya and Hikaru truly together for the first time will be amazing._

Kyoya slid into the limo, his eyes immediately going to Haruhi's swollen lips, Hikaru's rumpled clothing and Kaoru's wicked grin. Without a word he leaned forward, and brushed a thumb over each of the twins mouths. An electrical current sizzled through him as he touched Hikaru's lips. Quickly suppressing the feeling, he pulled his hands back and said calmly, "You both are wearing Haruhi's lip gloss, while she has none left. Dare I ask?"

"We were just saying hello." The twins chorused as Haruhi blushed a deep red.

"Considering that it's a 20 minute drive from Haruhi's apartment to my home, that must have been a rather long greeting," Kyoya responded coolly. Without another word he pulled Haruhi from her seat between Hikaru and Kaoru and sat her on his lap. Wrapping his arms around her he continued, "Therefore, you won't mind if I keep her for the 15 minute drive to Mori's."

"Kyoya," Haruhi said as she pulled out of his arms and climbed off his lap, annoyed. "Kindly remember that I am not a toy to be passed around. I finally broke Hikaru and Kaoru of that. Don't make me do that to you as well. I am a person who choses her own actions. Hikaru is my boyfriend as much as you are and I can choose to kiss him whenever I like, if you have a problem with that then you need to decide which is more important to you my love or your jealousy. As for kissing Kaoru, it was mainly to tease Hikaru. The three of us laugh and torment each other on a regular basis. We have since I first joined the Host Club and long before I started dating either of you. That's not likely to change. You know that all Kaoru and I feel for each other is friendship, we just express that friendship a bit differently than everyone else. You told me yesterday that you wanted to learn to see the world how I do – without prejudice. Do you mean that or was it just pretty words you said at the time?"

Now it was Kyoya's turn to turn a dark red. "Haru-love, I am truly sorry," his voice uneven, "I did mean everything I said yesterday and your love is the absolute most important thing in my life. I am trying to work on my jealousy. It just flared hard when I saw that happy-dazed look you get from kissed thoroughly. I want to be the one that puts that look there. I have come to terms with Hikaru also doing that to you, but knowing Kaoru also kissed you triggered the reaction. I know the three of you are close in a way that doesn't include me and most of the time I am ok with that. But part of me really wants a relationship as comfortable as the one between the three of you, and it bothers me that I don't have one. Will you please be patient with me as I work it out? I need you to call me on it but I also really need you to forgive me when I do it."

"Of course Kyo-love," Haruhi smiled, "I am just really glad you are trying. Now shall we start this morning over?" Breathing the word "Hello", she sat back down on the seat next to him and wrapped her arms around him. He buried his face in her neck, breathing in the soft scent of her skin and shampoo. They stayed like that for a few moments, before he lifted his head and captured her lips with his. Normally his kisses were possessive and full of a cool fire, this time they contained confusion, vulnerability, and burned with need to be with her. Breaking the kiss slowly and gently, Haruhi slid back into his lap and wrapped his arms back around her. "Feel better?"

"Much. Hikaru, Kaoru, I apologize for acting like the old Shadow King. Will you please forgive me?"

"Of course we will. We love you too."

"At least we love the person you are becoming. But don't forget that you have a deep comfortable friendship with someone. Tamaki is your best friend and he always has been. I would be willing to bet that there are things that you have discussed with him, moments of vulnerability on both your parts that we don't know about. Remember that," Kaoru said seriously, "You already have access to everything you could want, you just need to acknowledge that you want it, and be willing to let it into your life. It may shake things up a bit, but you will be a better person for it."

Kyoya was surprised to hear such a deep thought coming out of the normally vain and slightly sarcastic twin. _He's right though. Do I even know what I want? Can I admit it to myself and damn the consequences if my father found out? What if I am rejected? How will I survive?_

After Kaoru's words, the limo remained silent until they arrived at Mori's home, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Honey had already made arrangements to be there, so it wasn't long before the last two hosts joined the group in the back of the limo. Immediately on entering they felt the silence and wondered what had happened to make the start of a winter vacation, which should have had everyone bouncing, to something intense and almost broody.

"Ok. What's going on," Mori's deep voice shattered the silence, shocking everyone into looking at him.

"It's really tense in here," Honey added. " We are going on vacation, you all should be happy! I know. I brought cake!" Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a small pink box which caused all of the others to laugh, finally breaking the tension.

"That's better!" he said and slid the cake back into his bag for later.

"We just needed to set a foundation for the next few weeks," Haruhi replied to Mori's question, "It was a bit tense, but it had to happen eventually and now that it has I think we are all ready for this trip. I know I am really looking forward to it. I have never been to Paris."

With that admission all the boys started suggesting things that they could all do or go see. The rest of the ride to the airport was completed in casual conversation that grew more excited as they got closer to their destination. Once at the Airport, they bypassed most of the lines on the way to the terminal for private planes. Within 30 minutes they were all seated comfortably on the Hitachiian private plane.

_Just a few more hours and we will be arriving in Paris_. Haruhi thought as she leaned back into the soft leather seat. _After the limo ride this morning the next few weeks should be interesting. I wonder how everything is going to play out. Two things are for certain, though. One- It will be really nice to see Tamaki again. Two – Nothing we could plan will even come close to what his ideas are for us._

"Hey Haru-love," Hikaru leaned over and whispered suggestively, "want to join me in the mile high club?" He then winked at Kyoya. To Haruhi's surprise, Kyoya just smirked before winking back.

Haruhi laughed out loud at the outrageous suggestion as Hikaru knew she would. _Maybe I should be worrying less about what Tamaki has planned and more about what my boyfriends are planning. I have a feeling that is going to be far more entertaining._


	3. Introspection

**Disclaimer:**I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Introspection**

Kyoya stared out the window of the plane as it started its final approach into Paris. He had held Haruhi's hand through most of the flight but had said little, preferring to idly listen to her and Hikaru's conversation while his mind was occupied with deeper thoughts. _This morning was the first time in a relationship where I felt like I had the rug pulled out from under me. Having Haruhi question my love and call me on my jealousy hurt more than I could ever have imagined. Am I turning into my father? Have I really gotten so used to the idea of manipulating people to get what I want that I don't even think twice that the object of my desire might have a different plan? I do know I don't want to ever be like him. He may be the patriarch and a successful businessman, but I don't think he has ever really felt joy. Satisfaction at a business conquest, maybe… but a pure moment of happiness that has nothing to do with getting what you want but giving someone else their heart's desire, I sincerely doubt it. Once upon a time, I would have believed that it was always better to get what I wanted, the consequences of the actions that brought about the result be damned. When I met Haruhi that slowly started to change, I saw her getting genuine satisfaction from helping others without expectation of a reward, even as situations were thrust upon her that she didn't like. The ironic thing is, without even trying she gained something that so many others would kill for – the honest friendship and love of the heirs of several prominent families. All of the Hosts would fight, bleed, go bankrupt, or die for her if they had to, because we know she will do the same for us without even thinking twice. She is so fierce it lets us be vulnerable. She hasn't had to deal with all the "trappings" of wealth, so she calls it as she sees it without playing the political or social games. She just loves unconditionally, even when it's unconventional._

Without thinking, Kyoya tightened his grip on Haruhi's hand. Sensing, he was sorting through something in his head and didn't really want conversation, Haruhi just squeezed back, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, before turning back to her conversation with Hikaru.

_Unconventional. It's a word that I seem to be thinking about more and more. My relationship with Haruhi is unconventional since she is also dating Hikaru. So is her relationship with Kaoru, and gods know Hikaru's relationship with his brother is really unconventional. Even Haruhi's relationship with Tamaki is unconventional in that when they broke up, they actually became closer than when they were dating. I think the closest thing to a conventional relationship she has is with Mori and Honey as her martial arts instructors, but even that is up for debate because the minute they leave the practice area, all bets are off and the teasing that they do to each other is not in any way a teacher/student dynamic. It shouldn't surprise me on her choice for a law degree and her future clientele – it's completely unconventional and yet so perfectly right for her. I just want to be there next to her to watch it happen. I want to do everything in my power to __make__ it happen for her. Kaoru told me this morning that I already have everything I could want, I just need to acknowledge that I want it and be willing to let it into my life regardless of the way it appears to others. He is right. I acknowledge that I am deeply, completely, and thoroughly in love, lust, and fascination with Haruhi Fujioka. I want her in my life in any way I can – even when she is telling me things I don't want to hear. I acknowledge that I have a true friendship in Tamaki Suoh. It may have started as a requirement from my father to ingratiate myself with the Suoh heir, but his incredibly open heart and honest ability to see the beautiful in everyone he meets, laid the foundation for who I want to be, even though I was far too wrapped up in myself to see it. He listened to me and was there for me without question whenever I needed it. In turn, I was willing to listen when he needed to talk about his frustration with his grandmother and to gently curb his wilder impulses before things got out of hand. That's what real friends do. I acknowledge that with Mori and Honey, their dedication to each other and the way they support each other unconsciously is something that I would really love to learn. They are the perfect yin and yang to each other. Bright and Bubbly. Cool and Calm. Without one, the other is lost. I acknowledge that Kaoru is not dismissible. He has a different perspective on life and he loves as fiercely as Haruhi. I would really like to become his friend. No- it's more than that. I really want to be able to treat him like a brother. Maybe not the same type of brother relationship he has with Hikaru, and definitely not the cool relationship I have with my own brothers, but a relationship like I see regular children have when I walk in the park with Haruhi. They laugh and play together. They squabble, fight, and in 15 minutes are back to sharing an ice-cream. I know my father would completely scoff at the idea, but I would really like a younger brother._ By thinking of Kaoru first, Kyoya's thought naturally lead into thinking about Hikaru.

_Hikaru. Gods. Now there is someone that I try my best to not think about other than in the abstract. Why do I fight it? I acknowledge that I am attracted to Hikaru. I am not in love with him the same way that I am with Haruhi, but I can see myself getting there if I am willing to take the risk. I want the three of us to share a bed, maybe even share our lives sometime in the future. I want to be accepted completely for who I am even if it is only by a few people. Because, I acknowledge, there are only a few people that I truly respect enough to let myself be vulnerable and that's ok. I acknowledge that I am worthy of the love and acceptance of my friends not because I am an Ootori, but because to them I am simply Kyoya._

A warmth spread throughout Kyoya's body and before he knew it he was smiling. He felt lighter in an odd way and for the first time he truly understood what Kaoru had been telling him earlier. He wanted to laugh to the sky, be silly, be playful, be mischievous, to be everything that he had been so long denied to him under the restriction of "good breeding and proper behavior"._  
_  
Haruhi saw the smile grow across Kyoya's face and permitted herself a small smile, while inwardly dancing in joy. _I am not sure what exactly he was thinking, but whatever it was, I thank all the gods that it happened. For the first__ time since I have known him, he looks completely and genuinely happy. I know I will do everything in my power to make sure that he feels it more often. Whatever it takes, he is worth it._

"We have landed. Are you guys going to get off the plane?" Hikaru teased as first Haruhi and then Kyoya woke from their thoughts. Adopting a tour guide tone he added, "Welcome to Paris - The City of Lust and Love. I hope you enjoy your stay."_  
_  
"Oh, I fully intend to do so." Wrapping one arm around Haruhi's waist and draping the other across Hikaru's shoulders, Kyoya walked toward the plane's staircase. The tone of his voice was something that Hikaru had never heard before and it caused a tightening in his stomach.

_Something just changed in the Shadow King. Haruhi said she thought the next two weeks would be interesting. I didn't really believe her until now. Whatever it is, I think it is going to shake up the way the relationship between the three of us works. Am I ready for that? Hell yes._


	4. Surprises of the Most Interesting Kind

**Disclaimer:**I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Surprises of the Most Interesting Kind**

Haruhi, Kyoya, and Hikaru descended the plane's staircase and walked into a volley of snowballs. Laughing they ducked and dodged as best they could but several hit their mark, leaving them covered in a fine dusting of snow.

"Serves you three right," Honey teased, "What took the three of you so long? I know you didn't have time to play hide the sausage, but really… WE ARE IN PARIS! Get your butts out here and enjoy it!"

"It was my fault," Kyoya replied, still smiling as he helped Hikaru brush the snow off of Haruhi, "I was lost in my thoughts. I didn't even realize the plane had landed, actually."

"Now those must have been some really interesting and deep thoughts," Tamaki said, "You will have to tell me about them, but first there is something I have to do." Without warning he dashed between Kyoya and Hikaru and grabbed Haruhi in a giant hug. Whirling her around in circles, he kissed his dear friend thoroughly. After a minute or so, he broke the kiss and set her down to let both of them catch their breaths. The smile on both of their faces showed their friendship, even as they drew in deep breaths of the cold crisp air, but eventually, Tamaki's curiosity at Hikaru and Kyoya's reactions overpowered his enthusiasm at seeing her for the first time in several months. Turning to look at them, he was expecting to see the laughter on Hikaru's face and the jealousy on Kyoya's. It was rather a surprise then, when it was Kyoya's eyes which were dancing with laughter while Hikaru was grumbling to his twin about Tamaki's enthusiasm.

Kyoya seeing Tamaki's startled look walked leisurely over to them. Wearing a devilish smile, he slipped an arm around Haruhi, leaned in, and planted a kiss squarely on Tamaki's lips. Pulling back, he saw Haruhi laughing at the dumbstruck expression on Tamaki's face. Gently he pulled her out of Tamaki's slack arms and walked back to the others grinning widely at the shocked expressions on the faces of the four other members of the Host Club.

"You don't look surprised I kissed Tamaki," Kyoya said to Haruhi.

"Oh I was and I wasn't," She replied. "Something happened in your thoughts during the flight that made you happier and when I saw that look of mischief on your face as you walked towards us, I just knew you had something outrageous planned even if I didn't know exactly what."

"If I didn't already love you so much, your insight into my soul would scare me. Not many others can read me."

"I can only read you because you let me, Kyo-love. Before you kissed me for the 1st time, you were like Calculus – completely confusing and impossibly difficult to understand." Haruhi teased, knowing Kyoya would appreciate the reference to the many hours he spent trying to tutor her on her worst subject. "I never thought I would get it."

"Math… really? You compare my love to math?" Kyoya responded just as teasingly, before kissing her softly on the cheek and turning to the others. With a smirk at the still stunned expressions of the others he asked, "What?! Can't I greet an old friend too?"

Laughter from everyone followed his comment and all the others turned toward Tamaki. "Apparently I have missed more than I thought by going to school here this year. I guess I can't make Kyoya jealous anymore," he pouted melodramatically, "Fine. Take away all my fun. I can handle it. Waaaaah!"

This time it was Tamaki's turn to get pelted by snowballs.

"Ok. Ok. I give!"

"Excuse me sirs and madam, but the Control Tower, just reminded us that there are other planes waiting to descend and they need to clear the area," The stiff voice of the chauffer cut into the conversation.

"I am sorry, Barnes. Well my friends, shall we head out to the Guest House?" Tamaki apologized to the driver as he ushered everyone toward the waiting limo. Once everyone was inside and they were on their way he continued, "I figured we could stay in tonight and catch up, because I know tomorrow will be busy for everyone."

"That sounds great Tama-chan," Honey said eagerly.

"Yes," Mori added.

"I know the Alterna Workshop doesn't start for a couple of days, so I was hoping to go to the Louvre and sightsee a bit." Haruhi stated.

"I will join you, as I am sure Mori and Honey will as well," Kyoya confirmed at the nod of two heads.

"Unfortunately Hika and I absolutely have to go help our mom with preparations for Fashion Week tomorrow morning, though Hika might be able to get away in the afternoon since his designs are complete," Kaoru poked his unusually silent twin and got no reaction, so he went on. "I got mom to swear that if I helped her and Renge the first couple of days that she would leave me alone so I can go to the workshop with all of you. Gods. I just realized I will have to spend two full days working next to Renge. How am I going to keep my sanity? Hika, will you pleeeeeeease help me?"

Hikaru was still slightly stunned. He kept replaying the scene between Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi over and over in his mind. _Did Kyoya really just kiss Tamaki in front of all of us and actually out in public? Has he done that before and I just never knew? I thought he was completely straight. What does it mean? Do I actually have a chance? What do I do? I need to talk to Kaoru and Haruhi about it. They will know what to do._

"Apparently it's my day to lose both of my boyfriends to deep thought." Haruhi's dry comment finally broke through Hikaru reverie, as he realized that a question had been asked and he completely missed it. _I need to focus. I will make sure to talk to them tonight._

"Sorry. What?"

"I said will you please help me with Renge," his brother pouted. "She drives me crazy. They are my designs and she keeps trying to 'improve' them. We need to present a united brotherly front against her meddling."

Shaking off the last of his uncomfortable thoughts and slipping back into the familiar role of twin/protector, Hikaru slipped his right arm around Kaoru's waist, while cupping Kaoru's cheek with his left. "Of course I will help you. She can't take down the Fashion Kings!" He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Kaoru's lips before sitting back and resting his head on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Oh Look! We are here!" Tamaki announced excitedly. "The big house is down the main road. It's where I live, though I will actually be joining you all at the Guest House while you are here. I will give you a tour of it if you want, but it's not much different than the houses that all of you except Haruhi live in now – big, cold, and designed to show off your wealth. I am excited about the Guest House though. I got permission as part of my University work to redesign the interior and the crew just finished on it last week."

"I thought you were going to study business," Honey remarked.

"Or follow your father as Chairman of Ouran," Mori seconded.

"I am still majoring in business, but after taking a class over the summer, I found a passion for architecture. So I decided that I would do a double major in it as well. When I showed the plans I drew up for a project to my grandmother, for the first time ever, she was impressed. She actually let me do it. It was so much fun."

The limo pulled up in front of a beautiful French-Normandy style home, just as the sun was starting to set. The orange red glow bounced off the pristine snow covered ground and bathed the world in color as the hosts left the vehicle.

Gasping at the breathtaking sight, Haruhi paused a moment to stare at the beauty around her. She noticed that all of the others were doing the same, while Tamaki just stood there with an enormous grin.

"It's like I have suddenly slipped into a fairy tale. It's just incredible." Haruhi breathed.

"I can't wait until you see inside." Tamaki answered. "I will give everyone a tour before showing you your rooms. I planned for dinner to be ready about an hour after we arrived, since I know you are probably hungry. Your luggage has been taken up to your rooms and put away. While there will be maids and cooks here during the day, there aren't any servants quarters in the Guest House, so we will be on our own after dinner until breakfast. If we need something unusual, we can always call and have someone come over, but I thought it would be nice to have a bit of privacy for a change."

"I think that is one of your best ideas yet Tamaki," Kyoya said.

"Agreed." Mori added in his usual succinct fashion.

"Let's go inside Tama-chan. I want to see the rest!" Honey's eager voice made everyone walk toward the door. Once inside they all stopped again, jaws dropping at the elegant beauty. The entrance hall was white marble flecked with veins of gold, antique low-boys held beautiful vases of fresh flowers, while an enormous crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. Off to the left a grand staircase, covered in a rich deep blue carpet, lead to the second floor. Arched double doorways of rich mahogany were open to the left and the right.

"OK. We are never going to get anywhere if you all keep staring," Tamaki laughed at his friends.

"Color us seriously impressed Tamaki, and we haven't even gotten far," Kaoru turned to his friend.

"I think you may have just matched us in the design aspect," Hikaru added respect coloring his tone, "We do fashion design, you do the architectural design, and we could make a fortune on the photo shoots."

"I may take you up on that actually."

"You better." Two voices chorused. "We want to see Haruhi coming down that staircase in one of our designs."

Haruhi blushed at the offhand way the twins included her without even thinking about it. _I can see that Kyoya, and oddly enough Mori and Honey agree though. I have to admit, it would be fun to be a fairy tale princess for a night._

"Why don't you continue to dazzle us Tamaki," Kyoya joked.

"All right I will," Tamaki answered, opening the double doors to his left and stepping into a comfortable modern room done in warm tones of gold and sienna. The room ran three quarters the length of the side of the house. It had a large stone fireplace along one wall, several soft leather couches, and chairs grouped in clusters. Low slung tables were centered in each cluster. The walls were lined with bookshelves, except for one section that had an enormous flat screen TV hanging from the wall. "This is the Library. I figure this will probably be where we hang out and relax. I designed it to be comfortable but modern. There are two bathrooms down the hall, and a door to the back patio."

Walking through the room and down the hall, Tamaki pointed out the bathrooms. Turning he walked through another set of double doors which opened into a room that was elaborately styled in traditional French Renaissance. It ran almost the length of the house and one wall was almost completely windows and French doors that led to the back patio. There wasn't as much furniture in this room, but there was a small raised platform in a corner. "This is the Ballroom or Event room. I am toying with the idea of renting out the room for weddings and such. It's hard to see now that it's dark, but the grounds outside the Guest House are impeccably kept up by the gardener from the main house. There is a walking path that twists through a rose garden and small hedge maze with a fountain at the center." The pride that Tamaki felt for his design was starting to show through in the eager way that he talked about each room. "That white door leads to a large commercial kitchen that can be used to prepare food for banquets. We can walk through it quickly so we know where to find midnight snacks and stuff, but I promised the cooks, that we wouldn't interrupt their preparations for dinner."

Even though they passed through quickly, Haruhi felt just a teensy jab of wistfulness at the well organized and well-stocked kitchen. _It would be so nice to have a kitchen like this. I would really enjoy cooking if I did._

Tamaki led them through the door from the kitchen into a dining room. There was a long traditional table that could easily seat sixteen and a sideboard along one wall. A set of double doors on the other wall led back into the entry hall. He then led them back out into the entry hall and up the staircase to the second floor.

"I am going to skip the second floor for a moment, because that is where the bedrooms are. I figure we will want to wash up before dinner and it would make more sense to end there." Tamaki led them around the hallway to the grand staircase leading to the third floor, bypassing several doors. "You can see that all the bedrooms look out on the sides and back of the house. The front section is designed to let all the light from the windows into the house."

Once at the top of the stairs, Tamaki turned to the right and opened up a set of double doors. "This is the dojo / workout room. I thought Mori and Honey would like to use it while we are all here."

"Thank you Tama-chan."

Continuing down the hall to back of the house, a wall of glass opened into a warm tropical Conservatory. "I know it's a little over the top," Tamaki said, "But I once took a vacation in Hawaii and I couldn't get out of my mind the beautiful colors, amazing scents, and lush greenery of the islands. So I decided to make a place of my own that reminded me of it that I could go to whenever I wanted. You can see there are lots of chairs and places to relax. It's actually kind of fun to feel like you are in the tropics and see the snow falling on the other side of the glass. There is a door off to the right that leads onto a small outdoor patio that also overlooks the grounds."

Leading the Hosts out of the Conservatory, Tamaki led them around the corner to the last big room on the floor. With a flourish and the cryptic words "Because I had to", he flung open the doors. All of the hosts laughed to see a copy of the Ouran Music Room #3, only in this version there actually was a large grand piano occupying one side of the room. "So much of my happiness was tied to this room and the people that it represented that I just couldn't let it go. I knew I had to include it in my design."

"It's perfect." Haruhi said then made a big show of looking around. To Kyoya's raised eyebrow and look of curiosity she replied, "I am looking to make sure there are no incredibly valuable vases around. I would hate to break one," and she dissolved into a fit of giggles that soon had everyone joining her.

"I knew I forgot something," Tamaki teased. _I am so relieved that everyone seems so impressed with the design. I was worried that it was boring or no one would be interested. I should have trusted my friends._

"Ok, my friends, now to the very last and most important part of your tour, since we all have to sleep at some point – the bedrooms." Leading them back down the stairs, Tamaki opened the first set of doors on his left. "Mori, this will be your room. All the rooms are pretty much identical. They all have a sunken area with a couch and fireplace, a large canopy bed, and a walk-in closet. Every two rooms share a bathroom and there are French doors that connect all of the rooms. The idea is the furniture could be removed and an Art Installation could be set up. Having the French doors between the rooms allows people to wander freely from room to room, but still allows privacy if needed. You may have noticed that I like to combine traditional styles with modern ones. That theme also follows here. The rooms are decorated in traditional Renaissance style, while the bathrooms are modern granite with separate showers and large Jacuzzi tubs on a dais looking out the bay window. "

"Thank you, Tamaki," Mori said as he entered his room and looked around before joining the others.

"The room next to Mori's naturally is Honey's and they share a bathroom," Tamaki continued. "Honey, since part of your room is on the back section of the house; your room also shares a balcony with the room next to it, which is actually the one that I will be using for the next couple of weeks."

"Thanks, Tama-chan," Honey replied as he mimicked Mori's motion of stepping into the room to look at it quickly before joining the others back in the hallway.

"My room shares a bathroom with the one next to it which is Kaoru and Hikaru's room. I figured you two wouldn't want to be separated."

"Our thanks," Kaoru said honestly.

"So if I have the design idea correct that means that our room shares a balcony, with the room next to it," Hikaru looked to Tamaki for confirmation.

"Exactly. The next room is Haruhi's." He led the way around the corner to her door.

"Which means my room shares a bathroom with Haruhi's and is directly across from Mori's," Kyoya stated. "I have to give you credit Tamaki, the design of the house is amazing and you know I don't say that lightly. It is large, but small enough to still be intimate, and you have functional rooms for a variety of interests. Plus you are right in that it could very easily be turned into a venue for weddings, events, or photo shoots. I think business and architecture fits you perfectly. Let me know if I can help in any way."

"Us too!"

"Mm-hmm."

"I would love to help out any way I can."

"We know lots of people who would love to use this location for fashion shoots."

"Or Movies."

Tears glistened in Tamaki's eyes at the comments of his friends._ I have missed all of them so much. I don't know what I will do when it comes time for them to go again. But I won't worry about it until then. _Glancing at his watch, he turned to his friends. "It looks like it's time for dinner, should we all go down?"

"Yes. Let's. I am hungry," Haruhi said as she linked arms with Kyoya and Tamaki and led the way back down the stairs.

"You're always hungry," Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison as they put an arm around each other's waist and followed the three.

"And after dinner- DESSERT!" Honey joked and he and Mori made their way down the staircase after the others.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_The inspiration for the outside of the Guest house can be found here:_

_architecturaldigestDOTcom/AD100/2010/mariette_gomez/gomez_slideshow_122007#slide=1_

_The inside architecture I made up as I was imagining what my dream house would look like if I had access to the some money that Tamaki does. =) Speaking of Tamaki and Kyoya in the last chapter, I know the chapters are a bit slower than in my other works. It sounds cliché but sometimes it seems that I may be the author, but the characters are coming out in the story the way they want to and I am just the means for them to tell their story. I know where they are going, but the way they get there is up to them. Kyoya wanted a chapter mostly to himself to be able to really describe what he was thinking and how Haruhi's words made him feel, and Tamaki was so eager to share his new passion with his friends that he demanded the same in this one._

_This is also the 1st time I am publishing in chapters rather than a complete work. I am enjoying the ride and I hope that you as my amazing readers will do the same. I promise there is much more romance, yummy graphic lemons, and humor to come._

_Cheers!_  
_shaysdragon_


	5. Moves on a Chessboard

**Chapter 5 – Moves on a Chessboard**

Tamaki lead the host club in to the dining room. Turning he said, "I know it's been a long day for everyone, so I kept dinner pretty simple. There is lobster bisque, some fresh baked bread, cheese, fruit, and a berry tart for dessert. I hope you don't mind. I promise to make it up to you later this week."

"I think that sounds perfect Tama." Haruhi smiled up at the man on her left, while sitting down into the chair that Kyoya pulled out for her.

Since the table was so large, the group decided to just sit casually at one end, so they could enjoy easy conversation while they ate. Kyoya and Tamaki sat on either side of her, Honey sat at the end, while Mori, Kaoru and Hikaru sat across from her. A maid served them all a bowl of soup before setting the tureen on the table. The bread, fruit and cheese plate were set in the middle of the table so everyone had easy access. Finally she filled their wine and water glasses before speaking, "Master Suoh, if that is everything you need, the staff and I will be leaving for the night. We will be back before breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Marion, that sounds perfect. Thank Chef Pierre for the wonderful dinner for me and please make sure that you and the kitchen staff take some home for your families."

"Thank you Master, we will do so." She turned and gracefully left the room.

"Tama, I really like the fact that you know the names of your staff and you genuinely seem to care about them." Haruhi turned to her friend who was slowly blushing at her comment.

"Self-preservation I guess. They are wonderful people and in the last year with all of the challenges of dealing with my grandmother, they have helped me, listened to me, and offered advice when I needed it. If my grandmother ever decides to turn them out, I am going to make sure they come and work for me. That's why it's so important to me to get the Guest House up and running as a viable event location."

"I think that is a noble sentiment my friend," Mori said quietly.

"We can do it all together Tama-chan!" Honey enthused.

Hikaru and Kaoru leaned their heads together and started whispering to each other intensely. After a minute of the rapid twinspeak that only they could understand, they turned to Tamaki.

"We have a plan."

Tamaki blinked before asking for more clarification. "What do you mean that you have a plan?"

"Today is Tuesday. We are prepping for Fashion Week tomorrow and Thursday. We have the Alterna Workshop on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday morning. The Fashion Week event kicks off on Sunday afternoon with the Highlight's Runway Show and a Press Event. The rest of the week is spent with different shows by designers, but there is always one final event held on Saturday night to officially close the week," Kaoru answered.

"That event is a Grand Ball. Each year one of the designers hosts it. This year it is Hitachiian Design Group, Inc. Everything is all ready to go - the band, the caterers, the lighting and all the photographers. We just are going to switch the venue. Instead of being held at the convention center, we are going to have it here," Hikaru finished smiling at the Host club King, "It will instantly label the Suoh Guest House, as the hottest new location for anything related to Paris Fashion."

Tamaki was stunned. "But, but what about the invitations, don't they already say someplace else?"

"Technically yes," Kaoru replied, "but since the location of the Ball isn't announced until the Press Event on Sunday, we have a couple of days to have new ones made up."

"I believe we have a Ootori-affiliated print company here in France, I can have the reprints completely by Friday." Kyoya added.

"That's perfect." Hikaru smiled at Kyoya, feeling a jolt of electricity as Kyoya smiled back.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" Honey bounced in his chair.

"Mmm-hmm," Mori gave his agreement.

" I am completely overwhelmed my friends, Are.." Tamaki looked up at the group with tears in his eyes, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Absolutely." Six voices in unequivocally in unison silenced the last of Tamaki's protests.

The rest of dinner passed in excited conversation as all of the last minute details were worked out among the six of them. After dinner, the group decided to adjourn to the Library to relax a bit before going up to bed.

"Hika-chan, I challenge you to a Chess Match!" The gleam in Honey's eye as he offered the challenge was one that Hikaru couldn't resist.

"You're on."

Mori turned to Haruhi, "Would you like to play?"

"Thank you but no Sensei, I will to watch the start of the games but I actually want to take a bubble bath and relax for a bit," Haruhi responded, "but I am sure that Kyoya would love to join you in a game," _Gotcha Kyo-love! I saw the look in your eyes as soon as I said I wanted a bath. I want a few minutes to relax by myself. I have no doubt that with our rooms linked together, it's probably the only time I will have to myself this night._

At the words "bubble bath" two sets of eyes, immediately locked on Haruhi. Hikaru was annoyed that he had already committed to a chess game with Honey. Kyoya saw the look of laughter in Haruhi's eyes as she all but tossed him into a game with the older Host. _Don't worry love, I will get you back for that. You are mine tonight. _To Mori however, he graciously said, "I would be honored. I know a game with you would be a challenge. You know I can't resist a challenge."

Haruhi caught the double meaning in Kyoya's statement to Mori meant for her and shivered slightly. Turning away, she saw the same fire and possession in Hikaru's eyes. _My room links to Hikaru's and Kaoru's too, maybe it won't just be Kyoya tonight… I really hope so. Gods know I want to be between them both again so much._

"Well Kaoru, that leaves just us. Want to play a game?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure why not. I give you fair warning. If you want a really challenging game you may want to wait for Honey and Hikaru's game to finish. I know the basics, but the strategy of it has never been my strong suit."

"Perfect, because I am the exact same way. Kyoya tells me I am just not focused enough. I know the rules and can play a bit, but all the intense strategy bores me. I would rather just have fun."

"Then lets do it," Kaoru smiled, "But first I need to run upstairs. Be back in about five minutes."

"Sure." Tamaki sat down on the couch next to Haruhi as two sets of chess boards were pulled out and set up. Smiling she laid her head on his shoulder and watched as the opening gambits started. _They are all actually well matched. I have played with all of them before. I wouldn't want to bet money on who would win each game – Kyoya, Hika, Honey and Mori are all amazing players. I can't win against any of them._

"I am so glad I am not playing any of them," Tamaki echoed her thoughts, "They are all so good, I would be beaten in 4 moves. At least Kaoru and I are about evenly matched."

"I am about at the same level as you. I can beat my father, but I have never been able to win against any of them. So tell me honestly, are you ok with the twins having the Grand Ball here?"

"I am more than ok with it, it's a dream come true in so many ways. If I can prove that I can be successful, then maybe all the negative comments my grandmother continues to throw at me won't hurt so much and I won't be tied to her less than generous 'goodwill'."

"You are already a far better person than she gives you credit for Tama-love. One day I hope you will see that and find the faith in yourself that we all have for you. You are amazing even if you don't see it." Raising her head she kissed him softly on the cheek. "I see Kaoru is returning, so now is my chance to slip away and have just a bit of time for myself. Enjoy your game."

"I wager you have about 20 minutes before the idea of you upstairs, wet and wearing nothing but bubbles, drives both of your men crazy and they won't be able to concentrate on their games. Which gives you about 25 minutes to enjoy your solitude before they act," Tamaki grinned and winked at her, "Not that I blame them. Seeing you naked and wet is lovely memory for me."

Haruhi laughed and blushed a bit. "You aren't too bad to look at yourself when you are naked. I hope you get to find some action yourself this week."

"We will see," Tamaki responded as he pulled out another chess board and started setting it up for him and Kaoru.

Haruhi walked over to the others now engrossed in their games. She lightly kissed each cheek 'for luck' before saying good night. As she walked by Kaoru and Tamaki, Kaoru turned to her and said, "I drew the water for your bath and set out a nightgown for you. I figured I would try to give you as much alone time as I could. I have a feeling that it won't be much."

"Thanks Kao-love. Tamaki pretty much said the same thing. I will appreciate every minute of it. Have fun with your game." She kissed him lightly on the lips before walking out the door, completely unaware that six sets of eyes followed her.

* * *

Haruhi sank up to her neck in the steaming bubbles and gave a sigh of pure pleasure as her muscles started to relax. Not only had Kaoru set up the bath for her but he had also lit a few candles and music played softly in the background. Staring out the wall of windows there was just enough outside light to let her watch the falling snow while she let her mind drift. _It really is so incredibly beautiful here. Tamaki doesn't realize how amazing the work he did actually is. I am just glad that all the others do realize it and are helping him make it come true. The Guest House is going to be so sought after in the future. I wonder how many weddings will be booked here in the first year? Or photo shoots? I can imagine that with the right photographer and models, the pictures would be awesome._

In the background the music shifted from relaxing to sultry. Unconsciously following the shift in the music, Haruhi's thoughts drifted towards the sensual as well. _I wonder if once the spring comes if I could get Hikaru and Kyoya to come out here and do a photo-shoot with me. I would love to have something artistic and different that features the three of us… maybe in the rose garden. I guess it's funny how far I have come in the last couple of years. If someone told me when I first started Ouran that two and a half years later I would be soaking in a bathtub in Paris, while my __two__ boyfriends are downstairs playing chess with my martial arts instructors, and my best friends – one of which is my ex-boyfriend, also play a game, I would have probably checked them into a mental institution. It's really funny to look back and realize how much all of those men have impacted my life in so many ways. I can't imagine my life now without all of them in it some way. Granted, I want Kyoya and Hikaru in a different way than the others- my attraction to them is beyond anything I can explain rationally, but to be honest I am still attracted to Kaoru and Tamaki - which is why I enjoy kissing, teasing and laughing with them so much. I really hope that we will always be able to enjoy that comfort level and that when they both do find someone or some people that they want to spend the rest of their life with, their partners won't be jealous of my relationship with them. I would never want to cause them grief or make them choose, but a part of me would be heartbroken if I lost them. If I am really really honest with myself, I have to admit that I am so curious about Mori and Honey. Their dedication to each other is incredible – they balance each other so well… and let's face it from a purely physical perspective they are pretty much perfection. Every time we workout together or they come out of the showers after, I have to bite my lip a little in lust. I don't want a relationship beyond what we have, but I am curious to know what a kiss from either of them would be like… and maybe I am just a teensy bit jealous of the person who gets to be pulled into their oh-so-strong arms and thoroughly ravished._

Haruhi smiled widely. _But only a teensy bit jealous because when Kyoya and Hikaru decide to ravish me, I forget about anyone but them. I am glad that they decided to go to this workshop with me. I am hoping that it will start a discussion between us, because I want more. I love spending time with each of them separately, but I want more time together with the three of us. I know Hikaru and I still have half a year left at Ouran, but when we go to the University, I want to live with both of them. I want to come home to Kyoya sitting at the table typing away on his laptop while Hikaru is sprawled out on the couch sketching a design. I want to spend our nights tangled up together. I want their passion, their lust, their minds, and their bodies. I want to have them hold me when I am frustrated and I want to do the same for them when they need it. I want to walk out into the world and say 'Look at me! I am a simple girl but I found the love of two incredible men and I won't let anything or anyone tear us apart._

Slowly Haruhi realized her bath water was cooling, while her libido was rising. I want them. Now. They didn't come in the bathroom while I was naked. I wonder how they would react if I walked into each of their rooms right now and demanded that they both come to me, make love to me.

She dried off and slipped into the short lavender silk night gown that Kaoru had left out for her. Walking over to door leading to her room, she opened it. A big smile grew on her face as she realized what was waiting for her. Eyes flashing with heat, she walked toward her bed…

* * *

Tamaki's prediction was off by about five minutes. As he and Kaoru chatted amicably during their game, he kept glancing over at both Hikaru and Kyoya. Both Honey and Mori were watching their opponents closely as well. Ten minutes into the game it was obvious that neither Kyoya's nor Hikaru's mind was actually on the game in from of them. Within fifteen minutes both Honey and Mori had soundly beaten them - which lead to their teasing Kyoya and Hikaru mercilessly.

"Hika-chan, I thought you were supposed to be good at this… and Kyoya! What kind of Shadow King are you if you can't play a simple game of chess. Are you that easily distracted by a girl? Can we wager on the game next time? I could make a fortune from beating you!" Honey laughed at them.

"Distractions cost you. Should I start a tab for you Kyoya?" Even Mori couldn't resist teasing the Shadow King a bit, since the opportunity happened so rarely.

"I will claim a rematch on another day." Kyoya said – annoyed at the teasing.

"Ditto. Just it will be on a day that Haruhi is here to referee. I want her to watch me wipe the floor with you. It wasn't fair to beat you without her here to see it," Hikaru blustered.

Laughing Honey said, "Just go to her boys. We can see that you want to. We just wanted to make sure she had a little time to herself, since you both have been hovering since the limo this morning. We can discuss a rematch later." Turning to his cousin, "Takashi, would you like to play a real game of chess?"

"Yes."

Honey set up the game next to Tamaki and Koaru's. The four of them played companionably for the next hour. Finally Mori made a move that Honey didn't expect and check-mated his king. Looking up at the clock on the wall and yawning, he realized that it was after midnight. "Ok guys, I am tired so I am going to bed. I will see you all in the morning."

"I will go to bed as well. Good Night." With a nod, Mori followed Honey up the stairs.

"What about you Kaoru? You have had a long day as well. Did you want to go to bed as well?" Tamaki asked his chess partner.

Kaoru bit his lip and debated telling Tamaki the truth. Finally trusting in his friend, he admitted something that he normally never would. "I am tired, but after watching Kyoya and Hikaru, knowing Haruhi was up there naked in the bath, and imagining what is happening up there, I am actually horny as hell… but I know that I am going to be going up to an empty bed. It sucks. I really hate sleeping alone. Maybe I should just stay down here and put on a movie. Something to distract me, I don't know. It's silly to be jealous because I am alone tonight isn't it. I want them to be happy – all of them. It's just usually that after Hikaru and Haruhi make love, she cuddles with both of us. The only night that I spent alone was that one night before the Faire because that was the first night Kyoya and Hikaru both realized they needed Haruhi. I spent the night awake in a guest room staring at the TV and trying not to picture them, because part of me wanted to be there too – and I couldn't be. "

Kaoru turned away from Tamaki, sighed, and stared into the fire. "I just want to find a passion like that. What I feel for Haruhi is warm and happy, but not the burning that Hika feels. Am I making any sort of sense?"

Without warning Tamaki's arms wrapped around Kaoru and he was pulled back against Tama's chest. "It makes perfect sense, because that is how I feel about her as well. You know that we made love on occasion even after we broke up, though not since the three of them started dating. She has a definite ability to make you feel warm and happy, and maybe a bit lusty. I can even see it in Mori and Honey's eyes as well. We all love her… and she loves all of us. It makes it harder for the rest of us because we love her and see the intensity that she has for Kyoya and Hika and we want some of that for ourselves. Maybe not with her, but with someone eventually. But I think we all worry that if we find it with someone else that we are going to lose the connection we have with Haruhi and that both scares us and keeps us from looking too hard. Maybe we need to trust in the fact that our future partners may love her just as much as we do."

Tamaki's arms tightened around Kaoru once, then he let go before continuing softly, "I am going to say something and you are completely free to say no. I won't be offended, I promise. If you want someone to cuddle and maybe help ease some of the tension tonight, I would be willing."

Kaoru was startled by the suggestion, wanting to make sure he heard it correctly he asked, "Tama… Are you offering to sleep with me?"

"Yes. I promised I wouldn't be offended if you said no and I meant it. I can see the idea bothers you-"

"Wait! No, it doesn't bother me. The opposite actually. I just didn't expect the offer. I know you prefer women as do I. The only other man I have slept with is Hika, but you are my friend, you are an incredibly attractive man, and like with Haruhi, there is a warm and comfortable feeling with you. I just don't want you to offer because I am mopey."

Tamaki's smile made Kaoru's heart skip a beat, "I promise it's not because you are mopey or even because I am wound up as you are over imagining what the three of them are doing upstairs, which I am. I am flexible sexually. I always have been. Maybe it's because I am French and spent most of my youth here, but while I tend to prefer women, I am attracted to some men too," Now it was Tamaki's turn to blush, "I have to admit that attraction was part of the reason why I invited you, Hikaru, Kyoya, Mori, and Honey to the Host Club in the first place. I have always been attracted to you – not in love with you, I promise, but attracted to you. So the idea of spending a night with you is …. well… intriguing."

Reaching out Kaoru pulled Tamaki in close, wrapping an arm around his waist and using his other hand to slide across his cheek before sliding into his hair. Tilting his head slightly he caught Tamaki's lips with his own, deepening the kiss after a low groan escaped. After a minute of their tongues sliding against each other – exploring and tasting, Kaoru broke the kiss to whisper "Let's go to bed."


	6. Fanning the Flames

**Disclaimer:** I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Fanning the Flames**

After losing their chess matches with Mori and Honey, Kyoya and Hikaru rushed out of the room and started running up the stairs, Haruhi being the only thing on each of their minds. Two hands reached for the doorknob to Haruhi's room before they both stopped suddenly and turned to look at each other.

Gesturing for Kyoya to join him in his room, since it was further from the bathroom that Kyoya and Haruhi shared and therefore offered less chance of being overheard, Hikaru stepped back and opened the door to his room. Kyoya followed him through and Hikaru gently shut the door behind him. Turning and leaning back against it, Hikaru looked at the Shadow King.

"I think we need to have a talk before anything happens tonight. I know all I could think about was being alone with Haruhi and it didn't really hit me until a moment ago that you were thinking the same thing. I can guess by the look on your face you pretty much felt the same way. Am I right?" Hikaru asked.

"You are exactly right. I know you are dating her too and that we are both sleeping with her, but that's on different nights and we aren't in the same house when it happens. I really didn't think about what we were going to do logistically when she was in the same location as both of us for an extended period. How it was going to work." Kyoya responded, pulling off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, we really have only two real options, because the option of both of us avoiding her isn't going to happen. We can either decide to alternate nights…" Hikaru's voice trailed off. He couldn't continue because he was worried Kyoya might hear the longing in his voice. _I want him so badly._

"Or we spend each night together with the three of us," Kyoya finished. Putting his glasses back on he tried to read the expression on Hikaru's face, but he couldn't. _I wish he would give me some sign of what he his thinking. I know I can't be the only one who remembers the night before the Faire. We shared her before. I know that I could share her again, especially if it is with Hikaru._ "I know what I would prefer, but what would you like to do?"

"I think… I think I need to hear what you want before I answer," Hikaru looked up at Kyoya and as much as he tried, some of the need he was feeling leaked into his eyes.

Kyoya saw the raw emotion in Hikaru's eyes and it twisted down hard inside of him causing him to shiver. _Does he really want me too? Or does he just like the idea of sharing Haruhi with me? I know I am attracted to him. I came to the decision that I want them both with me. Maybe it's time to make that first step and let him know._ He stepped over to Hikaru's bed and sat down, disturbing a package wrapped in tissue paper. Pushing it out of the way he said, "I want both of us to share her together. As much as I tried to put it out of my mind, I can't stop thinking about the night the three of us spent together. It sounds silly to say out loud, but that night really changed the way I think about so many things. It was the night I started to realize who I am and who I want to be. You both helped me see that. I… I even got the dragon tattoo permanently done so I would always have a reminder. "

Letting go of a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, Hikaru came over and sat down next to a Kyoya on the bed. Silently he lifted his shirt, turned slightly and showed part of his back to Kyoya. The tail of a phoenix was clearly visible. "I can't explain how relieved I am to hear that. As much as I love making love to Haruhi on my own, that night was pure magic and I have been dreaming about it for months. Haruhi knows about it of course, but I was too afraid to tell you." Out of the corner of his eye, Hikaru saw the tissue wrapped bundle with a note in Kaoru's handwriting. Reaching out and grabbing it, he read it before silently laughing and handing it to Kyoya.

Kyoya read:

_Hika – I packed these because I thought you and Kyoya might need a reminder. Go talk to him and then go ravish that girl you both share. You and I both know she has been dreaming about it for months. Find a way to make it work. That's an order, my twin!_

_Love you,  
__  
Kao_

Kyoya was smiling as well as he finished the letter. Without a word, he handed it back to Hikaru. Together they turned to the bundle and pulled the tissue paper apart. Two pairs of leather pants fell out – one black and the other white. With a smirk on his face Kyoya said, "Sometimes your brother is too smart for his own good."

"Don't I know it!"

"I am willing if you are. Shall we ravish Haruhi together?"

"Oh. Hell. Yes!"

"As much as I know we both want to join her in her bath right now, I have an idea. Let's get dressed and wait on her bed. That way she knows that we can give her the space she needs, but she won't get away from us that easily."

"I love it."

Kyoya grabbed the black leather pants and walked back to his room. Pressing his ear to the bathroom door, he could hear faint sounds of splashing and music._ It sounds like we have a few more minutes, but we do need to hurry. It's been over a half hour since she went up, that bath water will be getting cold soon. _Quickly stripping off his clothes, he put on the leather pants. The soft leather slid up his legs and fit him like a second skin. _Oh gods, I had forgotten how leather feels against naked skin. I wonder if I could get a few pairs made. _Once he was dressed, he opened the door linking his and Haruhi's room, and stepped through, shutting it behind him. His eyes immediately looked for Hikaru.

Hikaru looked up at Kyoya from where he was kneeling in front of the gas fireplace. He finished the preparation and saw cheerful warmth emerge. Standing slowly, he raked is eyes over the Shadow King. _Damn, how is it possible the man looks even better than last time? The dragon tattoo really looks amazing. I wonder if he got it at the same place Haruhi and I got ours_. Shaking the idle thoughts from his head, he walked quickly over to the other man and whispered, "Perfect timing. I just heard the plug being pulled on the bathtub and the water start to drain."

At Hikaru's words, Kyoya walked rapidly over to the bed and laid down on the soft comforter, Hikaru following with equal haste. They smirked at each other as they tried to find a position that was both comfortable and sexy as they waited for Haruhi.

They didn't have long to wait, within a minute or two Haruhi emerged from the bathroom into her room. Looking out she saw the two leather-clad men posing on her bed. The smile on her face told both men that they had made the right decision in wanting to share her. She started walking toward them.

"I was just wondering what you both would do if I went to each of your rooms and demanded you both make love to me tonight - together. " Haruhi's teasing voice made both of them smile.

"Already taken care of love," Kyoya smirked. "You should know by now that I know everything." He ducked as Hikaru whacked him with a pillow.

"Oh?! And how exactly did you know what I wanted, since I just realized it five minutes ago."

"You talk in your sleep." Two voices said together.

Blushing Haruhi climbed on the bed between them. "I didn't know. I guess I won't ever really be able to hide anything from the two of you, will I?"

"Never, Haru-love," Hikaru rumbled sexily in her ear, "but that's ok, because you know we can't hide anything from you either." He slid his hand slowly up her arm before cupping her face and leaning in to kiss her slowly. His lips bit softly at her lower lip and his tongue flicked out to leave a warm wet trail across it.

"And right now, I can't hide that the fact you wearing a satin nightgown is driving me crazy," Kyoya said against her neck as he laid gentle nibbles down it. His firm body pressed against hers and the leather caressed her bare legs as he slid his hand the length of her torso before coming to rest on her thigh. She could feel the hardness of his erection against her hip.

The gasp that slipped out from Haruhi's mouth as Kyoya's teeth bit slightly harder was captured by Hikaru's lips. Pulling back slightly he asked her, "What do you want in this moment? Do you want us slow and sensual or hard and fast?"

"I need you both so much right now, that I might explode if I don't get it soon. We have all week to take our time. At this moment I need a cock in my mouth and one in my pussy. I need to cum and I need to feel your cum in me."

The crassness of Haruhi's words brought a smile to Hikaru's lips, "Gods I love it when you talk dirty. You know how hard it makes me. " Hikaru's kiss this time was anything but gentle. His tongue plundering the depths of her mouth as his hands slid down her stomach finally sliding over her clit and diving deeply into the wetness.

"Such a naughty dirty mouth," Kyoya added. Haruhi's cry of pleasure as Hikaru's fingers slid into her quickly turned into a deep moan as Kyoya added his to the wetness. Haruhi's back arched as they worked inside her, pressing against her g-spot and holding her on the edge of orgasm. Her hands tangled in the sheets to keep from raking her nails across their thighs.

"I want that mouth around me," Hikaru slid his fingers out of Haruhi, reached down, and undid the fly of his white leather pants, slipping them off, he crawled naked up to the head of the bed. Watching his movement Kyoya also slid his hands out while Haruhi rolled over onto her hands and knees. Crawling to him, the satin of her night gown slid down to hang at her waist, leaving her legs and ass exposed. She settled between his legs and sat down on her knees in front of him. Kyoya removed his own pants, positioned himself behind her and slowly slid the satin up and over her head, exposing her breasts to Hikaru. Tossing it carelessly to the side, he traced his hands up her back causing her body to shudder underneath his fingers. Then suddenly he pushed her down, so her mouth had quick access to Hikaru's cock. "He said he wanted your mouth. Now suck him."

Held down by the weight of Kyoya's hand on her back, Haruhi slid her mouth around Hikaru's throbbing member and swallowed it whole, making him gasp then moan in pleasure. He reached down, with one hand he grabbed her hair gently and guided her mouth around him, the way he knew she liked. With the other he started toying with her breast, rubbing lazy circles with his fingers, and then pinching them softly. He could feel her response in the way her breath caught as she continued to tease his cock with her tongue. Looking up, he saw the same passion reflected in Kyoya's silver eyes. Eyes locked together, Kyoya slipped the arm that was holding Haruhi down to her other breast, teasing it the same way Hikaru was. His other hand slipped to her hip and holding her steady he thrust into her wetness with a long sure stroke. His cry matching Haruhi's as he still held Hikaru's gaze. Slowly he glanced away and focused on Haruhi, building a hard and fast rhythm that he knew would bring them both to climax quickly.

Hikaru groaned knowing his own climax was coming. With a full body shudder, he cried her name as he lost it and flooded her mouth. She swallowed it down easily, her tongue still caressing his softening member as it still throbbed and twitched in her mouth. Finally, she released it completely as Hikaru groaned under her and gave her a blinding smile, gasping for breath he said. "Gods, I love it when you do that."

She didn't have time to respond before Kyoya's cock hit the spot inside her that sent her over the edge, her orgasm ripping through her body as she screamed her pleasure. Feeling her inner walls grip him tightly as her orgasm rocked her body sent Kyoya over the edge as well and he collapsed on top of her, pinning her down on Hikaru's body.

Panting, out of breath and heart beating wildly, Kyoya finally rolled off of Haruhi and pulled her up between them. Wrapping her arms around her lovers, as they wrapped theirs around her, they lay quietly together, just feeling the aftermath of the intensity that had gripped them a few minutes ago. As her heart slowly calmed, Haruhi started to giggle then laugh.

Smiling at her Hikaru asked, "What's so funny?"

"Not funny – AMAZING. Tonight was simply incredible and I know I get to do it again every night for the next two weeks," She stifled a yawn, "I am so happy and satisfied right now. I don't want to leave your arms. I love you both so much."

"I love you two," Kyoya smiled at both of them, "The good news is you don't have to. Now sleep my love, it's been a really long day."

"We will be here when you wake up," Hikaru added before softly kissing her cheek one more time as she drifted off to sleep. He noticed Kyoya's eyes were closed and he was doing the same. Yawning one more time he settled closer into Haruhi. A last thought ran through his mind before sleep also claimed him. _Kyoya's eyes never left mine as he thrust into Haruhi… and did he say I love you too or I love you two._

* * *

In unspoken agreement, Tamaki and Kaoru went up the stairs and into Tamaki's room. When they entered, Tamaki went over to the fireplace to start a fire while Kaoru went to the windows. Looking out he watched the snow fall gently. _I can't believe I am up here with Tamaki. Do I want to do this? I know if I say no, that I changed my mind, he will walk through the connecting door and it will never be spoken of again. He will never hold it against me or stop being my friend. He reminds me so much of Haruhi that way. The thing is part of me wants this and I really don't want to be alone._

Tamaki noticed Kaoru by the window deep in thought. Silently he walked up, stood next to him and looked out into the winter night. He made sure not to touch Kaoru, just be present in the moment with him. _It's still his choice. He can say no and I want him to know that. I do want to sleep with him but his friendship will always mean more to me than a one night stand._

Kaoru became aware of Tamaki standing next to him. Reaching out Kaoru took his hand and pulled him in closer, wrapping his arm around Tamaki's waist. Pleased with the response, Tamaki turned into him and starting kissing him again, sliding his hands under Kaoru's shirt to caress across his chest.

Kaoru returned the favor and swiftly removed Tamaki's shirt completely. The glow of the moonlight danced across one side of Tamaki's chest while light from the fire played on the other. Kaoru found himself fascinated by the difference and couldn't resist sliding his hands across the planes, which drew a moan of pleasure from Tamaki's lips.

"My turn," Tamaki whispered as he pulled Kaoru's shirt off and threw it to the side. Pushing him back against the wall, Tamaki pressed his body into Kaoru's before claiming his lips again. This time Tamaki's tongue teased the line between Kaoru's lips, begging for permission to enter - permission which he willingly gave. Tongues sliding against each other, they explored the depths of each other's mouths finding it a novel experience to be kissing someone new. Finally, Tamaki pulled back slowly and started kissing down Kaoru's jaw, his hands sliding up to caress Kaoru's chest and shoulders. Continuing his exploration downwards, Tamaki kissed his way down Kaoru's chest. Getting on his knees before Kaoru, Tamaki slowly unzipped the fly and undid the button on Kaoru's jeans. To Tamaki's surprise, Kaoru wasn't wearing any underwear and his erect cock sprang free as soon as the zipper was released. Tamaki looked up at Kaoru once more.

"Please Tama, I want this," Kaoru's words made the last of Tamaki's hesitation disappear. He grabbed Kaoru's cock in one hand and then wrapped his lips around it. Alternately stroking with his hands and sucking with his mouth, Tamaki worked Kaoru's member mercilessly.

Kaoru couldn't believe the sensations, it was so different than the way Hikaru would suck him, it was more primal, needier, and in some way it made Kaoru feel that Tamaki was the one in control, even as it was he who was getting pleasured. Needing something to do with his hands, Kaoru slid them into the silken strands of Tamaki's golden hair, not really guiding him, but wanting the connection. Pressing his head against the wall, he felt his orgasm building. With a final cry, Kaoru's body bucked and he came hard into Tamaki's eager mouth.

Tamaki swallowed and then released Kaoru's cock, sitting back on his knees. Looking up the line of Kaoru's body, he watched as Kaoru's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. When Kaoru looked down at him and smiled, Tamaki returned it happily.

"That was unlike anything I have experienced before," Kaoru said while a slight blush colored his cheeks. He stroked Tamaki's cheek. "Thank you my friend. Can I return the favor?"

Tamaki laughed, "While I may take you up on that offer in the future, if it is still there, what I really want is to have you stroke me. I watch the way you touch Hikaru and Haruhi and I want to feel that kind of connection. It's been a really long time since I have had that. That is if you are still willing."

"Of course I am willing, mon ami," Kaoru grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bed. Pulling off his jeans completely, he climbed into the big bed. "why don't you take off your clothes and join me. Skin on skin contact is so much more satisfying than trying to go through layers of clothing."

"I can do that." Tamaki said as he quickly stripped off the last of his clothes. Kaoru noticed that Tamaki had a really nice cock. It had softened slightly as Tamaki was pleasuring him, but Kaoru made a promise to himself that he would repay that pleasure, measure for measure. So as soon as Tamaki had settled, Kaoru rolled over on top of him and pinned him down.

"I promise that tonight, you won't be alone." Kaoru's voice dropped low and dripped sensuality. "You will feel the heat of our bodies combining into one." With that statement, Kaoru lowered himself on top of the Host King and slowly slid up his chest until their faces were level. Once there, he kissed Tamaki deeply before slipping slightly to one side and freeing a hand to caress Tamaki's now fully erect cock. Keeping his body in as much contact with the older boy's as possible, Kaoru worked the cock with his hand in a way that mimicked the motions of Tamaki's mouth earlier.

Tamaki was surrendering himself to the heat of their bodies and the skilled motions of Kaoru's hands. I have wanted this closeness for so long. _Even with my recent lovers, there hasn't been this kind of connection with someone since Haruhi. I am really glad that Kaoru was willing. I needed this, I think, even more than he did. _Feeling himself get close to his own release, Tamaki slid his arms around Kaoru's back and buried his face in his neck, wanting to capture the scent of Kaoru's skin and hold it for as long as possible.

Kaoru felt the throbbing in his fingers and the slick wetness as Tamaki's orgasm hit. He worked it for just a few more strokes to make sure that Tamaki was completely satisfied before wrapping his arms around him completely and holding him, while Tamaki's breath and heart beat slowed.

Finally Tamaki lifted his head out from the crook of Kaoru's neck and smiled at him. "Now it's my turn to thank you my friend. That was exactly what I needed." Stretching up one more time to kiss Kaoru softly on the lips, he yawned and stretched. "Do you still want to stay the night with me?"

"I think I do actually," Kaoru answered with his own matching yawn. "You are comfortable. I am comfortable. Why mess with a good thing?"

They both laughed as they cuddled into each other but very soon Tamaki was fast asleep in Kaoru's arms. Kaoru himself wasn't far behind and his last final thought as he drifted off was _"I wonder what Hikaru would say."_


	7. Morning Light

**Disclaimer:**I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Morning Light**

The light streaming through the windows woke Haruhi fully as she fumbled across Hikaru's body to turn off the alarm on his phone. _He didn't even hear it, which is unusual for him._ Moving cautiously and as quietly as she could, so as not to disturb the notoriously grumpy when wakened Shadow King, She leaned over Hikaru and gave him a soft kiss to wake him up. She then whispered in his ear, "Hika-love, your alarm went off. Time to wake up."

The press of lips against his followed by a sweet murmur in his ear brought Hikaru fully awake in more ways than one. Rolling Haruhi underneath him, he pinned her down and kissed her deeply grinding his lower body against hers. The gasp of pleasure against his lips made him smile.

With regret, Haruhi broke the kiss and reminded him gently, "As much as I would love to continue this, we risk waking Kyoya. Plus you and Kaoru have to go down to the convention center to prepare for Fashion Week."

Glancing over at the still sleeping third person in their bed, Hikaru nodded with understanding tinged with a bit of regret. _Though gods know I don't want to be the one to wake him. He is freaking scary if he doesn't wake up naturally. He really is the Shadow King!_ Turning back to Haruhi, he gave her one last kiss before rolling off her and heading toward her bathroom.

Haruhi lay there for a moment watching Kyoya. Smiling, she gingerly laid a kiss on the sleeping beast's cheek, then stretching, she rolled out of the bed as well, grabbed a pair of yoga pants and sports bra from the dresser, and joined Hikaru in the bathroom.

Hikaru was just entering the shower and Haruhi leaned back against the counter enjoying the view. Noticing that she was watching him, he teased, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?"

"Mmmm… debating.," She laughed at his expression. "I actually am going to go up to the dojo and get some yoga and a workout in this morning. It seems silly to shower only to get all sweaty again. Though I have to admit, you standing naked there with water dripping down your body makes me want to change my mind."

A wet hand snaked out and pulled her into the shower with him, "Take another later. I have unfinished business with you."

"You know we don't have much time. Your limo will be here in forty-five minutes and you still need to wake Kaoru," Haruhi's comments were interrupted by a slick body pressing her up against the shower wall, thick hardness making itself known against her stomach. Desire flooded her and she lost her train of thought, "Ungh… ummm… what was I saying?"

"Something to try and distract me," Hikaru replied as he lifted her and slid deeply into her, the water making paths down their bodies as they moved together against the cool tile. Knowing he really didn't have much time, Hikaru used a deep rhythm he knew would bring them both quickly without sacrificing the intimacy that he wanted. "I just want to distract you more," he whispered seductively before thrusting deep and feeling both their climaxes peak together.

"Mmmmm," Haruhi felt the pleasure cascade through her body. "Consider me completely distracted."

With a laugh, Hikaru slid out of her and pulled her under the stream from the shower head. Grabbing a pouf, he quickly soaped it and used it on her, watching as the suds slipped down her body. _Damn, if I keep this up, I will never get out of this shower. I do have to wake Kao and we do have to meet mom, though. _With a sigh, he handed it to Haruhi.

"You are incredibly sexy all soapy like this," Haruhi remarked as she returned the favor, " I really wish we had more time."

"Me too my love," With a final sigh, Hikaru rinsed off and turned off the water. Grabbing two towels, he handed one to Haruhi and dried quickly off with the other one. Pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms, he left the bathroom to return to his room, wake Kaoru, and get changed.

Haruhi dried her hair with the towel and then wrapped it around her body. She ran a brush through her wet tangles before pulling it back into a ponytail. _I'll wash it after I finish my work out_. As she was brushing her teeth, Hikaru rushed back into the bathroom flustered.

Seeing Hikaru's distress, Haruhi rinsed and asked, "What's wrong my love?"

It took a minute before Hikaru could respond, during which time, Haruhi quickly put on her yoga pants and sports bra before wrapping herself around him. "Is something wrong with Kaoru?"

"Not exactly wrong, but…" Hikaru's voice trailed off.

Haruhi poked him. "What happened?"

"I went into our room to wake Kaoru and he wasn't there. The bed didn't even look like it was slept in. So I went to Tamaki's room to see if he knew where Kao was. He was there. Kaoru and Tamaki spent last night together. Their arms are wrapped around each other and they are both completely naked. I… I couldn't say anything or wake them, so I ran back here. I don't know what to do. Tamaki and Kaoru?!"

"Ahhh…," Haruhi said, realizing Hikaru was in a fragile state at seeing his twin with someone else, and especially knowing that someone else was Tamaki. "Hika-love, I know you are confused right now, but can I ask you something?"

Hikaru tightened his grip on her before replying. "Yes, of course."

"You spent last night with me and Kyoya, which meant that Kao would have spent last night and possibly every night for this entire trip alone. I know that neither of you sleeps well without someone there. Are you upset that he didn't sleep alone? Or are you more surprised to find out that he slept with Tamaki?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't really think about it. Gods that makes me sound like a horrible twin. I don't want him to be alone, but I don't want to give up you and Kyoya. I don't know what to do."

"Does it bother you that he slept with Tamaki? Are you feeling jealous of Tama?"

"I am a little bit jealous, because I know the only other man that Kao has slept with is me. But, I don't want him to be alone either. I know you, Kao and I would sleep together, but I don't know about Kyoya. I think that would be pushing it too far when we are just starting to figure it out among the three of us."

Holding him tight, Haruhi continued, "I know you are still confused my love. Just promise me that you will think about something today. Nothing will ever break the bond that you and Kaoru have. I promise that. But like you were able to stretch your bond to include me, do you think you could stretch it even more to include Tamaki, or even Mori and Honey? No one should be alone if they don't want to be and we all love each other in different ways. Is it really wrong if we offer to share that love with one of us who needs it?"

"I will try to think about that. But what about you? Does it bother you that your ex-boyfriend slept with Kao?"

"Actually it really doesn't. I know that Tamaki is flexible in his sexuality. He isn't quite bi like you are, but I know that he is attracted to everyone in the Host Club, similar to the way that I am. It's not that far of a stretch for me to imagine Tamaki offering to keep Kao company, because if I was in Tamaki's place I would probably do the same, even though I am not "in love" with Kaoru. You should know that you can still have great and fun sex with a friend. Sex isn't always about passion and lust. Sometimes it's about comfort and friendship… and that's ok." Haruhi looked up at her lover to make sure he was listening.

"I understand. It's like you and Tamaki after you both broke up. I know he would stay over on nights with thunderstorms, especially if your dad wasn't home. He was comforting you."

"Exactly, though I won't deny it was still fun too. Tamaki is a great lover." She held a finger to his lips as he was about to protest. "For me, Tamaki was a great lover. You and Kyoya blow my freaking mind. Repeatedly. In the most interesting ways. Please don't ever be jealous of him because of me. We really are better as friends and what I feel for him is the same that I feel for Kaoru. I do love him, but I am completely head over heels in love with both of you. I don't know what I would do without you both in my life."

Hikaru swallowed his protest. At Haruhi's words a fierce sense of pride at having her complete love washed through him. _I knew this. It's not a surprise. Just seeing Kao and Tama together threw me for a few minutes. I am still processing it, but I think I am going to be ok with it. It's not fair for me to be jealous when I have someone and Kao doesn't. There will be a point sometime in the future where he will fall in love with someone and I need to be able to be happy for him, the way he is happy for me._

"I love you." Hikaru just held Haruhi for a few more moments.

"I love you too, so very much. Would you like for me to go wake Kaoru, so you can have a few minutes to get collected before you see him?"

"I would really appreciate that."

"Ok my love," She stretched up and kissed Hikaru softly before disengaging herself from his arms. He followed her as far as his bedroom, where he grabbed some clothes and then went back into her room to change.

Haruhi went through the French doors into Tamaki's suite. Seeing that he and Kaoru were still entwined and fast asleep, she smiled. Quietly she walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. Slowly running a hand up both of their arms, she called gently, "Kaoru, Tamaki, wake up my friends. Kaoru has to get ready to go to the Convention Center."

Kaoru heard Haruhi's voice and felt her touch on his arm, still mostly asleep, he snuggled into the warm body next to him. Opening his eyes a crack he saw Haruhi above him and the golden hair of the man he was cuddling into. A jolt whipped through him. GOLDEN HAIR! Hikaru's hair was red not golden. The memory of the night before flooded him and he remembered everything, including a very satisfying evening with Tamaki. A deep blush spread through him. _Oh my gods, what is Haruhi thinking? Did Hikaru see me like this? What am I going to do?_

Seeing the panic on Kaoru's face, she leaned over and kissed him briefly. "Don't worry, Kao-love. Everything is fine. Hikaru just needs a little bit of time to process everything, but he is going to be ok as well. I promise. I am really glad you didn't spend the night alone."

Tamaki woke up stretching at Haruhi's words. He also blushed as he realized that she had caught both of them naked in bed with each other, though her words to Kaoru helped calm him a bit. Pulling her down on top of both of them, Tamaki teased, "Hello Princess. I could get used to you waking us up on a regular basis. What exactly are you wearing? And may I say your tattoo looks even better in person than on a video screen."

Laughing at Tamaki's flirting, she teased back, "Well I am about to go get stretchy and sweaty, so I thought a ball gown would be a bad choice, though the designer I am squishing may disagree. I am glad you like the design. Remind me to show you the full thing later. Right now, I hate to break up this cuddlefest, but Kao has to get ready to go. Hika will meet him downstairs in 20 minutes." With a last kiss on each of their foreheads, Haruhi climbed off the bed, walked out the door, and up the stairs to the dojo.

Awake and alone, Tamaki and Kaoru stared at each other for a minute. Each wondered what the other was thinking. Finally, Kaoru leaned in and kissed Tama briefly. "Thank you again for last night. I really did enjoy it… and… and I wouldn't mind doing it again if the opportunity comes up."

The smile on Tamaki's face outshone the sun streaming through the window. "I think that could be arranged. Prince Kaoru."

Tamaki's wink made Kaoru laugh. With a final stretch he stood up and went into the bathroom. He showered quickly, knowing that Tamaki would need to use it as well. Going back into his bedroom, Kaoru went through his dresser and found a comfortable but stylish pair of jeans and shirt. _I have to work with Renge today… and Hikaru. I know Haruhi said he was ok with my sleeping with Tamaki, but I won't really know until I see him. Is he going to be hurt?_

Knowing he couldn't delay the inevitable any longer, with a last look in the mirror, Kaoru straightened his clothing and walked downstairs to the waiting limo.


	8. Movement

**Disclaimer:**I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Movement  
**  
The faint sounds of a piano concerto slowly woke Kyoya from his dreams. Sleepily, he rolled over, expecting to feel Haruhi's soft body underneath his. The shock of finding nothing but cold empty sheets woke him completely. He reached for his glasses on the bedside table and his hand brushed against a piece of paper. _Ah, a note.  
__  
Kyoya,_

_Good Morning my love. Since we both woke up early, we thought it best to let you sleep. Hikaru had to meet Kaoru and head over to the Convention Center to work on the designs. I am heading upstairs to the dojo to do yoga and then practice my katas. Mori thinks that I may be able to test up soon and I want to get as much practice in as I can. Come join us when you wake up._

_Love always,_

_Haruhi_

_They know me too well. It's not like I want to be a dragon if someone wakes me up, I just can't help it. Maybe this tattoo fits better than I realized_. With a self-deprecating smile Kyoya rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom to quickly wash before going upstairs. _Getting in a bit of exercise actually sounds like a great idea. Plus I do enjoy watching Haruhi practice. It's amazing to see how much Mori and Honey have taught her over the last couple of years. She is really pretty good... and maybe I can convince her to shower with me after._

He pulled on a loose pair of workout pants, tennis shoes, and put on a white t-shirt grateful that the house remained comfortably warm even in the middle of winter. Walking up the stairs to the third floor, he decided he would listen to Tamaki playing the piano before crossing over to the other room. _He must be in good mood. I haven't heard him play Vivaldi in a really long time. _Silently sitting on a couch across from him and closing his eyes, Kyoya let himself get lost in the music for a few minutes. _I need to spend some time with him in the next couple of weeks. It has been far too long since we were able to just sit down and talk. I want to know how he is doing here away from everyone. I know we video chat at least once a week, but it's not the same. It's funny how much I miss his enthusiasm when it used to just annoy me._

Tamaki transitioned into a piece by Mozart and Kyoya opened his eyes and as quietly as possible left the room. As he walked down the hallway to the dojo, he saw Honey standing outside the room, but watching through the open double doors. Curious, he walked over and stood next to him. When he turned to look in the room, his breath caught and a tightness appeared in his chest. _What is going on?_

Mori and Haruhi were in the room together. Mori was wearing loose pants and was shirtless. He was also lying on his back, his feet supporting her body, one arm behind her neck supporting her shoulders and the other on her heart. Haruhi was arched backwards on his feet gripping the ankle of one bent leg as her foot rested against his ankle, and the other leg extended out completely, toe pointed. Her free arm reached down and was flush on his chest. They held the pose for a moment before transitioning into another.

"Aren't they beautiful together," Honey's quiet voice cut through Kyoya's stunned silence. "They have been doing partner yoga together for the last six months or so, and how far they have come is really impressive. I tried to do it with them at the beginning, but I don't have the same kind of internal calm and patience that both of them have."

_Partner. Yoga._ Kyoya's mind flashed back to a conversation he had with Haruhi about seven months ago where she asked him if he wanted to do yoga with her. At the time, he was wrapped up in several business deals as well as finishing his finals, so he declined. She seemed slightly disappointed but understood. She asked if he minded if she asked one of the others. He had said that was fine and he didn't think twice about it. _I had no idea this is what she meant. I knew she was still doing yoga, but somehow I was picturing classes and basic sun salutations, not quite this intimate beautiful thing. They are amazing together and it hurts a bit, because I know that she is attracted to Mori and he to her, but can I really justify my jealousy? Mori is probably the absolute best partner for her in this. His calm and steadiness are far more conducive to getting the benefits out of yoga than my cool detachment or Hikaru's fiery passion. Can I acknowledge and accept that?_

"Kyo-chan?" Honey's voice rose in a question.

"I knew that she was doing yoga and that you and Mori were doing it with her, but I never imagined anything quite like this," Kyoya answered. "You are right. It is beautiful and I am realizing I am both slightly jealous and really disappointed in myself that I turned her down all those months ago, when maybe I could be in Mori's position right now."

"Kyoya, may I speak honestly for a moment?"

Hearing a warning tone in Honey's voice, Kyoya looked away from the pair in front of him and focused completely on the older Host. "Of course."

"I know you want to be jealous and you may even think you have a bit of a right to be, because you are dating Haruhi, but you need to remember that you and Hikaru are not the only ones who love her. We all love her in our own way and she loves us as well. She turned to you and Hikaru first with the idea of yoga and you both turned her down. Maybe you didn't realize fully what she meant, but deep down the idea of yoga didn't interest you and you really didn't want to do it. That's perfectly fine. Yoga isn't for everyone. Haruhi knew this and accepted it. She asked us because we were already her teachers when it came to martial arts. There is a similar mind state you can get into with both Aikido and Yoga even though the process of getting there is quite different. It's an almost meditative state of complete calm, reflex, and inner strength. Takashi and I have been practicing martial arts since we could walk. We know how to achieve that state through it. Haruhi is coming into Aikido and Kendo late – we started teaching her when she was sixteen. She knows the moves, but the mental state was more difficult for her to achieve. Takashi's sister practices yoga on a regular basis and suggested the idea of it to him to pass along to her as an alternate path to reaching that mind state before she practices her martial arts. The results have been amazing. Her skill level has increased dramatically and she is ready for testing at a level that she probably wouldn't have been able to achieve for another year on her own." Honey glanced at Kyoya's face to judge his reaction and satisfied that Kyoya was truly listening, he continued. "It started as all three of us doing basic Hatha yoga, but I got bored. Like I said yoga isn't for everyone. Takashi has always been and always probably will be far more patient than I am, so he continued to do it with her. They started the partner yoga as a way to help each other get into the positions and then it morphed into what you see here under Takashi's sister's guidance. They share energy when they are in partnership. She gets his calmness, his patience, and his determination to push through when something gets tough. He gets her drive, her passion, and her love of life in all its many forms. There is love in there too, but it is different than the love you and Hikaru have for her or the kind of love that Takashi and I have for each other. I am happy that he has someone to share this aspect of his soul with, because I can't completely understand it, but Haruhi does. Do you think that you could learn to accept something similar?"

Kyoya had listened closely to Honey's speech. Realizing that it echoed with some of his thoughts earlier and his new desire to open his eyes to different points of view, he was able to answer honestly, "I think I can try. I do understand so much of what you are saying and I am trying to adopt Haruhi's way of looking at the world through different perspectives without placing my judgment on them. I can't promise the jealously won't flare up, but I can promise that I will acknowledge it and discuss it, rather than locking it down into a place it will fester."

"That is a very fair answer, my friend." Honey's smile lit up his face, "and it is all I could ask for." Together they turned back to watch. A minute or so later, Tamaki joined them outside the dojo.

"How on earth can she hold that position? I know Haruhi is stronger than she looks, but it looks like she is supporting most of Mori's weight." Tamaki's incredulity at the pose Haruhi and Mori were currently in made Honey laugh.

"That's because Haru-chan is a goddess."

"I think that I could believe that, actually." Tamaki responded, still in a bit of awe as Mori did what appeared to be a backward arched handstand while holding onto Haruhi's ankles, While she arched in cobra pose while reaching above her head to grip his ankles. Tamaki continued to watch as she released Mori's ankles, he transitioned into a back walk-over and stood up, before lifting her to a standing position and turning her to face him. Together they each stood in tree pose, right hands flat together, left hands over each other's heart, and their eyes locked. Breath in perfect syncopation, they stayed like that for a full minute before saying together the word "Namaste" and then breaking apart to move over to their towels and water.

"Looks like they are done," Honey said, "Shall we go in. It's time for our Aikido practice and it looks like both of you want to get in a workout as well."

"Let's go," Kyoya eagerly entered the room.

Haruhi turned to see Honey, Tamaki, and Kyoya entering the room_. I wonder how long they have been standing outside. Oh gods, what must Kyoya be thinking. I know that looked really intimate and it was, but in a completely different way than the intimacy I have with him. Is he going to be jealous or cold?_

Kyoya saw the thoughts flickering across Haruhi's face and hurried over to reassure her. Wrapping his arms around her and ignoring the slight sheen of sweat covering her body he said, "That was amazingly beautiful. My only regret is that I turned you down all those months ago, but after watching you and Mori together, I know that you have a better partner in this than I could ever be."

Haruhi relaxed completely after hearing Kyoya's words. "Thank you my love. The yoga really helps me focus on my Aikido. I may even be able to test for my next belt next week. Mori and Honey are judging a Regional Competition, but there will also be part of the time set up for level testing. I am both excited and nervous about it."

"You will be fine," Kyoya kissed her softly before Honey's voice interrupted him.

"Kyo-chan, please release Haru-chan. It is time for her to practice her drills and sparring." Guiltily, Kyoya let Haruhi go.

Turning to her instructors, she bowed and said, "My most sincere apologies Takashi Sensei and Honey Sensei. The delay was necessary to find balance in my bond."

"Understood." Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka responded before giving her a smile.

"Understood," Honey repeated, then added, "Since we are on a delay for a moment. Haru-chan, will you show me your full tattoo. I can see parts of it, but I am curious to see the whole picture."

"I would really like to see it all as well." Tamaki piped in.

"Of course my friends," Haruhi responded before moving to the middle of the room, turning around to show Honey, Takashi, and Tamaki her back, pulling off her sports bra, and pulling her pants down slightly. On her right shoulder blade was the kanji for friendship, on her left hip was the kanji for strength, and in the center of her back was the kanji for love. Arched around the kanji for love on the top of her back and left shoulder was a phoenix, while on the bottom and around her right hip was a dragon.

Kyoya started to say something, but the look that Honey gave him silenced him before more than a breath came out. _If I am honest, everyone in here has either seen her naked or mostly there. There is nothing to be jealous about and it's silly to be so over her showing them her tattoo._ Haruhi saw the look on Kyoya face and silently mouthed _I love you_, which made him feel better about his decision.

"Wow. That is gorgeous," Tamaki gushed.

"Very Pretty," Takashi added succinctly.

"Could you explain the symbology to me?" Honey asked.

"Of course. Basically this tattoo is my way of carrying all of you with me forever, when I can't wear the jewelry for some reason. It ties in all the elements of the necklace, bracelet, and rings into one whole. I know that whatever happens, I have the love of all of you, and that makes me complete." Smiling she turned to her friends, while keeping her arms crossed modestly over her chest. "I know once I explained the idea to Kyoya and Hikaru, they also got tattoos. You should check out Kyoya's dragon. It is incredible."

Three sets of eyes turned to him, as Kyoya pulled off his shirt to reveal an elaborate dragon. The head started on his chest over his heart, the body wrapped over his left shoulder, down his back, and with the tail finally wrapping around his right hip. The gasps of surprise made him laugh.

"Kyoya, just wow…," Tamaki said respect coloring his tone, "I thought Haruhi's was insanely detailed. Yours is even crazier. How long did it take for both of you to get those? How did you survive the pain?"

Laughing Haruhi said, "Well it wasn't exactly pleasant, but I seem to have a high threshold for pain, so while it hurt, it wasn't unbearable. I just made sure to get it when Honey and Takashi were out of the country for three weeks, so it would have time to heal before they pummeled me in the name of 'practice'. Mine took 6 sessions at about 4 hours each session. Kyoya and Hikaru's both took 8 sessions at 4 hours each. I think they just wanted to prove they were tougher than me."

"Hika-chan has one too?"

"Yes. He has a phoenix over the right shoulder the way Kyoya's dragon curves over the left." Kyoya responded.

"That is just awesome. But how are Hikaru and Haruhi sneaking it past the teachers at Ouran? They are both eighteen and of legal age, but are still in high school. I know my dad as chairman would throw a fit if it was found out. " Tamaki asked.

"We are hiding it and hoping that if it's found out, we can persuade the school board to look the other way. We made it a point to make sure that it cannot be seen in any way under the uniform. Neither Hikaru nor I have a gym class this year, so we don't have to worry about changing in front of others," Haruhi answered. "It's a risk, we know, but one we were willing to take."

"I also have a back-up plan if absolutely necessary," Kyoya added, though he said no more beyond that.

"That's good to know. I would hate for Haru-chan to be kicked out of Ouran after working so hard to be there," Honey said with relief in his voice.

"That definitely won't happen. There are advantages to being a 'rich bastard'", Kyoya smirked at Haruhi as he responded, "and I will use them all if necessary. I don't think it will ever come to that, since I happen to know at least ten other students currently enrolled at Ouran have tattoos."

"I don't particularly like breaking the rules, as all of you know, but in this case I will bend them a bit," Haruhi stated as she slipped her sports bra back on. "It is a meaningful symbol and has significant importance to me and I will fight for the right to wear it."

"In other words," Tamaki teased, "Don't mess with the pre-law student who is dating one of the heirs to the Hitachiian empire and the most valued son of the Ootori empire. Who also happens to be learning martial arts from and is under the protection of the Haninozuka and Morinozouka families, AND is best friends with the heir to the Suoh empire."

"All because I broke a vase!" Haruhi laughed and the other's joined in. Soon though she turned to Honey and her tone became serious, "as much as I appreciate the delay, I would really like to work on my form. Takashi let me know this morning that he thinks I am ready to test up a level at the Competition next week. I would like to have you confirm Sensei."

Bowing to her, his right fist tucked under his left hand, he responded. "Of course. We will clear the floor. Please demonstrate the testing routines for the six levels you have achieved and show me the seventh. I also want to see how your sparring is coming along."

"Yes Sensei."

Without another word, Tamaki and Kyoya stepped over to the free weights, stretched, and started their workout while Mori walked over to stand next to Honey.

"Takashi, since I haven't seen her practice in a couple of months, is she really ready?" Honey whispered to his partner and friend. He watched as Haruhi started the first routine, then transitioned smoothly into the second and then the third. Each one getting progressively longer and more difficult.

"She is. She has been for a month, though I waited to tell her until today because I didn't want to make her nervous. How did Kyoya react to seeing her and I together this morning? I know that is the first time that he has seen it, though Hikaru has watched us a couple of times."

Honey was expecting the question. He knew that even as focused as Takashi was with Haruhi in their yoga positions, his training would not have let him miss Kyoya out in the hall watching. "He was startled at first, but after watching the connection between the two of you and listening to me talk for a bit, he calmed down. He knew that you were doing yoga together, but he really didn't understand what that meant. He will be ok with it. I think that he is just regretting a bit that he didn't take her up on it when she originally offered it to him."

"I know it may be wrong to say, but I am really glad that he didn't. He has so much of her already, I am glad this piece is mine alone," Takashi answered and then looked down at his lover, "You know that it does not detract from what I feel for you, but a part of me will always love her."

"I know lover," Honey answered a fond smile on his face. "I feel the same. I just hope that I can find that piece of her that is mine alone as well." His hand reached out and briefly touched Takashi's, though his eyes never stopped watching Haruhi's routine. She was now on the fifth level routine. "Before I forget, I wanted to share with you a juicy little tidbit from this morning. I popped my head into Tamaki's suite this morning just to confirm that it was ok to use the dojo up here and I saw him and Kaoru, naked and fast asleep in each other's arms. So even though there are six rooms, only half of them are actually being used to sleep. I find that really funny."

Mori had glanced quickly at Honey as he relayed that juicy tidbit before looking back at Haruhi. Silently he shook with laughter. _Yes that is rather funny, but then again most people do not know about Honey and I, though I am sure Kyoya knows and Tamaki may suspect. Haruhi knows and has known for years, but I don't know about the twins. Given the nature of their relationship, they may just assume we have a similar one._

Mori noticed that Haruhi was now starting on her next testing routine and focused on her. Next to him Honey did the same. Even Tamaki and Kyoya stopped their weight reps to watch. The routine was complicated and involved several twisting jump kick maneuvers as well as a back handspring. He knew that the handspring had been giving her some problems in the last couple of weeks, but he had confidence that she has worked out her difficulties with it.

Haruhi executed the ten minute routine flawlessly. Even her handspring was perfectly timed and landed solidly. At the end of the routine, she turned to her teachers and bowed, chest heaving as she tried to draw in enough breath, as sweat dripped down her face and neck. As one, Honey and Mori bowed back. The room erupted in spontaneous applause as Honey brought her a towel and bottle of water.

"That was perfect Haru-chan. Takashi was right, you are ready to test. I am so proud of you."

"That was seriously impressive my love," Kyoya said the support strong in his voice before turning teasing, "Remind me not to piss you off."

"At least we will now know when Hikaru or Kyoya does something to piss her off," Tamaki joined in the teasing, "We will see the bruises."

Laughing she walked over and started to grab the padded gloves to spar, breath still a little heavy. Mori stopped her. "Enough for the day, Mitskuni and I can spar today and the three of us can do it tomorrow. Please go stretch out."

"Thank you Sensei," She said formally before slipping back to normal and saying quietly, "Takashi, if I haven't said it enough before, I really appreciate how much you have worked with me the last few months. Doing the yoga together has helped me become so much more focused. It has been hard but incredibly rewarding. I am so grateful to have you and Honey in my life. I love you both so much." She stretched up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before turning away and walking over to a clear spot to stretch out.

Mori kept his back turned for a moment longer, so no one other than Honey would notice the faint blush on his cheeks. Taking a deep breath he grabbed a couple of mitts and tossed another pair to his partner. Honey had also stripped down to just a loose pair of pants and was doing a quick warm up.

Kyoya and Tamaki joined her on the floor, doing their own stretches. In unspoken agreement, they all wanted to watch the match, knowing that very few people got to see the champions spar together. Without consciously realizing he was saying it out loud, Kyoya blurted, "Wow, both of their bodies really are machines. They are perfect. It is so impressive the way they move."

"Yes they are." Tamaki agreed.

"Aww… are my boys getting all hot and bothered?" Haruhi couldn't resist tweaking them both. "I could probably arrange a play date if you want."

"Thanks but I can arrange my own," Tamaki replied, while Kyoya just turned the full intensity of his gaze on her causing her to shiver. _Oh my, that was an interesting response to my teasing. Not that Kyoya would do anything with either of them without me there, but the fact that part of him is starting to acknowledge his attraction is very intriguing and we haven't even gone to the workshop yet that was going to try and help him open his world view. Now I really can't wait to see what happens._

Within a few minutes Mori had Honey pinned. Honey tapped the floor to acknowledge the point and have Mori release him. Popping up, another bout began. This time within 5 minutes Honey had Mori pinned.

Laughing at her friends, Haruhi slowly stood up. "They will be going at it for at least another forty-five minutes. I need a shower and something to eat. Feel free to stay and watch though. It's worth it."

"I will do that," Tamaki said as he turned back to the match.

"I think I will join you in the shower instead," Kyoya said as he also slowly stood up. Reaching for her hand, he entwined his fingers in hers. "Besides we promised to go meet Hikaru and Kaoru this afternoon to see the prep for the show."

Together they left the dojo and walked down the stairs into Haruhi's room and the shared bathroom. Kyoya turned on the water before undressing. Stepping into the stall he made some minute adjustments to the water temperature and beckoned for her to join him.

Getting undressed and pulling her hair out of the ponytail, Haruhi stepped into the warm spray. _Déjà vu. This is exactly where I was a couple of hours ago, only with Hikaru. I wonder how he handled the drive over with Kaoru and how their preparation is going. I know we are heading over there this afternoon but I also know how flustered he was this morning. I hope they worked it out._

"You are lost in thought Haru-love," Kyoya whispered, "What do I need to do to turn those thoughts to me?"

"That's easy, you just have to speak to me," she replied before kissing him deeply, "but before we head to the convention center, there is something that you need to know. It's not urgent but it is important. But in this moment, I want to be soapy and wet with you. Make love to me, please."

"As you wish." Kyoya responded quoting a movie he knew that Haruhi loved before capturing her mouth, pressing her body against the glass, and showing her exactly how much desired her.

The water ran cool before they finally turned it off.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_FYI - You can never go wrong with a Princess Bride quote! =D_

_For those who want to see the poses I described above for partner yoga, I used these:_

_benitheyoginiDOTblogspotDOTc om/2012_07_01_archiveDOThtml_

_yogauniversity108DOTcom/tag/200-hour-yoga-teacher-training_

_Cheers!_  
_shaysdragon_


	9. Mirror Image

**Disclaimer:** I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Mirror Image**

Hikaru sat in the limo and waited for Kaoru to come down, Haruhi's words echoing in his mind. _Can I stretch our bond to include the others? I don't know. A small part of me wants to grab Kao, tell the limo driver to take us somewhere where no one will find us and keep him for myself. But if I did that I would lose Haruhi, Kyoya and all of the others. I can't do that. They have come to mean too much to me and I know Kao feels the same. The days where he and I alone were enough for each other are gone. It started to fade when Tamaki asked us to join the Host Club and it disappeared completely as soon as we realized that Haruhi could tell us apart. I don't want to go back to that isolation but I don't know what I would do if I lost Kao. Am I losing him?_

Touching his chest to alleviate the sudden ache, he tried to reach along the twin bond. A feeling of worry, love, and a faint twinge of guilt met his query. _No. I am not going to lose him. He is part of me and that can't be lost. A few months ago, I challenged Kyoya, point blank, to see if he could accept the idea of sharing Haruhi with me. I knew that the Shadow King would have a hard time doing it and I wanted to see if he was really strong enough to change his deeply ingrained idea of ownership and possession. He did it and aside from a few moments where I can see the jealousy flare, has completely changed the way he looks at the world. Today Haruhi asked if I could stretch the bond that I have with Kaoru to include the others. It's not even as drastic a step as my challenge to Kyoya and yet still it is hard. I need to be fair though. Haruhi taught me that. Kaoru deserves to find the same happiness that I have found with whomever he desires. At least I know Tamaki and I like the person he is. Is it really a stretch to accept they made love to each other when there was already love and friendship there to begin with?_

The limo door opened and Kaoru slid onto the seat across from Hikaru. The pensive and worried expression on his face made Hikaru's heart clench. Without a word, he opened up his arms to Kaoru, who flew across the seat and into them. Arms locked around each other and tears streaming down both of their faces, they held each other for a few minutes in silence. Finally Hikaru reached up and wiped the tears away from Kaoru's cheeks and kissed him softly.

"I am sorry Kao. I didn't even think about you having to be alone. I was selfish and I am sorry."

Hikaru's words made a fresh stream of tears slip down Kaoru's cheeks. "No Hika, I knew that you wouldn't be there with me. You needed to be with Haruhi and Kyoya. You still need to be with them to build the bond that you three have together. I know that and I am so very happy that you are building it with two people I care about so much. Last night I just realized how turned on I am by watching the three of you together and I didn't know what to do. I knew that I couldn't join you so I was going to just stay downstairs and watch TV to try and distract myself. But then I started talking to Tamaki and I realized that he was in the same headspace I was. Our conversation was really interesting and enlightening. I think that is the first time I have talked to anyone other than you or Haruhi about something that personal. I also realized how alone he has felt the last few months. He has been here in France while all of us are on the other side of the world. I know we still talk text and video chat, but it isn't quite the same. When he offered to spend the night with me so I wouldn't have to be alone, it made me realize how much he needed the contact too. We both needed the comfort of another person there. I just didn't realize that we both would sleep that deeply."

"I do understand that. Haruhi guessed that was pretty much what happened and talked to me a little bit about it after I saw the two of you together. I have to say it was a shock at first, but I really do understand why it happened. I am glad you weren't alone."

"You know, that girlfriend of yours has come a long way from the oblivious girl we first met," Kaoru said, "though I guess even then she always seemed to have a unique point of view which is what made her fascinating to all of us. She was just completely clueless to anything relating to relationships or love if it involved her. When I think how much that has changed, it is kind of funny. She is the one now that helps us all understand our own feelings or sees the other side of any situation."

"I like to think that we brought her out of her shell, but I guess I am willing to concede that the others may have helped just a bit," Hikaru smiled. "Tamaki taught her that it was ok to love. Kyoya strengthened her ability to challenge any situation, which I think he may actually regret just a teeny bit because, now she voices her opinion rather than swallowing it and just doing what she is told. Mori and Honey helped her realize that she is vulnerable but she can take measures to reduce it. Of course, we made her realize that she is beautiful to us, even if she doesn't always think she is."

"I think the same could be said of us too, my brother. Tamaki accepted us for who we are and included us when no one else would have dared, which opened the door for friendship. Kyoya was a challenge we had to learn to deal with. Honey and Mori taught us respect. Haruhi taught us how to actually let others in." Kaoru added. "I for one am really glad we decided to join the Host Club. I can't imagine our lives without everyone in it now."

"Me either. It's been a really interesting journey and I don't see it ending any way but happy." A sly smirk crossed Hikaru's face as he realized that he had a prime opportunity to tease his twin. "Speaking of 'happy endings', I noticed that both you and Tamaki were naked and wrapped up in each other this morning…"

Kaoru saw the smirk and knew it was exactly the moment that everything was back to normal between them. The double meaning in his statement just confirmed it. "Are you asking for details, brother? Aren't Haruhi and Kyoya enough for you?"

"You know they are, just as you know I still haven't fucked Kyoya. I haven't even touched him beyond the casual. So technically, you are the first of us to be with another man. Details are required. Now. Especially as I know you aren't bi like me."

"You know Tamaki used the word flexible to describe himself and I have to admit that it pretty much applies to me too. I am mostly attracted to women, but occasionally a guy will catch my attention for some reason or another and I wonder what it would be like. Though mostly I admit it's the guys in the Host Club that seem to do that to me the most often."

"I understand and you are stalling. DETAILS!" The impatience in Hikaru's tone made his brother burst out laughing.

"Ok. Last night Tamaki got on his knees, pressed me up against the wall, and while the firelight and the glow from the snow danced across his chest, gave me a blow-job. It was freaking amazing and different than anything we have done. I offered to return the favor, but he wanted more skin contact so I gave him a hand job instead. We both fell asleep satisfied. Does that answer your need for the details? Now can I hear about the three of you? Because I wasn't kidding when I said watching all of you yesterday made me horny."

For the rest of the limo ride, Hikaru related both the conversation he had with Kyoya while Haruhi was in the bath and the resulting actions. By the end of the tale, both he and Kaoru were smirking in self-satisfaction and laughter, their bond completely renewed, and plans underway to make the rest of the trip even more satisfying to all of the Hosts – whether they wanted it or not.

Exiting the vehicle, they linked arms and walked through the glass doors into the Carrousel du Louvre, the premier venue for Paris Fashion Week. Part convention/exhibition center and part shopping mall, it was a buzz with reporters, shoppers, and fashion devotees who were clamoring for a glimpse of some of the famous designers who would be featured in a few days. The fabulously wealthy and undeniably attractive Hitachiian brothers walking in together arm and arm, caused a minor riot as they waved, blew kisses to the crowd and played up their 'twincest' act for any camera's that happened to be around.

Murmuring so only his brother could hear, Kaoru said, "I wonder what they will do when we bring Haruhi out for the public events and you link arms with her and Kyoya. Are you sure they are ready for such public exposure?"

"I don't know," Hikaru replied sheepishly, "I kind of haven't talked to them about it just yet. I was waiting for the right moment."

Kaoru whipped his head around to look at his brother, "you haven't mentioned it at all? Dear gods Hika, mom has the red carpet all planned and Haruhi is on the bill as going out on the catwalk with us when we are introduced. Please tell me you have mentioned that at least to them."

"Well…"

"Hika!"

"I was planning on asking them this afternoon, when they come by to see us. I was hoping that after they see the excitement of the event they would be eager to join in."

"Right, because being the absolute center of attention is EXACTLY what both Haruhi and Kyoya crave," the sarcasm dripped from Kaoru's voice. "Good luck brother, I have a feeling that you are going to need every ounce of it in the world to get them to do it. Just don't think about what mom will say if they don't."

"Thanks, like I needed to be reminded of that." Hikaru looked up and saw Renge standing in the entrance to the area reserved for Hitachiian Designs, one hand on her hip and her foot tapping impatiently. "Maybe I need to share the luck, Renge looks pissed. We are only a half hour late. I may have to convince my lovers to stand in the spotlight with me, but I have a feeling it will be easy compared to having to work with her for the next week."

"Gods. Don't remind me." Taking a deep breath, Kaoru muttered under his breath as the twins walked over to the waiting girl. "I can do this." Renge's light brown hair was pulled back into a functional ponytail and instead of one of her normal cosplay outfits, she was wearing a simple pair of jeans and fitted button-up shirt. _Wow,_ Kaoru thought_, I didn't realize how pretty she actually is when she is not trying to be someone else._

"You both are late," Renge's no-nonsense tone held no room for argument, "I don't really care about why, but your mother is starting to work herself into a panic and it's not fair to her that you don't take your responsibilities seriously."

"Wait a minute, Renge," Kaoru stopped and grabbed her arm, before Hikaru could let loose the scathing words that formed as he heard her disapproving tone. "It was my fault. The alarm didn't go off, so when I was woken up, I didn't have much time to get ready. We are here now and I will talk to mother and make sure that she calms down. This is your first fashion week as her assistant. We have been going since before we could walk. There is a reason it is called 'fashionably late.' You better get used to it. Fashion never runs on exact time unless you are on the catwalk. I know you are eager to help, but you need to lighten up."

"We take our designs very seriously. Don't you dare question that. You may be think you are impo-"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru sharply cut his brother off in an attempt to reduce the tension that had spiked the moment Renge had opened her mouth. With a slightly softer tone, he continued, "Why don't you go into the area and check to make everything is ready. I will go greet mom and give her our apologies."

Turning abruptly and without saying another word, Hikaru left them, while Kaoru watched his brother's stiff back. He started walking to the lounge area he knew his mother used every year. When he heard Renge breathe a sigh of relief, he turned to her, "I stopped Hikaru because I don't want to be even later to mother, not because I disagreed with what he was going to say. So don't think that I am going to let you call into question either of our integrity for our designs."

"But Hikaru just does Accessories – hats, purses, belts, and jewelry. It's not as important as the dresses."

"Now you are showing your ignorance. Think back to your cosplay. Is the outfit complete without the shoes, the ribbons, or the jewelry? No. It is just as important to the overall design as the fabric. One without the other is incomplete just like Hika and I. I know you are eager to try to show off your design skills and mother has graciously allowed you to create a design and show it under the Hitachiian name this week, but if you want to make it memorable, you need to work with Hikaru. Right now, you are making that difficult."

Fully chastised, Renge put her hand out and stopped Kaoru before he entered the lounge area. "Kaoru-sempai, I am sorry. You are right, I know that. I didn't mean to make you and Hikaru-sempai angry. I am just so anxious to make everything perfect. I want to start my career in fashion and I know that I can learn so much from all of you. I know I can get bossy, but I will try to watch it, I promise. I can be like Tohru in Fruits Basket, eager, sweet and willing to help out any way I can!"

"First Rule. Be yourself, Renge," Yuzuha Hitachiian's cultured voice came out of the room as an elegant woman followed, her stylishly short silver hair floating around her head as her smile lit up the hallway. "If you really want to succeed in Fashion you need to be yourself completely. Fashion is about revealing yourself to the world in the most intimate way. What you find beautiful, intriguing, exciting and sexy. If you are trying to copy something else, you won't make it as a designer."

"Yes ma'am."

"Kaoru- darling," Yuzuha continued as she embraced her son. "Which one of you over-slept and where is my darling Haruhi-yoshi?"

Smiling as he warmly returned his mother's hug, "It was my fault this morning. I was the one who overslept. Haruhi had to wake me. She and Kyoya will be joining us a bit later this afternoon. I sent Hikaru over to the work area, but I came directly over to give my apologies for our tardiness."

"Nonsense, fashion is about being late." Kaoru stifled a smile at the look on Renge's face as his mother echoed his earlier comment. "I am ready to head over to the workspace myself. Shall we all go?"

"Of course, mother." Kaoru linked arms with her and together the three of them walked back down to the working area. Hikaru,upon seeing his mother, came over immediately to give her a hug.

"Hika-darling, how are you? How is the relationship between you, Haruhi, and Kyoya going? Have you told him you want more yet?"

"Mother!" Hikaru turned a bright red in embarrassment as Yuzuha just laughed. His mother had an uncanny ability to see right through him, even as she offered him her full support. She knew that by falling in love with more than one person her son had chosen a tricky path. It was an interesting dichotomy that in the Fashion World, the idea was unusual but much more easily accepted, whereas to the rest of the world, it was a difficult concept - especially the world in which Kyoya Ootori was raised. _Haruhi and Kyoya complete him in a way that not many will ever understand. I just worry about how Kyoya's hidebound and conservative father will take the information when it becomes public. Haruhi is resilient and can bounce back from anything. If the three of them can make it through the issue together, I doubt there will be anything that will be able to break them._

"I will take that as a not yet, though I have a feeling it will be soon. You have been far more patient than I would ever have guessed. Well, the world will find out on Sunday at any rate. They are still accompanying you down the red carpet, correct?"

"Well… I still need to ask them," Looking up into his mother's eyes, Hikaru let the fear that they would deny him show, "I was going to do it this afternoon. I know Haruhi will be willing, it's Kyoya that I am not sure of."

"Just ask him, darling. I know you want to. If for some reason he won't, then we will make it work and he can join the other hosts in the VIP area."

"Speaking of other Hosts, mother," Kaoru interjected, "I hope you don't mind, but we made a change to the venue of the Grand Ball." He went on to describe how Tamaki had redesigned the Suoh Guest House and turned it into an Event venue, and their idea of a way to make it a pillar of the Fashion community.

Yuzuha listened closely as Kaoru explained. _I would help any of the members of the Host Club without thinking twice. They were the ones that were able to finally bridge the isolation my sons were in and gave them the gift of true friendship. Those boys and Haruhi are all like my own children in some ways, I will support all of them any way I can. Though it is interesting to note a faint blush on Kaoru's cheeks at the mention of Tamaki Suoh's name, I wonder what has happened between them._

"Whatever you need, it is done. I think it sounds like a fabulous idea, and we will be that much more popular for introducing a new venue. I would like to come by next week to look at the house, if I may. Renge will accompany me to take notes for any last minute details or changes."

"Of Course, mom," The two voices in unison never ceased to cause a bit of a smile and a proud warmness in her chest.

"Yes ma'am." Renge's eyes glowed at the opportunity. She and Tamaki had casually kept in touch over the last year, and she remembered his telling her about his plans to alter the house. This would be her chance to really see it. She daydreamed for a moment about descending the grand staircase, while the flashbulbs of a sea of paparazzi waited in the entry hall.

"Earth to Renge," Kaoru voice shattered her daydream as she blushed furiously, "We need to get to work. Why don't you shadow me for a few hours so you can ask questions and get tips, then we can look at your design. Hikaru is going to be meeting up with Kyoya and Haruhi this afternoon, so we can use the afternoon to finish off any details and he can accessorize it tomorrow morning."

"That sounds like a good idea," she responded and gestured for him to lead the way.

Hikaru watched Kaoru and Renge walk over to the rack where several designs were hanging, choose one and place it on a mannequin. _I hope he is ok working with her. She really annoyed me this morning with her comments about our lateness and her implications that we don't take our work seriously. But Kao must have said something, because she is quiet and actually appears to be listening. Maybe mom didn't loose her mind when she agreed to take Renge on as an assistant. She still bugs me, but I will try to let it go for the sake of harmony. I know that's what Haruhi would tell me to do. Speaking of Haruhi, I am 95% certain she will walk the carpet and the catwalk with me, but will Kyoya? I don't want to admit how much it would mean to me if he did. I know I love them both and want them both beside me, now I just need to trust that they want to be there too. I just wish that wasn't so difficult to do._

With a sigh, Hikaru turned back to the jewelry he had spread out on the table. He had three and half hours to make sure everything matched perfectly and was neither too overstated or understated, before Kyoya and Haruhi arrived. _Three and half hours before I get to swallow my pride, my fear, and just ask. Gods, give me the strength to do this._


	10. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Decisions**

Haruhi explained the situation between Kaoru and Tamaki to Kyoya as they drove to the Carrousel du Louvre. Kyoya listened carefully as he slid through the Paris traffic in the silver Aston Martin DBS. He was still surprised that Tamaki tossed him the keys as they were walking down the stairs, trying to decide if they wanted to take a limo or get a car, since they knew they would be running around this afternoon. _Well, Tamaki knows I can't resist slick cars, but now that Haruhi told me about finding them together this morning, I am wondering if this is his way of distracting me from asking questions. If so, Tamaki my friend, you are not getting off that easy. I am going to corner you sometime this week for a conversation and that will definitely be a topic._

"So what do you think?" Haruhi's voice cut into Kyoya's reverie. "I think Hika will be ok, but he was in such a state of shock this morning."

"I think Hikaru is stronger than we may be giving him credit for. If I know you, you talked him down and gave him something to think about. Why are you second guessing yourself now?"

"I don't know. I think that I may just be worried that he will decide that he needs to spend more time with Kaoru and want to stay with him tonight." Haruhi blushed a bit as she continued, "That probably sounds awful. I want him to do what he needs to do for himself, but I am also feeling a little selfish, because I have wanted to have you both with me together for months. I love both of you so much and waking up between you is incredible. I guess I just don't want that to end so soon."

Kyoya smiled as he reached over and took her hand. "I can absolutely understand that, my love. I never thought I would ever get to point that I wasn't a least a little of jealous of Hikaru and you. Now, I can honestly say I am not anymore. I absolutely love watching him make love to you. I love the way your body reacts to him because it's different than the way you react to me. I love watching the way he reacts to you." Coughing a bit to cover up his own blush, "I know this is so far from where I was a year ago, but I am getting curious about the way he would react to my touching him. He is attractive to me in a way I never expected to feel about another man. I just don't know how he feels."

"He would absolutely love it if you touched him," Haruhi smiled back as she stroked the back of his hand where it was entwined with hers. "You have to know he has had a crush on you for a couple of years. He just thought that you would never be interested in him in that way, so he let it go. He is fully bisexual. I know Tamaki and Kaoru consider themselves flexible, but they still prefer women as partners. Hika would be equally happy with a woman or man, regardless of how the rest of the world saw him. I have to really give Yuzuha credit for accepting both her sons for who they are and not who she wants them to be."

"I wish my father had even a fraction of Yuzuha's tolerance." The smile faded as Kyoya thought about the domineering and unrelenting head of the Ootori family. _I doubt he will ever accept it if I have a relationship with Hikaru as well as Haruhi. As it stands, he already disapproves that I am willing to share Haruhi with someone else, even if that person is a part of the well-connected as the Hitachiian family._

"I know my love," the love and sympathy evident in her voice. "I wish I had an answer for you on how to deal with your father, but I don't. I will just enjoy every moment I can with you and hope that he never decides to take you away from me."

"I won't let that happen." The firmness and resolve in Kyoya's voice helped alleviate some of Haruhi's fears. Further discussion was curtailed as they pulled into the valet area for the Carrousel du Louvre. After giving the keys to the Aston to the valet, Kyoya linked his hand in Haruhi's and they walked into the convention center toward the hall where they knew the Hitachiian design team was working. Since they were not known to the paparazzi that covered Fashion Week, they were largely ignored as they walked by.

"I think this is the first time that I have ever been ignored by the paparazzi," Kyoya commented quietly to Haruhi as they walked by the line of photographers.

"Ahh… the price of being rich and famous," Haruhi teased her lover, "Funny. I don't have that problem."

"Ha-Ha… Just wait Haru-love, as soon as you are out of high school and we go out in public together in Japan, you too will be front page news. Probably even more than me, actually. I can see the headline now – Wealthy Ootori son caught by Commoner. Article on page 14." he teased right back before getting serious, "Don't worry about it, though. For the most part, they are harmless. They want the juicy tidbits and especially if our relationship with Hika comes out, we WILL be juicy for a while, but it will quickly fade into old news."

"I never really thought about it, but you are right," Haruhi responded, "though, it may come out sooner than you realize. Unless you plan on avoiding me and Hika completely for the next week and a half, the chances of us getting caught on camera at some point are pretty high. I know there will be photographers at the Ball, but at least there we will be surrounded by the other Host club members, so the relationships that we all have may be a bit more muddled. I know, for example, that I will likely be dancing with all of you at some point, which will make it harder to determine if I am specifically dating one of you."

As Haruhi finished her statement, they reached the security guard protecting the entrance to the working area. Kyoya gave their names and the guard called for a member of the Hitachiian group to come and escort them in.

"I am actually impressed at the level of security here," Kyoya commented to Haruhi. "Hika mentioned in passing that it was tight, but I may have to make some suggestions to my family's police force about what I have seen. I know it may seem annoying to wait for and escort, but it also means that someone from HDG will visually identify us as well as having our ID's checked. That way someone can't slip a fake ID past the guard and sneak into the restricted areas."

"I agree," Haruhi answered. "I also sent a text to Hika earlier letting him know we were on our way, so it shouldn't be too long before someone comes to get us."

Just as she finished making her statement, Renge came up to the guard station to identify the couple. She had full identification badges already made up for them and without any further fuss, the guard let them into the restricted area, while telling them to keep their badges on at all times.

Once through the door, Renge turned and gave both Kyoya and Haruhi a hug. "It's so good to see you both! Sorry it is me greeting you instead of Yuzuha, Hikaru or Kaoru, but they thought that since I am still a bit less conspicuous than they are, it made more sense in case some of the paparazzi were watching. I will take you to them."

"I appreciate the consideration." Kyoya said formally.

"Of course," Haruhi answered with a smile for her friend, "So tell me, how is it going as Yuzuha's assistant? I am so excited for you that she is letting you show one of your designs at such a prestigious event."

Renge's excited chatter kept both Haruhi and Kyoya amused as they traversed the hallways to the working area for Hitachiian Design Group. As soon as they entered Yuzuha, Kaoru and Hikaru immediately came up to greet them. Yuzuha claimed the first hug by pulling them both into her. "Hello my darlings! I am so excited that you are joining us." Turning to Kyoya she said, "Kyoya-yoshi, Hika and Kao were telling me all about the Suoh Guest House and the change in the venue, but I wanted to thank you for using your connections to get all of the last minute details organized and printed."

Kyoya was stunned for a moment before he felt unusual warmth spread through him at Yuzuha's affectionate use of the phrase meaning adopted son. _I have heard her call Haruhi her adopted daughter, but this is the first time she has called me son. I know she knew that I was dating Haruhi too, but her complete acceptance means more to me than I ever thought it would._

A small smile crossed Haruhi's lips at Kyoya's stunned expression. _He needs to learn that others can accept him for who he is even if it is different from the norm and Yuzuha is the perfect person to get him started._ She warmly returned Yuzuha's hug as the older woman turned her focus from Kyoya to her.

"Haru-yoshi. What are you wearing?! That outfit is so three months ago!" With a dramatic wave of her hands, Yuzuha teased the girl her sons cared so much about and who brought such joy to their lives. "I have a wardrobe for you being sent to the Guest House, but right now you need to get changed into that outfit over there, because I am stealing you from the boys. They can go take care of the printing, we are going to lunch. You my darling are going to cause a stir this week."

The stunned look on Kyoya's face was nothing compared to the look that now graced Haruhi's. Hikaru chuckled as he addressed his mother, "Mama – can I at least say hello before you whisk her off?"

"I suppose so, but make it fast." She winked at her son.

Hikaru pulled Haruhi into a tight hug and whispered in her ear "Whatever my mom tries to convince you of, remember you can say no. She may pout, but she only does it for attention. She really won't make you do anything you aren't comfortable with, including facing the press." Pulling back slightly, he kissed her deeply, "I love you."

Haruhi felt a bit of relief at Hikaru's comment and decided to test his theory. "All right Yuzuha-dono, I will change, but we need to have lunch somewhere relatively private. I am not ready for the cameras just yet."

Yuzuha pouted then laughed as she saw the stubborn look on Haruhi's face, "I see my son warned you before I could work my magic. Of course we can stay out of camera range for now. It will actually stir up more excitement for next week, if we play hard to get."

Kaoru groaned at his mother's words. "Mama, do you ever get tired of manipulating or twisting the press to do whatever you want them too?"

"Never. They are tools to be used to stir up interest. I want them completely interested in our designs this week. I fully plan on winning my bet with Allegra Versace."

"Mama," Kaoru warned, "What exactly did you bet Allegra and what happens to the loser? Hika and I need to know what we are up against."

"Nothing much," Yuzuha waived her hand airily as she continued, "I just bet her that Hitachiian Designs would cause more of a buzz at Fashion Week this year than Versace does. The loser has to wear a gown of the winner's design on the night of the Grand Ball."

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Renge all groaned.

"Thanks mom," Hikaru grumbled, "like we weren't under enough pressure to present designs that the critics will receive. Kaoru, Renge, and I are still in high school and you are putting us up for comparison with the leading Italian designer and reigning Queen of Fashion Week."

"You may still be in high school, but you are Hitachiian and you have been doing this since you could toddle over and grab the fabric I was working on. Fashion is in your blood and I fully intend to showcase that. You my dearest sons have been ready for two years – Now it's your chance to show the world what you can do and shape Fashion for the future." She smiled at both of her beloved sons. "Besides, you have something that Allegra doesn't – friends that love you for who you are, not what you can do for them. Your friends are your biggest advantage. Don't be afraid to let them help."

Haruhi reached out and took a hand of both Hikaru and Kaoru. "Your mother is right. We will do whatever we can to help you, because you deserve it. Whatever you need, we have it covered." She kissed first Hikaru then Kaoru lightly on the lips, before turning back to their mother. "Ok Yuzuha, I will help you win the bet, because not only do I believe in my friends, but I want to see the infamous designer Allegra Versace walk down the staircase wearing one of Kaoru and Hikaru's designs. Show me what you want to change into."

With that, Yuzuha led Haruhi over to a dressing area. Kaoru and Renge turned to go back to the design they were working on, while Hikaru turned to look at Kyoya.

Quietly Kyoya spoke. "I want you to know I am completely with Haruhi on this. Whatever I can do, please let me know. You and Kaoru mean a lot to me. Your friendship has helped me see the world through a different perspective. I … care… about you."

_Still not quite what I want, but I will take it as a start._ Hikaru took a deep breath and responded, "Let's call for the car and go get the printing completed." He reached into his pocket and called the valet service, telling them to bring the car around to the side entrance. Once that was complete, he gestured to Kyoya to follow him. While they were walking Hikaru turned to Kyoya and hesitantly added, "I care about you too and there is something that I both need and want to talk to you about. I am just scared because I don't know how you will react."

Startled by the statement, Kyoya stopped in mid-step, his silver eyes looking deep into Hikaru's golden ones. "You are scared? Of what exactly?"

"Of your reaction to this," Hikaru glanced quickly around to make sure they were completely alone in the hallway. Seeing that they were, he reached out with one hand to cup Kyoya's face before raising his lips slightly to meet Kyoya's. The first brush was light, tentative, as he half-expected the shadow king to pull away from him and shatter his hopes completely. In fear, he started to retreat, already planning his apology.

Kyoya's mind raced as the feel of Hikaru's lips jolted through him. _Gods, I really have wanted this. I want him_. Sensing that Hikaru was about to pull away, Kyoya gave a deep growl and wrapped his arms around Hikaru, one hand sliding into his soft auburn hair while the other slid around his waist. He deepened the kiss, lips wanting more as he traced his tongue across the seam of Hikaru's lips. It was a request for entrance rather than a demand.

Hikaru was lost in the sensation of Kyoya's mouth on his and eagerly opened to receive Kyoya's tongue. Slowly he slid his against the other as they twisted, teased and tasted each other for the first time. He slid his arms around Kyoya's back holding them together as they explored this new passion. Finally they pulled apart and looked at each other, breath heavy and hearts beating wildly, arms still wrapped around.

"Wow… ummm… yeah. I am not scared anymore." Hikaru laughed shakily.

Kyoya smiled. "I have wanted to do that for a while now. I just wasn't ready to admit it until this trip."

Hikaru's body felt lighter at Kyoya's comment, though his jeans definitely got a bit tighter. He returned the smile while saying, "Haruhi will be so disappointed that she missed it."

"We can't disappoint our princess; we will just have to give her a repeat performance."

"I think I could handle that." Hikaru placed another quick kiss on Kyoya's lips before reluctantly letting him go.

"Good. Because I fully plan on making it a habit."

By mutual accord though still a bit out of breath, both men turned and finished walking down the hall. Upon seeing the car that Kyoya was driving, Hikaru let out a slow whistle as he slid inside. "Wow. Now that is a flashy car. I didn't know you had access to an Aston here."

Kyoya started the car and pulled out onto the road. "I didn't actually. Tamaki tossed me the keys this morning as Haruhi and I were trying to decide if we wanted to take a limo or rent a car. He knows I like fast cars and I have a thing for Astons." Kyoya glanced over at Hikaru as he said Tamaki's name. "Speaking of Tamaki, if you don't mind my asking, Haruhi told me that he and Kaoru spent last night together. I want to know how you are feeling about it."

"Honestly, I was a bit upset this morning, but Haruhi calmed me down and after talking to Kao on the ride over, I am doing a lot better. It really isn't fair for me to be jealous that he spent the night with someone else, when I shared a bed with you both. So yes, I was surprised that it was with Tamaki, but let's just say that as of about 5 minutes ago, I am far less jealous than I was earlier this morning." Hikaru winked at Kyoya.

Kyoya smirked, "Hmmm… I wonder why." Absently, he stretched his arm out slightly and captured Hikaru's hand with his own as they lapsed into a companionable silence while they sped along the Parisian streets.

Hikaru sighed in contentment as Kyoya's hand curved around his. _I have seen Kyoya hold Haruhi's hand like this when we all are driving somewhere. It's really nice to be the one holding his hand, even if there is no one around to see it. After that kiss, why am I still afraid? I need to ask him if he will go on the red carpet with me, but I still don't know if he is willing to go public with me. I have to be willing to accept that our relationship may always be in the shadows. He is the Shadow King after all as well as being an Ootori. Gods, his father! I didn't even think about how hard it would be for Kyoya to tell his father about a relationship with me. I am so used to my mom accepting everything about me that I can't understand how cold and distant Yoshio Ootori is to his son. I want a relationship with him as much as I want one with Haruhi, and I think I could accept if it had to stay hidden from the public, as long as the ones I care about most knew about it. I don't want to be a guilty secret._

Kyoya saw that Hikaru was deep in thought and decided to stay silent until they reached the print shop. Pulling up to the front of the shop, Kyoya quickly found a parking place and he and Hikaru ran inside to complete their errand. The shop owner was thrilled to be able to help out such prestigious customers and assured them that the banners, flyers, and invitations would be complete in three days.

Satisfied with the completion of the errand they decided to stop for lunch before heading back to the convention center. They found a quiet little sushi restaurant. Sitting across from each other in a booth, they ate and chatted about a number of different topics, before a stray thought crossed Hikaru's mind which made him suddenly laugh out loud.

Looking at him in puzzlement Kyoya asked, "What's so funny?"

Waving his hands around to include the restaurant, Hikaru replied, "This. I think this is the first time that you and I have actually been alone for any length of time without at least one of the others with us. It's like our first date happened and we didn't realize it until we were halfway through it."

Kyoya laughed with him. "Apparently is a day for firsts. My father would be disappointed. Let's see… since waking up less than 8 hours ago, my firsts have been – Seeing Haruhi doing partner yoga with Mori, not having my photo taken by the paparazzi, kissing you and now our first date. How about you?"

"Watching Haruhi and Mori do yoga always gives me chills, they are so beautiful together. I am always just a teensy bit relieved that every time I have watched them, she immediately comes over to me after. I am too scared of Mori to be jealous, but damn, the two of them together in that moment are just so perfect, it makes my heart ache a little bit. I am just thankful that she loves me and not him. Well, she does love him, but at least she doesn't love him the same way she loves us. Does that make sense?" At Kyoya's nod and emphatic agreement, Hikaru continued, "Let's see, other firsts. Kaoru beat me in the sleeping with another man category, but I think that first for me may be remedied soon, so I won't worry too hard about it, so kissing you and our first date round it out."

"I think you are right, you don't need to be jealous of Kaoru."

"And you don't need to worry about what other's think of you." Hikaru responded as he reached across, grabbed Kyoya's hand and brought the knuckles to his lips. Still holding the hand, he continued, "Haruhi and I, along with all of the others in the club love you for whom you are. Not who others expect you to be. I just wish there was something I could do about your father. I want you to know, right now before anything happens between us, that if you need to keep our relationship quiet and out of the public eye, I will make sure it happens. I just ask that we not keep it a secret from the others in the club. I can handle the world not knowing, but I can't handle being a guilty little secret kept from the people I care about most."

"I would never ask you to keep our relationship a secret from the others. Hell, it wouldn't surprise me if Honey, Tamaki, and Mori have a bet on when we announce it to them. If you think about it, all of us have unique relationships with the others, and for whatever reason, it works. I know that I can be completely myself with any of you and I won't be judged for it. That is so far from the way I was brought up, that I treasure it far more than the wealth of my family." He reached across the table and stroked Hikaru's cheek. "I don't know what I am going to do about my family. Once upon a time, I couldn't imagine wanting anything other than proving that even though I was the third son, I would be the best heir to the Ootori Empire. Now… I am starting to think that maybe instead of following an ideology I don't agree with and cutting out everything that makes me happy to be a 'dutiful son', I can find a way to build my own empire. I am not worried about the money. I made sure that I have wealth and power without him, just to prove that I could. I just don't know if I stepped away if I would still have the Ootori honor."

"I think you have far more honor in your actions and interactions with others than your father does. For him it is only about what can be gained. For you, it is about how you can make the world a better place for those you love. That, to me at least, is the far more honorable path."

For the second time that day, Kyoya was stunned at the words of another. He couldn't speak. Quietly Hikaru got up from the table, paid the bill, and came back to get Kyoya. Wordlessly he climbed into the driver's seat and drove both of them back to the Carrousel du Louvre. _I hope he finally heard what all of us have been trying to tell him for years._

_Do I really have more honor than my father? I know the workers and vendors prefer to come to me, but I just assumed that it was out of the respect for him, that they didn't want to burden the Head of the family with their petty problems. _Kyoya's thoughts kept looping until he looked up and realized that they were back at the convention center and the valet was waiting for him to exit the vehicle. Blinking rapidly, Kyoya focused on the moment and turned back to Hikaru, noticing they were still far away from the area with all the paparazzi. He then realized that Hika hadn't spoken a word since his declaration in the restaurant. Smiling in relief he said, "Thank you."

Hikaru breathed his own sigh of relief and returned that smile with a grin of his own. "Shall we go back inside? I figure Haruhi will need rescuing from Mom, right about now."

"Let's go." Kyoya linked arms with Hikaru as they walked back to the working area.

Sure enough, Haruhi's eyes lit up in relief as she saw her two lovers stroll back into the workspace. She approached both of them, kissed them both on the cheek and ironically said. "Bye."

"Huh?!" Two puzzled expressions looked at her.

"You guys left without saying goodbye."

"We are so sorry Haru-love!" Both sets of arms wrapped around her as she laughed.

"So does this mean that you will do it?" Yuzuha clapped her hands as she saw the three laughing together, their arms wrapped around each other's waists.

"Do what, Yuzuha?" Kyoya inquired.

"Mom! I didn't get a chance to ask yet!"

"What did you want to ask us Hika-love?"

"I was trying to work up the courage to ask you both if you would join me on the red carpet for the opening ceremonies." Hikaru blushed as he rushed through the rest of the statement. "I just didn't want you to have to openly admit your relationship with me, if you didn't want to. I mean there are going to be so many cameras and people and-"

"Hush my love," Haruhi said gently. "I would be honored to walk the red carpet with you. You are my friend and my lover. I will proudly announce that to the world. I can handle a few cameras and questions, if you are there with me."

Hikaru calmed down at Haruhi's declaration. Kissing her briefly in thanks, he took a breath and looked at Kyoya. "My offer still stands. I can walk the carpet with just Haruhi, if you prefer."

"Offer? I get the feeling I missed something important." Haruhi's voice was puzzled.

"_I think you have far more honor in your actions and interactions with others than your father does." "I want you to know, right now before anything happens between us, that if you need to keep our relationship quiet and out of the public eye, I will make sure it happens."_ Hikaru's voice echoed in Kyoya's head. Suddenly the internal debate about honor was resolved in Kyoya's mind. Turning to Haruhi he said, "You did miss something, but it doesn't really matter now. You already know, you just haven't realized it yet."

"I will proudly walk the red carpet with my lovers. I will make that statement for the world and I will answer it with the ones I **honor** the most beside me." With that final statement Kyoya pulled Hikaru into his arms and kissed him deeply, while Haruhi, Kaoru, Yuzuha, and Renge stood by smiling.

"I am SO going to win my bet with Allegra!"


	11. Tripping and Falling

**Disclaimer:**I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Tripping and Falling**

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly for the group at the Carrousel du Louvre. Plans for the Red Carpet opening aside there were still a ton of final details to complete before Hitachiian Design Group was ready to show their fashions to the Paris scene. Hikaru, Renge, and Kaoru ran around like madmen tucking, tacking, and making sure that every line, crease and fold was perfect. For their part, Haruhi and Kyoya went wherever they were needed, did whatever was asked, and once again became "dolls" for the frantic trio. It was during one of those mad dash runs to get more crinolines, when Kaoru and Renge collided into each other, both falling backward. Kaoru managed to regain his balance, but Renge went sprawling across the marble floor, her cry of pain sudden as her ankle twisted underneath her. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes as she sat on the cold floor and held her ankle.

"Renge! Oh my gods! Are you ok? I am so sorry!" Kaoru's worried voice brought everyone in the area running.

"What Happened?" Yuzuha demanded.

"Renge and I collided and she fell." He knelt down and addressed Renge directly. Caressing her cheek with one of his hands and wiping away the tears with the other he continued, "Renge-chan, are you ok? Where are you hurting? Do you need me to take you to the hospital? Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"I … I don't think I need an ambulance, but I may need to go to the hospital. I can turn it slightly so I don't think it's broken but my ankle really hurts. I think the rest of me is ok, but I can barely feel my toes."

Before Kaoru could say anything else, Kyoya walked over. "I have called the valet and he is bringing the Aston around. While you are on the road, I will call the hospital and make sure there is an Ootori Group doctor available as soon as possible. I can't guarantee that it will be immediate, because this is an emergency room and life-threatening illnesses always are given priority, but I will make sure you are seen as quickly as possible."

"I will call Tamaki and make sure that he knows that Renge will be joining us at the Suoh Guest House. We really aren't using all the rooms, so there will be more than enough space for her. Besides it will be really nice to have another girl around." Haruhi added.

"I don't want to be a bother, really," Renge started to protest but it was caught off midstream as Kaoru chose that moment to slide his arms around her and pick her up. "Put me down. I can hop to the exit."

With a smile, Haruhi couldn't resist saying, "Good luck with that. If you ever find a way to get any of the Host Club members to not coddle you when they think you are in pain then I will pay you whatever you want for the secret. I haven't found a way to change any of their minds when they have gotten it into their heads that I am helpless. Even though I am not."

Renge was able to summon up a feeble smile at Haruhi's comment. _I do have to admit it feels kind of nice to be coddled. _She looked up into Kaoru's worried eyes. _His eyes are so golden with little flecks of amber. I never really noticed it before. He is gorgeous. _"I can think of worse things than having a hot guy worry about me." A shooting pain in her ankle caused her to gasp in pain. "Please take me to the hospital. I want to be able to finish Fashion Week - hopefully without crutches."

"Don't push yourself Renge-dear," Yuzuha warned. "You are a part of it but we don't want you hurt worse than you are. Kao-love, I just heard the car pull up."

"On my way," Kaoru carried Renge out the door, while Hikaru cleared the path. Once they were gone, Hikaru returned to the work area.

"Well mom, I think that's the end of the day for us. I think we just have some finishing touches left and those can wait. I was going to go sight-seeing with Kyoya and Haruhi tomorrow, but if you need me here…"

"I think we will be ok. If I know Renge, she will be back tomorrow, come hell or high water. I will make sure she doesn't overdo it. I also saw that look in your brother's eyes and he feels responsible for her injury, so there is a very good chance she will have a Kaoru-shaped shadow tomorrow. We can finish up any details. Go and have fun the three of you. Enjoy your last few days away from the cameras."

"Are you sure mom? I know I don't quite have Kao's eye for clothing, but I am not bad."

"I am positive, and while you may not quite have his clothing eye, he doesn't have your eye for jewelry or shoes. That, my dear son, is far more important to most women than a scrap of cloth. Together you are complete Fashion Kings. Now I want you to have some fun with the other people that complete you."

"Thank you Yuzuha," Kyoya said as he kissed her cheek, while Hikaru blushed. "We will check in tomorrow and see how it is going. If you need us, we are only a phone call away."

Haruhi walked up and grabbed Hikaru's hand before pulling him with her so she could grab Kyoya's as well. She threw a saucy wink at Yuzuha over her shoulder while the other woman laughed as she watched the trio walk to the waiting limo.

True to his word, Kyoya called the hospital and arranged for a doctor to look at Renge as quickly as possible. Closing his phone he looked up to see Haruhi sitting across from him her arms folded and a smirk on her lips. Hikaru sat next to him and looked guilty.

"So my darling lovers… Are you going to finally tell me what I missed?" She challenged as she stared directly at Kyoya before pinning Hikaru with the same light in her eyes.

"I can do better than that," Kyoya answered her challenge by turning and pulling Hikaru into his arms. His lips crushed those of the younger man and demanded that his mouth open to receive his questing tongue. Hikaru groaned in passion as he willingly opened to let the other man in but drew the line at his submission to the other. Their tongues battled for dominance as their hands followed suit – alternating between caressing and pulling at their clothing to allow skin contact.

Haruhi just watched her two lovers for a few minutes, enjoying the view of two incredibly attractive men making out in front of her and knowing that both of them had been wanting it for months. _I am really happy for both of them and I can't wait to see what this does to our dynamic. _A giggle escaped her lips as she started fantasizing as she watched. She fidgeted in her seat as a warm tingling started between her legs.

Her giggle broke through the erotic dominance game that was happening between Kyoya and Hikaru. Breathing heavy they pulled apart, looking at each other before turning as one and looking at their lover. Neither had conceded defeat, but there was one person they both knew would willingly submit to the passion that was coursing through them. With a quick glance and a slight head nod, both men pulled off their shirts and stalked across the limo toward their lover.

Haruhi felt tiny and cornered, like a rabbit under the gaze of two hungry wolves. The fire in their eyes told her that she was about to be devoured and she would enjoy every moment of the torment. They pinned her to the seat, each trapping one of her knees between their legs and one arm at shoulder height pressed into the seat.

"We want you."

"We are in a limo on the way back to see the rest of the group."

Hikaru pushed a button on the intercom and told the driver to drive around for another half hour before taking them back to the Guest House.

"We want you. Now."

"I don't know Kyoya, she seems to need to be convinced a bit more." Hikaru slid the free hand that wasn't pinning her to the seat across Kyoya's chest and down his abdomen to caress the bulge that was very apparent in Kyoya's pants. He watched as Haruhi's eyes were glued to every movement of his hand. She bit her lip as Hikaru scratched his nails lightly over the taut fabric and Kyoya let out a slow moan of pleasure. He leaned in and breathed against her ear "are you enjoying the show, my princess? You aren't leaving this limo without giving us your orgasm. It's just a matter of time."

Haruhi shivered at the delightful threat in Hikaru's voice, as he kissed his way down her neck. He pulled his hand from the back of the seat and slid it up her leg under the skirt his mother had made her change into. Feeling the dampness that was spreading through her panties he flicked his fingers against the satin as he continued to caress the hardness of Kyoya's erection.

She couldn't resist any longer as she slid her hands under her skirt to remove her panties, before reaching over and unzipping the fly on Kyoya's pants. "I want Kyo's fingers in me, while yours are wrapped around his cock."

"That can be arranged," Kyoya murmured as slid his pants further down his legs and repositioned himself to give Hikaru easier access to his cock and to give his fingers the best angle to hit all of the sweet spots inside of her.

"I can do better than that," Hikaru grinned wickedly as he leaned down and took Kyoya's cock in his mouth. The Shadow King's breath caught before it released in a low deep moan. Haruhi leaned over and captured his mouth with hers as she drank in that moan, her own building as Kyoya started thrusting his fingers in and out of her. He knew the rhythm, hard-fast-deep, then out slowly caressing across the sensitive clit, back in again fingers curved to put pressure on her g-spot. He knew exactly how to make her cum in less than two minutes… he just hadn't counted on the distraction of a warm wet mouth sucking and teasing him as he was trying to do so. The sensations were overwhelming, and Kyoya was rapidly losing the battle on his own control.

Hikaru smiled to himself as he continued to work his tongue and hands around Kyoya's hard member. Each lick was sweeter than any lollipop and he relished the feel of the satin skin over iron as he took Kyoya deeper and deeper into his mouth. He knew the shadow king couldn't hold out much longer and it became a sort of game to see who would find their release first - Haruhi or Kyoya.

Haruhi was on the edge, one hand gripped Kyoya's shoulder while the other was tangled in Hikaru's hair as he went down on Kyoya's cock. Her body craved the release she knew was coming, the slightly offbeat rhythm of the fingers delving deep in her held her on the edge for far longer than she was used to. Finally though, a simultaneous caress of her clit and the pressing of her deep spot sent her crashing over the edge with a scream. The deep walls gripping his fingers as they throbbed in time with her heartbeat and her body floated on the wave of each beat.

Kyoya lost the battle with his own control the moment that he felt the first throb of Haruhi around his fingers, groaning deeper than he had ever before, his hips bucked and jerked as his seed flooded Hikaru's waiting mouth. Swallowing every drop, Hikaru countered each pulse with a caress of his tongue stretching the orgasm out for as long as he could. Finally he let go as Kyoya slid his fingers out of Haruhi. But he wasn't quite finished, before Kyoya could react, Hikaru's mouth clamped down on the fingers that had been getting Haruhi off. Sucking every drop of her sweet muskiness, Hikaru hummed around Kyoya's fingers before finally releasing them and licking his lips in pleasure.

"Greedy man, I wanted that." Kyoya said while Haruhi laughed at Hika's expression.

"You get the next one. I wanted to be the first to taste both my lovers."

"I guess that's fair since you did help bring us both without getting the same release in return."

"Oh I fully intend to be the center of attention later," the mischievousness on Hikaru's face was enough to set both of the others into a fit of giggles.

"Why wait until later?" Haruhi said as she crawled across him and kissed him deeply, tasting both herself and Kyoya on his tongue. "Mmm… that's a tasty kiss."

"Now I am feeling left out," Kyoya followed Haruhi's example and drew back with a smile at Hikaru's heavy breath. He reached out to caress the hardness that was still in Hikaru's jeans.

"Unfortunately, we just turned into the driveway for Suoh house," the regret was evident in Hikaru's voice.

"We will make it up to you. I promise Hika-love. Such sacrifice needs to be rewarded," Haruhi teased.

Hikaru just smiled as he handed his lovers their discarded clothing. By the time they reached the front door of the Guest House, all traces of their activities had been erased and the limo was back to its normal state.

"I wonder how the others spent their day?" Haruhi asked idly.

"I know Honey and Mori were heading to the hall where the tournament is going to be held to oversee the last minute preparations. I am not sure what Tamaki did though." Kyoya answered.

"I am sure we will find out." Hikaru added.

The door to the limo opened and the three of them exited, pausing once again to look at the beauty of Suoh Guest House before entering the building. Once inside they walked over to the Library to see if the rest of the guys were over there and to give them the update about Renge.

Honey and Mori were entranced in a chess game, while Tamaki was watching a soccer game. He looked up at their entrance and said, "I just got a text from Kaoru. Renge sprained her ankle pretty badly but she will be fine in a few days if she rests and elevates it. He is bringing her back here, since we have the space."

"That's good to hear." The relief in Haruhi's voice was clear.

Mori looked up at the sound of Haruhi's voice and looked at the trio. Blinking twice he looked again before saying, "Mitskune, Tamaki, you owe me $100."

Honey looked at his cousin then looked at the puzzled expressions of Kyoya, Haruhi, and Hikaru and at the slightly smug expression on Tamaki's face. "Damn, you are right. I thought for sure it wouldn't be until Friday night."

"At least you came closer than I did. I had it figured for Sunday night."

"What exactly are you talking about and why do both of you owe Takashi $100?" Kyoya's voice held every ounce of his Shadow King persona.

"You and Hikaru finally got together, of course, Kyo-chan" Honey replied using the full force of his lolita-shan cuteness to counteract the coldness of the shadow king.

At that Haruhi burst into a fit of the giggles, while both Hikaru and Kyoya turned beet red.


	12. Twist

**Disclaimer:**I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Twist**

Haruhi couldn't stop laughing at the expressions on her lovers faces. Glancing at the others, she saw equal glee on the faces of Takashi, Honey and Tamaki mixed in with just a touch of wistfulness on Takashi's. She caught his eye and winked at him, which made one of his rare smiles spread across his face.

"Only $100 Takashi? I would have thought that you could do better than that. I was sure that knowing Honey's competitive side that it would have been more as well as some horrible deed the losers had to perform."

"It was all that I could get Tamaki to agree to. He insisted that it wouldn't be right to wager more because you are all our friends. But the losers do have to do some unspecified task of the winner's choosing, so I will need your help in coming up with something creative."

"I can't think of much that we wouldn't normally do, Takashi," Honey replied impishly, "you will have to get REALLY creative to make it difficult."

"Please don't give Mori any ideas," Tamaki pleaded, his violet eyes looking over at the other golden haired angel. "I don't know if I could handle it."

"Oh Tama, you know I will happily help Takashi make you do any number of uncomfortable things. Payback for all those years of dreadful cosplay that you put me through, you know," Haruhi teased her former lover with an evil grin.

"I will take you up on your offer, Haruhi," Takashi grinned at her, "Though it may be fun to have your lovers input as well, since they were the object of the wager."

The high color had slowly subsided on both Hikaru and Kyoya's faces and they were following the conversation with enjoyment and good nature. It hadn't surprised Kyoya that there was a wager, knowing as he did how much all of the host club members enjoyed competing with each other on the rare opportunity they all stood on a level playing field. In anything related to Martial Arts, Honey and Mori had the definite advantage. In anything research or analytical, he and Haruhi were hard to beat. For anything that required trickery or misdirection the twins were the undefeated and the reigning kings. Even Tamaki had the advantage when they needed to coerce or wheedle information or something more substantial out of another. _We all have our strengths, which is why it is so rare that the opportunity to bet on each other arises._ I am very curious about what Takashi will come up with. "I would be willing to offer some suggestions."

Hikaru just nodded. A random thought crossed his mind and he voiced it out loud. "I also want to help Mori, since I was part of the bet. But I have a question that is probably totally random, but one I just noticed." Turning to Haruhi he asked, "I noticed that you are now calling Mori – Takashi and I can completely understand why, since the bond you share is obvious when you are doing any sort of martial art or yoga. Plus he talks more around you than anyone else. But you have the same closeness with Honey, but you don't call him Mitskune. In fact the only one who does is Mori. Is there a reason that I am missing?"

"Good catch Hika-chan," Honey answered for all of them. "Takashi asked Haru-chan to call him by his given name, because to the rest of the world he is "Mori" and we call him Takashi because we mean more to him. For me, to the world I am 'Mitskune" and the nickname Honey was one that Tama-chan gave me and I really like." He blushed a little as he continued, "the word Honey in English means "sweet one" and I kind of like being the sweet one of the Host Club. I know Takashi still calls me Mitskune, but there is a different reason for that."

"That makes sense. Mori-sempai, what form of address would you prefer that Kao and I use? I know we are not as close to you as Honey or Haruhi, but you are our friend."

"I would prefer that all of you call me Takashi, actually. You all are the family I would choose. We all have a bond that cannot easily be broken."

A glimmer of tears threatened to fall, as Haruhi watched her lovers and her dearest friends all openly say what had been implied for years. _We have all come a long way together._

"Aw, my family is all together, Daddy is soooo happy!" Tamaki's teasing tone cut through the emotion that was building and brought them all back to normal in a light-hearted fashion. Bringing the conversation back around, he added. "So Takashi, what are you going to make Honey and I do?"

"I think I will need a couple of days to plan and discuss. Whatever it will be will happen this Saturday night. Just to be fair, is there anything that you absolutely wouldn't do?"

"Takashi, I think you are being more than fair and you know there isn't much that I wouldn't do," Honey answered with a wink at his secret lover.

"I can't think of anything short of murder or other illegal activity, I wouldn't do… and I know you wouldn't ask us to do something that was truly against our values." Tamaki answered

"OK then. Saturday night I will have something for both of you."

"Oh I have a feeling I am really going to enjoy watching this!" Haruhi giggled.

"Me too." Kyoya said as he came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and set his head on her shoulder.

Hikaru just looked at them and smiled. Walking over, he kissed them both on the cheek and settled down on one of the couches. Checking his phone for messages, he saw one from Kaoru that posted about 2o minutes earlier. "It looks like Kao and Renge should be here any moment."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, then there was a rustle at the front entrance and Kaoru came in helping a limping Renge. He cautiously guided her over to one of the couches, pulled over a coffee table, placed a pillow and gently put her ankle on top of it. Only after he had her settled, did he look up and say hello to the rest of the club. "Hey everyone, sorry we are late. What's for dinner? Renge's feeling a little limp." Everyone groaned at the bad pun.

"Since last night was simple French, tonight is simple Italian – lasagna, salad, antipasto, fresh bread. Everything is set up in the dining room, but I can have it brought in here if we want to be really casual."

"Please, don't go troubling yourself about me," Renge responded, "I can hobble over to the dining room if all of you would prefer to eat in there."

Sweeping his arm into a deep bow, Tamaki got down on one knee, took her hand in his and said, "Princess, it is no trouble at all. We live to please and it would break out hearts to see you in more pain. Fear not, we shall revel in our chance to be casual."

Renge stared at Tamaki for a moment, completely struck dumb by his gallantry. It was only when she looked up and saw Haruhi mouth the words "I TOLD YOU" that her paralysis was broken and she burst out laughing.

"Oh Haruhi, I see EXACTLY what you mean!"

"Hey!"

All the rest of the hosts laughed at Tamaki's feigned expression of hurt. Bouncing back up, he quickly organized the others into getting the food from the other room and setting it up in the Library. Soon they were all sitting comfortably on couches or sprawled on the floor eating dinner and enjoying the casual conversation. Topics ranged from Fashion Week, to the upcoming Martial Arts tournament, to the Workshop the group was still planning on attending. It wasn't until they were all enjoying a delicious tiramisu that they noticed that Renge was trying to stifle her yawns. After the fourth one however, Kaoru caught her.

"Renge, you must be exhausted. I know the adrenaline from earlier has to have worn off and the pain killers too."

"Well I am a bit tired. I was up early this morning because I was so excited to get to work. I know it's only 10pm, but would anyone mind if I went to sleep?"

"Not at all, Renge," Tamaki replied. "Yuzuha sent over some clothes, so you have things to change into."

"Why don't you put her in Hikaru's and my room? That way she is close to and can call Haruhi if she needs help with anything personal – like assistance changing or getting to the bathroom. I will sleep somewhere else." Kaoru rushed through the last part, looking up at Tamaki with a half-formed unspoken request.

"I think that would be a great idea and I am sure we can find someplace else for you to sleep." The deep undertones were picked up by all of the other host club members, but were completely lost on Renge. Haruhi, Kyoya, and Hikaru smirked to each other, while Honey and Mori shared a look.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to kick anyone out of their room."

Haruhi saw Renge's look of earnestness and hastily reassured her that she wouldn't be troubling anyone. "I actually think it is a great idea. I am close by if you need, but the walls are well insulated, so just send me a text message in case I don't hear you when you call. I will have my phone by the bed and I set it to beep whenever I get a message from you. I promise you that it really is no trouble. If you want to go up now, I can help you get undressed and ready to sleep."

"Thank you. I would really like that," Renge's shy response was so different from her usual boisterous self that the all of the others were a little bit surprised. Haruhi was less so, having spent several days with her over the summer and genuinely gotten to like the girl. _I think she is finally learning how to be herself, rather than trying to be one of the characters from her favorite Anime. If she keeps it up, she is going to have all the men of the club eating out of her hands before she or any of them realize it. I will watch it, but it doesn't bother me too much. The real Renge is a very sweet person who deserves to find happiness and if it is with one of the other members of the Host Club like Kaoru or Tamaki, I will be happy for her and them._

Without a word, Takashi walked over, picked her up and started carrying her up the stairs, Haruhi following in his wake. Kaoru started to protest, but shut up at the look on Mori's face. _He's stronger than I am and can better carry her up the stairs. I just… I don't know, it was kind of nice having Renge in my arms earlier._ Looking up, he caught Tamaki staring at him, smoldering fire burning in his violet eyes. A quick shudder ran through his body_. I am guessing Tama won't mind my sharing a bed with him again. I could always sleep alone in what is technically Kyoya's bedroom since he and Hika will be in with Haruhi again, but if I am honest, I want to be with Tamaki again tonight. He is a really considerate lover._

"So Kao-chan, are you going to share a bed with Tama-chan again?"

The knowing look that Honey gave him, coupled withthe direction his thoughts had turned, completely startled Kaoru. He looked quickly at his twin who held up his hands in complete innocence. He also glanced quickly over at Tamaki, who was turning a faint shade of pink, before mouthing the words "It wasn't me, I swear!" Finally turning back to the older boy, he stuttered, "Wha.. What do you mean exactly?"

Honey was thoroughly enjoying teasing Kaoru and Tamaki. The blushes on both of their faces were priceless and completely made up for his losing the bet on Hikaru and Kyoya to Takashi. "Well, let's see… I was referring to walking into Tamaki's room this morning to see if it was ok to use the dojo and seeing both of your lovely naked bodies wrapped around each other. Neither of you wanted to let the other go."

Both Tamaki and Kaoru turned beet red at Honey's blunt words. Kyoya just leaned back in his chair and smirked. He knew about the instance from what Haruhi and Hikaru had told him, but he also knew that Honey and Mori were lovers as well. It never bothered him, but he realized that aside from Haruhi, none of the others had really put two and two together. It appeared that Honey was about to enlighten them.

"Ummm…"

"I didn't want to be alone and-"

"I am not judging you my friends," Honey said with a much softer tone, "In fact, quite the opposite. If either of you are interested in sharing mine or Takashi's bed you would be welcome. As Hika, Kyo, and Haru-chan know, these beds are more than big enough for three or four. I would extend the offer them as well, but I am afraid that they are rather wrapped up in themselves, right now, and justifiably so."

The stunned look on Kaoru, Hikaru and Tamaki's faces made Kyoya shake in silent laughter. Honey saw the not-so-surprised look on Kyoya's face and raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Still smiling and wanting to give his stunned friends a few more minutes to recover, he decided to answer. "Oh, I am not surprised. Both Haruhi and I have known for years that you and Takashi were lovers," three sets of eyes swiveled to him as he continued, "I am honored by your interest, but as you say, for right now at least, the three of us need to work out our own dynamic, before we open up to others. I just kissed Hikaru for the first time today. Is it wrong that I want him to myself for a bit?"

"Not at all Kyo-chan and I appreciate your honesty." Breaking out into a fit of giggles, he continued, "I think it's funny. We are all going to this Alterna workshop in a couple of days to learn about alternative lifestyles, while in actuality we have been living them and just hiding it from everyone." His tone turned serious again. "I just don't want to hide anymore from the people that I care about the most."

"What are you hiding Mitskune?" Takashi returned to the room, followed almost immediately after by Haruhi.

Kaoru looked up at Haruhi and before he could say anything, she forestalled him, "Renge fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. I helped her get changed, while Takashi got her pain medication ready. She took it and was out. Poor thing must still be in a lot of pain and hiding it. This brings me to echo Takashi's question. What are you hiding, Honey?"

Honey looked up at the two and grinned mischievously. "I was actually saying that I don't want to hide anymore and I let both Kaoru and Tamaki know that if they were ever interested they would be welcome to share either my or Takashi's bed. I also told Hika and Kyo, that the three of you would also be welcome, but he declined for the moment – something about needing to build the dynamic among the three of you."

Haruhi threw her head back and laughed heartily, "So that is why Kyoya looks smug, Tamaki and Kaoru look stunned and Hikaru is trying to decide whether he wants to take you up on the offer or not."

Hikaru flashed a guilty look before blowing her a kiss and winking. _It's odd having a lover who knows you that well. I am just grateful she isn't concerned or jealous._

"You could have waited until later this week Mitskune," Takashi gently chided. "There have been a lot of revelations today, and I am not sure that Tamaki, Kaoru, and the others were quite ready."

Mori's gentle voice finally broke through the stunned silence of Tamaki and Kaoru. Kaoru went over and cuddled into his brother, needing the familiar contact to process through the revelations in his head. Hikaru just kissed him briefly and held him, while he sorted out his thoughts.

Tamaki was quicker to recover. "Revelations. That is one way of putting it. I had no idea that Honey came into my room this morning. Not that I was trying to hide anything. I offered to keep Kaoru company last night since I knew he was going to spend the night alone and he took me up on it. I was going to offer the same tonight as Renge is sleeping in his bed. I know I am flexible sexually, but while I really enjoyed our time together and would happily do it again, his comfort is more important to me. If he doesn't want to join me that is completely ok."

"I think I do want to join you," Kaoru's voice was muffled since his head was still buried against his brother's chest. Turning it slightly to look up at the others before focusing on Tamaki, it became clearer, "I really enjoyed last night and I take your offer at face value. I want to do it again. It just seems like an extension of our friendship. It's not really even odd or uncomfortable. Honey, Takashi, I also take it as an honor that you offer this aspect of your friendship and that you trust me with that side of you, since you don't share it with others. I don't know if or when I will take you up on it, but I know it is there."

"I probably will take you up on it, eventually," Tamaki winked at the other two. "I don't know why it was a surprise to me that you are lovers because it makes so much sense, but since I have been attracted to both of you since the very beginning, I can't resist the offer now that it is in front of me. Though, like Kaoru, I can't promise that it will be anytime soon."

"Mitskune wanted to put it out there and I agreed. When or if, timing doesn't matter. It will happen when it is supposed to."

"Not wanting to interrupt, but is anyone else suddenly really horny?" Hikaru couldn't resist saying.

"Hmm… let's see. At some point in the last fifteen minutes all of us have pictured everyone else in this room having sex with various other people in this room. Quick glance around also reveals several distinct bulges, and while I may be immune to a visible physical response, I promise that there is still a definite response occurring. I would say that it is safe to surmise that we are all a bit horny."

"I love it when you talk nerdy," Kyoya bit into her shoulder causing her to gasp and stifle a moan.

"I think that means it's time for bed." Hikaru reached out and caught her wrist, laying a kiss and a gentle bite across it causing her to attempt to quell yet another moan of desire.

One by one, the others gave each other hugs or quick kisses and headed upstairs to the various bedrooms. Saying goodnight at the door, Haruhi watched as Kaoru and Tamaki went into Tamaki's room and Honey and Takashi entered Honey's room. Stepping into the room and toward her lovers, she smiled. "I think it's time we rewarded Hika for his patience. What do you think Kyo-love?"

"I think that tonight is going to be the start of a series of very interesting days, not only for us, but everyone else in the Host Club. I can't wait to see what happens."


	13. Waking

**Disclaimer:**I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Waking**

Kaoru stretched and reached out to caress the warm body sharing his bed. This morning, unlike the one before, there wasn't any surprise at finding a golden haired god in the bed next to him. Well, flopped on him would be a more precise term, since most of Tamaki's torso and legs were pinning Kaoru to the soft cotton sheets. _He definitely is a cuddler. It's nice because Hika is the same way. I kind of like waking up pressed between the sheets and muscle._ A smile flickered across his face. _I don't know how long this thing with Tama is going to last, but I will enjoy it while I can._

He tilted his head slightly and gently kissed the lips of the Host on top of him. Deep violet eyes lazily opened and looked deep into his amber colored ones, the truth of deep friendship and joy shining brightly in their depths. The happiness spread from violet eyes to soft pink lips as they stretched into a smile, before descending to the matching pair below. The kiss was shared joy, desire, and companionship and it left both a little breathless when it concluded.

"Damn Tamaki. You really know how to kiss."

"Thank you, my prince. I do enjoy it."

"It shows, mon ami. But it has put me in a quandary…"

"Oh?"

"I have to get ready to go back to the Convention Center today, but part of me would far rather spend it lying naked in bed with you."

Tamaki smirked, "I think that's the best compliment that I have heard in a long time." He rolled over and looked at the clock. "But you still have a little time…"

"I know, but I wanted to beat Hika downstairs this time. I also wanted to see if I could sneak up and watch Haruhi and Mori do yoga for a bit. I have heard everyone say it's something else, but I haven't actually seen it."

"It really is beautiful to see them together, but I don't think even she is up yet, though it wouldn't surprise me if Takashi was. " A mischievous smile crossed his lips. "So what do you think about Honey and Takashi's statement last night?"

"I think I feel a little silly for not figuring it out. But otherwise I am flattered, and maybe a little curious. You?"

"Intensely curious and like you a bit silly that I didn't figure out that they were lovers, when it should have been pretty obvious by the care they showed for each other both in the Host Club and when they were outside of it."

"But part of the Host Club was all about the illusion or the fantasy. I know the twincest act that Hika and I did was very much that – an act. Even though we do have a rather taboo relationship when you compare it to what is considered normal, what we did in front of others was mostly for dramatic effect." Kaoru's voice got softer, "I don't know if either of us have ever said it outright, but thank you for not judging us, when so many others did."

Tamaki tightened his arms around his lover, "You are welcome. I knew that it was mostly an act, but I also know that you both are bonded and share your emotions – whether it's happiness, sadness, anger, mischievousness, and lust. To judge you because you happened to be brothers instead of strangers just seemed wrong to me. I am just so very glad that Haruhi was able to get the two of you to stretch the bond to include her, because it meant that you might be able to let the rest of us in as well."

"I would say the bond has been completely stretched. All of you have become so important to both Hika and me. It's really nice to be able to share our world with others, and to be able to explore things without being told that it's "wrong."

Kaoru returned the pressure of Tamaki's arms, closed his eyes, and just relaxed into the openness there. He stayed in that position for a few more minutes, just listening to Tamaki's heartbeat and enjoying the warmth of his body. The vibrations of a silent giggle, finally made him open his eyes again and stare at his lover questioningly.

"I just had an idea. It's a daring and potentially deadly idea, but one that could be very fun."

"I'll bite. What's your idea?"

"I think we should sneak into Haruhi's room and wake up the three of them. After all, Haruhi woke us up yesterday."

"You want to wake up KYOYA?! You must have a death wish. That man scares me when he is waking up."

"Oh he's not that bad. I have woken him up before."

"And you are the only one who has lived to tell the tale."

"Scared?"

"Absolutely. But I like the idea of it even more." Now Kaoru's evil grin was a match for Tamaki's.

"Let's do it."

* * *

A very soft creak, like a door opening, woke Haruhi from sleep. Tangled as she was in the arms and legs of her lovers, she could barely move her head to see what had made the subtle noise. Looking up her eyes met two other sets – a deep violet and a golden amber akin to the ones that were firmly closed and snuggled up into her back. Immediately she understood what was going on and braced herself for the impact that she knew was coming…

Three, Two, One, Tamaki silently mouthed the words to Kaoru. On "One", both of them jumped onto the bed occupied by their three friends and bounced around shouting "Wake Up Sleepy Heads!"

Haruhi laughed and succeeded in ducking the swinging arms as both Hikaru and Kyoya sat bolt upright in the bed and threw punches at their unconventional alarm clocks, breath heavy and hearts racing from the adrenaline.

"What the FUCK!"

"We thought it should be our turn to wake you up, since Haruhi woke us up yesterday."

"You missed your alarm, while ours hasn't even gone off yet. Not fair brother."

While Hikaru and Kaoru bantered back and forth, Tamaki maintained eye contact with Kyoya, trying to read what his best friend was going to do. _I haven't had this much fun with him in a long time. I missed that so much. I hope we get a chance to hang out together._

"Tamaki Suoh, if you wanted to spend time together, all you needed to do was say so." The chill in Kyoya's voice sent a shiver down Tamaki's spine. _Damn. I forgot how he ALWAYS seems to know what I am thinking._

Haruhi, hearing the coldness in Kyoya's voice and knowing that it was only a by-product of the abrupt awakening, not a reflection of his real feelings toward Tamaki quickly sat up, pressed her body against his back, and wrapped her arms around his neck, completely forgetting that she was naked. The heat of her body and the soothing noises she murmured in his ear, soon relaxed the shadow king and his dragon disappeared into the ether. Looking over she noticed that Hikaru was also slowly stroking his hand up and down Kyoya's arm in an attempt to sooth him.

Finally the humor of the situation hit Kyoya and he started to laugh. Still maintaining eye contact with his best friend, he said, "Why is it, Tamaki, that you are the only person who insists on waking me up at ungodly hours of the morning?"

"Because it's fun!" He squeaked as three large pillows came flying at him, knocking him off the bed. Undaunted he continued a huge grin on his face, "Besides, how else am I going to get a chance to gawk at all of you naked?"

Blushing Haruhi dived back under the covers, while her men did the same. Still laughing at Tamaki's comments, Kaoru snuggled up next to his brother and slipped his arm around him. "I missed you." Hikaru smiled as he returned the embrace, returning the snuggles with affection.

Rising from the floor, Tamaki stared at the four people in the bed in front of him. Trying to hide his wistfulness at the cozy scene, he bent down and picked up the pillows they had tossed at him. He looked up at the sound of Haruhi's voice.

"Tama, did you want to cuddle?"

Blushing he replied, "I would but … Are you sure?"

"Always, my friend." Kyoya responded and made room for Tamaki to slip in between him and Haruhi.

Sighing in bliss, he laid his head in the space above her breasts and below her neck as Kyoya spooned him from behind. Kyoya's arm reached across Tamaki's body to Haruhi's heart where it met Hikaru's and locked.

Not surprisingly it was Hikaru who broke the silence with a teasing tone, "Well Tamaki, thanks to you we have proven that Honey was right about at least one thing."

"What's that?"

"The bed is currently holding five people. It's a bit squished but manageable… Now who is going to take them up on their offer?"

Groans and grins met his comment.


	14. Distractions

**Chapter 14 - Distractions**

* * *

A buzz followed by a short beep woke Haruhi for the second time that morning. The surrounding warmth of four young fit male bodies caused her to stretch languorously, while Tamaki snuggled into her shoulder. Kyoya's arm was around Tamaki's shoulder and his hand rested just below her collar bone. Hikaru was cuddled on her other side with Kaoru curled around him. A second and more insistent buzz on her phone made her look up and meet Kyoya's eyes as he handed her the beeping device. She could see the look of both love and lust as he trailed his fingers lower to trace the top of her left breast as it peeked above the sheets.

Wresting her eyes away from the liquid silver ones that held her complete attention, she quickly checked the two messages that had appeared. With a sigh, she texted back to each and handed the phone to Kyoya. The movement caused the violet eyed angel to angle his head and smile, while one ginger head popped over the shoulder of the other. Her phone buzzed again and with a raised eyebrow Kyoya handed it back. This time the message made her laugh and she sent back a quick reply.

Unable to resist breaking the silence, Tamaki said "Good Morning Princess." As he slid his arm over the blanket and around her waist, his hand resting lightly against Hikaru's hip. "So this is what you have been waking up to, I may be just a little bit jealous."

"Why is that Tama?"

"Because I can see the hardness of Hikaru under the blanket and feel Kyoya against my back. Knowing how perfect Kaoru's cock is, I can make a guess that Hika's is similar, which ultimately means that you are one absolutely lucky woman."

"Yes I am," she responded as the others all turned a slight shade of pink. "Though I think you are embarrassing everyone. I have a feeling the others didn't realize that when you first wake up, you are horny as hell, and you forget how to hide it. Once you are dressed, you are the perfect gentleman, but before that, you are a letch."

"Hey, I am wearing more clothes than you!"

"Still doesn't stop you from being a horny morning person, or are you trying to tell me that if I reached down right now and felt you up, you wouldn't be sporting a major erection?"

"Oh he is." Kyoya said as Tamaki yelped, not expecting Kyoya's hand to move from Haruhi's breast to his cock. "But that is to be expected. There are five of us on this bed and three," He lifted his head, "Check that, four of us are naked."

Tamaki whipped his head around and discovered that at some point before they all fell back asleep, Kaoru had undressed completely and snuggled under the blanket next to his twin. Shaking his head in bafflement, he leered, "Well maybe I should fix that."

"Sorry Tamaki, but I think that is going to have to wait for another day. I am guessing that Haruhi is about to get out of bed." Hikaru joined the conversation. "Or were those texts for another reason?"

"Now you are right, Hika-love, the first text was from Renge. She is awake and needs help to get ready to go back to work."

Kaoru's head swiveled at Renge's name, "Is she really planning on going back to the center today? I can manage without her since her ankle must still be bothering her."

"Renge isn't one to let a sprained ankle stand in her way. She is definitely planning on going back and finishing up. Since you and Hika are going to be out for two days at the Alterna Workshop, she wants to make sure everything goes smoothly when you aren't there."

"Oh." The wheels in Kaoru's head started turning in different directions. Without really realizing he was doing so, he rolled over and started to pulled his pajama bottoms on. Muttering to himself, he walked out of the room. Hikaru seeing his brother distracted, just smiled.

"So that explains one, but what was the second message you received. The one that made you laugh before replying?"

"Are you jealous my Shadow King?"

"No. Just interested."

"It was from Honey. His first text asked me if I was going upstairs to practice with them. When I said that I was just waking up and we were still in bed, he offered to help us test out how many the bed could hold. I didn't tell him about Tamaki and Kaoru also being here, but it wouldn't surprise me if he somehow figured it out."

"I see." Kyoya's smile lit up his face. "Takashi is almost as good as I am about knowing everything that is happening, so you are right. They probably know already." He sat up and deliberately leaned over and pressed his body into Tamaki to kiss Haruhi and then Hikaru. He chuckled at the expression on Tamaki's face before sitting up and pulling on his own pj bottoms.

"Not fair Kyoya," Tamaki whined, "You know I am already turned on, and then you HAVE to go and kiss them both, while lying across me! Not nice. Not nice at all. I am going to have a fucking hard-on all day and it's your fault."

"Good. Perhaps next time you will think before trying to wake us up." His smirk was evident both on his face and in the tone of his voice as he reached across to the nightstand to grab his glasses. "Now, since we are awake. It is probably wise to start the day. Haru-love, are you going upstairs to the dojo?"

"Yes. I need to get some sparring in, since I didn't do any yesterday. I will grab a quick shower before I go up, but unless I make it ice cold, I don't think it's going to help. Tamaki isn't the only one who is turned on by waking up next to all of you hunks."

"We can help you with that." Hikaru leered.

Haruhi laughed as her phone buzzed again twice in quick succession. Responding quickly to both she spoke. "Sure as long as you take the blame for my tardiness to BOTH of my Martial Arts Masters and the impatient otaku in the other room." Her real fondness for Renge showed in her voice as she spoke of her anime-obsessed friend.

"I could deal just let Kao deal with Renge, but that's not fair to him. Since Takashi and Honey in full Master-mode still intimidate the hell out of me, I guess I will have to wait until later. Unless Kyoya is willing to take them on?" Hikaru eyed his lover hopefully.

"Not a chance. After yesterday, I want to watch the sparring."

"Damn."

"So let me get this straight," Tamaki interjected, "All of you are as horny as I am, but you aren't going to do anything about it at the moment. Instead you are all going to get up and go to the dojo and watch Haruhi grapple and try to best two gorgeous men, who even though they are devoted to each other, have made it clear that they would enjoy having sex with any of us, including Haruhi."

"Pretty much." Haruhi flashed him a saucy wink over her shoulder as she climbed naked out of the bed and walked toward the bathroom, three sets of eyes following her.

"Why did we break up again?" Tamaki said jokingly and a little bit wistfully as both Kyoya and Hikaru's eyes shot daggers into him. Holding up his hands in a peace gesture, he added, "I am kidding. I am kidding. Really! I love her and probably always will, but we wouldn't be here, right now, if we were still together. The two of you have made her happier than I ever could. Together the three of you have something, the rest of us envy a bit. If we hadn't broken up, she wouldn't have gained the confidence, sassiness, and ease that she has. Kyoya – you gave her the confidence to be herself. Hikaru – you showed her how to unleash the sassiness and mischievousness. She never would have gotten those from me and I am far happier seeing her like this than I was when I was with her. I swear to you, that I will never do anything to jeopardize your relationship with her. I am willing to follow any rules or boundaries that you decide."

Kyoya had felt his chest tighten and lost his breath when Tamaki started talking, but by the end of it, he had relaxed_. I didn't realize that I was still affected by the thought of the time that Haruhi and Tamaki were together. I know he is sincere in wishing us happiness. I know she flirts with him - he taught her that. I also know that she is ours, even if my jealousy is playing 'what-if' games. I also think I understand what Tamaki is feeling more than he really knows._

"I appreciate that my friend. But don't think that your time with her didn't have an impact. You were the one who taught her how to open up and more importantly – how to flirt. It doesn't sound like it would be a big thing, but for Haruhi, and how quiet, reserved, and clueless she was when we first met her, the ability to lighten up, laugh and flirt was her turning point into becoming who she is."

"You taught all of us how to open up, lighten up, and flirt, sempai." Hikaru added as unshed tears glistened in Tamaki's eyes. "That's just who you are… and we love you for it. I know Haruhi still loves you the way you love her. I can accept that and, in time, if she decides that she wants to bring you into our relationship, I would probably be ok with that." He looked directly at Kyoya, "I have learned to share, but I will never let anyone take her away."

"Agreed." Kyoya felt the weight of an oath behind Hikaru's words.

"What are you agreeing to now?" Haruhi's voice cut through the sudden tension, as she walked back into the room dressed in her standard workout gear – sports bra and yoga pants.

"That we all want to watch you kick Takashi and Honey's ass at Aikido." Hikaru quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah. That's not likely to happen anytime soon."

"We still want to watch… and maybe you will let us kiss the bruises to make them better."

"You can kiss more than that." A wink followed as she walked toward the French doors to the room that Renge occupied. "I better help Renge get ready. She just asked me to put her clothes and stuff in the bathroom. If I can help her there, she thinks she can get a shower and changed on her own. Though she may need some help getting down the stairs to the car. Hika-love, are you going to work today or going out sight-seeing with us?"

"I am all yours today. Even though he hasn't specifically said it, I know Kao is going to go with Renge today. I wanted to go sight-seeing with you and Kyo."

"Do you need a tour guide?" Tamaki asked. "I can show you some less crowded places as well as the usual ones."

"That would be wonderful Tama. Thank you." With that Haruhi left the room again.

A sly grin slid over Hikaru's face. "So… we are all going upstairs. Are you guys up to testing Haruhi's focus?"

The puzzled look on Tamaki's face spoke volumes. "What do you mean exactly?"

"Well… we all know that bare chests turn our Haruhi on. I know for sparring Honey and Mor-Takashi will usually wear their gi's when they spar with her, though they don't when they are sparring with each other. I propose we all go up there shirtless and do a quick workout while Haru and Takashi stretch."

"That is delightfully evil. It may actually help her work on her concentration, since I know she does get distracted by our tattoos."

"Who wouldn't get distracted by them," Tamaki muttered under his breath. "I am in. Though you do realize that we may also be distracting Honey and Takashi."

"Even better."

* * *

After getting Renge settled in the bathroom, Haruhi walked out to her room and went to the closet to pick out something for her to wear. As she was digging through, she was surprised to see a shadow walk up to her and an arm reach in, grab a dress, and hand it to her.

"Have her wear this," Kaoru said. "It will be warm and comfortable all day and she won't need to try to pull a pair of pants over her ankle."

"Thanks. I am sure she will appreciate it, though she is moving a bit better today. She can put some pressure on the ankle, just not for long. She is refusing crutches though."

"That doesn't surprise me. I hated crutches too when I broke my ankle in the 4th grade. Thankfully we deal with sprains all the time on the catwalk – so many models in high heels. I can watch her and make sure that she is not overdoing it, but still able to get the movement back quickly enough that she will be able to walk unaided on the red carpet on Sunday."

"I take it that means you aren't going to go sight-seeing with us today then?"

"No. I still have some things to finish up. Have fun though."

"We will." Haruhi kissed him softly before grabbing the dress and starting to walk toward the bathroom.

"Hey Haru," Kaoru said shyly, "Can you let Renge know I will be waiting for her out here? I will help her downstairs."

"Sure."

Then because he was a Hitachiian and couldn't resist a moment to tease his best friend, "How did you feel waking up with the four of us in your bed?"

Blushing furiously she responded, "It was definitely a unique experience."

"And…"

"I enjoyed every minute." With a wink similar to the one she gave his brother, Haruhi turned and walked back into the bathroom to relay the plan to Renge.

_I am glad. I am also glad I was able to cuddle with Hika for a bit this morning. Waking up with Tama was nice, but I still needed Hika. Though I have to admit, Tamaki's idea to wake them all was pretty fun. We can't do it again though, because they will be expecting it._ Kaoru heard the shower shut off. Suddenly his mind turned to Renge_. I am not sure why all of a sudden she interests me so much. I have known her almost as long as Haruhi and until this week she has been nothing but a pain. Maybe it was the hint of vulnerability or her obvious desire to succeed, but she is changing too. I think I would like to get to know the new Renge better._

Smiling to himself, he sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for her to emerge from the bathroom.

* * *

Haruhi half expected the sounds of a piano concerto to greet her as she climbed the staircase to the dojo on the third floor. Instead she was greeted with the clink of weight machines and a rock station on the radio. _Ok, this is new._ Walking through the double doors, she froze completely stunned. All of the guys minus Kaoru were shirtless and either working out on different machines or using the free weights. _Oh great gods, I can't tell if this is a dream or a nightmare. The sex appeal in this room is completely off the charts, how the hell am I going to be able to concentrate. It was bad enough having all of them in my bed and knowing that I couldn't really do anything, but now I have to work out with all of them in here with me. I seriously don't know where to look, when all I want to do is go up to each of them and demand that they fuck me. Right here. Right now. _Closing her eyes against the temptation, Haruhi took three deep breaths._ Breathe Haruhi, you can do this. You are supposed to work with Takashi and Honey today. Just focus on them. It's not like you haven't done this a thousand times already. Just don't focus on the fact that they offered to share their bed with the three of you. DAMN!_

"Haruhi, is something wrong?" The concerned voice of Takashi broke into her less-than helpful thoughts. Looking up into the eyes of her Sensei, she expected to see the cool calm that she had come to rely so much on the last few months. It was still there, but behind it burned a fire that she hadn't noticed before. It made her catch her breath and turn a slight shade of pink. Mentally slapping herself, she quickly looked around. Seeing the smirks on Hikaru and Tamaki's faces, the smug laughter on Kyoya's, and the knowing looks that Honey and Takashi kept sharing, she finally realized that the group was playing a joke on her. _HA! I can play that game too. Let's see who breaks first._ She arched an eyebrow at her lovers and gave them a look that let them know in no uncertain terms, the game was on. To her Sensei she responded, "No. Just startled for a moment."

"You seemed lost in thought," the laughter in his eyes teased where his words seemed coolly normal. A towel was draped around his neck and his chest glistened with a sheen of sweat.

"Haru-chan," Honey's sweet voice held the same hint of desire that Takashi's held, "Are you sure you are ok? You seem … distracted by … something." A drop of sweat slid down his neck and traced a path down his chiseled chest.

Of their own volition, Haruhi's eyes flicked down to watch the droplet in one blink and back up into the eyes of her other Sensei the next. Honey had caught the movement and stood grinning at her. He waited patiently and she realized he was expecting a response. Loudly enough so the others could clearly hear, she said with a smile of her own, "I was just remembering how much I like a challenge." She caught and held the eyes of every male in the room. Hikaru and Kyoya blew kisses at her. "So the game is Distraction, I take it?"

"Yes. Though we are still going to spar since you will need to be up on that skill for the demonstration next week," Takashi said.

"Wait. What demonstration? I thought I was just going to take the leveling test for my next rank."

"The Commissioner begged Takashi and I to do a demonstration to open the Ceremony, since neither of us can compete. We decided that the best demonstration would be showing how to work together with a less experienced practitioner to take down an opponent. Naturally, we thought of you."

"Naturally." The sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"We were going to ask you this weekend, since we didn't want you to stress and not enjoy the activities that are planned. However, plans change," Takashi's voice was completely serious, "Mitskune and I can do this on our own, but we would really like to do it with you."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Haruhi answered. "All right."

"Thank you Haru-chan. This will make it so much more interesting." Honey's genuine smile erased the last lingering bits of worry.

"So we need to practice sparring today, since we are all going to be out tomorrow and Sunday."

"We can still work in yoga every morning to keep the focus," here the gleam in Takashi's eyes returned, "though from what I understand you are finding multiple ways to find your center. Four people in your bed this morning and Mitskune and I were up here all alone."

"I got Honey's text."

"I know. I saw the response." Takashi continued to tease her gently. "Are you up to the challenge of yoga this morning? Or are you too distracted?"

"Oh I am completely and happily distracted by the sight of five incredibly gorgeous guys shirtless, hot and sweaty. But I happen to know that I am not the only one distracted. Or have you forgotten, my dear yoga partner, that I can read you as well as you can me in this. You and Honey are enjoying the view as much as I am, as are Tamaki and Hikaru. Kyoya won't admit it, but he is getting turned on by watching everything and trying to figure out who will break first."

Kyoya arched an eyebrow at her as she gave him a saucy wink.

"I see a game in our future, but it's not fair to play without Kao-chan too.," Honey pouted slightly. "Oh well, we can play this weekend. Winner gets a prize of his or her choice. Until then, are you two going to stretch or just tease each other? We have to practice soon or we are never going to get out to sight-see this afternoon."

"Yes Sensei." Turning to Takashi, Haruhi motioned for him to lead the way, while the others turned back to their workouts. She heard Takashi mutter under his breath something about getting turned on when Mitskune gets commanding. Smiling she put her hand on his bare chest above his heart and tried to set aside the sexy images of her partner and the others in the room. By mutual accord, they agreed that it would be a short ten minute warm-up and stretch, so that the focus could be on the sparring practice. Very quickly, they were in the groove of their movements and flowing easily from one to the next. If the position of a hand or the brush of an arm was more sensual than it had been the day before, it was understandable, though both tried to set it aside and focus. They finished in a double child's pose – Takashi on the floor and Haruhi holding the position on his back.

Stretching and climbing off his back, Haruhi went over and grabbed the padded hand protectors while Honey and Takashi cleared a space on the floor.

"This is what I have been wanting to see," Hikaru sat down on Kyoya's left side, while Tamaki sat on the right."

"I agree. This will be interesting."

"I hope she doesn't get hurt." The worry in Tamaki's voice leaked out

"Haru-chan can hold her own. After all, it was Takashi and I who taught her."

Spacing themselves out in a large triangle, they each bowed to one and then the other. Within a heartbeat of completing their bows, Takashi and Haruhi stalked Honey, throwing punches and kicks with deadly accuracy. He was able to block deftly and slip out of the corner they had him pinned. Moving again, they repositioned themselves and started a new sequence of movements. After a few minutes of teaming up on Honey, Haruhi suddenly switched sides and started fighting with him. Because he wasn't much taller than she was, they were able to coordinate their movements easier and they often struck together.

"She is really getting good," Hikaru murmured to Kyoya. "I hate to say it, but I am getting even more turned on by watching this. You can almost see her planning her moves, but it doesn't matter if she is partnering with Honey or Takashi, she moves like an extension of either of them."

"They are very fluid together. I can see why Honey thought this would be a good exhibition demonstration." Kyoya remarked, his heart pounding as he watched his lover.

By this time, all three of the participants were breathing heavy, and Haruhi was visibly getting tired, thought she refused to give up. Tamaki watched as Honey flipped allegiances and sided with Takashi. _It doesn't seem fair that they are ganging up on her, but I know that look in her eye. She is exhausted but she won't give up. If they team up, they can end the match quickly._ Another idle thought crossed through his mind. It was the same as had crossed it the day before, but now there was the potential for more action behind it. _I know I made a flip comment to Haru yesterday about finding my own partners, but I would be lying if I said I didn't want to take Honey and Takashi up on their offer and soon. Hell, I would do it right now and screw the fact we have an audience. Watching them move both with and against each other is one of the sexiest things I can imagine._

Takashi caught Honey's eyes and with a final nod they executed a final move that took Haruhi down to the floor and pinned her under the combined weight of their bodies. Finally realizing she was beaten, Haruhi tapped out. They climbed off of her, but knelt beside her, each taking one of her hands and holding it, while all three of them tried to catch their breath. All three turned to the sound of spontaneous clapping and cheers. Honey smiled at his friends as he got up, pulling Haruhi and Takashi up with him. _Our friends really did enjoy watching that, which makes me feel good. I was worried that the distraction game would backfire when Hika mentioned it this morning, but it seems to have worked if the look in Hika and Kyoya's eyes is anything to go by. I have to admit I enjoyed the view almost as much as she did, though catching her in the act of ogling me was a first and something I won't forget._

"Ok. I really need a shower now." Haruhi's voice was firm. "Are we all going sight-seeing today?" At the nod of five other heads she continued. "Can I suggest that we meet back downstairs in about an hour and a half? That will give us all plenty of time to get ready."

"Works for us, Haru-chan."

"Me too. That gives us all enough time for … whatever" Tamaki answered with a wink, before turning and trying to nonchalantly catch a last glimpse of Takashi's bare chest. _I so need to release this load. Waking up with Kaoru, then in the bed with Haruhi, Kyoya, and Hikaru, and now watching Honey and Takashi has me harder than anything I can imagine._

"I think you need a shower and some company," Hikaru laughed as he swept her off her feet and took off running with her in his arms down the hallway, Kyoya laughing as he followed them out. At the top of the staircase, he lowered her to the ground and the three of them linked arms to walk downstairs to their bedroom.

Honey gathered up his and Takashi's things and started to head toward the door, when a look from Takashi stopped him. With a significant look at Tamaki who was watching the others go, and a nod to his lover at the bulge in loose pants Tamaki wore, he knew his lover caught the suggestion. Takashi nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey Tama-chan," the oldest host slid his hand up Tamaki's back to rest on his shoulder, while Tamaki tried to hide the shiver that ran through his body at the touch. "I am worried about overtaxing the hot water heater with three showers going at once. Do you think you should shower with us?"

Tamaki turned at the heat in Honey's voice, which was echoed in his eyes. Looking up, he saw that Takashi's held the same. He broke into a lusty smile. "I think that is a really smart idea. After all, we don't want to waste all of this heat."


	15. New Experience Cold Water

**Disclaimer:** I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy

* * *

**Chapter 15 – New Experience / Cold Water**

Tamaki followed Honey and Takashi out of the dojo, his towel around his neck and the hard bulge in his pants rubbing against the smooth rayon of his workout pants with each of his steps. His eyes were glued to the two well-muscled backs and tight asses of his friends as they walked a pace in front of him. By the time he had reached the stairs, he was in line with them. Together the three of them walked down the staircase. No one spoke as they entered Takashi's room and went directly to the bathroom that he and Honey shared. Immediately after stepping onto the cool tile, both Honey and Takashi, dropped their pants and walked naked over to the shower, turning on the spray to a comfortably warm temperature, before stepping in.

Tamaki undressed as well but paused for a moment before joining them. Muttering to himself about getting fresh towels for all of them he walked over to the closet. Hugging three soft cotton towels to his chest, he stared at the two men who shared the water. _Am I really doing this? I have wanted it for so long, but never thought it would actually happen. I just hope that this doesn't hurt our relationship. I care about their friendship too much. _Suddenly he realized that the two men were staring back at him, each holding out a hand, and nothing but desire and friendship burning in their eyes. Taking a deep breath, he set the towels down on the counter and walked into the spray. The two hands that had been reaching for him, pulled him closer, and he found his back pressed against Takashi's chest while Honey stood in front of him, running a hand up his chest.

Blue eyes stared deep into violet ones, wanting to make sure that the desire was still there. "Tama-chan, we don't want to do anything that you aren't comfortable with. Your friendship is more important."

"I was thinking the same, actually," Tamaki answered, "But I want this. If I am honest, I have wanted it for a very long time, I just never really thought it would happen. Hell, I still feel silly for not realizing that you both were a couple."

"You had others on your mind," Takashi murmured at his back, "Not that we can blame you for loving her, since we do too. But I kept hoping that one day you would really see us too."

"We both hoped," Honey added as the hand that had been caressing Tamaki's chest slid up to cup his face. "Last chance to escape… Do you want this?"

Tamaki's response was to pull Honey in for a kiss with his left hand, while his right slid behind him to caress Takashi's cock. The gasp that escaped from Takashi's lips as Tamaki's hand slid around his hardness was quickly replaced with a growl as he reached around to return the favor. Tamaki's moan of pleasure was swallowed up in the aggressive movements of Honey's tongue against his own. Their kiss wasn't delicate though it was elegant, like the sparring match he had watched earlier. Takashi, always in tune with his lover's moments, stroked Tamaki in a way that enhanced the desire flooding through Tamaki's body. Finally Honey pulled away, to let Tamaki catch his breath.

Staring into the passion drenched violet eyes, his own voice ragged with desire Honey asked, "Have you ever been pegged?"

"I…," The rest of Tamaki's response was lost in a groan as Takashi sunk his teeth into the meat of the area between his neck and shoulder. His knees buckled slightly before he was able to catch himself. Breathing heavy, he was shocked at the intense reaction to Takashi's bite.

"Takashi. I didn't get my answer."

"Sorry. I couldn't resist."

"Tama-chan?"

"I…," Still breathless, he tried again, "Only with toys. Until this week, I hadn't found anyone I was attracted enough to."

"Do you want to be?"

"Gods yes."

"Good." The devilish smile on Honey's face made Tamaki's heart skip a beat. Turning slightly to look at Takashi, he saw the same intensity on the other man's face, and he shivered despite the heat from the water.

Slowly Takashi removed his hand from Tamaki's hard cock and moved it over to his hip, while his other hand echoed the motion. Sliding both hands up Tamaki's rib cage he continued until he had both of Tamaki's arms raised above his head. "Bend over and brace your hands against the shower wall. Spread your legs."

Obediently, Tamaki complied. He could feel the water cascading down his back and running in swift moving rivulets down his legs. Opening his eyes and looking down, he was surprised to see Honey positioning himself on his knees below his chest, out of the direct spray of the water.

A wicked smile was the answer to Tamaki's questioning look. In the space of a heartbeat Honey had wrapped his lips around Tamaki's cock and was using his tongue to tease it in a way that had Tamaki throwing his head back in pleasure and slipping a hand down to slid it into the blond hair of the man beneath him.

"Put your hand back on the wall." Takashi growled next to his ear, reminding Tamaki that there was more to come. Tamaki quickly returned his hand to its former position. Using the water and a drop of soap as a lubricant, Takashi slid his fingers into the crease of Tamaki's ass and started fingering the tightly puckered hole; the low groans letting him know that Tamaki was enjoying every moment. Slowly Takashi inserted his index finger. He let Tamaki get used to the sensation of it sliding slowly in and out before adding another. Finally as Takashi scissored his fingers open and closed, stretching the tight space, Tamaki's low groans grew more frantic and eager. Watching Tamaki's body react to his fingers and Honey's talented tongue, Takashi stroked himself for a few moments to make sure he was completely hard.

Positioning himself behind, he spread Tamaki's ass cheeks wide and slowly guided his rigid member into the tight hole. The initial push caused Tamaki to tighten briefly in a flash of pain before pleasure became the dominant sensation. Takashi groaned as he let himself fall into the angled rhythm he knew would cause pleasure quickly for both him and Tamaki.

Tamaki was on fire. His hands were clenched against the cool tile trying to find some anchor in the storm of emotion that was washing over him. The sucking feeling of Honey's mouth around his cock coupled with the powerful sensation of Takashi riding him left him completely adrift. He couldn't focus on either and the combination was rapidly making him lose control. Finally he resist no more and with a sound close to a scream, he shot his load deep into Honey's throat as Takashi grunted behind him, his own orgasm filling Tamaki with a warm gush. He felt the strain on his arms as Takashi collapsed against his back for a brief moment. Rising slowly, Takashi wrapped his arms around Tamaki and pulled him back against his chest.

With a sigh of regret, Honey slid his lips off of Tamaki's softening member and stood up. With a few quick hard strokes from his fingers, Honey shot his load across Tamaki's abdomen. After the throbbing eased, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Tamaki, to rest on Takashi's hips. The three of them stayed like that for a few moments, while the water slowly cooled.

Tamaki let Takashi and Honey support most of his weight as he felt himself gradually come back into his body. _That was beyond anything I could have imagined._

Tilting his head back, he sought out Takashi's lips to place a soft kiss on them, before doing the same to the man in front of him. "Thank you both. That was incredible."

Honey's laughter caused Tamaki to smile. "It was our pleasure Tama-chan. I know I enjoyed watching how you reacted. Knowing that I was causing some of it made it even better."

"I thank you for letting me be your first." Even though he couldn't see the smile on Takashi's voice, he could hear the warmth in the older host's voice.

"You are welcome, though I still think I should be thanking you both." Tamaki smiled as he continued, "This week has been a series of experiences that are completely making up for not being with all of you at Ouran this year."

"And the winter break isn't over yet," Takashi added. "Speaking of which, should we get out of the shower and get ready to meet up with the others?"

"Probably. But maybe we should actually get clean first," Honey teased the others as he soaped up a pouf. Running it quickly over himself, he handed it to Tamaki, who did the same before passing it finally to Takashi.

"I wonder if we will beat the others downstairs?" Tamaki asked idly as he dried off. He enjoyed the camaraderie that was evident as the conversation turned to places the group could go that afternoon.

* * *

"How much time do we have again before we are supposed to meet up with the others?" Haruhi's voice echoed slightly as she leaned back against the tile of the shower to watch her lovers rub each other with soapy poufs. _I love watching the way they tease each other. It's so interesting to see the way they are learning each other's sensitive spots and are exploring what turns them on. I have to give Tamaki some credit, because I don't know when this would have happened without the little push of being away from all of the little stressors of Japan. Not that it affects Hikaru or me that much, but I could see the tension really starting to build between Kyoya and his father over my relationship with Hikaru. I know Yoshio Ootori disapproves of the fact that his son accepts that his girlfriend is also dating another man. It flies in the face of tradition and is not socially acceptable in the circles Yoshio Ootori operates in. Thanks to Tamaki and his honest open relationship with his father, I know that Yoshio was going to try to arrange a marriage with me to Kyoya, despite the fact that we were both still in high school at the time and that I was just starting to date Tamaki. I know Kyoya diffused the tension by reminding his father of the business ramifications of getting on the "bad-side" of the Suoh empire, but I wonder if Yoshio put more pressure on his son to remind him of his "duty" after Tama and I broke up. I don't question that Kyoya loves me for who I am - not because his father wants up together. If he was only in our relationship to please his father, he would never have accepted my dating Hika or ever acknowledged his own feelings toward him. I can see how Kyoya's actions displease his father and I have a feeling that the situation is going to come to a breaking point soon._ A sudden faceful of water instantly brought Haruhi out of her increasingly dark thoughts. She looked up to see her lovers laughing at her and cupping their hands to prepare to splash her again.

"Earth to Haruhi," Hikaru teased. "We asked you a question, but you were lost in your thoughts."

"And they didn't appear to be happy ones." The concern in Kyoya's voice made her shake off the last of her brooding.

"So sorry my loves," She answered them both, "Just a nasty turn of thought that really isn't helpful or relevant to the moment. I was enjoying watching you wash each other. Please continue. I promise to pay more attention this time."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Thank you Kyo-love, but not right now. It can wait and I would rather enjoy my time with the two of you."

Kyoya gave her an assessing look. He turned to look at Hikaru. The glint of concern was also apparent in his golden eyes, but they also contained the flashes of desire that had been building between them. The desire won out and Kyoya filed the concern away to discuss at a later time. "All right. That was our comment though. You looked lonely leaning up against the wall."

"Since you technically hadn't gotten a chance to wash yourself, we had an idea."

"Oh really?!" Haruhi arched an eyebrow at the red haired devil.

"Really." Hikaru replied.

"I think we need to show her, Hika." As one they reached out and grabbed her, pulling her between their soapy bodies. Haruhi could only laugh as they rubbed their soapy bodies against hers. Her laughter quickly turned into desire, however, as they added their soapy hands to the equation and slowly caressed her body.

Hikaru stood in front of her and slid one soapy hand up to caress her left breast, while his left hand slid around her hip to caress her butt. With ease, Haruhi slipped her left arm across his shoulders. Kyoya, behind her, brought her right arm up to curve around his neck, before adding his own soap covered right hand to her other breast. Feeling the spray of the water rinse his left hand clean, he teased it down her abdomen and into the crevasse between her legs. He pinched her nipple slightly to cause her to gasp, before sliding two of his fingers deep into her warmth.

Haruhi's head fell back against Kyoya's shoulder as her body arched into his fingers. Hikaru, not to be left out, circled her nipple with his thumb, let the water wash away the soap, and then replaced it with his mouth – eliciting another gasp from her. Using the hand that his mouth replaced to steady her, he slid the other from cupping her ass to the crack between her cheeks. Feeling the motion of Kyoya's fingers as they worked in and out of her, Hikaru started to rub small circles on the untouched rosebud of her back door in time with the movement of his tongue on her nipple.

Crying out in pleasure at the unexpected sensation, Haruhi couldn't help herself and raised her leg placing her foot against the shower wall, to allow her lovers easier access; Hikaru's steadying hand moving from her waist to her leg to keep her in place. Once opened, Hikaru and Kyoya soon found a compatible rhythm that had Haruhi struggling to keep her moans from increasing in intensity. Finally Haruhi couldn't hold back any longer and a loud deep moan escaped from her lips as her body clenched around the fingers invading her deepest places, and throbbed as her orgasm flowed through her body.

Hikaru and Kyoya shared a look of mutual amusement, love and desire as Haruhi struggled to calm her wildly beating heart and regain her breath. Her lovers slid their fingers out of her and just held her against their bodies, while the warm spray relaxed them. With only a trace of breathlessness left in her voice and a whole lot of amusement, Haruhi said, "I could get used to getting clean that way."

"So could I," Kyoya breathed against her neck. His still hard erection pressed into the crack of her ass.

"Me too." Hikaru echoed.

"I think there is still one more thing, well, two more things that need to be done."

"What's that love?"

In response, Haruhi slipped out from between them. Each gave her a slightly confused look as she stood in front of them, completely naked and hands on her hips, but with a sort of commanding presence that they had not seen before. Taking one step forward, she placed a hand on each of their chests and pushed them back up against the shower wall. A mischievous smile spread on her face as she reached over to squirt a little soap on her hands. Stalking up to them, she grabbed each of their erect cocks in her now soapy fingers and started working them. "Like I said – two more things still need to be done." The throaty growl in her voice turned them on even more.

Soon Haruhi had her men arching into her hands as they shot their loads across the shower. This time, they were the ones gasping for breath and trying to calm their heartbeats as she slipped her arms around their waists.

"I think I will borrow a line from you Haru-love and say 'I could get used to a shower like that'" Hikaru teased as he leaned in to kiss her shoulder.

"Agreed."

Haruhi laughed in delight, her lovers joining her, and they all stepped back into the rapidly cooling water for one last rinse to make sure all the soap was off.

"Yikes, this water is getting cold!" Hikaru complained.

"We have now determined the expiration point of the hot water in the shower. Perhaps we should hurry."

"I wonder if the others were able to get their showers in?" Haruhi added, thinking of Honey, Takashi and Tamaki.

"I am sure they did, though if we don't hurry, they will be waiting downstairs for us tapping their feet." Kyoya answered her.

"Hey! You boys are the ones that take forever to get dressed. I just put on whatever Hikaru or Kaoru has deemed appropriate," she winked at her lover, "and put on a touch of make-up. Once upon a time, I didn't even bother with the make-up part. All of you have been a bad influence on me."

Hikaru grinned at her teasing. "We know. You are beautiful without it, but stunning with it, now that Kao and I taught you how to wear it."

"So it was Hikaru and Kaoru that taught you how to wear make-up. I will have to let the others know, Honey and Tamaki owe me and Takashi $50. They thought it had to be Ranka."

Haruhi groaned at Kyoya while Hikaru just laughed.

* * *

As it turned out, the six members of the Host club all met at the bottom of the staircase within seconds of each other. They began to discuss their plans for the afternoon.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I am starving," Haruhi commented after several ideas had been tossed out.

"Good idea Haru-chan," Honey agreed. "Let's get lunch and then we can decide where we want to go. Tamaki – what would be the best place to go for a good lunch?"

"I think we should head to Montmartre. There are several wonderful cafes and a lot of interesting tourist areas and shopping close by. There is even a small exclusive winery, though we may not be dressed appropriately for a visit. I could easily get us in by name, but I thought the idea was to try and be as inconspicuous as possible."

"I appreciate that Tama. I know the paparazzi will be mainly congregating over by the Carrousel de Louvre, but there will still be a fair amount in the normal tourist areas, hoping for a glimpse of a famous designer or two." Hikaru said.

"Unfortunately, the only vehicle big enough to take all six of us is the limo, so we may draw some attention at first, but once it drops us off, we can always take a Taxi or two from one location to another."

"Excellent idea, Tamaki," Takashi smiled as Tamaki flushed a light pink - thoughts of the shower they shared still fresh in his mind. "Though, this week, the people most likely to be recognized would be Hikaru, Kaoru, and you. The rest of us are relatively unknown in Paris. Kaoru is at the Carrousel de Louvre with Renge so they may assume Hikaru is there as well."

"Hikaru came up with a solution for that problem," Kyoya added coolly.

"Ta-da!" Hikaru pulled out two hats, two scarves, and two pairs of large dark sunglasses. He put on one set and handed the other to Tamaki.

"Disguises? Won't that make us stand out even more if no one else in the group is wearing them?"

"That's why I got a couple more hats, scarves, shades for everyone. Only these are a little bit more fashionable. Since everyone is dressed casually, we will look like just another group of tourists." Hikaru explained. "I will keep my hat on, when we go inside to hide my more distinctive hair, while Tama can leave on his sunglasses to hide his violet eyes."

"That should work Hika-chan. Great idea."

"Awesome. Now can we please go? I really am hungry!" Haruhi complained jokingly while the others laughed.

Tamaki bowed at her, "your wish is our command Princess," and led the way out of the house into the waiting limousine.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Originally these were published as two chapters, but they were intended to be read as one. I had a situation come up and instead of waiting, I published the first part and then the second a few days later. I did leave both Chapter titles on to help minimize the confusion. =)


	16. Sight-Seeing

**Chapter 16 – Sight-Seeing**

Letting Tamaki play tour guide, the hosts listened to him point out specific landmarks on the way to Monmartre. The mood in the limo was comfortable and casual. Haruhi was in her usual place between Hikaru and Kyoya as Honey sat next to Takashi. The difference was now that they had officially announced their relationship to the hosts, they felt comfortable holding hands while they engaged the others in conversation.

"So Haru-chan, I know lunch is your first priority, but where would you like to go otherwise?"

"Honestly Honey, I have no idea. I was kind of hoping that Tamaki or Hikaru would have suggestions since they are more familiar with the city. I still want to see the Louvre, but after seeing the chaos for Fashion Week in the convention area surrounding it, I may have to just save and come back another time. I know there are other smaller art and history museums around the city and I am content with seeing those."

"I will make sure you get a chance to come back and see it," Kyoya leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"WE will make sure," Hikaru mock-glared at Kyoya who promptly threw hands up in apology.

"I think that's a wonderful idea for all of us, actually," Takashi's quiet voice joined the conversation. "Since Tamaki is committed to finishing up University here and we are all still back in Japan, it would be nice to gather together more often. We are lucky in that we can afford to be able to do so."

"Bu-" Haruhi started to say.

"And before you even say that you can't afford it Haru-chan, you better just stop. While you may not, all the rest of us can and there is no way we would leave you behind. It's not charity and it's not us trying to manage you." Honey's voice was stern. "If you are still uncomfortable with the idea, look at it this way. We are selfish, rich, bastards," he winked at her, "and not having you here with us, would mean that we wouldn't have as much fun."

"If you simplify the calculations, it really isn't that expensive," Kyoya saw the stubborn set of Haruhi's jaw and made another attempt to explain. "Think of it this way - If you were going alone to visit Kyoto for vacation, you would have to pay for a train ticket, hotel, food, activities, and any souvenirs. Am I correct?"

"Yes…," Haruhi's response was cautious.

"But if you were visiting your cousin in Kyoto, you may pay for the train ticket, but you wouldn't have to worry about a hotel room or food, because you would be staying with your cousin. If you and Ranka were visiting, you likely wouldn't even be paying for the train ticket, because you know you dad would never accept you paying it yourself. So you are really just paying for any activities and souvenirs. But realistically, even if you were going out every day with your cousin, she would want to treat you to the places she enjoys, because she knows when she is visiting you, you will do the same for her… Which means that when you break it down, you are really only paying for half the activities and your souvenirs."

"I am still not seeing your point. My cousin would be my family and that's different, plus her lifestyle is not nearly as extravagant as yours."

The others exchanged looks, since it was obvious she still did not understand. It was Takashi who gently corrected her. "Haruhi, are you saying that we aren't a type of family? I know that for most of us, we are far closer to each other than we are to our biological families. Our lifestyle may seem extravagant to you, but it is simply part of who we are. You take a train; we take a plane. In the end, we are still getting to the same location. We want to do this because to us, you ARE family and it would be wrong not to."

A tear slipped down her cheek as she finally understood what the others were trying to say. "I love all of you. I will try to stop being stubborn, but I need to feel like I am pulling my own weight and not just relying on all of you to take care of me. Can you understand that?"

"Princess, I know what you are saying and I do understand. I am pretty sure the others do too. But we rely on you for so much, maybe you could rely on us a little bit more." Tamaki stretched across to take her hand. Giving it a squeeze, he placed a kiss across the knuckles in a time honored tradition.

"But you don't rely on me…"

"Bullshit," Hikaru' voice held a hint of annoyance. "I know you can be clueless, my love, but I know that both Kaoru and I rely on you. You tell us the truth always – even when it isn't what we want to hear. It may surprise you to know we were just a bit conceited before we met you." Haruhi snorted as Hikaru continued, "Once we understood that we couldn't charm, coerce, or tease our way into making you do what we wanted, we had to learn how to be unselfish, and in the process, learned what real friendship meant. We still rely on you to keep us humble. Without you, I have no doubt that we would quickly slip back, because it is so much easier to manipulate others to do what we want."

"You challenge me," Kyoya said softly. "I rely on that. If you didn't challenge the way I look at the world, I would slip back into the shadows. Like Hika said – It is far easier to manipulate others to get what you want."

"I rely on your natural enthusiasm," Takashi added, "I need that push to break out of the silence that is far easier for me to maintain."

"Haru-chan, I rely on you to help me be quiet and responsible. Takashi tries, but he loves me too much to succeed. You love me in a different way, so I can do it."

"I rely on you to keep everything from falling apart." Tamaki's voice was just barely above a whisper and he couldn't meet her eyes. "I have watched it happen too many times. I don't know if I could handle it happening again. I … care about everyone too much. "

Haruhi was unable to resist the vulnerability in Tamaki's voice, she leaned forward and threw her arms around him, while the others wrapped their arms around the two of them in a large group hug. Everyone felt the need for reassurance. They stayed like that for several minutes until the driver pulled up to the curb in front of a quaint café.

In the center of the hug, Haruhi felt the car stop and gave a little giggle, as she tried to dry her eyes on Tamaki's shoulder. "Ok. Now we are all a bunch of emotional loonies. I do understand – you rely on me as much as I rely on you. I really will promise to try and be better about it. But I have one small request…"

"Anything my love," Kyoya smiled.

"Can we PLEASE eat now?" Haruhi smiled to take the sting out of her words. "Otherwise I may be relying on you to carry me as I faint from hunger. I can smell the fresh baked bread from inside the limo."

The others laughed as they exited the car and entered the Café. Avoiding the curious glances of the other patrons at the group that piled out of a limo, they quickly made their way to a table near the back that would accommodate all of them. Tamaki ordered for all of them, as only he and the twins were fluent in French, though the others understood enough to get the gist of the conversation. With just a little bit of flirting on Tamaki's part, they soon had a wide array of fresh breads, cheeses, fruit, and meats in front of them. The waitress also brought over a couple of bottles of wine and poured for all of them. With a final flirtatious smile at Tamaki, she left them to enjoy their meal.

Once half the food had been consumed and the gnawing hunger pains had eased, the group returned to discussing what they wanted to do for the rest of the afternoon. They agreed to visit the Musee de Monmartre and then take a walk through the grounds of the Basilica Sacre-Coeur, before finally heading down to the shopping district and possibly grabbing dinner.

"You haven't experienced 'dinner' like a dinner in Paris," Tamaki said eagerly, "It generally takes two to three hours to complete. I know some of the really nice restaurants are going to be booked, but if you trust me, I know I can get us into my favorite one. I just need to call for a reservation."

"Great idea, Tama," Haruhi said, "Why don't we have Hika send a message to Kaoru and Renge to meet us there?"

"That sounds good. I will have the reservation set for eight." Tamaki called the restaurant, while Hikaru sent the text. Within moments, both were completed and the plans were set. The group finished their lunch, went outside and waved down a couple of taxi's. They naturally split into their normal pairings, with Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kyoya riding in one and Tamaki, Takashi, and Honey riding in the other.

Even though Haruhi was in the middle, she kept leaning over first Kyoya and then Hikaru to gawk at the old buildings as they wound their way through the Parisian streets and over to the Musee de Monmartre. After about the fifth time Haruhi said "Oh look at that!" Hikaru couldn't contain his laughter anymore and had to tease her a bit.

"Haruhi the tourist! Now I know what you felt like when we were gawking at the grocery store, the farmer's market and the shopping mall."

Haruhi blushed a bit before agreeing with him. "It is just so exciting."

"Not to worry, love," Kyoya said. "Enjoy the view. I know we are." The tone of his voice indicated that it wasn't the sight of the buildings that he was enjoying but the way her body would brush against his as she bent one way or the other.

"Speaking of view. Can I just say again, that the view of all of you this morning, shirtless and sweaty, was almost more than this poor girl could handle?"

"It was almost more than this poor boy could handle," Hikaru laughed. "I know Takashi and Honey were having a hard time. I think I actually saw Honey take a teeny step off balance."

"Tamaki too. He really is attracted to everyone. I can say it now, but it was one of the things that he told me so long ago and asked me to keep to myself. At first he was worried that it bothered me, but after I assured him it didn't he was more worried about any of you finding out. He didn't want to ruin the friendship that had developed among all of you by admitting his attraction. Little did any of us realize that a few months later, I would start dating two of you and we would end up here." She smiled at both and laid a quick kiss on each.

"There is something that I always wondered about and this may be my best chance to find out… If I may ask," Kyoya said, "Why did you break up? All Tamaki would tell me is that you both agreed to separate and that he wouldn't be offended if any of the rest of us dated you. Honestly, I didn't want to believe him for a very long time. He always told me everything and that was the first time he didn't."

Hikaru held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, as she took a deep breath to answer. He and Kaoru had been privy to Haruhi's break-up and knew that she took it harder than she had let on to the others, even though it had been a mutual decision between the two of them.

"We just started to drift apart. He was taking summer classes and I was working. When we were together, it was great. But after a few months, we realized something wasn't right. It started with a day of not talking and then turned into two and three more. We were both so busy and focused on what we were doing that we forgot to make the time for each other. Eventually, we just both agreed that it wasn't the right time for us to be a couple and we ended it." Haruhi paused before continuing, "it hurt more than I thought it would, and I was really glad that Hika and Kao were there to listen and distract me. Ironically, I talk to Tamaki more now, than I did at the end of our relationship."

Kyoya took her other hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you for telling me. Part of me still thinks Tamaki was a fool to let you go, but since I have you now, I can't complain. I wouldn't have you or Hikaru if you didn't break up with Tama." He reached across and caressed Hikaru's cheek, knowing that any other gesture of affection could draw more attention from the cab driver than they really wanted, but the heat in Kyoya's gaze was enough for the moment.

"Do you still love him?" Hikaru blurted in a rare moment of insecurity, his grip tightening on her hand. He could see the same question in Kyoya's eyes. Both were remembering Tamaki's off-hand comment of the day before. "Wait, forget I said that."

She leaned in and kissed him again, letting all of the love she felt for him come through. Turning she did the same to Kyoya, to hell with the curious driver and passerby's. Finally she broke it off and said to them both. "Part of me will always love Tamaki. He was the first person I ever fell in love with and that will always have a special place in my heart. But I was able to overcome the sadness of our break-up pretty quickly. I will be miserable for a very very long time if I lost either of you. I love you both in a way that is different than what I felt for Tamaki, or even what I feel for Kaoru, Takashi, or Honey. I do love them too. All of you have very different pieces of my heart. I don't want to be without any of them. Is that wrong?"

"I know and I am sorry I blurted that out. I know how you feel. You have told me before. I just had a moment of worry, because I remember what you were like after you broke up with Tamaki and a tiny part of me occasionally worries that you will leave me for him. In my head I know you are mine, but…"

"It's a little bit of self-doubt that will never really go away." Kyoya added. "I finally realized it isn't really jealousy but more a tiny worry that my father is right and that I am not worthy of the joy I have in my life. Correct me if I am wrong, Hika-love, but for you is it a tiny worry that everyone else is right and you are somehow flawed?"

"You can say the truth, Kyoya. Everyone else is right and I am a freak - because of my sexuality and my relationship with Kaoru."

"I see," Haruhi answered. "All I can say is that I accept and love you, flaws and all, because I know you love mine. Kyo – I KNOW that you are a far better man than your father gives you credit for and you are worthy of so much more. Hika – you are NOT flawed or a freak. I know that there will always be people who don't understand you or the relationship you have with Kao but I do. He is part of you in a way that no one else can ever be. I don't know if it helps, but no matter what happens, I will always be willing to stand next to both of you and show the world that you are incredible. If society can't see it; it's society's loss. I have never been a Society girl, so the petty gossip that goes around really doesn't bother me. I know that I won't please everyone and that there are always going to be people who think I am a jumped-up gold digger enslaving the hearts of heirs of some of the Elite Families. I know you don't see me that way, so I can stand against it."

"Gods, I love you." Kyoya breathed against her neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Our fierce Haruhi," Hikaru smiled as he did the same.

A discreet cough from the taxi driver let them know that the vehicle had stopped and the others were peering in the window at them curiously. Laughing as she pulled out of their embrace, she beat the others to her wallet and paid for the taxi.

"You shouldn't have done that Haru-love," Kyoya said as he exited the vehicle.

"Please." A hint of sarcasm laced her voice, "to use your own example earlier, I want to pay for some part of the activities. I can definitely afford paying for a taxi, even a Paris taxi, since I know you won't let me pay for dinner."

"Fair enough."

"Cool. That means I get to pay for the tickets into the Musee de Monmartre." Hikaru smiled and skipped up to the window to pay for everyone, while the others just laughed at his uncharacteristic exuberance.

"Are you guys ok," Turning to Kyoya, Tamaki asked quietly, still slightly concerned, "I know we are trying to stay 'on the down-low' and that was a pretty intense embrace for a public vehicle."

"We are fine. Really. Hikaru and I just had a moment of insecurity that Haruhi snapped us out of."

Now Tamaki was really concerned. "You don't get insecure."

"You know I do. I just rarely let it out."

"Are you sure that you are ok?"

With a genuine smile, Kyoya put his hand on Tamaki's shoulder and looked him directly in the eyes. "Yes. I am. We both are actually. Haruhi just reminded us how fiercely protective she can be of the ones she loves."

Tamaki rested his hand on top of Kyoya's and answered the smile. "I do know."

"Kyo-chan, Tama-chan, are you coming in?" Honey's voice made both of them turn and join the group entering the museum.

Haruhi had a great time at the museum. There were several tourist groups in there besides their own, but it wasn't overly crowded and they were able to blend in. She really enjoyed listening to the debate that Tamaki, Kyoya and Honey got into about who was the better Monmartre artist – Monet, Van Gogh, or Renoir. Each took a position and didn't waver; the discussion remained friendly but started to take an intense turn.

Finally Haruhi could take it no longer, turning to Hikaru and Takashi, she said, "Shall we leave them at it? I want to go up to the Basilica and walk the grounds."

"I agree," Takashi answered and offered her his arm.

"Completely." Hikaru added, "Besides anyone worth his salt would know that Picasso was the best of the Monmartre artists." He made sure the last part was said quietly enough that only the two of them could hear and with a quick glance to make sure the others weren't paying attention. They took off at a stroll and it wasn't long before the others followed still engaged in their discussion.

Despite it being the middle of December, only a light snow covered the ground and the day was clear so they decided they would walk the mile or so to the church at the top of the hill. Together they strolled casually up to the well-known landmark, through the well-tended gardens, before pausing for a moment to look out over the city.

"Wow. That is just breathtaking." The awe in her voice was undeniable. Even the others paused their conversation long enough to stand and stare for a moment.

"We should come back up here one summer night for a picnic, just to see the city lit up." Kyoya said.

"I completely agree Kyo-chan. It would be really romantic." Honey glanced over to his lover and smiled.

"I am just excited about the idea that 'next time' won't involve Kaoru or me working a good portion of the time."

Tamaki looked at his watch before turning to the others. "Our dinner reservations are in three hours. Did you want to head into the Monmartre shopping district or try to find another museum to visit?"

"I vote shopping!" The enthusiasm was apparent in Honey's voice.

"That actually brings up a point I was going to talk to all of you about. I know we don't really celebrate Christmas back home in Japan, but I thought since we are in Paris, it might be fun to celebrate this year, since we are all together. We could do stockings, play games, exchange gifts, and have lots of mistletoe. Oh and hot chocolate! We could even decorate a Christmas tree!" Tamaki's voice grew more excited as he went on.

"I think that sounds like a very fun idea Tama," Haruhi said. "But I have one rule to add if we are going to exchange gifts – You can't spend more than $50 on any gift."

Everyone groaned.

"But that's not fair Haru-chan!"

"Actually it is," she smiled at Honey. "It can be really fun trying to find something perfect for someone else when you have a limit. It makes you really think about what they would like, rather than just getting them something as a show of wealth."

"I am willing to try," Takashi said. "It will be interesting."

She could see the others still wanted to protest, but Takashi's acceptance made that difficult. She stared at each one of them until they gave a nod of acknowledgement. Her smile when they all finally agreed lit up her face. "Ok then. Let's go shopping!"

She started down the stairs of the Basilica to the line of taxi's waiting at the bottom. Secretly she was thrilled that she was able to win that discussion without much of a fight._ It's not because I have far less money to spend on each of them than they do on me, but more that I want to see what they will come up with when they are given a limit. I have a feeling their creativity will surprise me… and that will be fun!_

Haruhi paused at the bottom and waited for the others to catch up. Without consciously thinking about it, she started walking over to Kyoya and Hikaru. She squeaked as a pair of arms belonging to the tall and muscular Takashi picked her up and started carrying her over to one of the taxis, with Honey bouncing behind him.

"Tama-chan. Send me a text with the address of the restaurant. Our reservations are for 8pm, correct?"

"Yes, but…" Tamaki was still blinking in shock at Takashi's completely unexpected action. He turned to look at her two lovers, who were also wearing stunned expressions as they watched the taxi drive off with Honey, Takashi and Haruhi. They could see her laughing in the back window as they disappeared around the corner.

Kyoya, predictably, was the first to shake off his startled expression. "It appears that we will be riding together. Do you have a suggestion for someplace we can shop that meets Haruhi's rule?"

"I just thought of an idea for my gift to Haruhi. Tamaki – are there any silversmith's in the area?"

"I know of a couple that do business in an open air market. Kyo, do you have someplace you want to go?"

"I have no idea. The market sounds like a great idea to start." Kyoya replied. The three of them climbed into another cab as Tamaki gave instructions to the driver and chattered about finding something fun for Takashi and Honey. _Oh Haruhi, I know you really set that rule down just to torment me. Creativity is not something that I am generally known for unless it's a creative use of numbers. It shouldn't shock me that Hikaru was able to think of something quickly, but now I really have to come up with something different and unique. Maybe something will catch my eye at the market._


	17. Shopping

**Chapter 17 – Shopping**

Haruhi couldn't stop laughing as the taxi turned around the corner and left her lovers behind. Turning to Honey, she asked, "So why am I being kidnapped and how long have you been planning it?"

Honey grinned as he answered, "Since we got on the plane to Paris. This was just the first chance that we got. Takashi and I wanted to equip you for your testing next week. And no… this is not part of your Christmas gift, so we aren't sticking to your asinine $50 rule. We have been planning this for a while, since this is your last belt step. As your Sensei it is tradition that we provide you with the traditional garments. "

"My $50 rule isn't asinine," Haruhi blurted mildly annoyed, "I purposely raised it to $50 since I know all of you would complain. Among my old friends the limit would have been $20." She continued in a calmer tone, "but I do understand that for the training, you want to do this and have tradition on your side, so I will accept it gracefully and gratefully. I have been trying to hide the hole that is developing in the seam of my gi pants. I have patched it; I just haven't had the time to replace it."

"You should have told us," Takashi said as he took her small hand in his.

She squeezed his hand while she replied. "Like I said earlier, I need to feel that I am not a burden or a toy to be played with. Hika and Kao have already filled my closet with things that are pretty but aren't practical and I can't refuse Yuzuha when she creates a design for me, it would be disrespectful. Both of you have taught me kendo and aikido, and you have never charged me for a class, though I know what the cost of being trained by you would be if I was anyone else walking in the door. I can afford my own uniforms. It's the least that I can do. I actually was going to do that this month, but Tamaki's plan to bring us all to Paris pushed back my shopping."

"I can see your point of view," Takashi responded, "but I want to remind you of ours. You are NOT a burden. But I don't want to get back into that discussion. There is another reason that we wanted to get you alone, and it is such a recent development, we needed your insight."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," Honey replied with a faint blush pinking his cheeks.

"Honey… blushing? This should be good." At her words even Takashi turned slightly pink. "Now Takashi too? Damn... Good… this should be seriously entertaining!" The teasing note in her voice let them know that whatever they told her, she would listen. Arching an eyebrow at Honey she stared at him until he started talking.

Fidgeting in his seat, Honey complained, "When did you learn that look? It's not like you."

"I have been taking lessons from Kyoya. Now spill…"

"Apparently Hikaru's impatience has also rubbed off…"

"Still waiting..." She smirked.

Taking a deep breath, Honey started hesitantly, "You know how last night, we offered our bed to any of you… and this morning we played that prank on you that kind of backfired…"

"Oh yes. Like I told Hika and Kyo earlier, I seriously had a hard time concentrating with so much yummy hunkiness around me.

"Us too, which is why the prank backfired," Takashi said quietly as Haruhi smirked at him.

"Well after the three of you left, it was just Takashi, me and Tamaki…"

"And we were all sweaty and needed showers…"

The grin on Haruhi's face threatened to spilt it in half. "So the three of you took a shower together. I can assume from the lovely shade of pink that you both currently are, that more than just a shower occurred." She grabbed Honey's hand and squeezed, before laying a kiss on each of their cheeks. "Congrats. I know you have wanted it for a long time and I know Tama has been secretly daydreaming about it for years."

Startled at her quick and easy reply, Honey asked, "Haru-chan, has anyone told you lately how incredible you are?"

"Huh?"

Honey laughed loudly as Takashi did the same silently on her other side. Puzzled she asked again, "I hear it from all of you, but I can't figure out why all of you keep saying it. I am just me."

It was Takashi's turn to lean over and kiss her cheek before enlightening her, "because you are the only women that we know who wouldn't throw a fit on learning her ex-boyfriend has taken another lover, let alone two others of the same sex."

"But that's silly. Tamaki and I haven't been together in almost a year and a half. Why would I begrudge him another lover?"

"Most women in our circles are incredibly possessive and jealous; it is always about status and keeping what you have. The men are the same way. Even if they broke it off with someone, they would not be pleased to find out the other person has moved on."

"I still think that's silly. I want Tamaki to be happy. You all are such good friends of mine that if you have found happiness with each other, I am happy for you. I like seeing the people I care about happy. Is that really weird?"

"It's unusual and part of the reason we love you so much," Honey answered honestly. "But I can't say that we are in a relationship with Tama-chan, just that we had sex. I don't know if it is something he will want to continue long term."

"You might be surprised."

"We hope so."

The taxi turned down a street and dropped them off at the entrance to an open shopping area. Haruhi smiled as she looked down the block and saw a number of local artisans and craftsmen selling their wares. Seeing a coffee vendor, she walked over and ordered three cups of coffee, while Takashi paid the driver before joining Honey as he watched a group of children having a snowball fight in a small park on the corner. Walking up to them, she handed each a steaming mug, and quietly enjoyed the sounds of laughter coming from the park.

"Shall we go walk down the shops?" Takashi said after watching the merriment for a few more minutes. "I thought this would be a good place to find some of those Christmas gifts for the others. After we are done shopping, we will go to a special shop in Japantown to get your gi, since it is on the way to the restaurant. We should have plenty of time."

That sounds like a great idea Taka-," Honey started to reply when a very familiar scent wafted across the street. "CAKE!"

Haruhi burst out laughing as Honey took off running toward the scent, while Takashi just shook his head. Looking down at her, he offered her his arm, and they strolled into the bazaar together, companionably.

Haruhi was delighted with all of the beautiful craft wares, silks, and trinkets that the merchants were selling along with a wide variety of baked goods. A sudden burst of heat on her back drew her around to a tent set off to the side an artist working in blown glass. By mutual agreement, they wandered over to his stall. Haruhi was excited by the delicate intricate figurines and vases. Some were clear or tipped in gold, while others were multiple colors that sparkled in the afternoon sunlight. Spying three specific pieces, she immediately purchased them and had the sales clerk wrap them carefully. She turned to find Takashi and noticed that he was completely entranced by the artist and asked questions about techniques and methodology as the artist worked. The awe on Takashi's face while he watched the artist gently blow into the glass and roll it into shape, gave Haruhi an idea for a fourth gift. She quickly turned back to the sales clerk and asked her several questions. Getting the answer she wanted, she quickly tucked one more thing into her bag, before walking over to stand next to Takashi. _Now I have four of my seven gifts completed. I just need gifts for Tamaki, Kaoru, and Renge. I know the others probably aren't factoring Renge into the mix, but I just have a feeling that she is going to be more of a part of our group in the future than everyone suspects. I see the way Kao looks at her – like he is trying to figure her out. But this time, he is actually interested in the answer, whereas, two years ago she wouldn't have gotten more than a passing thought… But he is also very interested in Tamaki, and now there is this new development with Tama, Takashi and Honey. I am intensely curious to see how this turns out, but I don't want to see anyone hurt._

Giving the artist a farewell, Takashi slipped his arm around Haruhi's waist as they walked over to the bakery that Honey had run to, only to find him walking back toward the two of them. Handing them each a small bag, he said, "Strawberry tarts. I couldn't resist. I know they aren't actually in season, but I tried them and they are very good anyway. Knowing how much you like strawberries, I thought you would enjoy it."

"Thank you, Honey." Haruhi smiled. "Have you gotten any of your shopping done? I have four gifts done."

"FOUR!?"

"When did you manage to do that?"

"When you weren't paying attention, of course," she grinned up at Takashi. "It's not often I catch you unaware."

He smiled back at her, while Honey, slipped an arm around her from the other side. "Well, I guess we better get started. So now that we have you captive, will you please (here he gave her his best Lolita gaze) help us with gifts for the others?"

"Of course. Want to walk some of the other stalls?"

"Yay!"

Haruhi, Takashi, and Honey spent the rest of their afternoon together, enjoying the camaraderie, the laughter, but most of all having fun going through the stalls to find the perfect gift for the others.

_So this is what she meant by the fun of finding something small that is perfect for the others._ Honey thought to himself_. As usual she is right. It's a new experience and one that I am really happy she is sharing with us. This week is changing all of us Hosts somehow. For the better I think. We still have almost two weeks before we go back to Japan. I wonder what else is going to happen._

* * *

Hikaru, Tamaki, and Kyoya climbed into the backseat of the other cab. Tamaki leaned forward and gave directions to the driver to take them to Rue Cler open air market. Sitting back in his seat he glanced over at Hikaru, who was texting frantically on his phone, before turning to look at Kyoya. He noticed that Kyoya was smirking at him. Unable to resist – he asked, "What?"

"So how was your shower after working out this morning?"

Sputtering, Tamaki flushed a bright red. "How? Gah! Really?! How the FUCK do you know these things?"

Kyoya just sat back and gave him one of his inscrutable Shadow King stares. Hikaru, finishing his text, closed his phone with a slight sigh, before deciding to come to Tamaki's rescue. "I think I have finally figured it out. In Japan, he has his network of spies. Here he doesn't have anything, but he has a reputation to maintain. So he unleashes his ability to read body language and get you to confess before you realize its happening. He thinks something may have happened, but he isn't sure, so he gets crafty with his phrasing. If something happened, it will get a reaction; if not, it will be just general conversation."

"Huh?"

Kyoya smiled at Hikaru and gave him a wink. "I know now it won't work with you any more Hika."

Hika blew a kiss at his lover, while Kyoya licked his lips slowly and flirted back, "Later."

"Ok. I am still confused." Tamaki looked at first one or the other.

Hikaru tried again. "Kyoya suspected that something may have happened after the three of us left you this morning to take our shower, since the sexual tension in the room was off the freaking charts. But he wasn't sure."

"So I asked a question – How was your shower? If nothing had occurred after we left, you would have said something like Fine, Refreshing, Etc., but instead you turned scarlet and started stammering. This can only mean that something DID happen after we left, and we want to know the juicy details."

"Shadow King you definitely still are." Tamaki responded, slightly calmer, but still mortified at having been so easily read.

"I have to practice when I can. It's not working on Haruhi or Hikaru anymore. It never worked on Takashi."

"So Boss, are you going to tell us what happened?"

"Well… I don't know... I am still trying to process it really…"

Seeing that Tamaki was genuinely flustered, Kyoya backed off. "You don't have to tell us Tama. It was just fun to tease you a bit."

"I do actually want your opinion and advice, but I am a bit nervous of the reaction."

"I can promise I won't judge."

"Honestly its Hika's reaction I am worried about…"

"Mine?!" Hikaru sounded puzzled, but comprehension soon dawned. "I get it. Let me guess, you had sex with Takashi and Honey, and are worried about how I will react because you have also been sleeping with my brother this week."

"Ummm…" The guilt was evident on Tamaki's face.

Hikaru smiled, "its ok Tamaki. I was startled at first when I went to wake up Kao and you were sleeping together, but I talked about it with him. I am glad that you were keeping each other company. I know he enjoyed every moment." He paused to gauge the reaction. "I also know that he doesn't think that you two are a couple because if it. You are still friends, if you want to explore a deeper relationship, then that is a discussion you will need to have together. As your friend, like Kyo and me, Kao would want to know that you are happy. If you got to explore the option that was offered to all of us last night, then he definitely wouldn't want you to refuse because of him. Hell, he would want the details too. We are a horny bunch. While he really isn't bisexual, he is attracted to some men; you are one of them as are Honey and Takashi to a lesser extent. Picturing the three of you together would be guaranteed to be spank bank material for sure."

"I do really like your brother. I enjoy his company outside of the bedroom. I am realizing that this is the first time I have really gotten to spend time with each of you separately. You are always together. It's kind of odd to see you separate. I know you are separate people, but you are also one. That probably sounds stupid. Forget I said anything."

"No you are right. This is the first week that we have been in the same city, doing things, just not together. It feels odd. But it is odd in a good way, I think. We need to become our own individuals too. We will always be twins and part of us will always need to be together, but we also need to find what we like and who we love outside of each other. I have found mine… I think he is in the process of finding his."

Kyoya reached across Tamaki to caress Hikaru's cheek. "I am honored that you have chosen me."

Hikaru laid a kiss in his palm and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the love in Kyoya's voice. When he opened them again, however, the mischief was back. "Now Kao may not be as attracted to other men, but I am. I am practically chomping at the bit to find out the details, because I seriously would have jumped at the chance to fuck them, if I wasn't already occupied in my own triad shower fuck. Not that I am complaining, mind you. We were having an excellent time."

Kyoya laughed out loud at the expression on Tamaki's face as he digested Hikaru's words and grew red again. "Hika-love, you may want to stop teasing Tama or there isn't going to be enough blood left in his body. It keeps rushing to his face."

"Sorry." The unrepentant note was clear.

Taking a deep breath and a moment to gather his thoughts, and hoping to deflect at least a little attention off of him, Tamaki asked "That brings me to a question that I have wondered about. I KNOW you are in love with both Haruhi and Kyo, but you talk of wanting to have sex with Honey and Takashi. Plus you do it in front of one of them. How is that possible? Isn't there any jealousy?"

Hikaru paused a moment before responding, so Kyoya started the answer. "Once upon a time I was consumed with jealousy. It wasn't even really that long ago, since the last big jealous moment happened at the beginning of this trip. But Haruhi reminded me of something that I needed to hear. I don't own her or Hikaru for that matter. They are both separate people with separate needs. It would be completely selfish if I ignored that only focused on what I want. Do I want to be with them? Absolutely. I am still in awe that they want to be with me, knowing my tendency to coldness and withdrawal. I love them, but I know that to be completely whole, I can't be everything for them. Hika will always need his brother. That is a role that I can't fill. He also is very, and if you think about it- always has been, extremely sexual. We watched he and Kao play it up for the club, but it's a part of him. He feels the passion of connection in lust as well as love and he needs to be able to experience and share it. If he can't do so, it kills a part of him. I love him too much to want him to suppress his desire, especially since it is helping me realize so many of the things that I have suppressed over the years. Haruhi has the same kind of passion, but she shows it differently with each of us. It's the reason that we were ALL drawn to her."

"Haruhi told me something the other day and it actually revolved around you, Tama. She reminded me that it was possible to have amazing sex with a friend. There is lust involved, but it is also about sharing the closeness you feel for the other person. It's a different kind of love and comfort. The example she gave was after you both broke up and before we started dating, you would still comfort her during thunderstorms. She needed the closeness and connection and I have a feeling you did as well. I am actually really glad she told me. It was the same reason you asked Kao if he wanted company that night. Haruhi broke me and Kao of being jealous long before any of the rest of you. When we finally understood that it was either maintain our jealousy or have her in our lives, we learned to let go of the jealousy and opened up to so many amazing opportunities. This is also why Kyo and I can see your need for rekindling some kind of connection with her. Like she said to us earlier today – Part of her will always love you. But we also have parts that no one else can touch."

"Wow. Um. I don't know what to say." Tamaki said as so many thoughts ran through his head. "I think I need to say Thank You."

"You are welcome."

Then gaining his own equilibrium and enthusiasm, Tamaki added. "And for the record, Takashi's cock feels amazing and Honey could suck start a leaf blower under water."

All three men burst out laughing. They were still chuckling when they reached the market. Tamaki paid for the cab this time and they got out to walk through the stalls. Hikaru immediately walked over to the silversmith and engaged in a deep discussion with him. Kyoya sighed under his breath as he and Tamaki kept walking.

Tamaki heard the sigh and had to question it. "What's wrong mon-ami?"

"It's this $50 limit and the creativity thing. Part of me thinks she put that restriction in place just for me. I can think of a ton of things I would buy her, but having to keep it under $50 makes them all impossible."

"I don't think, it was meant specifically for you, if that helps. I am feeling the same way, but I kind of like the challenge. Think like a commoner."

"You know she would smack you if she heard you say that."

With a cheeky grin, Tamaki answered. "Oh, I know. Which is why I said it."

Kyoya laughed as Tamaki's attention was caught by a stall selling silk scarves. Leaving Tamaki to haggle with the shopkeeper, he continued to wander. Before he realized it, he was enjoying himself and he had picked up small items for everyone in their group except Haruhi. _Her gift still puzzles me. I want it to be completely unique. Thankfully I still have a week. Maybe inspiration will strike this weekend._

Looking up he saw Hikaru walking up to him grinning, a few small bags held in one hand. Unconsciously, Kyoya reached out and captured the other one, before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. "Did you find something for everyone?"

"Everyone except you and Kao. How about you?"

"Everyone except Haruhi. I want to get her something really unique. I just need to figure out how to do it cheaply."

"Oh I do understand. I picked silver because I knew I could get what I wanted for less than $50, but what I really wanted to make it platinum."

Tamaki bounced up to them, his arms completely overflowing with packages. He was grinning. "I am done! You are all going to love my gifts!"

"Boss… somehow I have a feeling we will. Even as we groan over whatever you have picked out."

"What do you mean?" Tamaki pouted.

"You have a tendency to go crazy." Hikaru teased. "But it's one of the things we love about you."

Kyoya sensing a potential return to the early Host Club not-quite-pleasant bantering between Hika and Tama, quickly changed the subject by suggesting that they needed to hurry or they would be late for dinner. The thought quickly made Tamaki's mood change as they jumped into the first available taxi and rushed off towards the restaurant.

* * *

Despite Kyoya's urgency in rushing them to the restaurant, they were the first to arrive. Haruhi, Takashi, and Honey were five minutes behind them, and Kaoru and Renge arrived less than two minutes later. It was the arrival of the last two that sparked the most interest and excitement among the others. As Kaoru assisted Renge out of the cab, the glint of the marquis noted a sight change that had not been there when he left that morning. As he turned towards the others, he silently laughed while the others just stared.

"I take it you forgot to mention it to everyone else?"

"What and miss the fun of seeing everyone stare in shock?"

"You do know we can't play the Which One is Hikaru Game anymore?"

"Let's face it, after the last time we played the Game, not much could beat the enjoyment we got out of it. Besides, at this point, I am pretty sure everyone can tell us apart."

"True… and there is your whole tattoo thing. Since I haven't gotten one yet all anyone needs to do is see us shirtless and they could easily tell."

"And since there are several people here who absolutely love to see you shirtless, you both tend to show off. Hedonists," Haruhi cut into their banter with her usual aplomb. "Kao, I absolutely love your hair. The gold highlights and the new style really fit your personality. You are going to be absolutely stunning on the runway on Sunday." She linked her arm with his, so he was escorting both her and Renge. She gave a wink to Hikaru as they walked into the restaurant, knowing that the others would shake off their surprise if they were moving.

"But you absolutely adore our hedonistic ways!" Hikaru grinned as he followed her.

"Oh absolutely! I wouldn't change you for the world."

Once inside the restaurant Tamaki gave the maître de his name and the party was soon seated at a secluded booth in the back. Still in amazement at the change that had come over Kaoru, he couldn't resist asking, "So what made you decide to change your look?"

With a wink and a completely bland expression, Kaoru replied, "I decided I wanted a little more blond action in my life," as Tamaki spit his water across the table and the others started laughing.

Renge was confused by the undertone and the laughter that Kaoru's comment caused, so she decided to respond earnestly. "We were discussing the red carpet event on Sunday and Yuzuha made a comment about how it was too bad that everyone still couldn't tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart. Kaoru came up with the idea to make a change and we just ran with it." Her voice got meek as she added, "I think it looks really good."

Haruhi took pity on her friend. "It does look good and you are going to look stunning on his arm on Sunday."

"What?" Renge looked blank.

"Please tell me I didn't spoil the surprise?" Haruhi looked mildly embarrassed. "Yuzuha and I were talking about it the other day. Kaoru will escort her and you, while Hikaru escorts Kyoya and me. The rest of the group will be waiting inside the VIP area."

"Really?" The look of pure joy on Renge's face made her light up. "This Fashion Week is going to be the best yet. There are so many new things that Hitachiian Design Group is doing. I am so lucky to be a small part of it."

_She really is pretty when she is happy. I see Kao staring at her and trying to figure her out. Soon, my friend. I can see you slipping under her charms very soon; just like I see her slipping under his. I am slightly curious to see how he will react when she actually tells him and lets him know her secret._ Haruhi thought idly. _There is so much more to Renge than meets the eye. She can play the ingénue, but she is one smart cookie._

Renge's enthusiasm soon swept up the others and they spent the rest of the evening eating and indulging in conversation that ranged across several topics. Tamaki filled her and Kaoru in on the Christmas idea and both thought the idea sounded fun. Honey described the incredible bakery that they had found. Hikaru teased his brother by making subtle comments about Tamaki and Renge, though the latter didn't seem to notice. Kyoya went into detail about the various museums. Haruhi talked a bit about the workshop they were still planning on attending the next day and was glad when Renge asked if she could join them for the Friday, though she already had a commitment for the Saturday. Takashi, unsurprisingly, remained mostly silent and observed the rest, though he did add a few pithy comments that had Tamaki blushing.

Tamaki was correct in his prediction, and it was a very happy and very full group that finally exited the restaurant 3 hours later. They groaned as they all climbed into the limo that had been called to pick them all up. Once inside the limo, silence seemed to be the order of the night, though no one had specifically requested it. The excitement of the day gave way to exhaustion. Honey laid down on one of the bench seats, put his head in Takashi's lap and promptly fell asleep. Renge, seated between Kaoru and Tamaki, fell asleep on Kaoru's shoulder as he stretched it out behind her, ghosting his fingers across Tamaki's shoulder. Tamaki's head was pressed back against the seat and his eyes were closed, his fingers reaching up to link with Kao's.

Across from them Haruhi lay across Kyoya and Hikaru's lap. Their arms around her and their hands linked across her chest. Kyoya's silver eyes were closed behind the glass lenses. Only Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes remained open and they stared at each other across the dimly lit limo. Their legs were stretched out across the distance and locked with the others as their eyes met. Speaking without words in the way they had been doing from birth, they were checking in with each other and giving each other support in the best way they knew how.

As the limo pulled up in front of the guest house, they all climbed wearily out. Immediately Takashi picked up Honey, Kyoya picked up Haruhi, and Kaoru grabbed Renge. While they carried their fragile loads up the stairs, Tamaki and Hikaru opened doors and assisted where they could.

Honey and Takashi quickly disappeared into their room. A fraction of a moment later Hikaru and Kyoya quietly shut the door to Haruhi's room.

Tamaki held open the door to the room being used by Renge, while Kaoru carried the sleeping girl in, removed her outer layers of clothing and pulled the covers over her. On impulse he leaned down and whispered, "Thank you for helping me find the way to let 'me' out" and kissed her gently on the lips. The soft sigh in her sleep at the action made him smile. Looking up as he walked away, he saw Tamaki looking at him with an unreadable expression. He went over to Tamaki and wrapped his arms around him before lifting his head up and kissing him deeply.

"I am too tired to do much beyond sleep, but if you still want company, I would love to share your bed again." Kaoru whispered quietly. They tiptoed out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"I want you next to me. I was just worried that you may not want me anymore."

"Because you had sex with Takashi and Honey?"

"Did Hikaru tell you?"

"No, Takashi did actually." Kaoru smiled at him. "You are my friend first and I knew you wanted it. I am happy you got to experience it. You will have to tell me about it later when I can enjoy the imagery."

"Your brother thought you would feel that way, but I didn't want to hope."

Kaoru yawned, "You should have believed him. Hikaru is usually right. Now come get naked with me. I want to hold you as I fall asleep."

"As you wish."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A long chapter to make up for the slow release, though I think I have still been successful in doing at least one a week. The next chapter starts what my original idea was about and I already have some juicy juicy things planned. Have you ever wanted to skip ahead, just so you could write the fun stuff? =) But that wouldn't be fair to the characters. I am travelling all of next week, but I will try to get at least a chapter done in the evenings, even if it takes me the week.

Lots of Love!

shaysdragon


	18. Friday Morning

**Chapter 18 – Friday Morning**

The muted light coming through the window woke Kyoya before the others. Enjoying the novel experience of being the first one awake rather than the beast that everyone avoided, he looked over at his sleeping lovers. Haruhi was curled into his chest, while Hikaru spooned her from behind and threw his leg over both of them. _I really could get used to this. I don't know what I am going to do in a couple of weeks when we go back to Japan. This thing with Hikaru seems to have progressed so fast in just a few days, but at the same time it feels like it has been a lifetime. I want them both with me. I know they still have a few more months at Ouran, but maybe I can convince them to share an apartment with me when they start University. I know I wouldn't mind being out of the Ootori mansion, especially as my father is going to throw a fit when I 'come out' publically. He may even disown me. It's funny – the threat of disinheritance no longer seems like a fate worse than death. Losing Haruhi or Hikaru does._

"You know, if your father throws a public fit about our relationship, you still have options," Hikaru's voice was quiet as he tried not to disturb the still sleeping woman between them. "You could always move in with any of us until the end of the semester, and then next year, we could move back here to Paris."

"How did you know what I was thinking about?"

"I am starting to understand your looks. As Haruhi would confirm, you get a certain expression when you are thinking about your father. I just wanted to remind you that you have options that don't involve him. I know part of your conflict revolves around the Ootori name and not wanting to dishonor it. Personally, I think if you give it 10 years – no one will remember your father as anything other than a disagreeable hard ass, while you have a chance to change the world and make the Ootori name synonymous with Progression and the future. There will always be some old fogeys that will try to stick to the 'traditional' to the exclusion of all else; You take the best parts of tradition and combine them with innovation and progress."

Kyoya smiled at the passion in Hikaru's voice and bathed in the warmth of the idea that it was directed at him. "How exactly am I going to do that?"

"Please. You know you already have. I don't know your entire stock portfolio, but I do know that you are a decent sized shareholder of both Hitachiian Design Group and Suoh Enterprises. It wouldn't surprise me to know you also hold stock in the Haninozouka and Morinozouka Security companies, just like you own a good portion of your father's stock."

Now slightly alarmed, Kyoya's voice was harder than he intended, "Have you been going through my accounts?"

"No he hasn't, love and neither have I. He knows about HDG because his family still owns the majority stockshare and any large purchases flag in their systems. I am pretty sure Tamaki mentioned you owning some of his family stock in passing on a video call a few had months ago. The rest is an educated guess, since it makes sense if you own stock of some of your friend's families companies, you likely own some of all." Haruhi yawned and stretched before continuing, "Now can we please change the subject? It's too early to be talking about business portfolios and starting arguments."

Kyoya pulled her hand up to his lips and gently nipped the fingers, before looking at Hikaru and apologizing. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have accused you. I am just not used to people reading me… that's usually my department."

"Kiss me and I will accept your apology." Hikaru's grin was wicked.

"Easily done." Kyoya sat up and leaned over Haruhi to lock lips with Hikaru. Their kiss was lazy- lips pressing and moving gently together. They only broke apart when Haruhi made a small sound beneath them. They turned to look down at her.

Seeing them looking at her, she sat up and leaned in to kiss them both at the same time. It was slightly awkward, but the silliness brought a smile to all of their faces. "I could really get used to waking up to both of you like that."

"Me too."

"Me three."

Smiles were shared again, before Haruhi commented. "Since we are all awake, should we get up and ready?" glancing at the alarm on the nightstand, she continued, "We have about an hour before we are supposed to meet the others downstairs."

Kyoya grinned, "A full hour. Whatever are we going to do?"

"I can think of a few things," Hikaru answered as he flopped down on both of them, his hands bracing his impact on strategically placed areas of his partner's bodies.

"I just bet you can," Haruhi laughed as Hikaru proceeded to show them both exactly what he meant.

They made it downstairs with exactly a minute to spare.

* * *

The mood in the limo was excited, as the seven of them prepared to head to the conference. Renge had apologized and said she would meet up with them in a couple of hours as she had a last minute item to take care of. Kaoru was slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be able to ride over with them, but as she promised that she would return with them, his fleeting disappointment disappeared. Meanwhile, Tamaki and Honey were barely containing their enthusiasm, while the rest of the group looked on and laughed.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"I agree Tama-chan! It's so different than any other conference that I have been to."

"Now I really hope you won't be disappointed. You guys know it's not like Comic-Con where there are thousands of people, right? The average attendance is about 500 people. It's mostly panels and discussions."

"Oh…," Tamaki enthusiasm dampened for a millisecond before returning. "But the brochure said there was a marketplace with different vendors and booths. That will be fun to see."

"You forget Haruhi, that the purpose of the conference is to educate on different lifestyles, perspectives, and alternative paths. To be able to see through another's eyes, is a skill not many develop." Takashi intoned seriously.

"Yes Sensei," she said formally before winking at Takashi.

"I am just curious about the kink lifestyle they mention as a topic," Hikaru commented.

"You would, brother. You perv." Kaoru teased.

"Takes one to know one."

"You wish."

"I don't wish. I know."

Kyoya decided that he wanted to join in the banter. "I think at this point, after the revelations of the last few days, we are all a little curious to see if there is anything that hasn't come up already."

Haruhi answered, "Well according to the schedule of events, today's topics are centered around gender and religion; tomorrow the topics will be sexual orientation, alternative lifestyles, and alternative sexual practices. I think that last one is the 'kink' that Hika is referring to."

"Yup. That's the one. I want to know how much I have already done." Hikaru's smirk spoke volumes.

"Hika-love..?"

"Yes Haru?"

"Kao is right. You are a perv."

The others started laughing, Hikaru included. Without missing a beat, he added, "but I am your perv. Kyoya's too. So all of my perviness must be intriguing to you, or you would have ditched me long ago."

"He has a point love," Kyoya added with his own wicked grin, "And I seem to remember a certain leather dress…"

"Thanks to Kaoru and his impeccably kinky design abilities," Haruhi blew a kiss at Kaoru, who returned the favor.

"Wait. A. Moment." Tamaki interjected, "This is the first I have heard about Haruhi and a leather dress." Turning to Honey and Takashi, "Do you know about the leather dress?"

"Not us, Tama-chan."

Haruhi, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged knowing looks with each other, while the others crossed their arms across their chests and glared. Finally Kaoru broke down and started the story. "Remember last year and the last Ouran Fair that we did as a Host club. The one with the Andromeda/Perseus myth?"

"Yes." Three voices answered.

"Well you know the costumes we all wore…"

"Again. Yes."

"Well, there were these 'other' costumes that I designed and Hikaru, Kyoya, and Haruhi were willing to help me try out."

Haruhi blushed a deep red as she remembered that night. Glancing quickly at her lovers, she saw they were faintly pink as well, also no doubt remembering the first time they were all together.

"So why didn't we see them?" the curiosity in Tamaki's voice evident.

"I am guessing that was the night that Haru-chan, Kyo-chan, and Hika-chan first started dating."

"So? … OH!" Now it was Tamaki's turn to go fuchsia. However, his eagerness soon overcame his embarrassment. "Too bad you don't still have them. I know I would like to see them… purely from an artistic perspective, of course." He winked at Haruhi.

"Both Kyoya's and Hika's costumes are here, but I don't have mine. Sorry. It's worth seeing them in their outfits. I promise you." Haruhi grinned at Tamaki's less than subtle curiosity.

"Actually Haruhi, I packed your costume too. Just in case you might need it," Kaoru said with a sly smile.

"Oh Goody! " Tamaki practically bounced in his seat before turning to Kaoru, "Please tell me you brought your part too?"

"I did not, but in my wardrobe gray leather pants aren't hard to find, so I could fake it."

"Perfect." Kaoru could read the barely hidden lust behind Tamaki's eyes.

Haruhi couldn't help it and burst out laughing. "It seems like every conversation this week has started out innocently and turned into a discussion related to sex. The thing is, I can't even decide who is the bad influence on the others, because everyone of us including me, has turned it there at some point. Some outsider would probably think we are nothing but a group of sexual deviants."

"Umm... Haruhi," Kaoru said trying to put as much blandness as possible into his voice, "We are eighteen to twenty years old. Most of us are male. Sex is pretty much on our minds 95% of the time… Except Kyoya. He only has sex on the brain 90% of the time."

The group burst out laughing as Kyoya found a discarded lumbar pillow and threw it at Kaoru. "It's 87% of the time, I will have you know."

"Haru-chan, are you saying you don't want to show us the dress?"

"It's kind of revealing, but I guess that was the point," Haruhi mumbled turning pink again, "Oh hell… in for a penny, in for a pound. If Hika and Kyo agree, I will also put on my costume and the four of us will show you what we staged. NOT necessarily what we did after, but what the scene looked like."

"Yay!"

Takashi interjected quietly, "May I make a suggestion. Tomorrow night would be a fitting time, since it marks the end of the workshops and Mitskune and Tamaki still owe me for losing the bet. We could make a kind of game out of it."

"Takashi, that is a fabulous idea. I LOVE games." Hikaru grinned as Haruhi groaned.

Takashi looked sideways at the noise she made, so she quickly interjected, "Sorry Taka. I think the idea of having a kind of 'game night' tomorrow sounds like fun, especially since I still owe ALL of you for the game of Distraction you played on me yesterday morning. I was groaning at Hika, because I KNOW him and games. Fair Warning – He cheats."

"I do not. Besides, you like my games Haru-love. I know it. It was a game that started it, after all."

"Yes. It was." To the other's surprise, it was Kyoya who answered not Haruhi as he winked at Hikaru.

"So let me get this straight," Tamaki said. "Today we go to the conference and learn about gender and religion, though I am not exactly sure how gender can be alternative. I mean, there is just male and female, right?" Tamaki paused for a breath before continuing, "Then tomorrow, after spending the day learning about sex and different kinds of sex and let's face it, probably getting totally wound up, we are going to go back to the House and have some sort of twisted game night that will probably drive us crazy with lust."

"Yeah Boss. That about sums it up." Hikaru grinned.

"Perfect."


	19. Amusement

**Disclaimer:** I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Amusement**

"Ok. I know feel like an idiot for my earlier comment regarding gender," Tamaki said to the eight people currently sharing a table in the hotel lounge. "Male, Female, Trans, Gender Fluid, Gender Queer… I am still confused."

"You aren't the only one," Mai Nakasaki added with flirtatious wink at Tamaki. To the group's surprise, when Renge had joined them at the hotel before the first session she had brought along a friend. Mai was a runway model for Hitachiian Design Group, Inc. and as such was well known to both Hikaru and Kaoru, though neither had much contact with her outside of work. She was tall and willowy (both required traits in a fashion model) but her hair was dyed a bright red at the roots and graduated into a deep purple at the ends. She called the look "Caribbean sunset" and it was striking to see. So striking, in fact, that Yuzuha had asked Kaoru to design a specific outfit around the color scheme and Hikaru to find the right precious stones to make a necklace and bracelet set. Presently she sat at the end of the table next to Renge, and flirted mercilessly with Tamaki whenever she got a chance.

Haruhi was amused by Mai's flirting but instead of watching her and Tamaki she focused more of her attention on watching Renge and Kaoru, who was sitting on the other side of Renge. They keep trying not to look at each other and would twitch if they brushed up against each other. _It's highly amusing. When Kaoru caught Renge looking at him out of the corner of her eye, she blushed. Though knowing what I know about Renge, watching her and Mai purposely act casual is its own kind of entertainment. I wonder how long it will be before anyone realizes they are a couple. Not that she isn't attracted to Kao, because she definitely is, but Mai and Renge have been together pretty much since Yuzuha hired her as an assistant._

At that moment, Renge looked up and caught Haruhi's eye. Guessing part what her friend was thinking she gave Haruhi a big smile and a wink, which Haruhi returned before turning back to the conversation. She started to answer Tamaki, but Honey held his hand up to stop her.

"I know you know the answer Haru-chan, but I want to make sure that I have it straight as well. So please correct me if I am wrong," He looked at her and getting her nod in response, continued with his observation. "Gender is the way you feel about yourself outside of your sexuality; the way you identify yourself. Male and Female are generally defined by societies definition of their roles and are the most common. Trans is like Haruhi's father – Ranka. He is biologically male but he also identifies as a female."

"Let me clarify just a bit more," Haruhi interrupted gently, "My dad is a transvestite. Meaning he is biologically male and acts with male attributes part of the time, but he also identifies with the female and acts with female actions part of the time. So in some ways he is both, but he still identifies as male most of the time. Transgender is when a person is biologically one sex, but identifies completely as the opposite sex. Transgender people may seek out hormone therapy or a sex change to turn them into the biological sex they identify with, which is where you get male to female or MtF transgender or female to male FtM transgender. Does that make sense?"

"Much more sense than it did fifteen minutes ago Haru-chan," Honey said with a smile as the other's nodded around the table.

"I can see why you are interested in learning about different lifestyles, my love," Kyoya added, "It is actually kind of fascinating to realize there is more out there than what we learn in school or are brought up in elite society to know. I can also see how it would be very difficult for people who identify as outside the mainstream to find lawyers, doctors, and other professionals who won't judge them on their lifestyle."

"Let me take a stab at explaining gender fluid, though I am still a bit confused," Hikaru entered the conversation. "Gender Fluid is where the person really feels that they are a mix of both male and female. Some days they may be more one than the other, or both equally. It can be different than a transvestite because a transvestite may view his male and female sides as separate aspects of his personality, where a gender fluid person sees both aspects as part of the same personality."

"Exactly Hika-love!" Haruhi's smile was huge as she leaned over and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"So a Gender Queer person is someone who feels that they don't fit into the traditional male or female gender?" Kaoru asked."Wouldn't that also mean that someone who is gender fluid, a transgender, or transvestite could be considered gender queer?"

"Absolutely," Haruhi responded. "Gender Queer is kind of a catch-all phrase, but it can be broken down."

"OK, I think I understand a bit better now," Tamaki said. "I still want to take back my earlier comment, but at least now I know the differences. It's funny. If I think about it, I can probably name a few people other than your father who match one of those descriptions, including a couple of my cousins. My grandmother just calls them "odd" and disassociates from them, but they are really cool – just different."

"Your grandmother is very much like my father. He will not tolerate any difference beyond the traditional in the Ootori family. So if anyone did meet an alternate definition, they hid it behind traditional roles."

"The Morinozouka and Haninozouka families have long held the belief that a warrior's spirit is not limited to the gender that the body is, so in a way, Mitskune and I were lucky growing up. We didn't have definitions or terms to use, but we saw people who fit them. It didn't matter as long as their heart was true to their martial art." Takashi said quietly.

"Of course our families only really recognized that after some kick-ass women in our lineage a couple of centuries ago proved they could fight as well as any male samurai," Honey giggled. "What I wouldn't give to witness the Emperor being protected from a military assassination attempt by the handmaidens of one of his wives."

"Now that's something I could stand behind," Mai raised her glass of water and said to Renge and Haruhi, "Here's to kick-ass women who break boundaries!"

Both Haruhi and Renge clinked their water glasses with hers, while the guys chuckled. After taking a sip, Renge turned the conversation towards the afternoon's lectures. "So this afternoon is devoted to alternative religions and medical practices?"

"Yes," Kaoru responded rifling through his bag to pull out the brightly colored paper listing the days events, "As far as the schedule says. For the religion part it looks like there are classes on Paganism, Buddhism, Hinduism, Wicca, and Shamanism. For the medical practices it appears to have classes on Reiki, Acupuncture, Reflexology, and Homeopathy."

"Does anyone else find it kind of amusing that Buddhism is considered an alternative religion, when pretty much all of us practice it? Or the fact that Acupuncture and Reflexology are considered alternative medical practices, when it's just part of our normal health care?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi laughed before answering, "I completely agree Hika-love, but this conference is put on by a "western" company in France, so all of our "eastern" practices are considered alternative. I am pretty sure that western culture defines alternative religion as anything outside of Christianity, Judaism, or Muslim."

"I know that many western medical practitioners are starting to include acupuncture and reflexology into their practices, but it is amusing to be considered "alternative" when our culture we has actually been practicing them for hundreds of years." Kyoya couldn't resist adding.

"So basically we have all been living "alternative" lifestyles from the very beginning!" Tamaki chuckled. "No wonder my grandmother is so against western culture. She is too much of a snob to admit that someone else may have a different point of view. Hers is the only right way to do something."

Takashi looked at his watch. "It appears the next sessions are starting soon. Is everyone going to the same session or are we splitting up? I want to look into the sessions on Paganism, Shamanism, and Reiki."

"I think that might be best Takashi," Honey replied. "It does look like the "Marketplace" will be open after the last session, so it may be fun to meet back up there and wander through it. Some of the vendors look interesting and there is an I-Ching fortune telling booth. I haven't done that in forever!"

"Oooh… I want to get a tarot reading done! Renge, you HAVE to do it with me!" Mai's said eagerly as she linked her arm with Renge's. Her enthusiasm was catching, and it wasn't long before the group dispersed to go to several different sessions. All agreed to meet back at the opening of the Marketplace.

* * *

Several hours later it was an excited but tired group that climbed back into the limo headed toward Suoh House. They chatted amicably about the colors of their auras captured on film and printed, the various fortune-telling readings that were done, the different candles, books, and music that they purchased and their excitement to see what the next day would bring. Tamaki in his generosity had invited Mai to join them at the Guest House, but she declined stating that she had to remain close to the Fashion Week venue with the other models. Renge (much to Kaoru's disappointment) also told the others that for the next several days, she would also need to remain near the venue as she was also acting liaison between the models and Yuzuha. But both agreed to go back to the Guest House for dinner that night, saying that since they were having such a good time, they would stretch their day off as long as they could.

Once they reached the Guest House, Haruhi, Kyoya, Hikaru, Honey and Takashi started setting up the meal that had been left for them in the Library, while Tamaki and Kaoru offered to give the girls a tour, since it was new to Mai and Renge hadn't really gotten to see much while she was recovering from her fall. Agreeing quickly, Mai latched onto Tamaki's arm and started flooding him with questions as they walked. Kaoru, shaking his head at Mai's exuberance offered his arm to Renge as they followed along.

Kaoru was conflicted. He couldn't decide which he liked more – the view of Tamaki's ass as he walked in front of him or the warm sweet smell of the woman on his arm. Deciding to just enjoy both, he leaned over and spoke quietly to Renge. "How is your ankle doing? You seem to be walking with only a slight limp. I don't want to tire you out, so please let me know if you need to rest."

"I am actually doing pretty good. I have it wrapped well and the swelling is almost all gone. You saw yesterday how much your mother is requiring me to take breaks and rest it. I think I will actually be fine for the red carpet Sunday night as long as I wear ballet flats rather than high heels."

"That's probably a smart idea. I know you wanted to wear heels, but some of Hika's designs for flats are incredible."

"I know. I am really sorry about what I said the other day. His designs are just as important as yours and I am really happy that you are both willing to help me with mine. I am so excited and nervous at the same time."

"That's understandable. Just be yourself. Your dress is quirky and fun – just like you. I have a feeling it will go over well at the show."

"Thank you." Renge blushed at the compliment before turning her attention back to Tamaki's description of the rooms. Kaoru seeing her slight distress made no further comment, but steered the conversation back to the house and Tamaki's idea of what he wanted to achieve.

Both Mai and Renge declared themselves in absolute love with the Conservatory and decided that after dinner, everyone should go up to it for dessert. Laughing, Tamaki and Kaoru agreed and ushered the girls back down the stairs to the Library to eat.

* * *

Dinner that evening had a Spanish flair with paella, tapas, and gambas ajillo, and with montecados and flan for dessert. The dinner conversation mostly focused on Fashion Week, as they finalized the plans for the Red Carpet and the Grand Ball. Soon everything was finalized and the only thing left to do was wait for the actual events to occur. The group energy was still high after the discussion, so when Tamaki shared the girls' idea of going up to the Conservatory to eat dessert, everyone readily agreed. Grabbing plates, silverware, napkins, wine and glasses, they all made their way up to the greenhouse on the top floor.

Haruhi felt the moist warm air and could smell the lush tropical scents as soon as she walked through the glass doors. _I have walked by this room every day and I keep forgetting to come inside. It Is so beautiful in here. I know why this room is one of Tamaki's favorites._

Tamaki led the group over to a cluster of low slung couches centered around a square table. He directed them to put all the food on the table, while he stepped over to a panel to fiddle with a few switches. Finally he found what he was looking for and with a chorus of ooh's and aah's from the others, small hidden LED lights light up the area, adding a fairy twinkle to their surroundings.

"Tama-chan, it is absolutely beautiful up here. The lights, the smells, even the couches are comfortable. Why didn't we come up here the last couple of nights?"

Laughing Tamaki replied "Well… Tuesday night you all had just arrived and had other things on your mind," he said this with a wink and a grin at the Hosts. "Wednesday Night Renge hurt herself, and last night we were all exhausted from sight-seeing and shopping."

"I vote we have dessert up here every night, from tonight on. You are going to have cake as a dessert one night, right Tama-chan?"

'Honey-sempai, I wouldn't forget cake for the world."

Haruhi giggled at Tamaki's gallant response, while Mai just looked confused. Renge leaned over and whispered to her, explaining Honey's obsession with cake.

"Honey is right though, Tamaki. It is really beautiful in here. I wouldn't mind having dessert up here either." Kyoya said.

"We agree." Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

"Mmmm…" was Takashi's response as he reached for a plate of flan.

Taking that as a signal, most of the chatter ceased while they enjoyed the sweetness of the flan and cookies, the lushness of their surroundings, and the soft hiss of snow on the glass above them. When they were finished eating and sat back to relax, Tamaki poured each a glass of Spanish wine.

"Spanish wine from a Frenchman?" Kyoya teased his friend as he sat back on a couch next to Hikaru, with Haruhi lounging across them both in what was fast becoming their favorite relaxed position.

"Yes but Tama-chan is only half French, so that may mean something," Honey joined in the teasing from where he sat next to Takashi on the couch adjacent to where Kyoya, Hikaru and Haruhi sat.

"Hey!" Tamaki grinned. "It's a Spanish wine, because that was the theme of tonight's dinner. Because I am French, I know a good wine when I have it and I am not stupid enough to think that France has the market cornered on the only good wines." He finished his glass and poured another before sitting back down next to Kaoru. Casually, Tamaki slid an arm along the back of the couch he shared with Kaoru, fingertips just barely brushing the other man's shoulder. He hid his smile as he felt Kaoru's body react.

"Now that's unusual to hear a Frenchman say!" Mai giggled. She and Renge shared the last couch.

"Ahhh… But I am an unusual Frenchman, Princess," Tamaki's flirting can as naturally as breathing to him.

"In some ways not so unusual. This bottle is empty!"

"Well that could only mean one thing…"

"We are going to play Spin the Bottle?" The words escaped Renge's mouth before she had a chance to think about what she was saying. When she realized what she had said, she turned a bright red and clapped her hands over her mouth.

Once he got his laughter under control Tamaki replied, "Well I was going to say, I would open another bottle, but I like Renge's idea better." He winked at her and she blushed even deeper.

"I can't believe I just said that. It must be the wine talking. I mean, I have always wanted to play, but I never have and it just popped out after such a fun day today with all of you…" Renge's babbling ceased when Kaoru leaned over and placed a finger against her lips.

"Why not?" Kaoru said with an evil grin. "We haven't played Spin the Bottle in a looong time, right Hikaru?"

"Oh I agree brother, this could be very fun." Hikaru responded with a smirk.

"Oh why not?" Haruhi shocked the others by saying. One by one the others agreed, fully realizing that it was, in essence, foreplay for most of their group.

With a mischievous grin, Kaoru handed the bottle to Haruhi to take the first spin. Laying it down in the center of the table, she spun. When it slowed to a stop, it was pointed at Takashi. Grinning at her chance to do something she always dreamed of, she looked over at her Sensei, partner, and friend. He met her eyes and smile in them burned deep. Crossing the space between them, she held out her hand. He took it and stood up, holding it to his heart. He placed his other hand on her hip, while she slid hers up his neck and into his hair. Stretching onto her tiptoes, she gently placed her lips on his.

Takashi, feeling the so soft lips teasing at his, couldn't resist for long. With a primal sound he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, plumbing the depths of her mouth and sharing in the energy that had been building between them for months. Slowly the sound of catcalls and random commentary reminded him of where he was and he reluctantly broke off the kiss. Heart beating heavily, he looked one last time into Haruhi's eyes, before turning to see the wide grin on Mitskune's face.

"Wow. You guys really know how to play spin the bottle!" Mai said, her tone impressed.

As Haruhi walked back to her spot between Hikaru and Kyoya, she glanced quickly at their expressions, since that was a much more intimate kiss than she had planned. She was relieved to see the lust and not the jealousy on each of their faces. Hikaru even whispered once she was seated "Damn. That was HOT!"

"I think if I remember the rules right, that means the next spin is mine," Kyoya said. Taking the bottle and spinning it landed on Hikaru. "HA! That's an easy one." Kyoya leaned across Haruhi and laid a scorching kiss on Hikaru. Haruhi, of course, caught between them had an up close view of her lovers as they teased each other.

"You are an evil man, my love," Haruhi whispered to Kyoya after he broke off the kiss. "I want you both right now and we still have to sit through seven more turns!"

"Patience, my love," Kyoya responded with a smirk.

Tamaki's turn was next and the bottle landed on Mai. With a gallant bow worthy of his Host Club days, He swept he off her feet and dipped her backwards, while placing a sweet kiss on her mouth. For all of the flirting that they had done throughout the day, it still remained a relatively chaste kiss. But Tamaki's charm was legendary, and it was a blushing Mai who returned to her seat.

Kaoru was the next to spin and it landed on Haruhi. Laughing, he jumped across the table and landed on top of Haruhi. Pinning her to the seat, he kissed her soundly, while his brother faked a sigh. Grinning, Kaoru looked up at Hikaru and playing up the twincest act, even though everyone but Mai knew it was just an act, he said, "Brother, I know by the rules of the game, I had to kiss Haruhi… but I wish the bottle had stopped just a bit sooner, so I could have kissed you instead."

Twin sighs from Renge and Mai at that little speech made the group burst out into laughter, while Hikaru and Kaoru just grinned at each other.

Still slightly pink, Mai grabbed the bottle and spun it quickly. She was surprised when it landed on Honey. Deciding to be bold, she marched over to Honey, pushed him back in the seat, sat on his knees and pressed her lips firmly against his.

Honey was a little shocked, but decided to get into the spirit of the game and kissed her back thouroughly. He gave her the full force of his Lolita smile and a wink when she broke it off, so she was a little unsteady as she sat back down.

Renge felt slightly confused. She was enjoying the game, but she was still trying to process how it was making her feel, seeing people that she was attracted to kissing others. She knew it was her idea for the game in the first place, but part of her was at war with herself. It took Mai prompting her a couple of times to realize that it was her turn to spin. Reaching out, she spun the glass. She couldn't decide if she was relieved or eager when it landed on Kaoru.

Kaoru saw the bottle spinning and his heart gave a little flip when he realized that it landed on him. He had admitted his growing curiosity for the girl approaching him and he now he was going to sample her lips. He just knew that somehow he had to make this first kiss memorable. When she stopped in front of him and looked up at him with those big brown eyes, he held her gaze. Slowly he let his lips descend as he cupped her face. Teasing her lips gently with his, he swallowed the soft sound of pleasure that escaped before deepening the kiss. He flicked his tongue softly against her lower lip and nibbled gently at the edges before pulling back with a smile to see the completely dazed look on her face.

Renge had never been kissed quite like that before and she was dizzy from it. When she opened her eyes and saw Kaoru smiling at her, it was a moment of magic that she didn't want to end. She smiled back at him, before turning back to her seat.

Takashi was next. His spin landed on Kyoya. Still feeling a little bit guilty for kissing Haruhi so deeply earlier, he wasn't exactly sure how to respond, but he knew the rules of the game and had agreed to play, so he approached Kyoya. Letting a little of the lust that he felt show on his face, he turned to the man who was nearly his equal in height and pulled him in for a kiss. It was shorter than the kiss he had given Haruhi, but it's intensity was close. Their kiss became a challenge, with both trying to take the lead and neither quite succeeding. Both of them were breathing a bit heavy when they broke apart.

This time, Hikaru leaned over to Kyoya and said, "I want to see that again! So fucking hot!"

Honey grabbed the bottle as he gave another knowing glance at his lover. Giving it a quick spin, he smiled as it landed on Tamaki. A slight smirk settled on his face as he walked over to the other blond man, as he remembered exactly how Tamaki had tasted in the shower the other morning.

Tamaki for his part was also remembering the morning in the shower, so when Honey stopped in front of him his smile matched the one on Honey's face. Together their lips met as they savored the memory and gave an unspoken promise that it would need to be repeated soon. A discreet cough from Kaoru, reminded them of their present state and they broke apart.

"Finally it's my turn!" Hikaru complained jovially. "I have had to watch all of this kissing and I have only been kissed once. It's not fair. I am making up for it now." With that he spun the bottle for the last time, surprised to see it land on Renge. Glancing swiftly up to first see the stunned expression on his brother's face and then glancing at her – seeing the confusion still evident, Hikaru made a quick decision. Walking over to her, he gently lifted her head and placed a soft kiss on her lips before walking back to his seat. Once he sat down, he gave her a wink which caused her to blush even deeper.

The game over, the hosts started to say their goodnights and a car was called for Renge and Mai. Within 15 minutes, Tamaki was shutting the door behind them and walking back up the stairs to his room. Seeing the gold-streaked redhead naked in his bed, he couldn't help but smile. "I take it the game didn't make you jealous."

"Jealous – No. Horny – Hell Yes."

"I think I can do something about that."


	20. Taking the Blame

**Disclaimer:**I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Taking the Blame**

Haruhi sat between Kyoya and Tamaki in the conference room as the rest of the hosts found seating to either side. She kept glancing discreetly to either side as she sat back amused; she took in with hidden delight the rapt expressions on the faces of her friends. _They are fascinated and I find that actually funny. For a group of guys who pretty much run the complete range of sexual orientation the panel is speaking about, they seem far more interested in the concept than I would have thought._ She gave a small smile, which of course Kyoya caught her at.

Leaning over he whispered, "Oh what I wouldn't give to hear your thoughts, right now."

"I am just laughing at how interested everyone is in the topic, including you my love. I don't want to keep your attention, so I will tell you more later."

"Fair enough," Kyoya turned back to the front as he linked his fingers with hers.

Sitting back in her seat she felt Tamaki's arm brush against the back of her neck. He gave her a quick wink, but didn't speak. Haruhi listened to the discussion for a few minutes, before her mind wandered again. _If I understand the panelists correctly, there is really a sliding scale of sexuality which is different than "gender identity" which we learned about yesterday. If I drew it linearly it would look like this homosexuality – homoflexibility – bisexuality/pansexual – heteroflexibility – heterosexual. I know Tamaki has identified as flexible, but it is interesting to see how the others fall. I really don't think at this point there is anyone in our group who is completely homosexual unless you count Mai, but she isn't really a part of the group just yet. I know I thought Honey and Takashi were at one point, but their recent statement has me pushing them into homoflexibility. They still prefer the same sex, but they are attracted to select members of the opposite sex… I still can't believe that they casually mentioned they wanted me in their bed. I mean I know I have had fantasies, but I had no idea that they did as well. I do wonder… Stop it Haruhi! Focus!_ She mentally gave herself a slap on the head before deliberately focusing on her mind back on the topic of discussion. _Renge is also homoflexible, though no one at Ouran would have suspected. Once she stepped away from her obsession with that anime video game, she started realizing that she was more attracted to the host club princesses rather than the hosts themselves, though she never spoke of it. It's part of the reason she was able to peg the clients' needs so accurately. Granted, it took her a long time to acknowledge it. It wasn't until Mai started flirting with her before she let herself accept it. At that point she told me and swore me to secrecy. I think her growing attraction to Kao is causing her some confusion, though. She knew him before and didn't see the attraction, but something has shifted here in Paris; maybe being with Mai has allowed her to open up to new possibilities. I just know she needs to tell Kao about her relationship with Mai soon. I don't want to see him hurt. He deserves to find someone that will accept him and his relationship with Hika._

At the thought of her other lover, she glanced over to where he was sitting on the other side of Kyoya. His right hand was linked with Kyoya's as well and his left arm brushed against Kao's as they shared the armrest. _Hikaru is definitely bisexual, that pretty much goes without saying. I know Tamaki has called himself flexible, but I have a feeling that after this class, he will just start calling himself bisexual. He is starting to accept that he could have a real relationship with any sex rather than just a night or two of "fun", in much the same way Hikaru could. I can see it in the relationship we had, and also in his interest in the others. Kaoru though is still definitely heteroflexible; the only males he really is only attracted to are Hikaru and Tamaki. Honey's offer may cross his mind as idle curiosity, but I honestly don't expect him to take them up on it. He just isn't attracted to them in a way beyond friendship- much the way he feels about me. But he is really attracted to Renge… Kyoya is the one who has changed the most actually. Two years ago, I would have firmly placed him in the heterosexual category; now he is definitely heteroflexible. He is in a fully acknowledged and committed relationship with both me and Hikaru._ Making sure the object of her current thought was wrapped up in the discussion at hand, she smiled inwardly. _He isn't quite ready to acknowledge it yet, but now that he has accepted that he is attracted to and in love with Hika, I can see the way he occasionally watches Tamaki too. It will be intriguing to see if anything develops there._

As if they somehow knew her thoughts were centered on them, Kyoya briefly squeezed her hand while Tamaki softly stroked his thumb once down the nape of her neck. The combination was enough to cause her to shiver slightly. Haruhi could tell they felt her reaction and watched as they quickly looked at each other and grinned. _Dear gods, I don't know if I could survive being the focus of Tamaki, Kyoya and Hikaru's combined attention. The experience would be off the charts… and amazing … and… FOCUS HARUHI!_ This time it was harder to turn her mind back to the discussion, for some reason. _Ok. So the last of us on the sexuality scale is me. As it stands right now, I am heterosexual. There haven't been any women that have interested me in any way other than friendship, even though I have technically kissed a couple. Of course, the fact that I am daily surrounded by some of the most gorgeous men in the world may have something to do with that. I just can't see myself attracted to anyone outside the group. Each one has let me see a part of him that no one else knows. It is an honor I don't take lightly._

The sound of applause broke through Haruhi's thoughts and she realized the lecture was finishing. Quickly, she joined in the clapping trying to hide that her thoughts had only superficially been on the lecture. Rising from her seat, she accepted Kyoya's hand again as she turned to file out of the aisle, while Tamaki gently guided her with a hand at her back.

* * *

Tamaki was still trying to process all of the information that had just been presented. Despite the fact he thought of himself as open-minded, the workshop coupled with the things that had happened among the group because he had invited them all to Paris for the workshop, were far more enlightening than he could ever have anticipated. _It started with that completely unexpected and wicked kiss Kyoya gave me at the airport. I know I was too shocked to respond at the time, which I have to admit, I regret completely. But I know I wasn't the only one surprised by his actions. I think it started a chain reaction he could not have anticipated; if the Shadow King and unquestionably most "proper" of us could let down his guard, do something unexpected and outrageous, then the rest of us could do the same… and here we are. A few short days later and the relationships between all of us have shifted. I never would have had the courage to start it for fear of losing the only people outside of my parents I have ever cared for. But instead of breaking us apart, it seems to be drawing us closer together._

"Earth to Boss," the twins chorused.

Blushing slightly at being caught unaware, Tamaki answered "Yes? Devil twins…"

Hikaru and Kaoru both grinned at the old nickname. Kaoru winked at him before responding, "We were discussing what we wanted to do for lunch and you nearly walked into Kyo, so he asked what you were thinking of."

"That it is his entire fault actually." Tamaki replied with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Kyoya asked with a raised eyebrow and a cool voice. "Do tell us what exactly my fault is. I am dying to know considering I haven't done anything to you that I know of."

"Ahh… but you have mon ami," Tamaki was thoroughly enjoying teasing his best friend. He slipped an arm around Kaoru's waist and smiled as Kao leaned in. He then nodded first to Honey and Takashi openly holding hands, and then to where Kyoya , Hikaru and Haruhi stood. Hikaru stood behind Haruhi with his arms around her waist and his head on her right shoulder. Kyoya stood slightly askew with one arm around Hikaru's shoulders and his other around Haruhi's waist as well. The three of them had locked their fingers together. "We would not be standing here, in a public place, like we are right now, if you hadn't kissed me at the airport."

Haruhi's laughter pealed out and echoed off the walls, while everyone except Kyoya bent over in laughter. The Shadow King was turning a very deep shade of red.

"He's right Kyo-chan." Honey giggled. "I don't think any of us would have said some of the things or done some of the things we did if we hadn't seen you leap out of your normal reserved self. Heck, even Renge sensed something was different and felt comfortable enough to blurt out the comment about Spin the Bottle."

"Agreed." Takashi's quiet voice held amusement.

Hikaru looked at his new lover and saw that while the red was fading, he was still uncomfortable. He caught Haruhi's eyes and smiled as she nodded, knowing what he wanted to do. Turning to Kyoya, Hika gently laid a hand on his cheek, before leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips. He whispered against them, "Personally, I am so happy you did. I have wanted this for so long."

Kyoya looked into the golden eyes of the man in front of him and felt his embarrassment fade completely. _Maybe it is my fault… but if I hadn't, I may not have Hika and Haru together now. I wouldn't change that for the world._ Smiling he decided to continue the joke. "I can see your point, but I have to contest it."

Sensing Kyoya was up to something, Tamaki played along. "Oh really? Whose fault is it then?"

"Haruhi's."

"Wait. WHAT?!" Haruhi blinked in astonishment. "How is it my fault?"

"I wouldn't have kissed Tamaki at the airport if you hadn't scolded me on the way over, which caused me to think about how I see things."

"There is a flaw in your logic. I wouldn't have scolded you, if you hadn't gone deep into jealous Shadow King mode. So I still don't see how it's my fault." She grinned so he would know she was teasing.

"I apologize. You are right. I went that way because Hikaru and Kaoru were wearing your lip gloss and it was obvious they had kissed you senseless. Therefore, it must have been their fault."

"HEY!"

"Damn devil twins! You are always causing trouble!" Tamaki tried to maintain a stern tone, but failed miserably. "How should I punish you?"

Both Kaoru and Hikaru tried to find some way to shift the blame onto someone else, but couldn't come up with a way, since their kissing Haruhi was a pretty common occurrence. Finally conceding defeat, Kaoru responded cheekily to Tamaki's question. "Well, _Daddy_, I think you may just have to give us a good spanking."

Tamaki sputtered a minute before giving them both an evil grin. "I may just have to do that."

This time it was Hikaru and Kaoru who turned a faint shade of red.


	21. Interlude

**Chapter 21 - Interlude**

Honey silently watched the teasing exchange among Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi and the twins. Glancing over at Takashi he saw the faint smirk on his lover's face as he listened to the conversation; a smile that was all but invisible to everyone else. _I love watching Takashi enjoy himself. I know he isn't flashy or obviously demonstrative in his enjoyment, but I can see it._ Honey eyes were caught by Haruhi as she looked first at him, nodded over at Takashi, then held his eyes with a smile and a wink. _So apparently can Haru-chan. It's not surprising really considering how close they have gotten in the last year. I am happy that Takashi has at least a part of her that no one else does. I don't think anyone but me saw the heart break in his eyes when Kyoya and Hikaru announced they were both dating her. Takashi has loved her almost as much as he loves me for years. He just didn't know how to tell her or show her. Hell, I have loved her too, but she never 'saw' either of us until recently. To be fair though, neither of us told her how we felt and we were careful to keep to the friendship line with her as a balm to the overly enthusiastic actions of the twins and Tamaki. Then we became her instructors in Aikido and it felt like telling her would be breaking the covenant of teacher/student. I could kiss Takashi's sister for suggesting yoga as way to help her develop her mental focus, because that allowed their teacher/student relationship turn into an equal partnership. I just wish I had the same focus to do it with them… and I wish there was something that I could claim Haruhi for – something that was mine alone. I know she cares about me just as much as she cares about everyone else, but…"_

Honey realized that Takashi was looking down at him, the love shining deeply in his eyes. _Of course, even if I never get that piece of Haru-chan to myself, I still have her friendship. I also have Takashi's absolute devotion and whatever this new strange and oddly exciting thing building with Tamaki is. I really can't complain. The gods will see that whatever happens is what is meant to and I just need to follow my path._ Smiling back at the man who knew him better than anyone, he squeezed his hand before turning to the others. "Not that the idea of Tama-chan spanking Hika-chan and Kao-chan doesn't sound like fun to watch, we may want to grab lunch soon or we are going to miss the afternoon lecture."

"Since I have been looking forward to this one since I saw the brochure Haru had, I second that motion," Hikaru grinned at Honey. "I vote we grab something quick and get in the room early. I have a feeling this class is going to be crowded."

'I have a better idea brother, why don't you, me and Kyoya go grab food while the others get us all seats. We can eat in the room."

"Works for me," Hikaru turned to look at the others who nodded.

"I will go with you guys," Tamaki added. "Another set of hands to carry everything couldn't hurt."

"Agreed. We will save everyone seats. Would you rather be up front or toward the back?" Takashi asked.

"I have noticed that we seem to be drawing some attention in the other classes, so perhaps it would be better if we sat towards the back of this one," Kyoya responded while the others confirmed. "I do not believe that we have been recognized, but it is still possible that the twins or Tamaki would be since they are well known in Paris."

"…and the reason you might be drawing attention has nothing to do with the fact that you are a group of six gorgeous men who obviously love to flirt…" Haruhi muttered under her breath.

"Besides if we sit in the back, we can watch how the audience reacts," Tamaki smiled with a wink at her. "I think this is going to be an enlightening discussion."

"I have no doubt Tama-chan," Honey answered with a sassy grin and a voice so full of innuendo that Tamaki turned a faint pink.

"Perhaps it will give me ideas," Takashi couldn't resist adding when he saw Tamaki's blush. "You and Mitskune still owe me since you lost the bet on when Kyoya and Hikaru would get together."

"Speaking of bets," Kyoya interjected, "Tamaki and Honey owe you and I another one, Takashi. It was Hika and Kao who taught Haruhi how to do her make-up not Ranka."

Honey and Tamaki groaned in unison.

"I never win!" Tamaki pouted. "So now it's $150 and humiliating task…"

"Well Tama," Hikaru said with an evil grin. "I have a feeling Kyoya could be persuaded to give up the $50 you owe him for another task."

Tamaki blanched a bit while Honey got a mischievous glint in his eye. "I would be willing to trade my debt for a task. I have a feeling Kyoya could get quite creative… if he put his mind to it. I have a feeling it would be fun to service… um I mean serve… Takashi and Kyoya." He grinned as Kyoya winked at him.

"Is that a dare?"

"Absolutely."

Haruhi grinned as she saw where Honey's mind was heading and Kyoya's willingness to play along. "I still owe all of you for the prank you played on me the other morning.

"But you always distract us, Haru-love, so us getting some back is really payback on our part," Hikaru laughed.

"I agree with Hika, though I have to admit I am feeling left out. I wasn't part of the bets or the winnings," Kaoru pouted.

"Ahhh, how quickly you forget!" Haruhi teased as she stepped between the twins and put her arms around both. Leaning in, she kept her eyes on Tamaki as she purred, "It was decided, not 10 minutes ago, that everything that has happened this week was both of your faults, so Tamaki needed to spank you both. I can't wait to watch that."

Tamaki brightened considerably as he remembered, while Hika and Kao turned a faint pink again. However, their embarrassment faded even quicker the second time as the intrigue set in. Wrapping his arm back around her waist as well, Hika whispered with a smile before nibbling on her neck. "When did my sweet innocent Haruhi turn into such a voyeur?"

Tossing her hair back with a laugh, she responded with a grin at both her lovers. "When two studs in tight leather pants stalked me as I was tied to a bedpost by another leather-clad hunk."

"Which reminds us, Haru-chan," Honey said with lust barely contained behind his huge blue eyes, "The four of you promised to recreate that scene, since we didn't get to see it."

"That will be arranged." Kyoya's cool voice still held heat before it tinged with regret. "While I hate to break up a most interesting discussion, we are rapidly losing time before the next session. If we are going to get food and make it back in time, we need to go now."

"Go. We will save you seats," Takashi said with a grin as picked up first Honey, then Haruhi and took off running down the hall, accompanied by their laughter.

As their laughter faded, Kyoya linked his hand with Hikaru's and started walking to the cafeteria. Tamaki and Kao did the same and followed immediately behind, their discussion turning to the possibilities of what could be easily brought back and consumed during the lecture.

* * *

Haruhi, Honey and Takashi walked into the room for the last lecture of the day (well Takashi walked, Haruhi and Honey dangled from his arms) and took a good look at the way the room was set up. All of the other classes had a generic lecture format of chairs lined up in front of a small podium where the panel sat. This room was twice the size of the other rooms and had movie-theater styled seating centered in front of a good sized stage. Instead of the normal table for a panel there were 5 chairs. There were also a few pieces of furniture that Haruhi had never seen before – what looked like a giant wooden X, a wooden frame with a round hoop suspended from it, and what looked like a padded sawhorse with runners. Setting his friends on their feet, Takashi turned to look at Honey and grinned.

An answering grin and wicked smirk appeared on Honey's face, while Haruhi looked puzzled at the contraptions on the stage. She turned to see if there was seating when she caught the exchange of looks between her friends. "What am I missing? I take it you know what that stuff on stage is used for."

"Umm… you could say that Haru-chan."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No." Takashi's smile was wicked. "If you still have questions after the class, then we will answer them, but until then… Let's find some seats."

Knowing it was useless to try and get more information out of Takashi when he had made up his mind, Haruhi led the way up the seating to the top center. She made sure that they could see everything on the stage. The room was filling up quickly though, so she was only able to grab five seats in a row and two in the row below them. "Wow, this is going to be a really full class. I am glad that we got here early."

"I saw that is was going to be a discussion and demonstration class, so I wondered if there would be a crowd," Takashi said on her far right.

"So I am guessing from Takashi's comment, that you both know what some of this stuff is for," Haruhi turned to Honey, who sat next to her, hoping to wheedle some information out of him to appease her growing curiosity."

"We do, Haru-chan, but it will be more fun to watch your reaction when it is in use. I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"No fair."

"Patience."

She laughed, "Hika and Tama have definitely rubbed off on me, because I don't want to be patient."

"I could distract you…" The tone in the voice, unlike anything she had heard out of Honey's mouth, caused her to shiver. Asking permission with his eyes, Honey slid his hand slowly up her arm to cradle the back of her head. Without warning, he fisted his hand, pulling tightly on her hair, and holding her head in position as she gasped. With his other hand, he traced his fingers lightly from her ear, down her neck, and over her collarbone. A sensation unlike anything she had experience before flooded her, rendering her speechless. It was akin to a slow electric current sizzling down her body to pool low. An odd kind of desire built inside her.

Gently Honey released his hold on her hair and slid his hand down to squeeze her hand lightly before letting it go completely. His normal Lolita grin replaced the intensity of a moment before. "Oh look, here come the others!" Then because he couldn't resist the still slightly dazed expression on her face, he said impishly, "Distracted?"

Haruhi released a slow breath before giving him a huge grin. "Yeah, I think you could say that… Wow. You and Takashi have been hiding something from all of us."

"Maybe a bit, but we don't want to do so anymore, which is why we are here now. We love all of you and want you to accept us as we are. If you want to play with us, that would be awesome, but we know that what we do together is not for everyone. Hell, it's not even for most people. Like being lovers, we have had to keep everything a secret because it's still not considered 'normal' to most people. But it is normal for us. It's just a part of who we are. We need the people we care about the most to know all sides of us… We just hope that at the end of the demonstration you won't judge us or think differently about us."

Without thinking about it, Haruhi leaned over and kissed Honey lightly on the lips as the others walked up the steps to the seats. "Whether we find something that interests us, or we decide that the whole thing is not for us individually, I am completely confident in saying that I don't think there is anyone in this group that will judge you. It doesn't matter what we see. You are still our friends."

"We will see Haru-chan," Honey said with a touch of sadness in his tone. Seeing the others approach, he stood up and prepared to vacate his seat, so Kyoya and Hikaru could sit on either side of Haruhi.

Kyoya couldn't hear most of the conversation as he was walking up the steps, but he could see the intensity of it and the faint fear on Honey's face. He did hear Haruhi's last comment and made a split second decision. He motioned for Honey and Takashi to stay where they were and he sat in one of the two seats in the row just below Haruhi. Turning to Honey he said, "I missed part of the conversation obviously, but from what I heard, I can pretty much say I agree with Haruhi and you should too. Whatever may come out of this, you and Takashi are our friends. That is not going to change."

"We will see…," Honey responded, still not convinced.

"Hey Honey," Hikaru teased as sat down on the other side of Haruhi and handed the older men stuffed pitas, "Stop disagreeing with my lovers and listen to what they are saying. Or if you can't do that, then focus on this – You just got your first kiss from Haruhi. Enjoy it. I know she did."

Haruhi immediately turned a deep red before she turned and punched her boyfriend in the shoulder.

"OW!"

The group burst into laughter as Hikaru rubbed his shoulder. Haruhi grinned and said "Suck it up," which made them laugh even harder.

"We have taught her well." Takashi grinned.


	22. Lecture and Demo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Lecture and Demo**

The house lights dimmed in the lecture hall, while the lighting above the stage remained. Four men and three women walked onto the stage. Their clothing varied dramatically - jeans, leather, corsets, and a red haired woman in a latex dress and 6 inch spiked heels leading a man wearing a leather harness across his chest, a collar around his neck, and a leather mask with ears. She sat on the end and he kneeled on the floor next to her, placing his head on her knee. Two of the men sat next to her with a woman sitting on the floor between them, and a fourth chair was occupied by the final woman. The last chair was left empty as a man dressed only in leather pants approached the front of the stage. He was tall, fit, bald, handsome in a rugged way, and both of his nipples had rings through them. He wore a wireless mic headset, to make sure he could be heard as he greeted the crowd and introduced himself as Dominic or to his friends – Dom the Dom.

Haruhi could faintly hear Kaoru whispering to Hikaru about the woman in the latex dress. She could only make out the words "hot" "fashion" and the phrase "I wonder if we could do something with that, which caused her to smile. _Some things don't change. Kaoru gets inspiration in some of the strangest places. Though I think I would like to see a line that he developed in latex and leather._ She glanced down at Tamaki and Kyoya sitting below her and then to her right at Honey and Takashi before turning her attention back to the stage. All eyes were glued to Dominic as he greeted the crowd.

"Welcome and thank you for coming. I know this is a going to be a session that will cause you to think. You may come out of it with ideas, or you may run screaming out of the room halfway through. Either response is acceptable." The crowd laughed. "I want to introduce my fellow panelists Mistress Raina and her pet, Sir Collin and his submissive Jenna, and my partners - David and Kara. You will be hearing from them all in a bit as they talk about the different types of relationships they have, but I wanted to first discuss the basic concepts of kink and BDSM. They can be linked, but they don't necessarily have to be. A lot of people consider themselves kinky who don't necessarily think they fit the 'BDSM lifestyle' though most BDSM'ers will tell you they are kinky. Either way, both term the mainstream or societal concept of sexuality as 'vanilla'. Here's the thing though – societies view on sex changes through the years, so what is considered kinky in one decade is considered normal in another. Example – If a woman chose to go out in public wearing shorts and a tank top in the Victorian Era, she would have been labeled as a harlot and a prostitute. Now, we just call it summer wear. The concept of what is considered normal has changed. Now don't get me wrong – the Victorians were quite kinky in their own way even by modern standards. If you are curious, look up Victorian methods for treating menstrual cramps or PMS; doctors would treat 'hysteria' as it was called at the time by applying an intense vibration to the affected area to provide relief. In other words, the doctor would use a vibrator to bring a woman to orgasm, because it was the most effective relief of cramps."

The crowd laughed, while the women in it cheered. Kyoya turned and looked up at Haruhi with a grin before saying, "I think we will need to test that method."

"Can we watch?" The twins said together with wicked smiles.

Haruhi blew a kiss to each of them and said only, "We will see," before paying attention again.

"So modern concepts of what is considered 'normal' in sex is different today than 100 or even 50 years ago when missionary style was considered to be the only proper way to have sex. If you did anything different you were 'wild'. See the pattern here? Modern sex is pretty tolerant of different positions and is getting more tolerant of monogamous homosexual relationships. But add in multiple partners or toys and you start to skirt a line into what could be considered kinky. Now let me ask you a question – How many of you have ever had or been given a hickey?" 95% of the room raised their hand. "Next question. How many of you enjoyed that experience – either in giving or getting?" This time it was 75% of the audience who raised their hands including all of the Host club members, which made Honey giggle. "Congrats, according to some mainstream concepts you could be considered kinky. You just admitted that you enjoyed it when someone bit and sucked hard enough on you to leave a mark. Finally the question to start you thinking – what about it did you enjoy? Did you enjoy the sensation of the sucking? Did you like knowing you left your mark on your partner? Did you like knowing your partner marked or claimed you?"

A murmur ran through the crowd. Haruhi leaned over and whispered into Hikaru's ear "How about a yes to all three?"

Hikaru caught her lips in a brief but passionate kiss that set her toes tingling. "Yeah, I could agree to all three too. It's been too long since I left a trail of hickeys down your body. Remind me to correct that soon."

"I definitely will." She kissed him quickly one more time before turning back.

"Kink is defined as anything outside of the mainstream. BDSM are six aspects that define it further. The six aspects are Bondage and Discipline, Dominance and Submission, Sadism and Masochism. Most activities fall under at least one of the categories and a good portion fall under multiple categories. Here is where I pause to tell you the most important thing about BDSM – it is about consent. Consent and Communication. You can do anything you want if you consent to it and your partner is willing. If you don't want to do something, you can say no. If you are being forced into something without your consent – it is ABUSE, plain and simple. It is not BDSM. It is hard for some to accept that there are people who actually enjoy turning pain into pleasure, or giving up control and letting someone else make your decisions, or that there are people who enjoy finding the limits of what they think they can do and pushing past them in a way that is not always pretty, but is always done with someone they care deeply about. So in many ways BDSM is about wish fulfillment. It is a way for those who are 'wired differently' to explore their fantasies and experience things that most other vanillas consider shocking." Dominic paused a moment to let that sink in with the audience.

A hand was raised in the auditorium. Nodding at him, a man called out "Is there anything that is considered too wrong or taboo even for BDSM?"

"Good question. While BDSM get a bad reputation in the media and popular culture as a bunch of sexually depraved perverts and pedophiles, 99% of the time there are some boundaries that even the most open BDSM'ers won't cross. They are children, bestiality, scat, and permanent disfigurement or dismemberment. Notwithstanding the ick-factor for many, children and animals cannot give consent. The squick factor is just too high for many for scat play, and permanent disfigurement or dismemberment goes along the line of not being able to give rational consent. There are two terms commonly used in the community RACK – Risk Aware Consensual Kink and SSC – Safe, Sane and Consensual. If you aren't aware of the risks, if it is not safe or sane, and above all if there isn't consent - It isn't BDSM. It is torture, abuse or rape. Does that clarify for you?" At the audience member's nod he continued.

"That was a good question, but let me get back to what I was going to say. I wanted to define the terms. Bondage generally means physical restraint, though it can be a mental restraint as well. Some examples are handcuffs, boxes, leather cuffs, straightjackets, and my personal favorite – rope. Just out of curiosity, do we have any other shibari or rope lovers here?" Scattered throughout the room, several hands went up. However, five sets of eyes swiveled to their friends as they realized that both Takashi and Honey were included in the group that raised their hands.

_Now that is very interesting…_ Haruhi thought to herself as Honey winked at her while wearing his Lolita mask.

"Discipline is pretty much what it sounds like. If you cause trouble then you get punished for it. Of course, I know several people who like to cause trouble JUST so they can be disciplined." Here Dominic glared at his partners, who grinned back at him. "Spanking is the most common form of discipline, though there is also flogging, caning, and a myriad of other ways a Dominant or Top can use to punish. The limit here is your own creativity. Dominance is the term for the person doing the act while Submission is the act of receiving. There's some tighter definition needed here. There is a difference between Dominance and being a Dominant just as there is a difference between submission and being a submissive. Generally speaking, a Dominant or Dom is someone who identifies with wanting to be in control. They direct all activities and rarely consider outside ideas, preferring to use their own. A Submissive is the opposite of a Dom. They are the ones who give up control and do whatever their Dom wants or directs them to do. Doms and subs can be any gender. D/s can be for a single scene or play time or it can be a lifestyle choice. There are also people who identify as Top or bottom. This is similar to Dom or Sub, but it is usually only for the time of a single scene and they may switch from one to the other. Speaking of… there are also people who identify as Switch. Meaning they can willingly bottom or submit to some or they can Dom or Top to others. They completely enjoy both roles and it becomes for them more about how they are feeling at any particular time, while a Dom generally wants control and a sub wants to please. Of course all of these definitions are EXTREMELY broad. Just like people, there are different types of Doms, subs, and Switches. How you identify is what defines you not how someone else defines you. I know plenty of Doms who welcome input and feedback (myself included) and I know several subs that won't do specific things – usually called hard limits – for various reasons. One of the aspects of this lifestyle I love is that allows for the release of stress and power exchange in a safe environment. I know several high profile high powered business men and women who come to my dungeon and are bottoms or subs. For them, they have to make hard, stressful decisions on a constant basis and the ability to give up control on occasion is what allows them to stay sane. It also allows them to make clearer choices and look at both sides of a discussion. Some of the most successful Doms I know have rather mundane daily lives, but they have a desire to serve as well as control. It's important to note that if you think about it, submissives are actually the one in control, by giving up that control to the Dom. A sub knows that in a scene, if at any point he/she can't take it any more for whatever reason, he/she can call out her safeword (a word that is determined BEFORE play that will end everything, no questions asked) and the scene will end. Doms or Tops are responsible for making sure the sub or bottom is safe and relaxed, even as they doing what the Dom wishes. Of course part of the thrill can be the idea that the Dom won't stop, even if they call it… but back to what I said earlier – if you don't consent, it is abuse not play. So in this situation, if the sub called her safeword and the Dom continued the scene, she is no longer consenting to the actions that are happening and it can be defined as abuse or rape. Those of us in the BDSM community don't tolerate violations of consent and often the ones who do so are quickly driven out of the community. They are the abusers and the ones who continue to make mainstream society shocked by us. We don't want to be associated with that."

Several shouts of "Here, Here!" rang through the audience.

"Ok, back to my original topic – Definitions. The last two are Sadism and Masochism. Sadists like to inflict pain. Masochists like to receive pain. Sadomasochists like both. Like everything else in the BDSM world there are differing levels to which sadists and masochist operate and one person's hard limit is another person's tickle. Also you can't know what a person is by looking at them or even how they act in the vanilla world. I know a confirmed sadist who, if you were introduced to her at a party, you would think was the sweetest person you will ever meet; but in a scene with her partner, she will leave him bruised, battered, and in tears. Her partner needless to say is a masochist. He enjoys the pain and the ability to work through it. He is the yang to her yin and they balance each other."

_They balance each other. That's something that can be pretty much said about all of us if you think about it… though it's a different kind of balance for us_. Haruhi glanced over at Honey and Takashi. _Then again, maybe it is not that different. I still want to know more about this side of them and what they have been keeping from us._

Takashi caught her staring at them and gave her a small smile. As if he could read the direction of her thoughts, he whispered the word "later."

Dominic's lecture continued, "I mentioned the term power exchange earlier. I want to clarify it a bit because it is a kind of 'woo-woo' concept, even if it is a very real thing. Let me go back to that early example of getting or giving a hickey. You lean in close to your partner. You can smell the scent of their skin. You can feel the heat of their skin against your lips and you can taste them as you lick and suck. You are pouring energy into what you are doing, and if your partner is enjoying it, you will get that energy back. The return of energy may be in the way their body reacts, cries, moans, clenching of hands or heavy breathing. The same thing happens in a really good kiss or when you are enjoying sex. It is a mutual power exchange. If only one person is active and the other person is a cold dead fish, is just isn't pleasurable and there is no exchange. Does that make sense?" When most of the audience could be seen nodding their heads, he continued. "BDSM by its very nature implies a power exchange from one person to another. Dom to sub, Top to bottom, Sadist to Masochist, etc. The thing that makes it different is that it doesn't necessarily have to be a sexual exchange of energy, though it does require intimacy. You can't trust someone completely to push your limits if they are a complete stranger. Even pro-Dommes like Mistress Raina have detailed conversations with their clients before they work with them. Raina, do you want to take over here for a bit?"

"Sure Dom," the latex clad woman answered as she delicately rose and walked to the front of the stage adjusting her mic. The man in the leather harness crawled after her and returned to his knees at her side. "Like Dominic just mentioned, I am a pro-Domme. This is what I do for a living. I am paid to dominate others, though I also have a few friends I also play with on a regular basis. I do get paid to dominate my clients, but I do not have sex or any sort of sexual release with them. It would be an ethical violation as well as an actual violation of my contract. Though I have had clients who attempted to push the boundary and they have been dismissed and blackballed. But that's a different story. What I basically do is wish fulfillment. I become a fantasy object that is safe. I can be their mother, boss, sister, teacher, police officer, whatever the need desire is, and I make them do what I want them to do. If they don't do as I command or desire they are punished. I want to clarify something here which I think is what Dom was leading up to. I do a different kind of power exchange. It's not sexual like in his example, but don't doubt that both my client and I are exchanging energy. Of course, each session with me is carefully negotiated before and ground rules are set. Even today and my darling little pet," she walked over and caressed the ears of the kneeling man. "He identifies as a puppy and he has a humiliation fantasy and exhibitionistic tendency, which basically means he gets a release by being treated like a beloved pet dog. But like a pet if he misbehaves, he needs discipline. This is where you can get creative. If he was really an animal, I wouldn't dream of spanking or hitting him, because an animal doesn't understand the connection between misbehaving and discipline. However, he is still human, so certain things, like being spanked, talked down to, and having others watch him as it is happening, are exciting to him. In a situation like this lecture series, it gives him a chance to experience it and not hide it away as something shameful. It is simply one of the things that he enjoys. It may also surprise you to know he is an accomplished cellist and musician as well as a owning his own business. We all have different activities and parts of ourselves that have different tastes. When we find the people that accept them and share them, is when we are truly happy. After the class today, my pet will go back to his girlfriend and be a completely different person than he is with me. I will go home to my wife and pull on my pajamas and fuzzy slippers."

A hand rose in the audience and a middle aged woman asked the question, "Does his girlfriend know that he comes and does this with you?"

"Actually in this case, yes she does, because she is my best friend and she is the one who introduced him to me. Unfortunately, I cannot guarantee the same level of honesty with all of my clients thought I absolutely try to promote open communication as the best path to getting what you want out of a relationship. It is a sad fact of human nature that we find it easier to sneak around then to talk with our partners about what we may want or need."

Several other hands shot up, but before Mistress Raina could respond, Dominic cut in. "I apologize at interrupting here, Raina, but I wanted to let the audience know that there will be a question and answer period after the demonstration, where you can talk to all of us openly." She smiled and nodded at his apology. "Would you like to continue?"

"Actually, since you mentioned the demonstration, I think this would be a good segue. Want to explain what these pieces are and what we are going to do? " Raina responded. She started walking over to the padded sawhorse. At her movement, the others seated on the stage walked over to the remaining pieces of equipment.

"I can do that," Dominic replied. "Mistress Raina is taking her pet over to a spanking bench. Sir Collin is going to flog Jenna on the Saint Andrew's Cross, while David and Kara are setting up a rope suspension. I am going to act as Dungeon Master. As DM, I am in charge of observing everything that is happening and making sure that all play remains safe. I want to remind all of you again that all of us have consented to do this. It rarely happens, but occasionally a Dom or sub can go so far into headspace that they do not consciously realize that they have crossed the boundary of what their physical body can handle without significant damage. I act as an impartial observer and can stop the play at any time. The safeword for the afternoon is Red. If we hear that from anyone on this stage, all play will cease immediately, even from the groupings that didn't call red. I also need to give a general warning - because, for some of us, our play is sensual, there will be some nudity, though we will not be actively having intercourse on stage."

"Booooo!" several audience members yelled, while the rest laughed.

"Sorry guys. We are still in a public place and subject to public decency laws here. Trust me; we are stretching them as much as we can as it stands." Dominic grinned. "We do know that this is not for everyone, so we are going to take a two minute break and ask anyone who wishes to leave to do so quietly and quickly. We promise not to chase you down and drag you kicking and screaming back in here… unless you tell us to do so."

The audience applauded as about a third of them got up to leave. Kyoya and Tamaki turned around in their seats to look at the others. Tamaki naturally was not able to contain his enthusiasm. "Oh my gods. This is so exciting!"

"I thought Dominic's discussion was quite interesting and I am looking forward to watching the demonstration." Kyoya said with a small smile as he pushed his glasses higher on his nose. "I need ideas for tonight."

Tamaki shivered, "Why do I get the feeling that you don't need ideas as much as you say you do? Between you and Takashi, I am a little panicked thinking about what you may do."

"But is the panic a true fear or is it anticipation of the unknown and therefore a bit scary? You know that neither of them would make you do something against your morals or wishes." Honey asked curiously. "I know I am eager more than scared… but I have wanted this for a long time."

Tamaki thought about that for a moment. Seeing the thoughts flying across his face, Haruhi couldn't resist leaning in and kissing him briefly. "I know what you are feeling, Tama. Trust in them."

"Do I get a kiss too, love?" Kyoya teased.

"A kiss and a whole lot more to be negotiated later," she replied with a saucy grin before kissing him deeply, enjoying the feel of his lips and the way he always made her body feel electric. Only the sound of the music starting overhead caused her to pull back into her seat and lean into the arm that Hikaru had slung across the back.

"I really enjoy watching you do that," Hikaru murmured into her ear before nipping at her neck again causing a low moan to escape her lips.

"Hika-chan – Behave!" Honey's scolding made them turn back to the now lighted stage.

* * *

The activity on the stage held the interest of all the Host club members. They watched as Mistress Raina ordered her pet up onto the bench. It was the perfect height to give her access to his derriere. Tracing the tip of her riding crop down his back with one hand she administered several swift slaps against his right butt cheek with the other hand as he gasped.

Next to them on the stage, but far enough away so they wouldn't interfere, Sir Colin had ordered Jenna to undress down to her underwear and remove her bra. He then roughly turned her to face the cross and grabbed her wrists, putting them into the leather cuffs that dangled from rings near the top. Grabbing her hair, he whispered something in her ear which caused a visible shudder to run down her body. Stepping back he walked over to a small table and picked up a matched pair of deerskin floggers. He ran the soft leather lightly over her skin, before starting to hit her softly with it. Without warning, he struck hard against her shoulders, the crack resounding through the hall and her cry heard even above the music. Mercilessly he moved the floggers to the beat of the music – sometimes hitting lightly across her shoulder and ass, other times cracking them hard. In between strikes, he would stroke her warming flesh and whisper into her ear.

"Gods that is really freaking hot," Kaoru whispered to his brother. "I know you flogged me once on a whim, but damn. I wouldn't mind being in her position right now."

"I wouldn't mind it either. Though I can also imagine you in her position with me flogging you…" Hikaru whispered back. "I have been five days without you. I am going through withdrawals."

"Me too. I am sure the others would understand if we took a day together – just us… and maybe Haru."

"We should talk about it later tonight."

In agreement, they turned back to the demonstration and the scene that now had Haruhi leaning forward in her chair in rapt fascination. David had bound Kara in an intricate pattern of rope and knots. Looping another rope through the hoop dangling from the wooden frame, he suspended her off the ground. The look of bliss on her face was something that Haruhi could see, even from the distance. Gently he swung her back and forth, while making sure that she was comfortable as possible. After a few moments, David untied one rope and pulled on another, causing her position to shift. She squeaked as he made a carefully calculated move to let her fall face first towards the floor, stopping a foot or so before she would have hit. Pulling her back upright, she laughed as he put her into yet another position.

"That looks like so much fun," Haruhi whispered under her breath to no one in particular.

Honey though caught the statement and the wheels started spinning in his head. Leaning into Takashi he quickly whispered some suggestions for later that evening. Takashi for his part hadn't missed her reaction to the scene and was already planning on making an offer if the opportunity arose. _I could tie both her and Mitskune up. It would be fun to see them struggle together._

Kyoya, for his part, was torn between watching the scenes below him or the reactions of his best friend._ I think Honey is right. It's not fear that Tamaki feels, it's anticipation. I can see that this interests him. It definitely intrigues me. I am not sure that would enjoy being on the receiving end, but I could absolutely dominate most of the others if I put my mind to it. Especially if that domination required them to crawl to me and suck me off… Hmmm…_

The audience silent as they remained fascinated by the different scenes on the stage and time passed quickly. It wasn't until the music shifted and the scenes obviously started to come to an end that there were the first faint murmurs as people started to talk to their neighbors. On the stage, different things were happening. Mistress Raina kicked off her shoes and spread a blanket on the floor. She sat down gracefully. Her pet curled up in front of her, head in her lap, as she gently stroked up and down his body. Sir David had wrapped Jenna up in a soft fuzzy blanket and cuddled her on his lap. David had released Kara and both had walked over to Dominic. The three of them stood there for a moment, arms wrapped around each other, just holding on. After a couple of minutes, Dominic kissed each one and withdrew to put his microphone back on. At that point David and Kara returned to their seats, David's arm around her shoulder while she leaned into his chest.

Dominic walked back to the front of the stage and spoke. "What you are seeing now is called aftercare and it is just as important to a scene as what happens in the scene. It is a time to reconnect back into your body and share the energy of the experience. Aftercare can take on many different forms depending on the intensity of the scene and the people involved. Some people are fine with a quick kiss or hug and others require an hour of silent cuddling. Like everything in BDSM, it is based on the needs of the people involved in the scene." He looked around at the others and got a nod from each of them before he continued. "Ok. It looks like everyone is back in a place where we can start our Question and Answer period. We will stay as long as you need to answer any questions you may have. Kara and David will be running around with microphones. If you want to leave at this point, that's fine too. I just want to thank all of you again for spending the afternoon with us. Have a kinky afternoon!"

The applause echoed throughout the room. Most of the audience stood and started to leave, but several stayed as hands shot into the air. One by one, they started asking a variety of questions.

Tamaki and Kyoya turned to look at the others sitting in the seats behind them, trying to gauge whether they should stay for the Q&A or leave. Finally, Tamaki put the question to Haruhi. "Haru, since the workshop was your idea, do you want to stay for the Q&A or do you want to head back to the Estate?"

"That's a hard one. I am interested but I am overwhelmed and I can't think of a single thing to ask or say at the moment."

"I think most of us can relate to that feeling Haru-love," Hikaru agreed.

"Here's an option," Takashi said quietly. "We can leave and if you think of any questions you want to ask, you can talk to either Mitskune or me. We can probably answer most of them or we can get the information from a reliable source if we don't know the answer."

"Then I think that I want to head out. I feel like all of us have a lot to discuss and we need privacy to really do it justice. Let's go back to the Guest House."

As one the hosts stood up and slowly made their way down the stairs and out of the room as Dominic and the group on the stage continued to answer questions. They talked quietly to themselves as they left, but tried to make sure they were not disturbing the others.

Honey and Takashi were the last to exit. Before they did though they turned, bowed, and smiled at Dominic and the others. From the stage Dominic turned and said directly to them. "Karr [he bowed to Takashi] Auriel [he bowed to Honey]. It was a pleasure to finally meet both of you. I hope we can get together again soon and I hope you enjoyed the demonstration."

"It was wonderful Dominic-san. We give our love to Kara-chan, David-chan and the others. Talk to you soon."


	23. Conversation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Conversation**

Arriving back at the Suoh Guest House, the group decided to take an hour to relax and unwind before meeting in the Conservatory for dinner. Climbing the stairs to their bedroom, Haruhi smiled at her lovers and said, "I don't know about you, but I want a good soak. This evening is likely to be filled with a lot of excitement and surprises and getting a chance to get my mind focused before would be a good thing – especially after all that we have learned over the last couple of days." She gave them a wicked grin. "I won't turn down company though, if you want to join me. I know the tub is easily big enough for three, if we get cozy."

"I think I can be persuaded to relax in a hot bath with a couple of gorgeous people." Kyoya answered with an equal smile. "Hika, what about you?"

Hikaru was lost in his thoughts, his body moving on autopilot up the stairs and into their room. It took Kyoya calling his name a second time before he responded. "Oh sorry. What were you asking?"

Haruhi's voice held concern as she answered, "We are going to take a bath before dinner and wanted to know if you wanted to join us. Are you ok, love? You seem lost in thought."

"I am good… and I will definitely join you in a bath," Hikaru tried to force his usual smile, but his lovers weren't fooled. With a look at each other, they decided to wait until they were all in the bath to press the issue.

Haruhi twisted her hair up into a knot so it wouldn't get wet, while Hikaru gathered towels, soap, and washcloths and Kyoya adjusted the temperature. Within a matter of minutes the tub was full and the three were sitting and soaking comfortably. At a nod from Kyoya, Haruhi reached out a hand to caress Hikaru's cheek. "Tell us what is wrong, Hika-love. You are distant tonight. Did we do something?"

Startled at the question, Hikaru quickly responded with reassurance. "Oh NO! Gods no. I have been enjoying every moment of the last few days spent with both of you. It has been heaven and something I have been dreaming about for years. I can't complain at all. But…"

"You miss Kaoru." Haruhi said gently.

"Yes. Does that make me a bad person? I am in a relationship that so many would envy and I am still not satisfied. I don't want to give up my time with you both, but I am missing Kao. I know I still see him when we all go out, but aside from the other morning, I haven't been able to be near him, and even then, there were three other people there… Gods… I probably sound so selfish."

Kyoya shifted his position to sit behind him and wrap his arms around Hikaru. In a voice as gentle as Haruhi's he said quietly, "You aren't selfish. Both Haruhi and I know that your relationship with Kao is unique. You are so closely attuned to each other and you need to be in constant contact with each other. Part of that may be the fact you are twins and part may be the way you grew up – shutting everyone out except the other. It's the two of us that have been selfish. We have kept you from him all this week, because we wanted you with us."

"Hika-love," Haruhi shifted her own position so she was in front of Hikaru, facing him. "If you need to stay with Kao tonight, that is ok. We understand. We really do. We don't think you love us less and we won't judge you. Kao needs you too."

Hikaru was overwhelmed by the love in Haruhi's voice, with a little cry; he pulled her in close, so he could wrap his arms around her. For a while he just held her as Kyoya held him, breathing deeply and enjoying the feel of being surrounded by people who understood his conflicting need and still loved him despite it. Finally, he lifted his head and said "I love you both."

"I love you too." Haruhi smiled as she leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you too." Kyoya said from behind him as he laid a kiss on Hikaru's neck.

Turning so he could reach Kyoya's lips, Hikaru kissed him deeply – letting all of his love shine through. With a much lighter heart, Hikaru broke it off when he heard Haruhi giggle next to him. Looking over at her he asked, "What is so funny?"

"I just love watching you two kiss. It's so freaking hot. I was thinking that it might be fun to see the reactions of the others, if the two of you were to make out in front of them. Then I remembered that we promised to put on the Andromeda myth costumes sometime tonight… which led me to imagining their reactions when they saw you in the outfits."

"But Takashi, Honey, and Tamaki saw my tattoo the other morning. It shouldn't be much of a surprise to them." Kyoya replied.

"Seeing it paired with gym pants is very different than seeing it paired with a pair of tight leather pants." Haruhi responded.

"I don't see how."

"Hika… want to try and explain?" Haruhi looked at her other lover.

"Kyo, you need to trust Haruhi on this. She is right. It's the difference between seeing Haruhi in a dress (which is nice) and seeing her in a satin nightie. Both are nice. Both are sexy. But of the two, which turns you on more?"

"The satin nightie, of course," Kyoya responded without thought. "I think I see what you are getting at. Which leads me to an idea… if you both are up to it?'

Haruhi saw the devilish glint in Kyoya's eyes, "What are you thinking, love?"

"I am thinking that it would be fun to really tease the others. Really turn them on. So instead of just putting on the costumes, we give them a show."

"Kyoya, I never knew you had this exhibitionistic streak in you. I LIKE it!" Hikaru grinned. "I am totally up for it. Haru, what about you?"

Haruhi paused for a moment, weighing what she wanted to do with what she should do. Kyoya saw the conflict on her face. "We don't have to. It was just an idea."

Taking a deep breath, eyes downcast, she voiced the conflict in her mind. "It's not that I don't want to, because oddly enough, I really do. After everything we saw this afternoon, after everything that has happened, I seriously want to – my own inner exhibitionist is screaming to be let loose. Which is funny, because I never knew she was there until this week. I guess my conflict comes in the question – How far are we ok going with the others? I don't want to damage the relationship that the three of us have, but I would be lying if I didn't say that I am at least a little curious about fooling around with Honey or Takashi or that part of me would really like to sleep with Tamaki again."

Hikaru lifted her head and turned her in his arms so she was forced to look at both of them, tears shining in her eyes. "I love you both so much, and I feel absolutely horrible for saying that, but it's just a curiosity. After hearing the discussion on communication and consent earlier, I felt I needed to tell you. I just hope you aren't mad at me."

Both of them leaned in and placed soft kisses on her cheeks. Hikaru spoke first, "How could I be mad, when I have had the same thoughts myself and I am planning on staying the night with Kao? I love you beyond all reason, Haruhi. I absolutely understand the curiosity and I would be ok with you exploring it as far as you need to."

"I thought I would be a lot more jealous about it, but now that it has been said out loud, I find that I am not." Kyoya said with a hint of wonder in his voice. "Maybe it was the workshop, maybe it was the open revelations that have occurred, or maybe it was some conversations that made me think about perspective; whatever it was, something changed this week and for the first time, I am intrigued about so many things that I would never have dared do two weeks ago." Here it was Kyoya's turned a faint pink. "I actually had the thought cross my mind earlier that it might be fun to make some of the others crawl to me and suck me off."

Hikaru threw his head back and laughed, "Oh that is not something that I EVER dreamed I would hear you say out loud. I think I would pay to watch you do that to the boss… because I just know that he would actually do it."

Haruhi felt as though a weight on her chest had lifted. "Yeah, I think that is definitely something that Tamaki would do."

"Good to know," Kyoya said with a smirk, "Though it's Honey who owes me an unnamed task not Tamaki, since he didn't want to trade in on his bet."

"But he does owe Takashi one, so you may be able to talk to him about it." Hikaru said with a smile.

"That reminds me," Haruhi said a curious note creeping into her voice. "Tamaki threatened to spank you and Kao. How do you feel about that?"

It was Hikaru's turn to turn pink. "I actually like the idea… It's kind of a turn on for both Kao and me. We have alternated doing it to each other in the past. That and the flogging. It's an amazing sensation. Sharp then warm." He shuddered.

Kyoya leaned into say in his ear in a low voice, "Good to know."

Haruhi grinned at the expression on Hikaru's voice as Kyoya whispered in his ear. "I agree. But back to the subject we started to discuss. I am in for putting on a show in front of the others. I am also in for watching either of you get spanked, sucked, or fucked by any other member of the Host Club. I don't know if I would be comfortable with anyone outside our group though. It would just seem wrong."

Kyoya took in her serious expression and answered. "I also agree with that, though I would also like to add that for any penetration, condoms are used. I know you are on birth control, but there is always a chance and while I do want to be a father to your children someday, I don't think any of us wants that in the immediate future." He softened his voice, "I know you love the others and they each love you in their own way. I also know that you are mine and Hika's. Nothing is going to change that."

Haruhi threw her arms around his neck. Hikaru stroked her hair before saying, a teasing note in his voice, "Not that anyone seems to care, but I completely agree to watching either of you play with any one of the others… and I am putting in a special request to have a front row seat if Kyoya ever decides to have sex with Tamaki or if Takashi ever ties Haruhi up and makes love to her." He grinned, "Cuz, I happen to think either of those would be incredibly fucking HOT!"

Both Kyoya and Haruhi laughed. "I think we can honor that request."

"Good! Now that we have spent 40 minutes talking and missed completely the relaxing part, could I interest either of you in an orgasm?" Hikaru wiggled his eyebrows at them lasciviously.

"I would normally ask if we had enough time, but I know that if the two of you put your mind to it, you can make me cum within two minutes. Which leaves me five minutes for each of you and 8 minutes to get dressed and upstairs. I think that can be done… Eek!"

Haruhi's squeak was quickly lost in a gasp of pleasure as four hands lifted her out of the water and when combined with two sets of lips, proceeded to make her prediction come true. True to her word, Haruhi returned the favor.

They made it upstairs with a minute to spare.


	24. Truth

**Chapter 24 – Truth**

When Haruhi walked into the conservatory with the others, she couldn't believe the sight before her. The plants were the same as was most of the furniture, but it had been subtly changed and rearranged, not unlike the transformations that used to occur on a regular basis in Music Room #3. The tropical feel of the room was still there, but it had been enhanced - twinkle and multicolored mood lighting cycled gently through the foliage, causing a warm glow that managed to be intimate without being too bright. The Hawaiian Awapuhi and Plumeria flowers scented the air with a light fragrance and a small pool complete with waterfall took up the corner of one wall.

Tamaki stood at the entrance with an arm full of flowers and a cheesy grin. As they walked up to him he greeted them. "Welcome to my tropical paradise," He couldn't hide the teasing note in his voice as he said the next part, "Tonight, in the Conservatory … Everyone gets Lei'd."

Hikaru and Kyoya groaned at the bad pun, but gracefully accepted the ring of flowers as Tamaki placed it around their necks and kissed their cheeks. For Haruhi, however, after placing the flowers around her neck, he swept her backwards and placed a teasing kiss on her lips. She was laughing as he returned her upright.

"Seriously though, come on in. We have food set up in the corner. The couches have been replaced with a cabana big enough for all of us to lounge on. Takashi, Honey and Kao are waiting to eat until we all walk over."

"Well, then we shouldn't keep them waiting any longer," Haruhi linked her arm through Tamaki's as they started walking towards the others. "I, for one, am rather hungry."

"When aren't you hungry, love?" Hikaru teased from behind her where he walked with Kyoya, arms around each other's waists.

"Hmph." Haruhi turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Hika.

"Later darling." Kyoya teased.

Haruhi's eyes widened when they approached what looked like a huge four post canopy bed. The frame was solid oak and the canopy was wrought iron in a swirl pattern. Long sheer curtains in a vibrant red, soft cream, and pale orange twisted through the iron work and down the posts, complimenting the colors of the flowering plants that stood around it.

"Haru-chan! Come join us on the bed… sorry… cabana. I thought the beds in the room were huge. Trust Tama-chan to find a bed big enough for all of us to lounge on."

Tamaki grinned, "Technically it is meant to be an outdoor cabana, like you would see at a resort, I just had it made to fit inside the Conservatory. I was hoping that I could get all of you up here to relax one day."

"Great idea boss…" Hikaru teased.

"But we are pretty sure that relaxing is not what is on everyone's mind." Kaoru finished with a wicked grin.

Tamaki flushed a light pink. To cover it, he ran over to the table and grabbed a platter of food. Bringing it back to the bed, he set it in the middle so it could be reached by everyone. Meanwhile, Kyoya and Hikaru helped Haruhi climb on the bed and then did the same.

Once everyone was settled, they all started to eat. Takashi poured a rum punch for all of them that complemented the tangy fish, spicy rice, and crisp vegetables. Their conversation remained casual at first, as if by unspoken agreement they wanted to wait until after they ate to get into the conversation they really wanted to have. But soon enough they declared themselves full and Tamaki removed the tray.

Haruhi was the first to stretch out across the center of the bed, her head resting on Kyoya's hip. Kaoru lay on his back with his head in Hikaru's lap. Tamaki pulled Haruhi's knees across his lap as he leaned back against the headboard – Takashi next to him with Honey's legs across his lap. Honey's head was down by Haruhi's waist.

"Oh, I am so full," Haruhi rubbed her stomach. "But that was delicious. Thanks Tama for another great feast. Now to keep us all from passing out, what should we do? I don't think any of us want to move for a while."

"I second the not moving for a bit," Honey agreed. "But I have an idea. What if we play Truth?"

"Truth?" Kyoya queried.

"Basically Truth or Dare without the Dare part," Honey grinned. "Only we each ask a question and everyone has to answer it before we go on to the next one."

Haruhi smiled as she craned her head down to look at Honey. "I'm in."

"So are we." The twins chorused.

"In." Takashi added.

"Why not." Kyoya said with a smile.

"So Honey. You should go first since it was your idea." Tamaki said.

"Ok." Honey turned his head toward Kyoya. "Aside from your current lover or lovers – who would you most like to make out with? Kyoya – you get to start."

"Hmmm…," Kyoya pretended to think for a moment. "It would be fun to make out with any of you."

'Ok –that's kind of cheating as an answer, Kyo-chan. Just pick one to start. The rest of us promise not to be offended." Honey grinned, "Though I have a feeling a few of us, at least wouldn't turn you down."

"OK. If I can only pick one – Tamaki."

"Me? Really? Why?" Tamaki asked, surprised.

"Simple. You are my best friend. You are incredibly attractive and you probably have the most practice out of all of us at kissing, so I am making an educated guess that all of those princesses in the host club couldn't have been wrong."

"Now I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult." Tamaki teased. "But I will take it anyway. And since my answer to the question is you, Kyoya. I will leave it there."

"I see a potential Dare for later this evening." Kaoru grinned.

"So Kao-chan," Honey asked. "What about you?"

"Not that I wouldn't have fun kissing any of you, but tonight there is one person's kiss I want above all the others and that is Hika's."

"I am all yours tonight, brother" Hikaru smiled down into Kao's eyes.

"Hika-chan, is your answer the same?"

"Pretty much, though I am also really curious about kissing you, Honey. Somehow I think you are going to taste like cake." Hikaru flashed a wicked smile at Honey.

"Of course I do. Cake is awesome," Honey giggled. "I would kiss Haruhi, since the peck I got earlier was nice, but not what everyone else has gotten to experience. I want a real kiss."

Haruhi smiled, "I think I could be persuaded to do that. Takashi – who would you kiss?"

"You." Takashi's voice was quiet but the passion was clear.

Haruhi blushed and tried to cover, "Ok – next question. Since I was the one who originally wanted to go to the conference – My question is what did you find the most intriguing or fascinating about the conference?"

"Nice try love, but you didn't answer the first question," Kyoya smiled at her. "It's ok. You can say it."

She glanced first at Kyoya and then over at Hikaru who gave her a wink and a nod. Taking a deep breath, she said in a rush. "Takashi. The kiss during spin the bottle was too short. It made me want more. I am curious to see if we could share the same energy through a kiss that we do when we do yoga… because in those moments our heartbeats match, I feel like I am flying. Now can we go on to the next question…"

Takashi sat stunned for a moment before a huge smile grew on his face. Stretching over Honey, he leaned down and placed his lips briefly on hers, scorching them with his heat before sitting back up. "I think that is an experiment that I would be a willing participant in. For the record – I fly too."

Honey grinned at both of them for a moment before deciding to keep the conversation going in the very entertaining bent it had turned. "I'll start Haru-chan's question. For me the most interesting part of the workshop was the way, Haruhi reacted when I grabbed her hair."

"I really enjoyed watching that too." Takashi smiled.

Haruhi blushed a deep red. "Yeah, that was not something I had ever quite experienced before."

"Wait, when did this happen?" Tamaki pouted. "How did I miss it?"

"You guys were grabbing food. Haruhi was getting impatient and I offered to distract her. It was fun."

"Yeah, boss," Hikaru added. "We saw it happen as we were walking in. Her expression was priceless… and hot!"

"Totally." Kaoru grinned.

"It definitely was something that was worth seeing." Kyoya said with a wicked smile.

"Am I the ONLY one who missed it?"

"Yes." Six voices said together while Tamaki pouted, which made the others laugh.

"Sorry Tama." Haruhi said with a wink.

"Kao-chan, what about you?" Honey's eyes lighted on the younger twin.

"Hmm…," Kaoru thought before one particular image jumped out. "The flogging scene was super-hot. I wanted to be in her place on the cross. Though Mistress Raina's dress was pretty epic."

"Trust you to turn fashionista in the middle of a BDSM lecture," Hikaru teased his twin. "But you are right – that dress was pretty epic. We could totally do a line of leather and latex."

"Before this turns into a fashion discussion, I have to say I found the whole thing fascinating, though I was absolutely entranced by that rope demo. It just looked like fun!" Haruhi gently interrupted Hikaru.

"Rope is a lot of fun, Haru-chan, if it is done by someone who knows what they are doing. Otherwise it can be really dangerous. Takashi has been suspending me for a few years, but we have been learning Shibari since we were children as part of our martial art training. There is a subset of samurai culture that values beautiful knots on captured prisoners of war. The more intricate knots showed more skill and therefore gathered more respect. It wasn't until we started exploring the BDSM culture that we realized that it could be used in play as well. Since then, we have had a lot of fun with it and we can blame any bruises on Aikido and Kendo." Honey giggled.

"I still want to know more about you and Takashi being into this culture that none of us knew about," Kyoya said, "but it can wait until the next question. Tamaki, what about you? What did you find interesting?"

"The whole BDSM lecture was so interesting especially in the definition of roles, but I had to admit what I actually found most interesting was the discussion on sexual orientation. I always said I preferred women but I could be flexible with some men in some situations. The discussion and some of the things that have happened this week have made me realize that I could be just as happy being with a man as I could being with a woman. So I think I am realizing I am actually bisexual." Tamaki turned a faint pink.

"Welcome to the club, Boss!" Hikaru raised his glass in a toast. Then turning to his lover with a wicked smile, he said, "Kyo, why don't you tell the others what you told Haruhi and me earlier about what the demo made you think of."

Meeting the challenge in Hikaru's eyes, Kyoya said, returning Hika's wicked smile. "I think what my darling lover is hinting at is I found the descriptions of what BDSM stood for to be the most interesting. I started thinking of things that I would like to do, not the first of which is domination. I want to see someone crawl to me and suck me off, merely because I told him to do so."

This time it was Honey's turn to toast with his punch, while a couple of the others licked their lips and tried to hide their interest. "Welcome to the world of Domination, Kyoya. I have to say it doesn't surprise me that you identify most as a Dom/Top."

"That leads to my question," Takashi said. "Based on the descriptions of sexual orientation and BDSM where would you classify yourself? I am a flexible submissive, though I will Top for rope play. The only woman who has ever really attracted me is Haruhi. When Mitskune and I are playing either together or with others, I prefer to serve. "

"Which naturally leads to me as a Dom, though I love to bottom for rope play," Honey chirped. "I also think of myself as flexible, since like Takashi, Haru-chan is really the only girl I have been attracted to. I like girls – they are fun to talk to and they like to give me sweets – but I don't generally find them to be sexually arousing. I do love to be in control though, especially in the bedroom."

"I am and pretty much always have been bisexual," Hikaru commented. "Not that it should be a surprise to anyone. I am also a Switch. When Kao and I play, we occasionally alternate roles and I love being in both. Sometimes I like to take charge and sometimes I like being told what to do. I do like topping while flogging, though. Knowing I am making Kao gasp in pleasure is awesome."

"I guess I am technically flexible," Kaoru mentioned, "Until this week and Tamaki, the only other male I have been attracted to is Hikaru. I still prefer women and no offense meant to anyone, but I can't see myself settling down with another guy. Playing around with, yes. Forever-type of relationship, I don't think so. I just like the soft curves and boobs too much." He grinned as the others agreed that boobs are fun. "But I do have a bit of a masochistic streak and I love to bottom more than I like to Top."

Tamaki went next. "Well I just determined that I am bisexual, but as for the roles, I think I would be more of a submissive. Like Takashi, I get more pleasure out of making sure everyone has a good time, than being the one to control what is happening… Though I do need to feel like my ideas are listened to, even if they are over the top."

"We can do that, Tama," Haruhi said with a smile. "Well, for me, I hate to say it, but I am completely heterosexual. I just haven't been attracted to any women sexually."

"Bummer. That would have been fun to watch." Hikaru teased.

"I am not sure how I would classify myself. I do like it when Kyoya or Hika takes control, and I liked it when Honey did earlier, so I guess I would classify myself as a bottom. Though I am rapidly realizing I also really like being the center of attention of several gorgeous men at a time, so I don't know where that would fall, but I thought I would toss it out there." She grinned.

"Then it's probably a good thing that there is a group of men right here that are willing to indulge that fantasy, isn't it?" Honey giggled, reaching down and stroking down her neck. Pulling a strawberry out of thin air, he wriggled down so his head was level with hers. With a sassy smile he placed it on her lips, encouraging her to take a bite. As she was biting down on the succulent fruit, Honey covered her lips with his, consuming the other half of the strawberry. After chewing quickly and swallowing, he again pressed his lips to hers, encouraging them to move underneath his. Tracing his tongue lightly across her upper lip, he smiled as a small purr escaped. Deepening the kiss even more, their tongues slid across each other, tasting the sweetness of the strawberry and the unique flavors that were each of them. With a small sigh, Honey pulled back and ended the kiss with a smile. "Much better."

"I think our game of Truth is officially over," Hikaru laughed. "Now the fun starts."

Haruhi was still in a bit of a daze from Honey's kiss, but she looked at the others with a smile. Turning to Tamaki she asked, "So what's up next on the agenda, oh Host King?"

"Hmmm…, " Tamaki thought for a moment. "Well, I think Takashi should finally tell Honey and me what he wants us to do. You, Kao, Kyoya, and Hikaru need to show us the costumes from the Andromeda myth, and I am going to spank the devil twins at some point, because they have needed it for years." He grinned widely as he said the last.

"If you can catch us, boss!" The two said together.

"If you want I can also do a rope suspension, so you can see it up close. I am sure I could get Mitskune to be willing to be tied." Takashi added.

"I think I would like to try the rope bondage, if that's possible too." Haruhi said. "I want to experience it and I trust you completely."

A rare devilish smirk crossed Takashi's face. "I can tie you and Mitskune together if you like and suspend you both. I verified the strength of the beams overhead earlier this week, figuring I would tie up Miitskune at some point, knowing he would like to be suspended in such a beautiful place."

"So that's why you asked me what the beams were made of!" Tamaki commented. "It never even crossed my mind until now."

"I think I would enjoy that, Taka." Haruhi said with a grin. "Thanks!"

'It will be my pleasure, I promise. Now here is my other idea and it goes along with the bets." Sitting up straighter, Takashi continued, "Since both Kyoya and I have both won two bets off of Tamaki and Honey, and Kyoya has expressed an interest in domination, which it is not usually something that appeals to me, I suggest that Kyoya be in charge this evening. Hika, Kao, and Haruhi can negotiate with him as to what they are willing to do or not do, but as for Tamaki and Honey, unless they use a safeword to pass, they need to do whatever they are told. If they want to do something, they need to ask permission first of Kyoya and then of the person they want to play with. The safeword for tonight will be Red."

"Takashi, my lover, you are cruel…" Honey pouted unconvincingly. "I don't like being told what to do."

Arching a look at his lover and wearing another smirk, Takashi replied. "I know. That's why I want you to do it. You lost the bet. You agreed to a task. Are you going to safeword out of it before it even begins?"

"Of course not. I can handle a night of bottoming. I just want it known that I may require recompense later."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, lover." Takashi grinned before kissing Honey quickly. "So how do the rest of you feel about the idea? Tamaki?"

"I like idea a lot, actually. It's something that is right up my alley, which I have a feeling you knew." Tamaki smiled in pleasure. "Being told what to do by several attractive men and a gorgeous woman? What is not to like in that?"

"Now that you put it that way Tama-chan, I think I like the idea after all."

"I have no problem with being in charge tonight. I relish the chance. I have a fair knowledge of what Hika and Haruhi would be willing to do, but I want to know what Kaoru thinks."

"I am game. I actually trust you to take control, more than I would anyone other than Hika. Since I am not exactly shy and I have been hornier than hell, pretty much all week, I can't think of anything off the top of my head that I am not willing to at least try tonight." Kaoru grinned at the others.

"My loves, How do you feel about it?" Kyoya asked.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi who nodded at him. Speaking for both of them he responded, "Of course we are in. You in charge is seriously sexy." Hika paused and then added with his trademark devil smile, "Just remember our conversation earlier… and the fact that we both like to watch."

Kyoya laughed and gave them both a steamy look. "It's settled. Let's do this. Kaoru – go grab the costumes. We will get dressed while Honey and Tamaki get undressed. My first requirement for our subs tonight is complete nudity. Despite the cold outside, it is comfortable in here, so they will not be cold. They both have lovely bodies and I think all of us would appreciate seeing them. Takashi – you can choose to remain fully clothed or undress. It is your choice."

Takashi inclined his head in a nod as Honey laughed, "Oh yes, Kyoya. You are definitely a Dom. Is there anything else you wish of us, Sir?"

A light entered Kyoya's eyes as Kaoru pulled out a large bag he had stashed on the side of the cabana. "Yes there is actually… I know what is coming next and I know Tamaki. Second requirement – neither of you are allowed to touch yourselves unless you ask permission of everyone else first. If anyone says no, then you have to wait five minutes before you can ask again."

Tamaki groaned as even the requirement caused his lower body to tighten and he started to get erect. "Kyoya…"

Looking at both Honey and Tamaki, Kyoya said with a warning note, "Last chance to opt out of these requirements." Both looked back at him, the first stirrings of lust forming in each of their eyes as they shook their heads.

"Ok then. Let's get this party started."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_OK... So maybe I am a little bit evil too. ;) _

_I do promise that the next chapter will finally have what I have been hinting at and building up to for a while - lots of kink, sex, and dominance. I thought I should give fair warning ahead of time, just in case you might want to skip it, if it is not your thing. Then again, you probably aren't still reading my story if that kind of thing offends you. =)_

_One more thing - 10 gold stars to the person that can identify the movie I stole/adapted Tamaki's opening statement from. It's one of my all-time favorites._

_Cheers!_

_shaysdragon_


	25. Andromeda Revisited

**Chapter 25 – Dare #1 - Andromeda**

Kyoya, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru stepped into the Dojo to give them enough room to get changed and to develop a strategy. Within moments, the boys were stripped down to nothing, and started slithering into their leather pants – Kaoru in gray, Kyoya in black, and Hikaru in white.

"Damn. I just can't get over how good all of you look in leather pants. It's probably a good thing that you don't wear them often or I would be tossed into the loony bin. Cuz' all I want to do when I see you like that is drop my jaw, start drooling and melt into a little puddle of babbling Haru-goo." Haruhi joked as she zipped up the front of the blue leather corset over-gown. She already had on her sheer paneled petticoat and glimpses of her bare legs kept sliding into view as she wriggled to get the top straight. "This was easier to get into last time."

"You had a maid to help you," Kaoru said. "Here. Stop! You are going to damage my creation. Let me help you with the ties." Winking at her to take the sting out of his words, he quickly went over and with deft efficiency, tightened the laces on the back of the corset, and wrapped the leather ribbons in a quick design around the front.

Kyoya watched, amused, as Kaoru fussed over the fit of the dress. Turning to Hikaru, he said, "How does Kao manage to separate himself, like that? If I had to touch Haru right now – in that dress, we wouldn't make it back into the other room." He squirmed a bit as the leather tightened over his groin.

Hikaru saw what was happening and laughed, "Trust me, he isn't unaffected by her. It's just over time we have learned how to separate the lust from the fashion. It's a survival skill when you are surrounded on a constant basis by beautiful half-naked women."

"Wow. That sounds like a rough life." Kyoya said drily.

"You have no idea." Hikaru turned his most devilish grin on his lover before physically turning him around. Grabbing the waistband of Kyoya's leather pants, Hikaru shifted it slightly then ran his hands down the leather making sure to smooth it perfectly.

Kyoya shuddered under his hands and the slight bulge grew rock hard, while Hikaru stepped back and laughed at his lover. "You did that on purpose."

"Absolutely."

With a growl, Kyoya reached out and grabbed the waistband of Hikaru's pants and pulled him roughly forward. As Hika stumbled forward, Kyoya reached up and grabbed a fistful his hair, crushing Hika's lips under his. Forcing Hika's lips open with fury of his tongue, Kyoya claimed his mouth. Deliberately, he teased, stroked and guided Hika's tongue with his until whimpers of pleasure escaped Hika's lips, and the red-haired man melted into Kyoya's embrace.

"Oh my…" Kaoru breathed in a whisper as he and Haruhi stood watching the scorching kiss happening in front of them. Never letting his eyes leave the tattooed and shirtless men in front of him, he asked Haruhi quietly and with absolute sincerity in his voice. "Dear gods. I could watch that for hours, please tell me I can join you guys sometime. I'll just watch – I promise."

Haruhi smiled up at her dearest friend. "I would welcome you anytime, Kao-love and you wouldn't have to just watch. I promise." Clearing her throat loudly, she startled her two lovers out of their kiss. Both looked a little dazed as they turned to her. "Kao and I were just wondering if we were going to go back into the Conservatory or if we should just go get the others and have them come in here."

Kyoya saw the smirk on Haruhi's face and an answering grin spread on his. He realized that he still had a grip on Hikaru's hair and let go, tracing his fingers down Hika's neck to rest on his hip. Hikaru still clung to his chest breathing heavily. "Oh I think we are ready to go in and torment them for a bit. Are you ready Hika-love?"

"Kyo-love… I swear your kiss is a drug and should come with a warning label - will cause breathlessness, dizziness, and an overwhelming desire to do anything to please." Taking another breath, this one less shaky thankfully, he continued as he stepped slightly to the side to put his arm around Kyoya's waist. "I may fight you for dominance another night, but tonight… I am yours to command."

Haruhi laughed. "I second that."

"Which part?" Kyoya asked curiously, "The drug comment or my command?"

"Both actually." She slowly licked her lips, knowing it would entice him. "Now, should we go show the others what they missed. I do have an idea though…"

Gesturing for the others to come in closer, she quickly outlined an idea that had the others smiling in glee. _Tamaki, Honey, and Takashi aren't going to know what hit them._

* * *

Following Kyoya's request, Tamaki and Honey had stripped down completely, while Takashi had removed his shirt and sat lounging comfortably in a loose pair of drawstring workout pants. The three of them bustled around putting the food away and then grabbed the pillows and cushions from the bed and couches. They spread them on the ground in front of the cabana, so they would have something comfortable to sit on. The end result was a sort of modified bed on the ground, which made Honey giggle.

"I guess we could have stayed on the bed, but from the way Kyo-chan was hinting they need to use the posts on the bed, so we wouldn't actually see anything if we sat there." Honey was completely comfortable in his nudity as he sprawled out on a couple of cushions; his head on Takashi's lap.

Tamaki was not nearly as comfortable in his skin. He sat on a cushion with his knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around them.

"Relax Tama-chan," Honey said soothingly. "This is going to be fun. Besides at this point everyone has seen you naked, except maybe Kyo-chan or Hika-chan. Enjoy it. You don't know when you might get this chance again."

Calmed a bit by Honey's reminder, Tamaki relaxed and shifted position. "You are right. I wouldn't have agreed to it, if I didn't want to do it. Just a sudden fit of nerves, I guess."

Honey crawled over to Tamaki – an intriguing sight for both Tamaki as he watched the naked man come toward him and Takashi as he watched the muscular butt move with the motion – and placed a quick kiss on his lips, knowing he was stretching the rule that Kyoya had set down, but figuring a moment of reassurance would calm Tamaki's fears. He was right as the fire lit in the violet eyes. With a wink he crawled back the other way, making sure to roll his body just enough to keep both men interested.

"Mitskune, do you ever stop teasing?"

"Not until my last breath, lover, "Honey grinned. "Besides you asked for this when you gave control to Kyoya for the night."

Tamaki smiled as he watched his two friends openly tease each other. _So different than two years ago when we were still at Ouran. They were always close, but they never let us see this side. I am glad they opened up to us and I am even more glad that they opened our eyes about everything else. Honey is right. This night is going to be epic and I don't know when or if I will ever get another one like it. I am going to enjoy every moment, even if I am naked and everyone can literally see what I am feeling._

The opening of the Conservatory door alerted them that the others had returned. All three of them craned their necks around to catch a glimpse of their friends, but Kyoya, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kyoya had purposely remained out of line of sight. Haruhi's voice rang out like a narrator:

"_The Captain of the Guard was heartbroken as he led the Princess Andromeda down to the shore and tied her in place as a sacrifice to appease the god Poseidon. Unable to leave her unprotected, he slipped behind the rock, his presence a comfort to her as she waited for the end. Meanwhile, both the Hero Perseus and the great sea dragon Cetus had seen Andromeda and vowed to claim her…"_

Kaoru took Haruhi's hand and with a wink he led her through the foliage to the cabana and the men sitting on the floor in front of it. She watched the expressions on their faces as they caught their first glimpses of her. Gratified to see the immediate passion that burned in the eyes of Tamaki, Takashi, and Honey, she grinned at the more visible sign of interest on Honey and Tamaki. Turning she focused her attention back on Kaoru as he smiled wickedly back at her.

Kaoru positioned her so the others would have the best view of both Haruhi and the other two men when they came in. He slid an arm around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her. He let all of his love for her, his eagerness for the evening, and his delight in being able to torment the others into the kiss as he danced his lips across hers and twined his tongue around hers.

"Your kisses always make me think of summer – sunlight and fun." She whispered into his ear as he slid his hands around her back to untie the ribbons.

He grinned at her comment before the devilish gleam took over. He slowly started winding the soft leather around her arms as he had done so many months before, before binding her wrists together.

"Wait!" Tamaki's voice was in a near panic. "I thought you were just going to show us the costumes."

"Change of plans, mon ami. We thought it would be way more fun to show you the costumes and the use we put them to." The hard passionate glint in Kaoru's eyes made Tamaki gulp as he finished wrapping Haruhi's wrists and raised them above her head, looping the ends through the wrought iron. Sliding his hands down her arms and looking into her eyes, he checked to make sure she was comfortable before he proceeded. At her nod and smile, he continued to trail his hands down over her hips, winding two more leather straps down her legs to mimic the way her arms were wrapped. Spreading her legs open wide, he pulled the end behind the posts and tied them off giving her very limited ability to close her legs. Finally he stood back up and leaned in to kiss her again. This time, while one hand tangled in her hair to angle her mouth for his kiss, the other slowly slid the zipper partly down on the corset exposing the curve of her breasts and causing Tamaki to groan. With a wink he stepped away and around her to climb on the bed behind the post.

Haruhi let the fire in her eyes show as she asked innocently, "Tama, what's wrong?"

"You are evil… You know this right?"

Haruhi's laughter pealed out She openly looked all three of them up and down and licked her lips appreciatively at the expanse of naked flesh on display. "Tonight. Hell yes I am. I am going to love watching all of you watching us, knowing you can't touch us or yourselves unless you ask permission." Her inner devil grew in her smile. "I just have to say… You think I'm sexy… You haven't seen anything yet…"

"Hmm… I think that's our cue." Hikaru's voice rumbled sexily from the right. He stepped into the middle of the room. The warm lighting hidden in the plants casting colored shadows over his tight white leather pants as they molded over his firm ass and bouncing off the phoenix tattoo across his bare chest and back causing it to appear to be engulfed in flames.

Haruhi could hear Kaoru mutter under his breath behind her and she smiled to herself. She watched Tamaki struggle to close his mouth and a Honey openly rake his eyes up and down Hikaru's body.

"I agree." Kyoya's cool voice came from the left. He walked in – danger and sex personified. Kyoya's tight black leather pants accented his dragon tattoo and hugged every muscle like a second skin. The bulge in his pants was evident and the swagger in his step was unlike anything the others had seen in him. The aura of command just rolled off of him in waves.

"Oh. My. Gods…" The sound that broke the wave of silence came out of Takashi's mouth as every muscle in his body locked up and the blood rushing to his groin left him dizzy. Setting a hand down to keep himself from falling over, he tore his eyes away from the minor god before him to look at Haruhi. She was staring straight back at him and her eyes held both sympathy and something else. _It's like she knows exactly what I am feeling… Then again, she may. I wouldn't be surprised if she felt like this the first time she saw him like THAT! Great gods in all heavens…  
_  
A wink from her brought Takashi back into his body and he glanced down to the others on the cushions. Honey's eyes were slightly glazed in lust, but that was fading into a smirk as he recognized a fellow Dom. Tamaki's expression was priceless though. It was shock, lust, eagerness, annoyance, and more lust. It was also the look of a person who had just received the best birthday present ever. Takashi watched Tamaki's lips moved in slow motion to breathe the word.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck."

Kyoya heard the word slip out of Tamaki's mouth and turned to him with a look that sent chills through the blond. "You haven't seen anything yet. Remember Tamaki. No touching, unless I say you can." With that he turned to look at his lovers and saw the heat blazing in their eyes. Only they also had smiles to match the heat. Kyoya watched Haruhi lick her lips and dip her head slightly towards Hikaru. He caught her meaning the same moment that Hikaru did and they came together in front of her, locking their lips together in a kiss reminiscent of the one they had shared earlier in the dojo.

Haruhi heard a whimper come from the cushions and though she couldn't see who did it, she was pretty sure it came from Tamaki. _He has to be going crazy right now._

As if in answer to her thought, Kaoru leaned around the pole and whispered against her neck "Tamaki looks like he can't decide if he is in heaven or hell. He's literally shaking like a leaf, trying to control himself. Not that I could blame him, I probably would be too if I was seeing this for the first time. But since I am not, even though I am enjoying the view as I am sure you are, you look a little lonely." With that Kaoru traced one hand across her collarbone while he bit down on Haruhi's neck in exactly the way and place that would have sent her to her knees, if she wasn't tied upright.

A low moan escaped her lips and her head fell back against the post. Gently Kaoru soothed the bite spot with his tongue before nibbling up and flicking his tongue against her earlobe. This time she gasped in pleasure.

The moan and then gasp were enough of a sound to break Hikaru and Kyoya from the kiss they were locked in. Pulling apart, as one, they turned and walked over to Haruhi and Kaoru. Within the space of a heartbeat, Kyoya had captured Haruhi's mouth with his own, while Hikaru did the same with Kaoru, both of their bodies pressed up against hers and their hands roamed freely over the corset still covering her breasts and the thin skirt that covered her ass.

Hikaru slowly slid the zipper on the corset down, exposing her flesh to the others. He followed the path of the zipper with kisses, nipping at her stomach when the zipper parted to release her breasts. Carefully, he folded the leather back, so her chest was completely free. One of his hands slid up to grab a breast and hold it to his lips, while the other slid lower, dodging through the strips of her petticoat to find the warm wetness waiting for him.

Kyoya didn't want to release her lips, but he let his hand trace down her skin to meet with Hikaru's in the warmest place imaginable. Every sigh, every breath, every moan that escaped from her as Kaoru ravished her neck, while Hikaru swirled his tongue against the soft flesh of her nipples and delved his fingers deeply into her wet tunnel, while Kyoya flicked his finger against the super sensitive bud at the entrance to her wetness, was savored like the finest wine.

Haruhi was on fire, lost in sensation and completely oblivious to the audience watching every movement. Eyes closed tight, all she could feel were Kyoya's and Kaoru's lips holding her in place, Hikaru's teeth as he bit harder at the flesh of her breast, leaving faint marks behind, and the magic of both of her lovers fingers as they plundered her depths and teased her body higher.

Kyoya sensed she was close to the edge, pulling away from her lips, just enough to let her take a gasping breath he looked down and met Hikaru's eyes. As Hika stood up slowly, his fingers never ceasing their motion, he also met Kaoru's eyes.

As one, all three men leaned in and said "Cum for us, Princess."

The words were a trigger that sent Haruhi flying, her scream as the orgasm ripped through her shattering the silence and cascading in waves down her body as it bucked and rippled underneath their hands. They held her, keeping her safe, as her great gasping breaths eased and her wildly beating heart calmed. As she came back into her body she started to giggle, then laugh in pure joy, as the men around her smiled.

A small voice caught their attention. "Hika-chan, may I please lick your fingers?" The lust in Honey's big eyes was obvious and his erection was standing straight out from his body, hard as steel.

Quickly Hikaru glanced at Kyoya, and receiving a slight nod, answered the blue-eyed blond by extending out the hand still glistening with the remains of Haruhi's orgasm. With a grin, Honey crawled over and took each finger in his mouth, sucking every drop and flicking his tongue around each one in a way that was having a visible effect on the older red-headed twin.

"Damn, I wish I had thought of that." The disgust at not thinking of the idea first was evident in Tamaki's tone and it made the others smile.

"Don't worry, Tama. The night's not over yet." Kyoya's cool voice held a note that made everyone shudder in anticipation.


	26. Punishment

**Disclaimer:**I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy. Do not try anything written at home without someone who is very familiar with pressure points, physical anatomy, or is an experienced rigger, as all potential BDSM play can cause injury - either temporary or permanent.

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Dare #2 Punishment**

While Kyoya was talking to Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru were working on releasing Haruhi from the cabana post. By mutual agreement, they were taking their time, making sure that every loosening was coupled with a caress of her skin. Haruhi enjoyed every moment; it reminded her of the way they would tease her together her first year and a half at Ouran. In the last several months as she, Hikaru and Kyoya had started dating, Kaoru had respectfully stepped back to make sure that he wasn't interfering in the blossoming relationship. _Well, he did and he didn't I guess. Even after Hika and I started dating he would still kiss me to tease Hika and if I stayed over, he would come join us in the bed and sleep cuddled up next to us. I think the difference here is focus. When he usually kisses me, it is to tease Hika. I know we are both enjoying it but it wasn't about us – it was about him and I teasing Hika or Hika and I cuddling him. This moment is about their teasing me_. She looked at both of them and watched them make eye contact often and their hands brushed over the others often. _OK- so maybe it's about them teasing each other as much as it is about teasing me… Maybe I should just forget the analysis and focus on the sensation._

Hikaru saw the small smile on her face and whispered, "'Bout time you stopped thinking and just enjoyed the moment."

"Oh I am, trust me love," she said. "I was just thinking how much this reminded me of our first years at Ouran, when the two of you would team up and use any excuse you could come up with to touch me."

"That was fun" Kaoru smiled as he finished unwinding her arms and pulled the leather corset dress off of her completely. "We would tease you and each other in the process. Especially when you started coming over for those make-over sessions that summer before you and Hika started dating."

"So all those sessions were basically foreplay for you?" She grinned to make sure there was no sting to her words.

"Exactly." They chorused.

"We kept dreaming that someday we would be able to get you to join us, but you were with Tamaki and then when you broke up, you were so heartbroken that we couldn't. It wouldn't have been right. But that is all the past." Hikaru kissed her to make sure the conversation stayed light, He leaned in close to make sure that only her and Kaoru could hear before continuing in the husky whisper he knew she loved, "To answer the question, I know you wanted to ask but didn't… Yes. After you would leave, Kao and I would fall on each other and fuck until the morning."

Haruhi shivered at the deliciously depraved words and tone in Hikaru's voice, goosebumps visibly appearing down her arms and across her chest, while the twins just looked at her with eyes full of lust.

An idea occurred to Kaoru. He leaned in and since it had caused such a lovely reaction in Haruhi's body, said in the same husky whisper that Hika had used, "Hikaru… Since you are mine tonight and we both know what is coming up next. I want to take your spankings from Tamaki. May I?"

Hikaru grinned and let the lust shine into the gold eyes that matched his own. "Oh yeah."

The smile on Kaoru's face at the response was devilish, to say the least. Eyes still burning, he reached behind him and rummaged in the bag that had held their costumes. He handed Haruhi a short thin silk cami. "I know the rest of us are topless, but I thought you might be more comfortable a little bit less exposed."

She kissed him quickly in thanks. "I appreciate it. You guys have killed most of my modesty but I would rather be covered." She quickly put it on and then laughed. The cami fit like a silken second skin and stopped about 4 inches above her navel. She could see her still hard nipples poking through the cloth. "Not that this exactly covers much. Between the cami and my lace panties, I am not exactly decent."

"Oh trust me, love – you are more than decent." Kyoya's cool voice slid into the conversation.

"Hikaru, Kyoya, I have loose pants for you as well if you like," Kaoru added as he shimmied the leather down his firm ass and slid into a pair of pants similar to the loose ones Takashi wore.

"I think I will stay in the leather for a bit longer," Kyoya said while Hikaru grabbed a pair of the loose pants and changed. "I know Haruhi likes it."

"Oh I do, Kyo-love. You are drop dead gorgeous in them, but that's not the only reason you are keeping them on, is it?" She laughed at him.

"Really Kyoya, we know how the feel of them turns you on – soft leather rubbing against you as you walk. You get a semi… and you have from the very first moment you put a pair on. Remember, Kaoru and I were there." Hikaru teased his lover as a faint flush crossed Kyoya's face.

* * *

Kaoru grinned at the momentary discomfiture on the Shadow king's face before shifting the topic and asking loudly enough for all to hear in a formal tone. "Kyoya, I know that Hikaru and I have caused so much trouble for the Host Club over the course of the last few years. We want to make amends. I am asking that I take all the punishment that you think is necessary. I know it would normally be meted out to both of us, but I have asked Hikaru if I may take his on as well and he has agreed to let me, if it is ok with you."

Kyoya caught the wink in the middle of Kaoru's request and quickly understood what was happening. His eyes smiled back at Kao while his face maintained his normal cool expression. "Thank you for acknowledging the trouble that both of you have caused. Since you did so, I will let you take on the punishment for your brother. However, I also believe that the person who has most often been the target of that trouble has the right to punish you." He looked over at Tamaki, whose eyes were still on fire from watching the previous scene and whose cock showed no signs of softening anytime soon. "Tamaki, would you like to be the one who administers the punishment to Kaoru?"

"Yes I would." Tamaki's eyes locked with his lover's and he licked his lips as he caught Kaoru's cheeky grin directed his way.

"Good. Then I think you should administer as many spankings as you see fit for all the trouble that Kaoru and Hikaru have caused the Host Club over the years. You may use your hand or another implement of your choosing."

"Oh look," Hikaru's voice was suspiciously bland as he pulled an object from behind his back, "I found a wooden paddle in the bag that held our costumes."

Tamaki grinned and stood up, his nakedness completely forgotten as he walked over to Kaoru. With heat in his eyes, he said. "Are you willing to be punished by my hand?"

"Oh HELL yes." Kaoru shivered at the heat in Tamaki's eyes.

"Good. I am going to require that you lose those pants you just put on."

Without a second thought, Kaoru stripped naked. He felt the world around him and Tamaki fading into nothingness. The room disappeared, the hosts disappeared, all that remained was Tamaki. All he could see was the lust in Tamaki's eyes and he shivered in anticipation of the sweet sharp pleasure/pain that was going to be his in a few short moments.

Tamaki saw the shift in Kaoru's eyes and body language. _Wow. He really does want this. Actually, it's more than that. It's almost like he needs this. I can do that for him. I can give him what he needs._ He walked over to the younger man. He traced a hand across the planes of Kaoru's chest, caressing lightly. Turning Kao's body to face the others and in his best commanding voice, he said "Face the others and apologize for all of the pranks and trouble that you have caused the Host Club over the years."

Eyes downcast, Kaoru said clearly and sincerely, "I am very sorry for all of the trouble that Hikaru and I have caused all of you over the last few years. I will accept any punishment you choose."

"Good. Now bend over and brace yourself on the edge of the bed. Spread your legs."

Kaoru did as he was bid, a distant part of his mind thrilled that he was exposed and on display to everyone in the room, even as he was focused on what was going to occur between him and Tamaki.

Taking a deep breath, Tamaki walked over to stand on the side of Kao. Raising his arm, he delivered a loud SMACK! to Kaoru's left ass cheek, watching in fascination as a faint red imprint of his hand appeared almost immediately, and feeling a deep rush down his body as Kaoru's gasp echoed throughout the room. Bending down, he whispered in Kaoru's ear, "Do you want more?"

Kaoru moaned out, "Yes please. More. Much More. I want to have a hard time sitting tomorrow because of your punishment."

The rush that Tamaki had felt at hearing Kaoru's first gasp, intensified and he drew back to stand upright. He rapidly delivered four hard sharp spanks to Kaoru's right ass cheek then caressed down it slowly.

Kaoru gasped then moaned loudly as the sharp stinging sensation of the hard spanks was followed by the soothing caress of Tamaki's hands. The pain quickly turning into a deep pleasure as his body processed the sensations and sent him flying on a rush of endorphins.

For several minutes, Tamaki continued the assault of his hands on Kaoru's ass – alternating between hard sharp spanks and soft caresses as Kaoru's ass turned a bright shade of pink and he could feel the heat starting to come off of it. He continued to check in periodically to make sure that Kaoru was ok, but it was soon clear to him that Kaoru loved every stroke and was limitless in his desire for more. Finally to spare his hand, which was starting to ache from all the spanking, he grabbed the wooden paddle. Not sure of what would happen, he held back a bit on the first swing, though he soon realized that he didn't need to, as Kaoru eagerly pushed back for more.

* * *

A few feet away from the scene in front of them, the others lounged on the cushions and pillows, Tamaki and Honey had placed there earlier. Honey was once again sprawled across Takashi, while Haruhi sat between Kyoya and Hikaru, leaning up into Hikaru's chest and with her legs folded over Kyoya's lap as he absently caressed her inner thigh.

Haruhi couldn't decide which was more interesting – watching the scene in front of her or watching the expressions on her friends faces as they watched. Takashi eyes were glued to Kaoru and she could faintly hear his breathing echo Kaoru's after each spank. Honey, on the other hand, had his eyes glued to Tamaki and she could see his fingers twitch with every spank that Tama gave. Kyoya's eyes kept alternating between the two, though they seemed to linger a bit longer on Tamaki's naked body rather than on the action of Tamaki spanking Kaoru.

Hikaru saw her watching everyone and tilted his head down to whisper in her ear, "are you enjoying yourself?"

She craned her neck upward to breathe against his ear, making sure that their conversation remained so quiet that even Kyoya in his distracted state wouldn't hear, "Very much. I loved being on display for everyone earlier and now I am seeing a side of Kaoru I never knew was there. Though I do have a couple of questions for you. How is it you never mentioned that you and Kao were familiar with BDSM and why did Kao want to take your share of the punishment?"

"Well… honestly, like Honey and Takashi, we didn't know how everyone would react. We thought we might already be stretching all of your acceptance with the kind of relationship we have, as it is. We should have trusted all of you sooner." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "As for the punishment thing – Kaoru is a masochist. The pain actually causes his body to release endorphins and turns the pain into pleasure, which is why you can see that he is flying at the moment. For me, I can handle a little bit, but I am just not a masochist. Pain just hurts me after a while. I would have lasted for about 10 spanks before I was done, whereas Tamaki will stop before he hits Kao's limit. But the main reason I agreed to it, goes to the fact that I know that I will be spending the night with Kao and we are both Switches. The difference – Kao can only go from bottom to Top, where I can go from Top to bottom. Right now Kao is bottoming to Tamaki, but watch what will happen when they are done with aftercare. Kao's energy will shift and he will get aggressive and Toppy. Once he is there, he won't be able to bottom to anyone else. He simply can't get back in the right headspace. It will take anywhere from a half-hour to an hour, but when he is there, he will give Kyoya a run for his money as Dominant. For me, right now I am feeling aggressive but once I get that release, I will want to be on the bottom. Which will be perfect for what Kao will want later."

Haruhi nodded her head in understanding, as she responded, "I can totally see that and I look forward to getting a chance to experience it in the future. I could bottom to both you and Kyo and then watch him Top you. Not tonight though, but hopefully soon."

"As you wish, my princess." He caught her lips in a quick passionate kiss before they both turned back to the scene in front of them.

* * *

Tamaki noticed several things at once. Tears were running down Kaoru's cheeks, but the expression on his face was one of pure bliss. The paddle had started leaving raised red welts across Kaoru's ass and upper thighs. Lastly, Tamaki's arm felt like it was going to fall off. All of which caused him to decide that he needed to end the scene. Setting the paddle down on the bed, he started caressing down the heated skin of the man in front of him, focusing intently on causing only pleasure. From out of nowhere, he saw a hand holding out a jar. Turning slightly, he saw the hand was attached to Honey who gestured that he should use the cream on Kaoru. Nodding his understanding, Tamaki took the jar as Honey returned to the cushions. Dipping his fingers in, he noticed a cool and slightly numbing sensation. He smiled and started gently rubbing the lotion into Kaoru.

Kaoru hissed at the first sensation of the cold lotion on his superheated skin, but after a moment he sighed in bliss as Tamaki slowly and lovingly worked it into the skin he has so recently abused. Once he was done, Tamaki set it on the bed. Kaoru reached for it, made sure to grab a good sized dollop and proceeded to rub it into the Tamaki's right shoulder and arm. "You probably need this too. It's been a while since I was spanked that well and I know you don't do that often, so your arm will probably be sore tomorrow."

Tamaki was touched at the care Kaoru was showing him. After Kao had completed his ministrations, Tamaki reached out a caressed Kao's face with both hands, wiping away the last of the faint tear stains on his cheeks. Looking deep into his eyes, Tamaki pulled the younger man into a kiss. As their tongues danced together, they both shared the intimacy of the moment and savored the energy that had been created between the two of them. Pulling back slightly, Tamaki whispered, "Thank you for letting me do that."

"It was my pleasure. Literally," Kaoru arched his hips into the blond so he could feel the erection now solidly in place. "I should thank you. I wasn't lying when I said that you spank well. It was incredible. So much so that I will voluntarily offer to take any punishment for any trouble ANY member of the Host club causes. Hell, I may just have to cause more just so I can feel this again."

Tamaki threw his head back and laughed. "You are welcome… and I will happily discipline you whenever you need it."

Reaching his hand out, Tamaki locked his fingers with Kaoru's and they walked back to the cushions together. Smiling at them, Hikaru reached over and passed Tamaki a soft blanket. Tamaki wrapped Kaoru up in it and wrapped his arms Kaoru, cuddling him close as he continued to come back into his body from the heights it had been soaring a few minutes before.


	27. Rope

**Disclaimer: **I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy. Do not try anything written at home without someone who is very familiar with pressure points, physical anatomy, or is an experienced rigger, as all potential BDSM play can cause injury - either temporary or permanent.

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Rope**

As Tamaki and Kaoru settled into the cushions to cuddle after the intensity of their scene, Takashi turned to the small blond laying across his lap and the woman whose feet kept brushing against his leg. "Mitskune, Haruhi, I want to know if either of you would be interested in doing a rope scene with me. It would be simple since this would be Haruhi's first experience with rope, but I would love to share my knowledge."

Haruhi wriggled against her two lovers, who gave their approval to the suggestion in different ways. Hikaru nibbled on her neck and said "Do it" in her ear. Kyoya caressed the soft skin of her inner thigh, laid a kiss on her wrist, and gently pushed her toward Takashi. Giggling at both of them, she turned to Takashi with a smile, "I would enjoy that very much."

"Takashi, you know I would happily be tied up by you at any time, but I think this is something that Haru-chan needs to experience on her own the first time." Honey's voice started serious, but quickly turned into the amusement that was integral to Honey's personality. "Now if she wants to do it again later. I will absolutely love to be tied to her and suspended together."

Haruhi blushed faintly at Honey's words, remembering the sweet strawberry kiss that he gave her earlier. Licking her lips in an unconscious reminder, she climbed off of Kyoya's lap and accepted the hand that Takashi extended out to her. The faint sizzle of energy she always felt whenever she touched Takashi, echoed in the dark eyes that stared down at her.

"Mitsune, would you set up the hard point? You can see the support beam running across the framing."

"Of course lover. Leave that to me." With a smile, Honey bounced up and grabbed a bag hidden on the other side of the bed.

Unable to help herself, Haruhi started giggling. Seeing Takashi's patient silent question, she answered, "Everyone keeps pulling large bags of stuff out from random places, when I swear the spot was completely empty a moment before."

Takashi smiled, "Ahh… we have learned to be prepared for anything. Especially when we have wanted it for a while."

"So what else is going to magically appear?"

Takashi just smiled at her and gave her a wink. Still holding her hand, he led her to a spot near where Honey was setting things up. Saying in the flirty tone Haruhi still wasn't used to hearing out of her yoga partner and Sensei, Takashi started explaining what he was going to do. "Normally, I would have you get completely naked, but since this is your first time, what you are wearing [he eyed her appreciatively] will actually be better. It will offer some protection against marks but I can't promise that you won't have them tomorrow. I know tomorrow night is the red carpet, are you sure you want to risk possible marks?"

Haruhi thought for a moment, "Honestly I had forgotten that tomorrow was the kick-off for Fashion Week, but I think I will be fine. Any marks can be covered by make-up." A wicked grin spread across her face. "I kind of like knowing that while I can feel the marks and know exactly where they are, no one else can. It makes me feel sexy and claimed."

"You sound like you have done that before, Haru-chan," Honey teased.

"Obviously the make-up worked then," Haruhi teased back. "I have lost count of the number of hickeys I have hidden from the rest of you. I was always sure that either of you or Tamaki would catch me covering one up. Thankfully the make-up holds even through my workouts with you, which as you know, leave me dripping in sweat and washes away most of the rest of any make-up I happen to be wearing."

"That's good to know," Takashi said, trying desperately to keep his voice neutral, "your choice then – clothed or naked?"

Haruhi thought about it and then looked over at the others, who were all staring at her with various degrees of interest. Turning back to Takashi, she put her hand on his heart and asked quietly, "What would you prefer?"

Looking down into her deep chocolate eyes, Takashi found it hard to swallow as his mouth instantly dried, the words tripped on his tongue, and his heart beat furiously under the softness of her hand on his skin. "Truth. I want you naked underneath my hands, but I don't know if I can control myself right now if you are… too much stimulation from the first two scenes and the knowledge that you will be helpless before me when I am done."

Haruhi blushed faintly at the quiet intimacy of the words. "Shall we compromise then? How about if for tonight I am topless, but keep my panties." Takashi nodded slowly. "Truth though, my partner… I hope that someday I will get a chance to be completely naked and at your mercy."

Gently removing her hand from his chest, Haruhi stepped back a pace and slid her hands under the edge of the cami. Slowly she pulled it over her head, maintaining eye contact with Takashi as she did so, smiling slightly at the audible gulp he made.

She stood in front of him, almost naked, and it took his breath away. He didn't want to break eye contact. As long as she was looking at him, everyone else faded into the background. Reaching down, he picked up a 30 foot length of hemp rope and untied it blindly, letting his fingers work on autopilot while she stepped forward and placed her hand once again on his heart, letting herself slip into the half-trance she felt whenever they did yoga together. Heartbeats matching perfectly.

Takashi held the rope in his left hand, and with his right, mirrored hers by placing it on her heart. Stepping into her, he slid it up to cup her cheek. Never breaking eye contact until the very last moment, he tilted his head down and let his lips meet hers, catching the soft sigh that he knew only he heard. Teasing her lips with his he deepened the kiss, before pulling back to trail more along her jawline. Whispering against the shell of her ear, he said, "Put your arms around my neck."

Slowly she did so, making sure to take the time to really feel the heat from his skin and the solid muscle underneath. Hands finally reaching their destination, she played with the hair at the top of his neck with one hand while drawing lazy circles between his shoulder blades with the other; just enjoying the sensation of his skin on hers.

A low rumble built at the base of his throat and it was all he could do to turn his attention back to the rope in his hands, rather than picking her up and carrying her the few feet to the bed, where he just wanted to sink into her soft skin. _Rope scene. Rope scene._ He repeated inside his head like a mantra until he was able to bring his baser urges back into control. _Must Tie Haruhi up. Make it sensual. Make her crave more and you may get to fulfill the other desire another time._ The base part of his brain inserted the idea, even as the mantra continued.

Finally he was able to slide his hands behind her back and grab the rope, looping it around her rib cage, twisting it over itself and through. His long standing practice and familiarity with the knots soon took over and within a matter of moments Haruhi's upper body was wrapped in a rope harness. Even though he was working quickly, Takashi made sure that every movement of the rope was a sensual caress against her skin and every knot that tightened, causing her immobility, was finished with a caress of his fingers. Grabbing another length of rope, he traced his hands lightly up her arms and brought them down on level with her heart, palms together, before wrapping the rope around her wrists binding them together. He then raised them above her head and looped the rope through the large ring Honey had set up earlier, tying them off.

Takashi watched as the realization dawned in Haruhi's eyes that she was trapped. She could struggle against the ropes binding her wrists, but Takashi knew his craft too well and there was no way she could wiggle free. She was bound until he chose to let her go. Fear and shock gave way to first resignation, followed quickly by interest and then the flush of desire spread over her body.

Takashi moved behind her and murmured low into her ear, "You can wriggle, but you won't get free. Only I can free you. Tell me now, do you want me to let you go or do you want more?"

Haruhi's voice was a moan as she answered, "More please."

With a smile, Takashi picked up a few more lengths of rope.

* * *

Honey watched the pair with both fascination and desire. Glancing quickly at the others, he saw the same reflected in theirs, and thankfully, a complete lack of jealously in Kyoya's. _He was the one person I was most worried about. Tonight he seems to have embraced the role he set and opened up completely to just enjoying the moments as they happen. I hope we can keep it that way. He may need his own one-on-one time though, soon. He's not there yet, but pretty soon I expect that his insecurities around Haruhi and Hikaru are going to rear their ugly heads. It's natural. For all of his outward confidence, he still has a part that can be very insecure – it's the part that wants to say that he doesn't deserve the love of Haruhi or Hikaru or the friendship of the rest of us. We just need to show him that he is worth all of it and more._

Kyoya's body was in a slow burn and his mind was lost in a haze of passion, lust, and control as he watched Takashi essentially seduce Haruhi with rope. From the moment that Honey had laid the strawberry on Haruhi's lips and claimed a kiss, the fire was lit. Then when Takashi made the suggestion that he should be in control this evening, the burn started to grow and it was slowly consuming him. He was getting such a rush out of directing the activities and watching his lovers enjoy themselves. Jealousy was the furthest thing from his mind as he was getting so turned on by the energy that was flowing smoothly from one person to the next. For this moment in time, he absolutely understood Haruhi when she said that she loved all of the Host club members in different ways, because tonight he felt the same. Tonight he was bonded to all of them and they were bonded to him. He could feel their pleasure, their lust, and the love that wrapped around them all securely. Suddenly he felt Honey's eyes on him though he was completely unaware of the thoughts of the older blond. Meeting and holding them, he sent a silent query.

Honey just gave him a blinding smile and mouthed the words "thank you for this" and nodded slightly to the couple to his right.

Kyoya nodded and let the fire burning in him show in his eyes as he responded silently. "More to come." Seeing the older man shiver slightly to the intensity of the words was a reward that Kyoya never thought he would receive.

Honey held his eyes for a moment longer - letting Kyoya see the lust that he felt for the Shadow King he had kept hidden for years. This time it was the Kyoya who shivered.

Hikaru had been watching the exchange between Takashi and Haruhi but he caught the intensity between Kyoya and Honey out of the corner of his eye. Unobserved by either, he watched the interplay, which ended, interestingly enough, with goose bumps forming on his lover's arm. _Now THAT'S interesting!_ Unable to resist, he leaned back against Kyoya's chest and angled his head to whisper in his lover's ear, "One more thing that I want a front row seat for… You and Honey in a sexual dominance battle. I have never seen anyone give you goose bumps with just a look. The same goes for Honey, actually. You made him shiver."

Kyoya's response was to slip his hand into Hikaru's hair and ruthlessly crush his lips. The burn needing an outlet before it exploded. Hikaru melted under the onslaught, immediately opening his mouth to Kyoya's demanding tongue and lips. The searing intensity instantly made both of them hard and their hands sought out the hard flesh of the other's cock. Only hearing a soft moan from the third member of their triad, begging for more, brought them back into the moment and stopped them from ripping off their clothes and fucking right there on the pillows. Breathing heavily, they stared deeply into each other's eyes as their hearts slowed. Kyoya wrapped his arms around Hikaru as they both turned back to watch their lover experience rope for the first time. Whispering in Hikaru's ear, he said, "I will grant that wish, but not tonight. Tonight I will grant another one, though. I want you ready for Kao. But I promise you this, my lover, very soon I am going to finish what we started and bury myself deeply in your ass, while you fuck Haruhi senseless. I want to hear both of you crying out under me."

Now it was Hikaru's turn to feel the goose bumps race down his skin.

* * *

Tamaki was torn between watching two different erotic scenes playing out in front of him – one, literally within hands reach. _What I wouldn't give for Haruhi to be moaning like that under my hands again; Hell, I would give about the same to have Kyoya kiss me the way he is kissing Hikaru right now. I promised I would never interfere, but damn, it is going to be a lonely bed for me tonight. Kaoru will be spending it with Hikaru. He hasn't said anything, but aside from when I was spanking him, his eyes haven't left his twin all night. Even now, I can feel the energy change in him. He doesn't want to cuddle anymore, it's almost like he wants to pounce on someone and make them a quivering little pile of goo underneath him. I would be happy to be pounced, but again there is only one person he wants tonight._ Haruhi's voice begging for more brought him back to the scene in front of him, or rather to the small blond watching the scene with unconcealed hunger in his eyes. _Staying with Takashi and Honey is out tonight as well. I know that look. They would welcome me if I ask, but Honey obviously needs to have his way with his partner after being forced to play submissive for the evening with me. I am just not quite ready for that level of D/s yet._ He sighed quietly making sure not to disturb the others. _Oh well, Tamaki, you can survive a night alone. You have done so for the last year. Now stop moping and just enjoy the moment you have. How often do you get to see or do this?_

The scolding voice in his head (which sounded suspiciously like Haruhi) finally broke him from his dark thoughts as he looked around the room. A shirtless Takashi was tying a topless Haruhi's leg back into a position that would have been uncomfortable for anyone else, but just looked beautiful because of the flexibility she had attained while doing yoga. A naked Honey was standing to the side, cock erect, watching and making sure that nothing would go wrong. A naked Kaoru had pushed off the blanket Tamaki had wrapped around him and pulled out of his arms, but he kept one hand on Tamaki's thigh and idly caressed the smooth skin; wanting to maintain contact of some sort with his lover and friend. Hikaru was still in his loose pants leaning against Kyoya's shoulder, but the tenting of the fabric, belied how much he was enjoying the scene. He had reached out and grabbed Kaoru's other hand. Then there was a shirtless Kyoya in his tight leather pants that left nothing to the imagination, and whose tattoo made him look like some kind of fallen angel, commanding everyone to explore the darkest fantasies that they had kept hidden. _Yeah. Now I am fucking hard as a rock again_. He grimaced and tried to discreetly touch himself to relieve the ache.

"Tamaki!" the word was quiet as not to disturb the scene still playing out in front of them, but the tone in Kyoya's voice suddenly made the Host King remember the second part of Kyoya's earlier command – Neither he nor Honey were allowed to touch themselves without getting the permission of everyone present first. Tamaki flushed bright red and if possible grew harder. _Now I know Kyoya is going to do something to me for that. I just can't decide if I really forgot the requirement or if a part of me didn't want to remember, because being punished by Kyoya in his current mood is going to be something that I will not forget._

Kyoya stared at Tamaki for a moment more before gesturing for Tamaki to sit back and tuck his hands behind him, so as not to be tempted anymore. That done, he turned back to the scene in front of him and it was all he could do not to grab his own throbbing cock and start stroking it.

Takashi had tied up Haruhi's other leg and she was now completely suspended in the air. She looked breathtaking, like a living work of art as she swung slightly as she wiggled her body, adjusting to the feeling. But Takashi wasn't done, yet. After a minute of letting her wriggle and seeing the huge smile on her face as she did so, he whispered into her ear one more time. Kyoya couldn't hear what he asked, but the flush that darkened her skin gave him a pretty good idea as did her breathless "Yes."

With a wicked smile that Kyoya had never actually see cross Takashi's face before, he slipped a single rope between Haruhi's legs, nestling it tight over the thin lace of her panties, separating the folds, and pulling it taut between her ass cheeks. She gasped as the sharp sensation was different than the sensual caressing feeling he had been using earlier. It reminded her that he was in control and she was at his mercy. Only he didn't stop there. Takashi pulled out a blindfold and tied it over Haruhi's eyes, making her moan a little as another memory of a blindfold surfaced. Cupping her cheeks once more, he laid another soft kiss against her lips before breaking away.

Haruhi whimpered as the warmth of Takashi's lips left hers. She was suspended, she could barely move beyond a slight wiggle and now the warmth of Takashi had left her. A faint buzzing noise intruded into her consciousness, but she couldn't quite place the sound until it touched the rope between her legs and caused her to scream in surprise and overwhelming pleasure.

Takashi held the vibrator against the rope, adjusting the position to give her more or less stimulation as her screams faded into moans, got louder, and became full screams again. Finally knowing she was reaching her breaking point, Takashi stepped behind her, sliding one hand across her skin to rub at the hard nipple of her small breasts, while the other held the vibrator away from the rope. Saying the words she was fast considering a command, "Cum for me, Princess." He thrust the vibrator back directly under the rope pressed against her clit and held her body as it bucked wildly, while the orgasm washed over her in fiery waves of heat, sensation, and color, leaving her floating in a warm ocean of satisfaction.

Still floating, Haruhi could distantly feel the bindings holding her loosen, and two sets of hands sliding the rope off of her. The blindfold was removed, but Haruhi refused to open her eyes trying to hold on to the feeling as long as she could. She felt herself being picked up and cradled close in a pair of strong arms – the same arms that had tormented her and sent her flying the moments before. A giggle started low in her throat and bubbled out, soon she was laughing. The joy infectious as the others started to smile with her.

Kyoya stood and walked up to Takashi still cradling a laughing Haruhi in his arms. Smiling fondly he looked down on her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He then cupped Takashi's cheek and laid a soft kiss on his lips before saying with honest gratitude, "Thank you for giving that to her."

Takashi released the breath he didn't know he was holding, at Kyoya's words. His last fear that Kyoya would be upset disappearing. With a smile and gratitude of his own at being given the chance to live a fantasy, he replied simply. "You are welcome."

Their exchange over Takashi carried Haruhi back over to the pillows and nestled her on his lap; just letting the energy between them help her find her center and bring her back down from where she was still flying.

Kyoya stood and watched them for a moment longer, his erection hard against the soft leather, before deciding that it was time. Turning to the blond man still sitting with his hands tucked behind his back he said in a commanding voice that sent chills through almost everyone present. "Tamaki. You broke the rules. I think it's time for your punishment."


	28. Release

**Disclaimer:** I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 28 - Release**

_"Tamaki. You broke the rules. I think it's time for your punishment."_

The blond in question wasn't sure if those were the sweetest words he had ever heard out of his best friend's mouth or the most terrifying. It didn't help that Kyoya's tight leather pants and dragon tattoo were driving Tamaki to distraction and had been all night. Even now, as Kyoya leveled "that look" on him as he awaited Tama's response, the blonde was still fighting his body's reactions. His cock was hard in anticipation, but the voice of fear and self-doubt kept whispering insidious things which were undermining his confidence – especially where his best friend and the person he had been attracted to the longest were concerned.

Honey could see the struggle on his friend's face and knew exactly what Tamaki was going through. On a few rare occasions, he had come across another Dominant that for some reason had the right kind of energy to make him want to submit. What Honey found amusing was, Kyoya seemed to be fast becoming one of those rare exceptions for him, even though the man had little experience in the BDSM world. _He's a natural at being a Dom, the way Haruhi was a natural member of the Host Club._ _It's their aura, energy, whatever hokey word you want to use to describe it, but it is a very real thing. It's the balance. No matter how Dominant you are, there will always be at least one person you would be willing to submit to. No matter how submissive, there will always be one person you want to dominate._

"Tamaki, are you listening?" Kyoya's voice was still cool and full of command, but there was a slight softening of the tone, this time as if he knew some of Tamaki's conflict.

"Ye-es." Tamaki stuttered. The words just barely escaping his lips.

"Kyoya sir," Honey cut in, hoping to buy his friend a bit more time. He asked respectfully as befit his role tonight, "If I may ask, which rule did Tama-chan break? And how are you going punish him?"

Kyoya saw what Honey was trying to do and let go a small sigh of relief. He really didn't want to make Tama do something that would cause him harm, either mentally or physically, and he really didn't think his idea would. In fact, he had a feeling Tamaki would enjoy it very much, if he could get past the fear and ask. Honey asking for him, would give him a chance to hear it and decide if he wanted to call Red or not.

"He broke the second rule that he wasn't supposed to touch himself, unless he asked permission from all of us first. His punishment will be to crawl over to me and beg for forgiveness. He will need to show me exactly how far he is willing to go to please me." Kyoya casually brushed a hand over the bulge in his leather pants, before resting it on his hip, knowing Honey would understand his meaning.

A wicked smile grew on Honey's face. _Oh that is something that Tamaki will like for sure. Hell, I want to do it too._ An idea popped in his head, one he didn't think Kyoya wouldn't challenge him on, if he worded it right. Making sure his eyes were downcast and his voice carried an apologetic tone, he said, "Sir, I must confess that Tamaki wasn't the only one who broke that rule."

Tamaki head whipped over to look at the other blond as he said the words, before staring up to Kyoya to see how he would react.

"Is that so Honey? When did this occur if I may ask?" Kyoya laughed quietly as he saw the mischief in Honey's eyes even as they tried to look contrite. "We all saw you behave over the last two scenes."

Thinking fast, Honey replied, "It was after the Andromeda scene when I was sucking on Hikaru's fingers. He had turned to look at Haruhi and Kaoru and you were talking to Tama-chan. My back was to Takashi so he couldn't see me and I thought I could get away with a quick stroke. I was wrong. It's not fair for you to punish Tamaki for touching himself and not punish me too." Lifting his eyes, he put the full force of his Lolita personality into the gaze.

Kyoya grinned. "Fair enough. You broke the rules as well and you will share the punishment. Since you broke them while you should have been paying attention to Hikaru, I think you need to beg his forgiveness."

Hikaru threw a smoldering glance at Honey, which he returned easily.

"I will DEFINITELY show Hikaru how sorry I am and how much I want to please him." Honey's words held not a drop of remorse but a whole lot of undisguised heat. He faintly heard Kaoru whisper into Hikaru's ear "Top to bottom, my twin. After this you are mine." _So that's the way Hika-chan's Switchiness works! Top to bottom, while Kao-chan's is obviously bottom to Top… and since Kyo-chan knew that, he also knew that basically having Hika top me for this, would have him exactly where Kao needs him later. Damn that man is devious_.

Kyoya caught Honey's eyes and saw his wink of respect. He knew Honey had grasped the game at play. Now he had to make sure Tamaki did. Turning to Tamaki he asked again. "Now that you know what is going to be required. Are you willing to accept your punishment?"

The paralysis that held Tamaki had loosened as soon as Honey had admitted to breaking the rule as well and accepted his punishment. He hadn't missed the subtle motion of Kyoya's hand across his groin and the desire to finally get a chance to taste his best friend overrode any fear of rejection, pain, or humiliation. Letting the lust show through his eyes, he responded. "Yes. I am."

"Good. You may begin at any time."

Tamaki immediately got onto his hands and knees and slowly started crawling his way across the floor to where Kyoya leaned back against the cabana, one leg crossed lazily over the other. He held his head up high and stared directly at Kyoya as he made each movement count, showing off the naturally flexible body that had made all those girls back in the Host club faint. On a whim, he decided to play the scene up to the absolute maximum and turned the full weight of his Prince-Charming-sex-god charisma on the one person he never thought would appreciate it.

Kyoya had never been on the receiving end and was stunned by the force of Tamaki's personality. He desperately tried to maintain his cool even as he mentally apologized to all the girls he had dismissed as "silly" who had succumbed to it. Without thinking, he looked up from Tamaki and sought out Haruhi, where she was still sitting wrapped in a blanket on Takashi's lap. Only when he met her eyes, he discovered hers were laughing at him even as they held a hint of commiseration and understanding. Seeing her grin, in a flash he realized that his lover had probably been pinned under the full weight of a turned-on Tamaki before, while none of the others had really experienced the full intensity of the experience. How could they? Tamaki never fully let this part of his personality show. He saw her whisper the words "Enjoy it." Taking her advice, he licked his lips and smirked down at Tamaki. _Fine, he wants to play that way… I can play his game._

Tamaki watched as Kyoya broke his gaze first, a flash of something like panic flitting across the silver eyes so quickly, Tamaki wasn't sure if it was really there. But when silver eyes met violet ones again, the heat was back and burning at full force, holding a challenge Tamaki was quite ready to meet.

Finally reaching the feet of the Shadow King, Tamaki sat back on his knees and looked up. "I am sorry I broke the rule you set, but I am not sorry for this. I have wanted this for far too long." Slowly he slid his hands up the supple leather, caressing the muscles – up Kyoya's calves, thighs, then around the sides to caress the back of his thighs and the tightly muscled ass. Just the barest hint of a smile crossed his lips as Kyoya released a breath that wasn't quite a sigh, but definitely was something Tamaki hadn't heard from his best friend before. Leaning forward, he pressed his face into the bulge at the front of the leather pants and slid his hands upward, letting the nails scratch lightly up Kyoya's back, as he rubbed his face like a cat across Kyoya's erection. "Let me pleasure you. Please. I want so badly to taste you. To run my tongue across this hardness. To feel your release against the back of my throat."

Kyoya's body was smoldering and Tamaki's words flipped it into a full blaze. With a growl, he slid his hands into the silky tresses and locked them in place, pulling on the hair hard to cause the same pleasure/almost-pain sensation that Honey had done earlier that day to Haruhi. It had the same effect – Tamaki froze and a low moan escaped his lips. Unable to hold out any longer, he said roughly. "Suck me, Tamaki. I want you to make me cum."

As if the words caused the last barrier to fall, Tamaki slid his nails hard down Kyoya's back, ripped open the fly on the leather pants and took the erect member fully into his mouth in one swallow, causing Kyoya to gasp, throw his head back and groan loudly as the warm wetness enclosed him. He loosened his grasp on Tamaki's hair, but kept his hands tangled in it, the silk of it against his skin just one more sensation he let himself feel. He was grateful for the cabana behind him, so he had something to lean against, otherwise Tamaki's first assault would have dropped him to his knees, and Tamaki's current use of his tongue and hands would have kept him there. _My gods, Tamaki has a talented tongue_. The idle thought was soon chased away by pure sensation as Tamaki, sucked, kissed, and licked his way around Kyoya's cock and balls, causing the groaning sounds that Tamaki had been waiting a lifetime to hear.

Across the room, Hikaru wasn't far off from Kyoya in terms of sensory overload. Honey had pressed him back into the pillows and was alternating between sucking his cock, and stroking it while he bit his way up Hikaru's chest, leaving faint red marks where his teeth had been. He never bit hard enough to cause Hikaru to cross his pleasure/pain threshold, and as a consequence was rapidly making the younger man arch and moan into the hands and mouth that were causing him so much sensation. When Honey circled one index finger and thumb around Hikaru's balls at the base of his cock, slowly sliding the other hand up and down the rigid member before replacing his hand with his mouth, tongue and the lightest grazing of his teeth, Hikaru nearly jumped off the floor as the scream of pleasure flew out of him. Reaching out blindly to grab Honey's hair, he barely managed to gasp out, "Swallow me" before flooding Honey's mouth with the force of his release.

With a smile around the hard pulsing object in his mouth, Honey obediently did so and was rewarded with Hikaru's long slow groan, as the action of swallowing squeezed his still throbbing cock a few more times. Finally the throbbing eased and he was able to look down into the laughing eyes of the older man as he slowly and deliberately slid his mouth off Hikaru. Taking a shaking breath, he sat up, leaned forward and kissed Honey lazily, tasting himself and the sweetness that was just naturally Honey. With a smile, he said, "If that's how you bottom, I am damn curious to see you Top!"

Honey started laughing. "Oh, I think that can be arranged Hika-chan." With a smile he snuggled up between Kaoru and Hikaru to finish watching Tamaki and Kyoya.

* * *

Haruhi was quite content and she cherished the feeling. She could feel the warmth of Takashi's skin through the thin blanket and the rigidness of him under her hip. She could still feel their heartbeats in perfect time. It was a comfortable feeling, though the way he had made her feel a few minutes before could never be described as anything close to mundane or comfortable. _Takashi would be an amazing lover. He knows when to push, when to control, and how to give exactly what his partner needs, even if that partner doesn't know it themselves. Honey is so in tune to him and vice versa. They function so perfectly together it reminds me of Hika and Kao_… Thinking of Hikaru made her turn to watch the way Honey was tormenting him. _Oh yeah, Honey is good. Hika is practically levitating. He isn't going to be able to last much longer._ She watched the way Honey circled Hikaru with his hands and the result. _Hmmm… I may need to remember that move. It definitely got a response out of him. _She giggled as she felt the heartbeat behind her intensify and the breathing of the man holding her get a bit more labored. _It got a response out of Takashi too._ Gently she slid off of his lap, and removed the blanket from around her shoulders. Instinctively Takashi's arms tightened around her, but when she leaned back onto his chest they relaxed again. _OK, so Taka is not quite ready to let me go, though obviously watching Honey suck Hikaru is turning him on. Not that I am complaining, I will enjoy every moment I can get with my partner._ She quickly lifted her eyes and saw that a small smile was on his face as he watched his lover with hers. But after it was obvious Hikaru was coming down from his release, Takashi focused again on Kyoya and Tamaki. _They are definitely worth watching. I can't believe how much of a turn on it is being able to watch my lovers and friends enjoy themselves. It doesn't feel odd or wrong, it feels perfect… and Tamaki and Kyoya together are damn near perfect themselves. Like I tried to impart to Kyoya, I know exactly how it feels to be pinned by the charisma that is Tamaki at his most kingly. He is impossible to resist. But my Kyoya has his own natural ability to hold out endlessly, so it is quite entertaining to watch the battle of wills unfold. _Suddenly something from the lecture earlier clicked. _Tamaki will win the battle by his submission. I understand it now. For all that Kyoya demanded it, it was Tama's choice to respond how he did and dear gods is he giving it all to Kyoya._

Kyoya was fast losing all control. One hand was still locked in Tamaki's hair while the other had a death grip on the bed behind him – the only thing that kept him upright. Tamaki's mouth had worked him to the very edge and Tama's eyes as they stared up into his let him know Tama knew it. _Give in. Give it to me. _The violet eyes begged as the tongue did another series of swirls around Kyoya's rock hard cock. With a growl, Kyoya lost it; shooting his load like a bullet at the back of Tamaki's greedy mouth. His cock throbbing almost painfully at the force of it, as his heart threatened to beat it's way out of his chest.

Tamaki sighed in happiness as he swallowed every drop, continuing to let his tongue slide up and down the now throbbing but still rigid member. He was determined to make Kyoya's orgasm last for as long as he possibly could, his own hard and pulsing cock forgotten in the joy of pleasing an eternity, he felt Kyoya start to soften and with a last murmur of regret, he released it, looking up to meet the silver eyes shining back at him.

Slowly Kyoya reached down and pulled Tamaki up against his chest. Hard, ready cock pressed against recently satisfied cock as Kyoya claimed Tamaki's lips in a devastating kiss, one hand gripping the tight ass of the blonde man and the other gently holding the back of his neck. Kyoya let all of his emotion be present in the kiss as he tasted the faint traces of the saltiness of his cum on Tamaki's tongue. Slowly, languorously, he ended the kiss and just held the other man to his chest as his heartbeat calmed.

Tamaki was lost in the moment, lost in Kyoya's kiss and the feel of his naked body pressed against Kyoya's semi-nude one. As the kiss broke and the raven haired man continued to hold him, Tamaki smiled. A sense of mischievousness, stole over him as he asked, "So did I please you? Do you forgive me for touching myself?"

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." Kyoya grinned down at his friend. "I apologize to all the women that I dismissed because they fell under your spell. I had no idea until it was turned on me. You are fucking amazing, my friend. I hope that you know that."

Tamaki blushed as pretty much everyone else in the room agreed with Kyoya. Turning to the others, he saw them start to shift positions and get up off the cushions. Honey pouncing on Takashi and Hikaru and Kaoru linking hands. "Wait… what's happening? Is everyone leaving?"

"Sorry Tama-chan, but if I don't get Takashi under me soon I am going to explode. I'll come back up tomorrow morning and clean up." At his words, Takashi picked the smaller man up and started walking to the door rapidly, throwing a hurried 'Goodnight' over his shoulders at the others.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to where Kyoya and Tamaki still stood by the cabana. Hikaru gently pressed his lips to Kyoya, while Kaoru did the same to Tamaki. They then said in unison, "We will see you tomorrow morning."

The men watched as the twins engulfed Haruhi the way they always used to, causing her to giggle. Both planted deep teasing kisses on her before they gave her a saucy grin and started walking away, wiggling their butts at her as they did so. With a sassy smile, Haruhi smacked Hikaru's ass, while Kaoru grinned at her. She said with a wink, "See you tomorrow loves!"

Tamaki looked at the two remaining people and panicked. He knew that they also were ready to go to bed, but he wasn't ready to end the night… alone and with only his hand to release the pressure that had been held in check all night.

Haruhi saw the emotions rushing across Tamaki's face. Slanting a questioning glance at Kyoya she smiled as he nodded in response. Walking up to her ex-boyfriend, she caressed a hand up his chest and asked, "Tama, what's wrong?"

Tamaki leaned into the caress and looked down at the small woman in front of him. Realizing she was still topless and her nipples were reacting to their closeness, he stammered a bit as he responded. "I don't want the night to end… I… I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Then come with Kyoya and me. Stay with us tonight."

Blinking in astonishment, he asked, "What? Are you sure? I don't want to intrude and I don't want to be there if you are only feeling sorry for me. It sounds bad, I know, but I have wanted to be with you both so badly for so long and it will break me if you are only being kind and humoring me. I would rather just stay alone."

Kyoya stepped behind Tamaki and drew him back against his chest, while Haruhi stepped closer, closing the last of the distance and winding her arms around Tamaki's neck. With a purr against his lips and the grinding of her lace clad hips against his cock, she whispered. "Not a pity fuck, I promise you. I have missed you, more than I wanted to admit, watching you and Kyoya together tonight brought it home. I want you both, tonight and for as long as I can have you." Stretching up, she closed the difference between their lips and teased his with her tongue, before slipping it inside his mouth, while Kyoya laid small bites up and down Tamaki's neck to show his full compliance with her words. Pulling back slightly she said in a low tone, she knew that Tamaki adored, "Now as I see it, Kyoya just had an orgasm that blew his mind. You on the other hand have been so very patient and so very hard all night long without any release. What do you say to finding that release in me? I know I have cum, but I haven't had a hard cock in me at all tonight. I want to come one last time. Will you help me with that?"

"Dear gods, yes. Yes. YES. Whenever, wherever you need." Tamaki let his love for her shine in his eyes. "Your wish is my command Princess."

"Your wish is OUR command." Kyoya corrected with a smile and led them both downstairs to Haruhi's room, where a soft bed waited.


	29. Confessions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 29 - Confessions**

The early morning winter sunlight filtering through the window woke Tamaki, but he refused to open his eyes. Instead, he let his other senses explore. He could feel the warm softness of the girl he thought he had lost as she cuddled into his chest, bare breasts pressed across his abdomen, one leg draped over his, her head cradled in the hollow of his shoulder. He could smell her strawberry shampoo, body wash and the faintest traces of sex still lingering on her skin. He could feel the weight of the arm for the man he never expected to have, as it lay across her slight body and across his chest, his leg the one pushing hers forward, his foot resting on Tamaki's ankle. _I can just make out the barest traces of Kyoya's cologne. It's the one I got for him for his birthday last year._ _It smells so good on him. _He breathed deeper trying to memorize all the smells; imprint the feeling of the two naked bodies pressing on his. _Gods.. Last night… Start to finish – just incredible. _His mind flitted through the conversations, his spanking Kaoru, crawling to Kyoya, and finally lingered on the image of Haruhi above him, sliding down his cock, rocking her hips and taking him deep, the way she knew he loved. Kyoya behind her, leaving kisses and small bites down her neck and back, while his hands met with Tama's on her small firm breasts. The feel of his release and hers as the tightest muscles inside her worked him relentlessly, her voice calling out his name; the weight of two people collapsing across his chest as he tried to find his breath and calm the heart that was threatening to race out of his chest. The memory of the night caused another organ to rise, hard and ready, eager for a repeat. _What was it that Haruhi said the other morning? Something about my being hornier than hell in the morning, I think. She's right though. It's not even four hours since the last time and I want them again. I just don't want to wake them. They need the sleep._ A voice that sounded suspiciously like his grandmother burrowed its way into his head. _Who says they would want you again even if they didn't need the sleep. You aren't worth their love. Kyoya has loved her as long as you have. You knew that and still you pursued her. Then - You let her go. Why does it surprise you that she went to him or to Hikaru? They were honest in their pursuit. They adapted to meet her needs. You just walked away._

A single tear leaked out of the corner of his still closed eyes and the organ so hard only moments before, slackened. _That isn't true._ Tamaki directed his thoughts against the voice that had pushed him down for so long._ Haruhi and I both were in the wrong place to make it work. We have both changed and because of the break-up we are both stronger people. We are more sure of what we want and we are willing to say it now. If we had stayed together, none of this weekend would have been possible._ Slowly Tamaki became aware of a small hand tracing circles on his chest, above his heart. A stronger hand traced softly up and down his thigh. Letting himself enjoy the comfort, he cracked open his eyes, to see both silver and chocolate eyes watching him, letting the love they felt for him shine through.

Haruhi leaned up and kissed away the trail left by the tear. "Don't let _her_ voice win._"_

Startled, he blinked at them in surprise. _How did they know?_

"The two of us know you better than anyone else, remember?" Kyoya's voice was gentle. "We know your fears and we know when the voice of your grandmother is trying to belittle you. We won't let it." Kyoya gently climbed over both of them so they were bracketing Tamaki. "You are worth so much more than she gives you credit for. Let us show you."

Another tear slipped down, but this one wasn't made of despair.

"Tama-love," Haruhi whispered in his ear as she kissed it away again. "What do you want in this moment? Tell us. What do you need? You can tell us. No judgment. Just love."

Taking a deep breath, Tamaki said shakily, "I want to be in the middle of you both. I want to feel you, Haruhi underneath me, as Kyoya takes me from behind. I don't want to lose your love." The last came out as a whisper.

"Our love is not easily lost once it has been earned, and you have earned it countless times over, mon ami. But as for the other, I definitely think that can be arranged." Kyoya smiled wicked as he moved his hand from Tamaki's thigh to the member rapidly regaining its strength and loomed over his as he pressed his lips against Tamaki's.

Haruhi leaned over and pressed her lips in as well, in a three-way kiss that was awkward for only a moment before slipping into something organic and sensual. Three tongues teased each other, before sliding down jawlines and returning to press again against soft lips. Hands roamed freely as well, caressing, teasing, tormenting until the three bodies could not resist anymore. Latex slid onto two erect members, a slight moan from two mouths as the tightness amplified the hardness. Lubed fingers slid into Tamaki and stretched him open. A pillow was placed under Haruhi's hips to lift them higher, knees falling open to reveal the warm wetness waiting. With a groan Tamaki slid deep into Haruhi causing an answering moan in her. Within a heartbeat it was Kyoya's turn to groan as he slid into the almost unbearable tightness of Tamaki's ass, working himself in as deep as his body would allow. Tamaki's moan at being entered was captured by Haruhi's lips as she arched up on her elbows to meet him. Slowly the three of them found a rhythm that enflamed the desire. Where the previous night's activities had been about lust, this rhythm was about love and a deeper friendship that couldn't be easily dismissed. Tamaki gave himself up to the energy and let go of all his doubts. As their climax built, Tamaki came first the double sensation having pushed him over the edge. Haruhi came a heartbeat later, her inner walls gripping Tamaki's cock as it rippled around him. With a last grunt, Kyoya pushed into Tamaki and let himself go – collapsing on the two people underneath him, cock still buried and his breath labored.

* * *

Hikaru had woken up with Kaoru cuddled on top of him. He smiled as he remembered the way Kao had topped him last night - carelessly, frantically and with a need that had quickly escalated into the kind of mind-numbing sex that left them both dripping with sweat and thoroughly satisfied. Lightly stroking his nails down his twin's back, he heard Kao hiss slightly in pain when his nails slid across the meat of Kao's ass. Worried for a moment he looked down into the golden eyes that mirrored his own and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Glorious." Kaoru replied with a smile. "Tamaki did a good job on my ass last night. I really am going to feel every welt today."

Hikaru grinned. "So my darling masochistic twin, you do realize that we are walking the red carpet tonight. You are going to have to hide the bruises from mother." He rolled Kao over and really looked at the other man's ass. He let out a long slow whistle as he took in the amount of damage. Kaoru's ass was nearly purple and had hard red welts crisscrossing it. "Wow. Damn. I have never seen you take that much."

"Because my darling brother, you don't like to inflict pain as much as I like to receive it." Kaoru kissed his twin lightly to convey there was no sting or hidden meaning in his words. "I loved every moment and I actually begged Tamaki to hit me hard enough so I would feel it today. He took me at my word. Only I don't think he actually realized how far he went. I am just a teensy bit worried that he is going to freak out when he sees what he did. He got lost in the moment. I could have stopped him, but honestly, I didn't want to."

The grin on Kaoru's face as he was talking went a long way to easing his Hikaru's fears, still he added, "We may be able to ask Honey and Takashi if they have any more of that salve. It seemed to work well last night."

"We can do that. The sun is up, which means that unless they REALLY hit it hard last night, they will be up. Shall we go pay them a visit? Maybe I could get Honey to rub it in." Kaoru grinned as he remembered the way Hikaru practically floated under the hands and tongue of the older blond.

At the mention of Honey's hands, Hikaru had a visible reaction – his cock hardened and goose bumps appeared on his chest. He glared at Kao who laughed at his obvious lust. Unable to hold the stern expression, he giggled. "Watch it Kao. If you think Tamaki was punishing, I have a feeling Honey would be 10 times harsher. So sweet and innocent to look at 99% of the time, and with one glance able to make you want to drop to your knees in front of him and do whatever he wishes." He idly stroked his cock. "Seriously, for all that I was supposed to be in control last night, he did exactly as he wanted with me and I enjoyed every f*cking moment. He is too Dom for me to really Top, though Kyoya may be able to manage it."

"Now that would be fun to watch. Your lover is seriously hot, too bad he's just Dom and not really sadistic. I would totally let him punish me."

"Kyoya's idea of punishment would be to make you do research or type in data for one of his reports." Hikaru giggled.

Kaoru groaned. "Ugh. You are probably right. So why are you in love with him then? No fun at all."

"Kao are you blind? The man is practically a god. He's so sexy it makes me ache and his kiss turns me into mush. Plus that whole stern-professor-melt-you-with-a-look thing just flat out does it for me. I started out wanting to corrupt him and now I think he may have corrupted me." Hikaru fake-whispered with a slightly embarrassed look, "For the love of gods, don't tell Kyoya, but I actually enjoyed writing up a marketing plan for Tamaki and Suoh Guest House."

Kaoru fell back on the bed laughing hard and unable to stop, while Hikaru watched him with a grin as he slid on a pair of workout pants. It took Kao rolling over and a twinge of pain to recall him to his senses. Moving gingerly, Kaoru took the pair of pajama bottoms that Hika handed to him and slid them on. Reaching out his hand, Hikaru said with a smile, "Shall we go find the others?"

Still giggling at Hikaru's confession, Kaoru took his twin's hand as they left the room.


	30. Aftercare

**Disclaimer:**I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Aftercare**

After a quick shower, the twins set off to look for Honey and Takashi. Just as they had expected, Hikaru and Kaoru found them upstairs not in the dojo, as they had half expected, but in the Conservatory. They had obviously finished cleaning up from the night before since everything was back to its original place and there was no evidence of any debauchery from the night before. No evidence, that is, except for Honey wrapped up in rope, suspended from the same anchor point that had held Haruhi, giggling as he swung himself back and forth by shifting his weight. Takashi just stood by on the side and watched him with a tender smile.

Not wanting to interrupt what appeared to be a private moment between the two, the twins started to walk away, but Takashi caught their eyes and gestured for them to come closer. Quietly, so as not to disturb Honey, they did so; smiles growing across their faces as the obvious joy that Honey felt in being suspended spread to them.

A few minutes later, Honey opened his eyes and looked at Takashi. Seeing that the twins were there next to him, Honey giggled, "Oh Hi! Sorry, just hanging around."

Hikaru laughed. "No worries, we didn't want to interrupt, but we were wondering if you had any more of that cream you handed to Tamaki to use on Kao last night."

"Of course," Honey answered before directing his next statement to his lover. "Takashi, if you could let me down, please?"

"Of course." With a few deft moves, Takashi supported Honey's weight, lowered him to the ground, and began unwinding the rope from him.

As Takashi was working, Honey turned his head back to Kaoru, "I wondered if you might need it again this morning. It was a really intense scene and both of you and Tamaki were feeding off the other's energy. Which is good… but I have to admit I was about ready to step in, because neither of you have much experience with BDSM yet, and I know it's possible to get lost in the experience and do actual damage without meaning too."

"Umm… yeah. I think that may have happened," Kaoru said shifting his weight as the bruising on his ass became increasingly uncomfortable. "I did tell Tama that I wanted to feel it today and I loved every glorious moment of the experience, but I have to admit that I am hurting more than I like. Especially since tonight is the Fashion Week red carpet and I am supposed to be escorting Mom and Renge. I kind of don't want them to know about this part of me just yet. I don't want to hide it, but I don't think this is the right time to mention it. Does that make sense?" Kaoru turned a faint pink and unconsciously reached a hand out to Hikaru for support. He was reassured by the love he felt in their bond.

"Absolutely makes sense," Honey said supportively. "Just know that Takashi and I support you both and will do anything we can to help or to ease the way."

"Agreed." Takashi said. The friendship he felt obvious in his charcoal eyes.

"Thank you. That really means a lot to both of us. We both feel the same," Hikaru replied letting the honesty come through in his voice.

They all smiled sappily at each other for a few moments, before Honey said briskly, "Takashi, please grab the cream from my bag. Kao, if you would remove your pants and lie down on your stomach on the cabana, I want to see how much damage we are looking at."

Both quickly did as they were told. Hikaru climbed up on the bed next to his brother and held his hand. Honey leaned over and with a clinical detachment, inspected the bruising and welts on Kaoru's butt and upper thighs. After a moment he said, "Good news and bad news – which do you want first?"

Gripping Hika's hand tightly he said, "give me the bad."

"You are definitely going to be bruised for at least a week and it will probably be uncomfortable to sit for at least 3 days. Good news – There isn't any permanent damage, the welts are already fading, and the cream and some ibuprofen will help alleviate some of the pain. Also – your ass is awesome." Honey said the last with a wink to try to make the younger man smile.

Kaoru laughed as Hikaru said, "Well I could have told you that!"

Honey laughed with them both before adding. "We should rub some of this cream in though. Do you mind if I do it or would you prefer Hika-chan or Takashi?"

"I don't mind if you rub it in," Kaoru answered.

"Okey-dokey." With that comment, Honey scooped out a fair sized dollop and rubbed it between his hands before slowly massaging it into the muscles. He worked methodically - covering every place that showed evidence of bruising as Kaoru tried to stifle his moans. Finally out of curiosity he asked, "Does it hurt or is it feeling good?'

"Both." Kaoru blushed as he tried to stifle another moan into the mattress.

Honey giggled, "Yeah, you definitely are a masochist. Not that I am trying to flirt or come on to you, but just for informational purposes, especially after everything you learned yesterday and saw last night… If you want to explore more in a safe environment, let me know. Takashi can endure pain if it pleases me or if it was earned in a fight, but he doesn't have the same ability to turn pain to pleasure that you do. It's also perfectly ok if you don't want to do so. I just wanted to give you an option."

"I was actually thinking about that a little bit this morning," Kaoru responded. "I think I would like to explore more of the scene and I know I would be safe with you. But it is going to have to wait until after Fashion Week. There is still so much that has to be done for it."

"Of course! Whenever you are ready and not before," Honey said with a smile. "There. I think I have it all rubbed in and you should start feeling better soon. I would suggest reapplying it before you walk the red carpet. The cream is non-greasy so it shouldn't stain any of your clothes. Your ass will look gnarly though for a few days, so you might want to make sure you aren't naked in front of people who don't know or come up with a really spectacular story like you fell while trying to rescue a trapped puppy on a snow skiing trip to the Alps."

Kaoru giggled as stretched gingerly, expecting searing pain and was pleasantly surprised to find only a minor discomfort. "While I like that story, the details will be exhausting to remember especially since everyone knows I have been in Paris all this week. I will just avoid being naked with people I don't know well."

"Probably the smarter idea. It would be a hard sell any way."

A thought crossed Kaoru's mind which made him blanche slightly. Hikaru saw the mild look of panic in his twin's eyes and asked. "What is it Kao? What's wrong?"

"Tamaki. Since we have been sharing a bed most of this week, it will seem odd if I suddenly stop and I really don't want to. But I know he is going to freak out when he sees what he did. I asked for it, begged for it, but we all know him well enough to know that he really doesn't like hurting people and I am afraid that the bruising will make him feel like he went too far and blame himself."

"Takashi and I can be there as a buffer for questions, if you like. We actually should check on him, anyway because his hand and arm ARE going to be sore after the workout he gave them last night. The cream should help with that too, actually."

"What is that cream exactly?" Hikaru asked curiously as Kaoru nodded his thanks to Honey.

"It's a secret Morinouzouka family blend," Takashi answered. "Our families have been using it for generations to aid in healing and relieve muscle pain after a strenuous fight."

"It is amazing," Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief as he slipped his pants back on. "Thank you!"

"Our pleasure Kao-chan. Now shall we go find Tamaki?"

"If I am remembering Kyoya's expression last night right, I bet you will find both Tamaki and Kyoya in Haruhi's room." Hikaru grinned.

Unable to stop his question, Honey asked curiously, "You aren't jealous about that Hika-chan? Once you would have been…"

"Once upon a time, I definitely would have been… Now, I just want to see if I can catch them doing something, so I can watch. Both are so sexy when they are ready to cum."

The devilish look on Hikaru's face made them all laugh as they left the Conservatory and started down the stairs.

* * *

Much to Hika's disappointment Kyoya, Haruhi, and Tamaki had already finished by the time the four of them made it into the room. In fact, they had all gotten up, showered, and were in the process of getting dressed when the others entered the room.

"Damn."

The disappointment in Hikaru's voice was evident as Haruhi walked out of the bathroom in her workout gear. She walked up to him immediately and gave him a lingering good morning kiss before asking curiously, "Damn? Damn what?"

He grinned at her and responded, "Damn not getting here soon enough to see you, Kyo, and Tamaki all naked and tangled up in the sheets."

"You have to wake up earlier for that lover," Kyoya grinned back at him before also pulling him into his arms for a kiss.

"Did the Shadow King, known to be a dragon and flay alive any who happen to breathe in his general direction before noon, just chastise me for not getting up early enough?" Hikaru teased.

"You and Haru are rubbing off on me. I am sure I will go back to sleeping in late and being grumpy when I don't have you both to wake up to." Kyoya responded, "However, until that horrible time two weeks in the future, you will have to get used to a chipper Shadow King."

"Aaaand… the world just turned on its head," Kaoru teased while the others laughed.

"So now that everyone is here, what is the schedule for the day?" Haruhi asked as she climbed back onto the freshly made bed and motioned for the others to join her. She noticed Kaoru's slight wince as he sat down carefully.

"Sex, sex, more sex, and then the three of us watching the four of you get mobbed by the paparazzi?" Tamaki joked as he rotated his arm slowly, just now aware of the ache that worked its way down his arm. "Ow!"

"Tama-chan your limitless morning horniness aside, we actually figured your arm would be sore this morning and wanted to know if you needed anymore of the cream you used last night. Also, I know Kao-chan wanted to talk about something with you."

"I would love more of that cream. That stuff was amazing," Turning to Kao he asked curiously, "What did you want to talk about mon ami? Or would you rather talk in private?"

"No. Here is fine. There isn't anything that I would have a problem with the others knowing or seeing," Kaoru started as Honey sat down on one side of him and Hikaru moved to be on the other. Takashi moved behind Tamaki to start rubbing the cream into his arm. Taking a deep breath, Kaoru said, his eyes never leaving Tamaki's "You know I had an incredible time with you last night spanking me, right?"

Tamaki blushed slightly, "I hoped so. I'm not really used to spanking people, so I don't know if I did it right or not. I hope I didn't get too carried away."

"Actually, I remember telling you to make me feel it today and you succeeded."

"Oh… Sorry!"

"That's just it. I don't want you sorry for it. I really really wanted it and I never told you to stop."

Tamaki winced as Takashi worked the cream down his arm and into his hand. Suddenly looking at it in surprise, he noted that there were faint bruises developing on his fingers. In confusion he held out the hand to Honey.

"Yes, Tama-chan, you actually bruised your hand and arm while spanking Kao last night. Your hand isn't too bad and will fade in a few hours, but your arm might be sore for a day or so."

"That's just unreal," Tamaki said still puzzled by the bruises, staring at them wonderingly.

"Yea… well… ummm… your arm isn't the only thing that's bruised. I just wanted to let you know before you saw it and freaked out." Kaoru said his eyes focused at a spot on the bed about a foot in front of Tamaki.

"How bruised are you?"

"Ummmm…," Taking a deep breath, Kaoru climbed off the bed, turned around and dropped his pants.

"OH MY GODS! I AM SO SO SORRY! I HAD NO IDEA!" The panic in Tamaki's voice was enough to make Kaoru hastily pull his pants back up and turn around to face his friend to reassure him.

"Tama! Please! Don't!" Kaoru rushed over and grabbed Tamaki's hand before the other man could do anything and pressed it to his heart. "I know it looks really bad right now, but please, please, remember that I asked you for it. I ASKED for it. You were only doing what I wanted. It's going to be fine, I swear!"

"But but but… I hurt you – really, really badly! How can you even look at me, let alone forgive me?"

"Tamaki," Kaoru reached up and made the violet eyes look into his own golden ones as he replied, "I asked you to do this. I love the fact that you did this. My body turns pain into pleasure, remember. I wasn't feeling the pain in the moment; I was flying. Today I am sore, I will admit that, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. I mean it."

Slowly Kaoru could see the panic start to recede in Tamaki's eyes, though the uncertainty still lingered. Helpless as what to say to convince him, Kaoru looked to Honey.

"Tama-chan, Kao-chan is right. It really does look worse than it is. He was really enjoying himself last night. All of us here can confirm that. You didn't do anything wrong – in fact, you actually did something very right."

Startled Tamaki looked over at Honey. "What do you mean?"

"You gave Kao-chan exactly what he needed last night and you didn't judge him for asking for something that was outside most of society's comfort zone. I promise you, Tama-chan, it is a gift and a rare one. He asked and you answered his need. Can you understand that?"

Tamaki looked over at Haruhi and Kyoya as Honey's words reminded him of his own earlier that morning. _Both Haruhi and Kyoya gave me what I needed this morning without questioning or judging me for the need. Is it so different in Kaoru's case? Did I mean to bruise him that much? No. Would I have kept going if he asked me to stop? Absolutely Not. Did I even once consider that Kao was wanting something wrong or immoral? No. Did I do what Kao asked of me? Yes. At this moment, after seeing the aftermath, do I think that Kao is messed up for wanting it? No. No I don't. It's a part of him and he trusted me enough to be the one he let his guard down for. I can see how in a way it was a gift... on both our parts actually, he gave me the gift of his absolute trust and I gave him exactly what he craved._

Taking a shaky breath Tamaki answered Honey's question, "Yes. Yes I think I can." He crawled over and kissed Kaoru lightly. "I am honored that you trusted me enough to let me do that to you."

"I am honored that you did it for me." Kaoru kissed him back. The others remained silent as they watched the forgiveness pass between the two.

"I don't know how everyone else feels," Haruhi said quietly not wanting to spoil the mood, "but I thought last night was simply amazing. Doing all of those things, watching all of those things, it was scary and exciting, so incredibly sexy and satisfying at the same time. I just wanted all of you to know that and that I love all of you so much in so many ways. I never imagined that I would be here or that you all would change my life so dramatically. Now that I am living it, I can't imagine my life without all of you in it in some way. I know you will all find others to be with in the future, but I really hope that we can at least remain close friends for the rest of our lives."

"Giving up on us already, love?" Kyoya teased her gently as he pulled her into both his and Hikaru's arms. "I promise you that neither I nor Hika will find someone that we love more than you."

"If anything, you will be the one kicking us to the curb as my brattiness and Kyoya's detachment finally cause you to snap." Hikaru added with a smile. "We will drive you to absolute distraction and we will enlist the help of every person in this room. Just watch!"

Haruhi giggled a bit at Hikaru's words.

"If Hika is going to hang around you forever, then I guess that means I HAVE to too," Kaoru rolled his eyes, but exaggerated his tone to show he was joining in on the joke.

"You are our student, so you are forever linked to the Haninozouka and Morinozouka family lines. The only student we have ever personally taken on together, as a matter of fact. You can't get rid of us, that easily. Our families will hunt you down if you ever disappear." Honey grinned.

"Or disown us, if WE do. You have met my sister." Takashi added with a soft smile.

"Pffft," Tamaki said with a wave of his hands, "I jumped off first a cliff and then a bridge for you. Do you seriously think that you can get rid of me that easily?"

Finally the giggles burst as the absurdity of her statement hit her and she looked at the cheesy grins on all of her friends' faces. Wanting to prolong the silliness for a bit longer she said flippantly and with a laugh, "So does that mean I am dating everyone now?"

"You know… that IS an interesting idea…" The words come out in Kyoya's cool tone.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

I just wanted to take a moment to say a HUGE thank you to all of the people who have followed, reviewed, and loved my stories. I never expected to be at 30 chapters and 100,000+ words when I started this story. It has been the knowledge that somewhere out there someone is eagerly waiting to see what happens next that has kept my enthusiasm, my interpretations of the characters and my ideas so strong for this story. I still have so much more to go! I echo Kyoya's statement that it will be a horrible day when my characters have to return to Japan and the tedious "normality" of school. This story will end at that time, though another may surface, who knows? ;)

On another note - I am going on vacation for almost two weeks, so there is a good chance that TOCC will go on vacation with me since I am not sure when I will get a chance to work on the next chapter. I do promise you there will be more since we still haven't hit the Red Carpet, Haruhi's testing for her black belt, the Grand Ball at Suoh Guest House, or the inevitable confrontation between Kyoya and his father when Yoshio discovers that his son basically "came out" to all of Paris... Dun Dun DUNNN!

But if you want something to think about for the next couple of weeks _(and my maddeningly teaser of an ending hasn't driven you crazy *wink*),_ I could use your help coming up with a good name for the Suoh Guest House. It seems silly to keep calling it that, especially since Tamaki put so much time and love into redesigning it.

As always... Cheers! and my undying appreciation at your willingness to join me on this little journey!

Shay


	31. Tactics

**Disclaimer:** I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy

* * *

**Chapter 31 - Tactics  
**  
Six heads whipped around and stared incredulously at Kyoya. Haruhi's heart skipped a beat_. Did he really just say that? What does he mean? I know I am officially dating two men and now may be occasionally sleeping with another, but could I really be comfortable dating all six of them?_

"What exactly do you mean Kyo-chan?" Honey asked carefully.

"Hikaru said something earlier this week that I have been thinking about off and on for the last few days. Based on how much the intimacy has evolved between all seven of us, it would be logical to continue to explore the curiosities and desires that we all seem to be feeling, as long as everyone is comfortable with the idea. Once we return to Japan, we will be required to return to a much stricter sense of formality which will make opportunities to explore without observation much rarer." Kyoya looked into the faces of his friends and saw their expressions still bordered on shock, though Hikaru and Honey's faces also held contemplation. However, no one said anything. Feeling a faint blush creep up his skin, he continued awkwardly, "Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru still have five more months of school until they graduate, which means they will HAVE to maintain all appropriate decorum publically or risk being kicked out of Ouran. Thankfully, the Hitachiian family is probably considered the most progressive and liberal of the aristocratic families, due to their strong artistic heritage, even as they are still well respected for their shrewdness in business. I know the Morinozouka and Haninozouka families have a strong ethical and moral code that they follow, though it seems to be slightly more adaptable than that that of the Ootori family. I know I am already being constantly watched and reported on to my father. He already strongly disapproves that I am willing to allow Haruhi to date Hikaru. After tonight, I fully expect a confrontation with him in the relatively near future." Kyoya took a deep breath and finished his thought, "I am actually far more prepared for that now, than I ever expected to be, mostly because of everything that has happened between all of us this week. It may be slightly selfish of me to ask or appear slightly desperate, but I want to take these weeks and be free, while I still can."

The vulnerability in Kyoya's voice, having never been heard by most of the others, stuck them all deeply. Haruhi wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, while both Hikaru and Tamaki grabbed one of Kyoya's hands, squeezing gently. After a moment Hikaru said gently, "I will help you experience anything you want, need, or secretly desire." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Kyoya to make him smile. "I am curious though about what I said that started this idea in the first place."

Kyoya smiled at his lover and said, "It was when we were at the Sushi restaurant and you made the random comment that it was the first time we had ever really spent any time alone together. It made me think that the same probably goes for everyone else, since we generally do everything as a group. When Haruhi made the comment about dating everyone, it sparked the thought that we could all 'date' each other this week by spending some time each day in pairs with one group of three."

"I understand what you are saying, Kyo-love, and I think it's a great idea. It lets us all dig deeper into our friendships." Haruhi smiled up at her boyfriend.

"And if we all agree to be completely honest about our actions, what we are feeling, and what we might secretly be fantasizing about, we could find that there is someone in the group willing to help make it happen in a safe, loving way." Kaoru added. "For example – I really do want to explore more of my masochistic bottom side…"

"Which Takashi and I can help you with," Honey answered. "While I have something that I have never admitted to anyone but Takashi, but Hika-chan and Kao-chan might be willing to help me with."

"Of course we would," the twins chorused. "But what is it?"

Blushing Honey said, "I want to keep it a secret for now and maybe do a big reveal to everyone, if we all decide to 'date' each other this week. If we decide not to, I promise to share it by next weekend."

"That's fair," Haruhi said, giving her Sensei a gentle smile and wink, "though our curiosity might kill us."

"Tamaki, Takashi, what do you both think of the idea?" Kyoya asked.

"I like it a lot actually," Tamaki answered. "But what would be the limits or rules. I don't want anyone to feel jealous or left out. I really don't want to hurt our friendships in any way."

"I agree," Takashi said quietly, "But so far, nothing we have done this week has hurt our friendships, only made them stronger. We haven't judged anyone, yet, for anything that they have wanted to do; we have talked openly with each other about everything and made it happen."

"I have to admit I really like the idea of spending a day alone with each of you," Haruhi said with a hint of embarrassment in her tone. "Not that I am complaining about being surrounded by a group of sexy men all the time, I promise." She giggled. "I am not even sure I would know how to act with just one person anymore. But since I have had fantasies about each of you before Tamaki and I ever started dating - let alone Kyo, Hika, and I - I am curious. I also suspect that my darling lovers have had similar fantasies, though they might not have admitted it before. I want them to be able to experience everything they desire too." Letting her breath out in a slight sigh, she added. "Plus Kyo is right about what will have to happen when we get back to Japan. I want to experience everything while I still can."

"Then let's do it!" Honey grinned. "We still have some activities that have to happen for Fashion Week including the Red Carpet tonight and your Aikido testing on Tuesday…"

A look of panic flashed across Haruhi's face, "I thought that was next week. No... You are right it's this week. I just am really nervous about it. I don't want to disappoint you or Taka."

Takashi leaned over and laid a swift kiss on her forehead. "You won't disappoint us. I promise." He exchanged a look with Honey, who nodded. "In fact, I was debating making you an offer, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up before and I didn't want to offend or make either Kyoya or Hikaru jealous. But there is a small monastery just outside of Paris that I was thinking about visiting. They are a sect that focuses on different types of meditation practices and energy exchange. If you like, we could go there tomorrow and spend the day doing yoga and practicing your routines."

Haruhi looked at her lovers, who smiled back at her. Kyoya answered the unspoken question, "After having watched the way you two share energy together, I think that is a great idea. It would be good for both of you, I suspect." He leaned over and kissed her briefly on the lips before whispering in her ear, "I know he loves you in his own way as you do to him. The beauty you create when you are together is breathtaking. You share energy in a way I can't with you. Don't be afraid of it. Embrace it and let it help you through the testing. I will still be here for you, I swear." Saying louder to the group, "I was actually trying to find a way to steal Tamaki away for a bit, since there is something that I wanted to discuss with him. I can spend Monday with him, as long as he doesn't mind, that is."

"I am all yours, mon ami," Tamaki said with a grin and a wink. "Any way you want me, in fact."

The others laughed at Tamaki's outrageous comment and attempt to lighten the mood.

"Which leaves us Honey in our hands," Hikaru said mischievously. "We get to learn the secret first!"

"You may not want to do it Hika-chan," Honey warned.

Kaoru looked over at the other blond, "Yes we will. Trust us."

"Oh that I do, or I wouldn't have brought it up in the first place," Honey answered. "So now that tomorrow is set, what is the plan for the rest of the day?"

"Weeeelll… The make-up artist and hair-stylist is going to be here at 3pm. We need to leave for the Louvre by 5:15pm to make the Red Carpet." Hikaru responded.

"Renge will be coming over at 2:30 and getting ready here. We will pick up Mom on the way. The plan was we would all ride in the limo, but when we get there – mom, Renge, Hika, Kyoya, Haruhi, and I will get out at the red carpet. The driver will then take Tama, Honey and Takashi over to the VIP entrance, where they will head to the Hitachiian box. All of us will join them there after going through the paparazzi and pomp to watch the event." Kaoru finished.

"I am sorry that all of you can't walk the carpet with us," Hikaru said apologetically.

"Oh don't be," Tamaki said, while Honey gave a visible shudder. "I HATE being in that kind of limelight and it looks like both Takashi and Honey agree with me. We all want to support you both, but I am much happier doing it from the box."

"Agreed." Takashi said with obvious relief.

"OK. The afternoon is scheduled," Kyoya looked at his watch. "It's 10:15, what do we want to do for the next five hours?"

A huge grin spread across Haruhi's face. "How about a little tactical training?"

Puzzled, Kyoya said, "What do you mean, love?"

Gesturing to the window, where all of the Host Club members could see the snow drifts laying pristine on the gardens of the Suoh estate, Haruhi said eagerly, "Snowball fight!"

"Oh Haru-chan, you are ON!"

* * *

Ten minutes later all seven of the Hosts were bundled up against the cold and running out the door from the Ballroom onto the back patio. Quickly rules and teams were set up Haruhi, Honey, and Takashi against Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru. They determined that it would be a "capture the flag" style of game.

"But what do we want to use as flags?" Haruhi asked.

"I have an idea!" Kaoru said mischievously, "Be right back." He ran back inside the house. Within two minutes he came back down with two items hidden behind his back. Adopting a formal air, he bowed to Takashi and handed over the item to be used as the team flag for Honey, Haruhi, and Takashi.

"HEY! That's my underwear!" Haruhi blustered as she recognized the scrap of lacy pink in Takashi's hands, while he blushed hotly once he realized what he was holding.

"It's incentive for the other team to capture." Kaoru said while giving her a wink. "All of us are pervy enough to want to steal your panties."

"When we win them, I think you are going to have to parade around in them, just for us," Hikaru taunted.

"And when we win, I am going to make you do the same," Haruhi replied with a smirk as Hikaru blushed and the others wolf-whistled.

"And for the other team's flag - something we ALL have been dying to get our hands on for the last three years… Kyoya's Notebook!"

"Hey! Where did you find that? It's private. I don't want it to get wet. Give it here." Kyoya demanded as Kaoru danced around him holding it just out of reach.

"Don't worry; I also brought a plastic bag to put it in, so it doesn't get damaged." Kaoru laughed as he demonstrated. "I figured the notebook is also something that all of us wouldn't mind getting our hands on. If only to find out what the elusive Kyoya was writing about all those years."

Kyoya glared. "If it gets ruined, I am coming after you."

"Deal." Kaoru grinned impishly. "Ok. Are we set? Boundaries are the walkways. First team to capture the other team's flag wins. On the count of three, we will run to opposite sides and set down our flags. After that it is game on… One… Two… Three!"

The count had barely crossed Kaoru's lips before Takashi was off like a jack rabbit to place the flag on a hedge that was peeking out from the snow, visible to the other team. Kaoru followed suit quickly and placed the notebook on a similar hedge on the opposite side of the area. Meanwhile, Honey and Haruhi split off to take up offensive positions, while Takashi set up a defensive position around the flag. On the other team, Tamaki was put as the guard over the notebook, while the others started to form a ready supply of snowballs.

The first snowball to make contact, hit Kyoya square in the chest. Looking up, he saw Haruhi laughing and scooping up snow to form another. Adjusting his glasses, he quickly formed a snowball and with a war cry, chased after her, tossing it midway. Haruhi however was too quick and dodged out of the way before it could hit, taunting him the entire time.

Soon enough there were snowballs filling the air as all the hosts pelted each other and chased each other down laughing the whole way. Very quickly the ground became a maze of trampled paths as each team tried to approach the other's flag but were turned away by a barrage of fluffy white powder.

After about forty-five minutes of it looking like Team Honey might win the battle by using strategy rather than numbers, but Team Kyoya had a trick up their collective sleeve and used their sneakiness in a blitz attack on Haruhi. Kaoru and Hikaru snuck up behind her as she prepared another volley to lob at Tamaki. Picking her up, Hikaru tossed her over his shoulder and started running back to his flag, Kaoru behind tossing snowballs at Honey who had run after her instinctively. This left Takashi alone to deal with both Kyoya and Tamaki throwing snowballs at him, but he wasn't quick enough with forming them to be able to keep up. For every one he got in, Tamaki and Kyoya had two on him. They started edging closer to the flag, all the while pelting Takashi.

Haruhi wiggled enough on Hikaru's shoulder, that she was able to off balance him, and they both fell laughing into a snow bank. Seeing how close she was to their flag, she started to run to it, dodging the snowballs Kao and Hika threw at her. Honey seeing that she didn't need rescuing and might, in fact be on her way to winning the game, turned back to Takashi and realized the trick that the others had played on them. By distracting Honey with Haruhi's abduction, Team Kyoya had launched an attack on the flag. Immediately, he started making his way back to his lover, but it was too late. With a triumphant yell, Tamaki snatched the lacy pink panties off the hedge as Takashi ducked away from a snowball thrown by Kyoya.

Standing up and bowing in surrender, Takashi smiled as Tamaki danced around the garden waving the frilly lace around like a token. Grinning, the others regrouped and laughed as they watched Tamaki's antics. All were breathing heavily after the energetic game.

"Good game, Tama-chan!" Honey said sweetly, "You won fair and square."

"Thank you." Tamaki grinned. "We knew we wouldn't be able to beat you if we couldn't find a way to distract you. I am just glad it worked. Two more minutes and we would have been sunk."

"I almost had it," Haruhi smiled as she handed Kyoya the bag containing his notebook. "Good game, though. I am just bummed that we will never know the secrets hidden in this innocent looking notebook."

Giving her a swift kiss, Kyoya responded with a grin, "You already know my secrets. You don't need to see my notebook for that."

"Mmmm…" Haruhi responded to the pressure of Kyoya's lips on hers by clutching the lapels of his jacket and pulling him closer. Snuggling her head against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, just content to hold her for a moment.

A flash of pink dangling on the end of a finger, recalled Haruhi to her senses. "Ummm… Tamaki, can I have my underwear back now?"

"Not a chance, Princess." Tamaki grinned. "To the victor go the spoils and I fully intend to keep this souvenir. However, I am not a heartless victor. What do you guys say to lunch, relaxing in the Jacuzzi, and taking a nap before we have to get ready for the Show tonight?"

"Sounds good to me Tama-chan." Honey linked his hand in Takashi's.

"Completely. We are hungry." The twins bracketed Tamaki and started propelling him towards the house.

"I can think of another way to relax, but food and the Jacuzzi will do," Kyoya said with a meaningful stare at Haruhi who smiled back at him.

"Sheesh, Kyo since when did you become the sex-obsessed one?" Hika mock pouted. "I thought that was my job."

"Oh don't worry. You were fully included in my comment." Kyoya smirked.

"I better have been."

Haruhi's laughter echoed through the hallway as the group stomped off the snow, removed their outer layers and proceeded to the Dining Room where a hearty lunch was set out for them.


	32. Caught

**Chapter 32 - Caught**

Renge arrived at the Suoh Guest house a few minutes early. She tried knocking several times, but no one answered, so she was grateful that when she tried the door handle it was unlocked. She glanced around as the winter sunlight filtered through the windows and cast a warm glow across the marble entry. _This house is really incredible. I can't believe that Tamaki designed it. He really isn't the shallow charismatic idiot that he used to come across as. There is a depth there that I am just starting to realize. I guess that could really be said about all the Host club members – Honey has to have far more depth to be a master martial artist and I have actually seen Mori smile and do what could almost be considered flirting when Haruhi is around. Kyoya will probably always be a mystery to me, though. There has to be more to him for Haruhi to love him as much as she does and for him to allow Haru to date Hikaru as well, but I probably won't see it. He always keeps himself a little distant from be, probably because of that whole video-game-obsession-thing I did to him when I first got to Ouran. Not that I can blame him really, but if he only knew how completely I have changed since then, including switching sides._ She giggled to herself. _Hikaru has mellowed from his old standoffish self-centeredness, but that has far more to do with Haruhi than anyone else. Kaoru… well… I am not even sure what to think about Kaoru anymore. Kaoru used to be a blip – a shadow to his brother, but this week I am seeing something more and I have to admit I am curious. After falling in love with Mai, I never thought there would be a guy who caught my interest, but somehow he has. I have talked to Mai about it and our relationship is open enough that she is encouraging me to figure out if there is anything there, but I don't know how he feels. I could be fantasizing about something that has zero chance of happening. Maybe I should talk to Haruhi. She is in a poly relationship, maybe she could help me figure out what to do, or tell me honestly if I have absolutely no chance with him._

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Renge started walking into each of the rooms, saying "Hello?" into each of them and getting no response. She walked up the staircase to the second floor, since that was where the bedrooms were located and where they would be getting ready for the Red Carpet in less than an hour. She set her purse down in Haruhi's room, and started peeking in the other rooms to see if any of the hosts were there. Finding every room empty, she walked up to the third floor. The Conservatory door lay open in front of her and music could be heard faintly in the background. _Maybe they are in here and didn't hear me knock… though I don't hear anything that sounds like conversation._

Walking in, she was greeted by a sight that made her catch her breath and turn a faint shade of pink, before breaking into a wide smile. On a large bed in the center of the room, surrounded by flowers and the faint burbling of the hot tub in the corner, all seven Host club members were cuddled up together fast asleep. What really intrigued Renge was the positions they had taken and what they were either wearing or "not wearing" as the case stood. From left to right – Tamaki was spooning Honey, who was sleeping with his head on Mori's chest and had his leg thrown over his cousin's. All were wearing basic swim trunks, though Renge did spare a brief moment of artistic appreciation for the chiseled chests that she could see. Far more interesting to Renge was that on Mori's other side, a topless Haruhi was sprawled over the other half of Mori's chest her hand grazing against Honey's. Kyoya was spooned against her, while a pink-panties clad Hikaru held tight to him – their hands locked together on Haruhi's hip. On the far end, a naked Kaoru was melded to his brother, his arm curled up with his hand near Hikaru's heart. She could see a faint purple on his hip, but her mind quickly dismissed it as an odd shadow. _Well, well, well, my darling bestie... What HAVE you been up to? Snuggling half-naked with Mori-sempai? Tamaki and Honey? When did that happen? And why on earth is Hikaru wearing a pair of pink lace panties?_

A giggle burst out of her mouth at that last thought. Quickly she tried to stifle the sound by covering her mouth, but it was just loud enough to cause Haruhi's eyes to open slightly.

Haruhi felt the warmth of Takashi's chest under her cheek and the heat of Kyoya on her back. She could hear the breathing of all of the men around her. For a moment she just let herself enjoy the sensation of being surrounded by the people she loved. _Hmmm… Tamaki was right, a nap was definitely needed after the snowball fight, and soaking in the Jacuzzi was enough to relax us completely. I wonder what time it is? I should probably wake the others; Renge should be here soon…_

A sound like a quickly stifled giggled caused her to open her eyes in startlement. Chocolate eyes met golden brown ones as Haruhi realized the subject of her most recent thought was staring at her and the compromising position all the others were in, while holding her hands across her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Feeling her face and body turn a deep shade of red in embarrassment, Haruhi mouthed the words to her friend, "Meet me downstairs. I need to wake them up."

Her body shaking in suppressed laughter and merriment still shining brightly in her eyes, Renge nodded and turned to leave the room. She couldn't resist turning back one last time though to imprint the scene on her memory.

A slow sigh escaped Haruhi's lips as she stretched and prepared to wake the others. _Renge is NEVER going to let me live this down._

The movement of Haruhi's body as she stretched immediately woke both Takashi and Kyoya. Angling his head down so he could place a kiss on Haruhi's neck, Kyoya asked, "What time is it?"

Takashi answered, looking across the room to a clock by the wall. "It's 2:35."

"Hmm… We should probably get up. Isn't Renge supposed to be here soon?"

Haruhi blushed again. "Umm… yeah. She's here."

Kyoya was instantly fully awake and his body tensed, while there was a sleepy moan of protest from Hikaru behind him. "What?!"

Sighing because she knew there was not going to be an easy way to break it to her lover, she said gently, "Yes she is here. Her coming into the room is what woke me up initially. I guess all of us forgot to set an alarm of some sort. I told her to go downstairs and wait for me, while I woke the rest of you up."

"So Renge saw all of us like this," Takashi said quietly.

"Yes," Haruhi confirmed quietly, "though I trust her enough to know that she will be discreet and won't say anything to anyone else. However, I also know that I am in for 20 Questions the minute I go downstairs, not the first of which is why I am half-naked in bed with all of you." She sighed again. "Not that I am complaining about the being in bed part… but why on earth did none of us remember to set an alarm?'

"We got caught up in our snowball fight and then the Jacuzzi relaxed us so much that all I really remember is all of us deciding that we needed a nap. Honestly, though I am not thrilled that Renge saw us like this, it is preferable to having the make-up artists or hair-stylists that should be arriving in 20 minutes be the ones to wake us. The rumors would have started the moment they left the Guest House." Kyoya sighed.

"Very True." Takashi said. "Haruhi, I know you are loath to go downstairs, but if you would go down and talk to Renge, Kyoya and I can wake the others. You and Renge will require the most preparation for the events tonight."

"You're right." Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Anything that either of you absolutely don't want me to tell her?"

"Be honest, but don't go into detail unless she specifically asks." Kyoya said quietly.

"I can do that. I also know Renge well enough to know how to deflect a lot of her questions." Sitting up, she started to wiggle out from between the two of them. She paused and looked back at them both, so sexy and rumpled from the nap, with an impish smile she said, "Kiss for luck?"

Kyoya grinned. "Always." He captured her lips, teasing them with his love and passion before breaking it off slowly.

Takashi tried to look nonchalantly away as they were kissing, pretending not to notice. But Haruhi caught his attention with her next words.

"I meant both of you." Haruhi leaned back down over him and placed another soft kiss on Takashi's lips, letting him know without words, how much he meant to her.

"Not fair if you give them a kiss good-bye and I don't get one Haru-chan," bright blue eyes full of laughter looked up at her.

"Playing possum, Honey?" she questioned with an arched eyebrow. "I take it you heard the conversation."

"Most of it," Honey replied. "I agree with the others. Go down and talk with Renge. We can wake up the others."

"Ok." She bent over Takashi and gave Honey his kiss before finally wiggling her way out of the cabana. Grabbing a robe, she wrapped it around herself and walked out the door.

* * *

Haruhi walked into her bedroom and saw Renge lying across her bed, on her phone, texting. Warily she said, "Please tell me you are not telling Mai what you just saw."

Renge looked at her friend with a mock scowl, "Please give me a little more credit than that. As absolutely fascinating to see as it was, I know the others are generally private people and that it is already going to be a huge buzz this evening when Hikaru comes out with you and Kyoya. The three of you will cause a buzz that will be slightly scandalous but will ultimately be seriously good press for HDG. Three the press can get used to fairly quickly – it's avant garde, it's trendy and it's happening with very beautiful and extremely wealthy people. Coming out with seven at once would have all of you immediately blackballed, as ignorant and completely unfair as that may be… and as much as I love Mai, she is a huge gossip and could not keep that juicy of a tidbit to herself." Here Renge blushed a little as she admitted, "I just told her I could finally confirm that wasn't just you dating both Kyoya and Hikaru, but all three of you dating each other, as I saw all of you cuddled together taking a nap. I am sorry… She has been pestering me about it since the Spin the Bottle game and I thought it best to tell part of the truth, if not the whole truth."

Haruhi let go of the breath that she had been holding and rushed over to the bed. Sitting down, she pulled Renge into a rare hug and said, "You are incredible. Has anyone ever told you that? Thank you. Thank you so much for your understanding and your silence."

"So does this mean that you aren't mad at me for telling Mai about the three of you dating before you officially announce it tonight?"

"Not at all. A few hours won't make much of a difference, especially since Yuzuha has known for a while that Hika has wanted to date Kyo, even if they have only actually gotten together this week."

"Good." Now Renge said with a sly smile, "Now since you know I can keep a secret, will you please tell me why it was Mori-sempai you were cuddling with and why on earth was Hikaru wearing pink lace panties?"

Grinning Haruhi replied, "I promise to tell you the answer to both, but I have to take a quick shower to get the chlorine from the Jacuzzi off of me. I know the make-up and hair stylists will be here in about 10 minutes, so it may have to wait until later so you can listen for the door."

"Tell me while you shower," Renge responded. "I just saw Tamaki walk by, so the others are up and can answer the door. I will not be put off indefinitely." She stomped her foot in mock-emphasis. "I promise not to peek."

Laughing Haruhi responded, "Oh I know you don't think of me that way, so I don't care if you are in the bathroom, I just wanted to make sure that the professionals weren't kept waiting outside in the cold."

"Not going to happen. Now stop stalling."

"Only if you answer one question for me…"

"What?"

"What did you think of seeing Kaoru naked?"


	33. Preparation

**Chapter 33 – Preparation**

Renge sputtered as Haruhi hid a grin and stepped into the shower. _I figure that I just managed to delay the inevitable questions for at least a good three minutes. I wonder if I could distract her completely. _Making sure her voice was full of innocence, Haruhi asked again, "oh I am so sorry Renge! I didn't hear your answer."

"Umm… Kaoru is… well… I didn't really see… I mean… I did see, but I wasn't really paying attent-"A sudden realization dawned on her, and Renge's tone quickly changed to curiosity tinged with suspicion, "Wait a minute! All of you were either half naked or naked, including you my dearest best friend, so why are you asking about Kaoru specifically? How do you know I wasn't checking out how your boyfriend looked in your pink lace panties or how chiseled Mori-sempai's chest is?" She crossed her arms over her chest in emphasis, even though she knew that Haruhi wouldn't be able to see her.

Haruhi peeked her head around the shower curtain and grinned at her friend, enjoying the chance to tease her a bit. "Well, for one – you couldn't see much of Takashi's chest because both Honey and I were covering most of it. Two – You have never been interested in Hika, and while you may appreciate his body as an abstract, he doesn't 'do it' for you sexually. You are far more interested in the story behind the pink panties than you are with fantasizing about him."

"Hey!"

"Which leads me to number three – I KNOW you and you have been covertly staring at Kao every chance you can get. Even when Mai was flirting heavily with Tamaki, you showed no sign of jealousy or really even interest in their conversation, which I have never actually seen you do before. Plus you kept drifting back to wherever Kao was," Haruhi continued, "I take it you have talked with Mai about this?"

With a sigh, Renge leaned back against the counter, before responding, "I have. She is open enough to let me figure out exactly how I am feeling and what I want to do. I don't want to give her up." Renge blushed and got a slightly dreamy look in her eyes. "I really am completely in love with her, which is why this sudden odd feeling for Kaoru feels so out of the blue. Back at Ouran, I never really paid more than passing attention to either him or Hika other than to try and keep myself from being the butt of their jokes. Even when Yuzuha took me on as a personal assistant, I didn't really think much about them. Then suddenly this week happened and I find myself fascinated with him in a way I never anticipated. It doesn't make sense."

Haruhi turned off the water and reached for a towel. Wrapping it around her body, she stepped out and grabbed another for her hair. Looking directly into her friend's eyes, she answered honestly, "There is something about this trip that is changing everyone. What you saw today was just one example. I don't think it a bad thing at all, but I needed to not exactly warn you, but make you aware. I have a sneaking suspicion that Kaoru is feeling the same way about you right now. I know he is attracted to you, though he hasn't yet admitted it to either Hika or me. Personally, I think you would be a good match, and as I care deeply about both of you, I am secretly thrilled at the possibility." Haruhi paused and took a breath, letting it out slowly before continuing, "However, there are some things that you both need to discuss openly with each other before you even start to get involved. It's not my place to tell either of you what the other's secrets are… but you need to ask yourself a couple of questions. You know that he has a very unique relationship with Hikaru. It may change over time but it isn't likely to disappear completely. Can you accept that there will always be a part of his heart reserved only for his brother? A lot of women wouldn't be able to accept that, which is a good part of why he doesn't date often. Are you going to keep seeing Mai? Are you willing to let him see other people if he has a need that you can't fill?"

Renge tilted her head and really considered her answer before responding to Haruhi. "I don't think I could give up Mai to be in a relationship with Kao. She fills part of me in a way no one else really can. Which probably is what Hika does for Kao… so I think I could accept that, actually. If I were in a relationship with either Kao or Mai and I couldn't fill a need for either of them for some reason, I think I could learn to be ok with them going to someone else if I knew about it ahead of time and knew it was something that I really couldn't do. If we talked about it before it happened. I would be really upset if either of them did something behind my back without telling me or giving me a chance to try to meet that need. Does that make any sense?"

Haruhi pulled Renge into a brief hug. Letting her go, she answered, "Perfectly… and it also explains why I was snuggled between Takashi and Kyoya, not Hika and Kyo. I love them both beyond belief, but I also love all the others in their own way. Hika and Kyo understand this and honestly this week are discovering aspects of themselves that they need to explore as well. We are all talking about it openly and because we are doing so, there isn't the same jealousy or worry. I don't know if this is how all poly relationships work, but it is working for us. Communication is the key. Just like it should be in ANY relationship."

The sound of clanking and murmured voices in Haruhi's room alerted them to the fact that the make-up artists had arrived. Knowing that she only had a minute or two left before they had to go in there, Haruhi added, "You also need to tell Kao about your relationship with Mai."

"I thought he knew."

"I don't think any of the Host Club knows, actually, including Kyoya. It wasn't my secret to share. It is yours… though I can pretty much guarantee that while it may surprise them for a moment, they absolutely won't be shocked by it." Haruhi started to walk toward the door to her room, but Renge's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Thank you for keeping my secret. I knew you would so I am not sure why I said that." Renge smiled in apology, then grinned mischievously, "So you kind of explained Mori (and omg does he have a nice chest!) But before we go in will you PLEASE explain Hikaru and the pink panties? I am dying here!"

Haruhi giggled. "We were playing capture the flag earlier. Takashi, Honey and I were on one team while Kyo, Hika, Tama, and Kao were on the other. Kao ran inside and grabbed a couple of items to use as the flags. He grabbed my pink lace panties and Kyoya's notebook."

"Oh my! Kyoya must have been pissed."

"He definitely wasn't happy but Kao put it in a plastic bag so it wouldn't get harmed. As the game turned out the guys beat us by a split second. I almost had the notebook. Now I may never know what was inside it."

"Ok. I can see why Kao would grab those items, since all of them would think of it as a great joke to get your panties and Kyoya's notebook is legendary… but if you lost, why was Hikaru wearing the panties and not you?"

Haruhi laughed, "So Hika bantered something about making me wear them if his team won and I countered I would make him wear them if my team won. After the game, we were all relaxing in the Jacuzzi and Hika whipped them out and tried to get me to put them on, but I joked that we only lost by a fraction of a second so it could be said it was too close to call. Long story short we bantered back and forth a bit and I challenged him on something else – winner would have to put on the panties. The other guys were to be the judges. They determined that I won but as a penalty for losing the capture the flag game, I would have to lose my bikini top. So while Hika grumbled and submitted slightly less than gracefully, he put on the panties. About that time we all decided that we needed a nap before the craziness tonight, so we dried off and moved to the cabana. Honestly I think Hika forgot he was wearing them. The next thing I knew I was waking up to your giggle."

"You have a very interesting life, you know that Haruhi!?" Renge said amazed. "The fact that the others are right there with you is either really cool or really terrifying. How on earth is anyone supposed to get close enough to any of you to join your circle?"

"We all share something unique, it's true, but we are all still very different people with very different things we like to do. Just be willing to have real conversations and get to know them without judging them on their wealth, positions in society, families, etc. They are still just people and so many forget that. They are my friends, just as you are."

"Got it – people not the social elite… You do know that I am a socialite too, right?"

Haruhi laughed, "Of course. But you are still friends with me even though I am a commoner and can't do anything for your social standing. Why?"

"Because you don't cater to me and are an awesome person in your own right."

"Exactly. The guys are the same. Treat them like you do me and you won't have a problem… Though, I think you are closer to achieving that than you realize. Just be yourself – you crazy otaku!"

Renge giggled at the fondness in Haruhi's voice. "I think I can do that." Then she said slyly, "Are you sure that you aren't at least a little but bi?"

"Positively. Unfortunately. Sorry. Trust me the guys were bummed. Something about thinking it would be really hot to see two women make out with each other. Since I feel the same way about watching them, I can kind of see their point, but I just don't feel that way or at least I haven't found a girl yet that made me want to explore that option."

"Pity." Renge grinned then winked at her best friend. Linking her arm she said, "Thank you Haruhi for being you."

"Umm… You're welcome?"

Laughing at Haruhi's obvious confusion, Renge led them out of the bathroom into a bevy of stylists anxiously ready to transform them to red carpet worthiness.

* * *

For the next hour and a half both Haruhi and Renge were poked, prodded, airbrushed, taped, and pinned into perfection. Two rooms down, they guys of the Host club had gathered to get ready as well. However, since it didn't take them nearly as much time to get ready as the girls did, they were able to relax and joke around a bit. Honey was having a grand time teasing Hikaru about the pink panties, while Kyoya and Takashi set up a chessboard between them to play a quick game, and Tamaki wandered the house making sure everyone had what they needed.

Kaoru was restless. He tried to focus first on the banter between Hikaru and Honey and when that didn't work; he sat down and tried to watch the chess game. Soon enough though, his heavily bruised ass started causing him discomfort, despite the fact that Tamaki had rubbed in another thick coat of Takashi's wonder cream. _Thank gods for that cream. Tama really did a good job on me. Not that I am complaining, of course… and now Honey has offered. Somehow the naughtiness of the idea that Honey, who looks so sweet and innocent could make me black and blue with delicious torment is really appealing. Hika wants to screw him and Takashi both. I just want them to beat me until I am flying in bliss. It should sound fucked up, but it is what we want and for the first time we don't have to hide it from the others anymore. That, in itself, is amazing… and Tamaki as a lover? Not something I would ever have expected but it also feels right in its own way. He's the only one I feel that kind of sexual attraction to other than Hika. Part of me wishes that I could fall for the others too or at least feel something deeper than a close friendship with them, but if I am honest, I don't. I just can't picture having sex with Kyoya or Takashi or Honey. Even Haruhi - I would rather cuddle with her after making love to Hika or Tama, than have sex with her with just the two of us. She is just far more my friend than my lover. The thing is - I know she feels the same for me. Maybe if the others weren't around then we could have made it work as just her, Hika and I, but as soon as Hika pulled Kyo in that game, I knew it wasn't meant to be. I wonder if I will ever find a woman that I can fall in love with the same intensity that Haru feels for Hika and Kyoya or that they feel for her and each other. I want a family someday. _Renge's face flashed to his mind. _Renge. Now that's a woman who is a mystery to me. I have known her for three years, but I don't feel like I really KNOW her. But part of me wants to. Really. I have watched her laugh and joke with Haruhi, so I know that she can be genuine and I have to admit that mom did well in picking her as her assistant. _A whisper floated across Kaoru's mind. _She felt really good in my arms after she had twisted her ankle. She showed a hidden well of strength by not letting the injury stop her from preparing for tonight. She even showed that she was comfortable enough with us to suggest that Spin the Bottle game, so she has a fun side too. But would she understand if I wanted to be in a relationship with Tamaki? Or Hika? I can't give him up completely. Gah! I just don't know what to do!_

Sick of the arguments in his head, Kaoru decided that the best distraction would be to sketch for the next 15 minutes or so until it was time for all of them to get into the limo. Walking briskly into his bedroom, he stopped short at the sight of a very shapely derriere covered in slinky deep aqua knit dress that shimmered in the lamplight, poking out from under his bed. Without warning his stomach flipped and a tightness started in his groin, as a laughing Renge crawled carefully backwards from underneath the bed, making sure that she didn't mess up her hair and revealing the front of the dress as it clung like a second skin against her hips, crisscrossing across her chest and down her arms in long sleeves, baring her shoulders and ending at a point on the back of her hand. Around her neck was an emerald and diamond choker that combined Hikaru's edgy design with the brilliance of pure gems. With her head turned away from him, and still unaware of his presence in the room, she called to Haruhi, "Found it! I thought I might have dropped it when I stayed here the other night."

Turning to walk back into the room where Haruhi was finishing her preparations, she finally saw Kaoru standing shell shocked about two feet from her. Blushing faintly, she said, "Oh hi! Ummm… I dropped my earing when I stayed here the other night. I was just getting it." She held up the piece, her voice trailing off at the look on Kaoru's face. When he didn't say anything but just looked at her, she started to get annoyed. "What? Did I pull something out of place? Do I look funny? Am I not doing your design the justice it deserves? Tell me!"

Kaoru slowly walked forward and brushed a stray hair off of her forehead. He was amazed to feel the faintest tremor under his fingertips at the soft caress. _Is she attracted to me the way I am to her? _Unable to help himself, he let his fingers trail down the sides of her face, to the nape of her neck, never letting his eyes leave hers. Inside them a question burned. So very slowly Kaoru stepped up to meet his hand, bringing his face in line with hers. Whispering against her lips, "You are breathtaking," Kaoru closed the distance and claimed her lips.

A faint moan escaped Renge's lips as she surrendered into the kiss she had wanted for days. Pressing deeper she opened her mouth to invite the silken slide of Kaoru's tongue against her own, her arms winding themselves around his neck and holding him against her. He obliged. The silken caress of his tongue as it twisted around hers caused bolts of electricity to shoot down her body and pool low in her stomach.

A sound from the other room brought both to their senses and they pulled apart, reluctantly letting each other go. Her breathing uneven, Renge said, "I have to go help Haruhi finish getting ready… but there is something I want.. No… need… to talk to you about. I know it's forward of me to ask, but since I know that we won't have a chance to talk tonight or tomorrow, would you be willing to meet me on Tuesday for lunch or coffee or something?"

"Renge, are you asking me out on a date?" Kaoru smiled at her, letting his impish personality show through.

She blushed faintly. "Yes. I think I am. Do you mind? I understand if you have other plans."

Swiftly Kaoru claimed another kiss, this one just teasing enough to show his delight. "I would love to meet you for whatever you want. I will pick you up. Say 12-ish?"

"I would like that." Her smile was blinding, causing the tightness in his groin to increase. Turning, she gave him a wink over her shoulder.

Feeling the need to get the last word in as well as reassure her, Kaoru said, "Oh and Renge… I didn't realize it, but I think I designed that dress specifically for you. I don't think anyone else could do it justice. You look perfect."

Renge was almost dizzy from pleasure as she walked back into the other room. _Who needs grand entrances down huge staircases? Nothing could be better than the look in Kaoru's eyes as he kissed me._


	34. Red Carpet

**Chapter 34 – Red Carpet**

Haruhi stared at her reflection in the mirror and had a hard time recognizing herself. The shoulder length brown hair the guys had practically begged her to grow out was now swept up into a sleek updo, with a few tendrils to fall around her face. Fiery red extensions were woven through her hair and hung in wisps around her face to add a color accent to match the elegant but edgy style of the dress she wore. Unlike Renge's long dress whose style was more classically elegant made trendy by the slightly sheer shimmery material and Hikaru's Avant Garde styling of the emerald choker, Haruhi's dress was much edgier, explaining the bright red accent colors in her hair. The dress itself was relatively simple – a satin strapless A-line with a sweetheart neckline ending mid-thigh. It was black, but had red satin ribbon trim around the neckline, crisscrossing across the front, with a corset tie on the back. Haruhi would have been mortified at the short length, if she wasn't also wearing shimmering red tights that matched the color of the ribbons and thigh high lace-up leather boots. _I think Hika may have some secret fantasy that he manifested in these boots. They are seriously sexy. I have never really considered myself to be a shoe fanatic, but with these, black lace boy-shorts, and a lace bra, I could totally make my lovers do anything I wanted. Hell, I could probably get all the guys to do anything._ She smiled to herself. _Not that I really have that much desire to take control, but damn these boots feel good. Even the heel, which is far higher than I am used to, feels comfortable and sexy. I am not used to thinking of myself that way._ Topping off the dress was a black velvet almost-bolero styled jacket. It had a mandarin neckline that covered her shoulders, but was completely open across her chest. The sleeves ended in a slightly bell-shaped cuff. It attached discreetly to the dress in a couple of points, so it completely covered her back and stayed exactly where it was supposed to. Kaoru and Hikaru are incredible at this. _I don't have the body of your standard runway model, but this fits my body perfectly and even I can admit that it looks incredible._

A low whistle brought her attention back to the present, as Renge walked back into the room, slightly flushed, but grinning in delight. "Dayum Haruhi, you look fucking fantastic and I say that with all possible connotations of the words."

Haruhi burst out in laughter at Renge's shocking words. Any sort of fear that was threatening to creep up, completely disappeared. She looked her friend up and down. "So do you as a matter of fact. That dress looks like it was designed for you."

Interestingly enough, that comment made Renge blush even deeper, but before Haruhi could comment on it, the hair stylist Pierre interrupted, "Mon Dieu! Together you two are fantastique! But I have an idea to make you better!" Imperiously he pointed at Renge, "You! Sit! I need to add one more thing to your hair."

Within moments, Renge had deep aqua extensions threaded through her updo in a way that complimented Haruhi's, but still worked perfectly with the dress she was wearing. The aqua was striking against her honey blond hair.

"Wow." Renge breathed as she looked in the mirror once Pierre had finished working his magic. "That does look incredible!" Turning to look at her friend, she saw that Haruhi was nodding her head in agreement. _We are wearing totally different designs, but they still share similarities that completely label them as Hitachiian Designs. It really is incredible that Kaoru and Hikaru are still in their last year at Ouran and they have come up with this line. I really think that HDG would blow the fashion world out of the water this week even without all the other press that is going to follow. Allegra Versace doesn't have a chance at winning the bet with Yuzuha._ She grinned evilly, the pride at being even a small part of the group that was going to reign over Fashion Week taking hold. Looking back at Haruhi in the mirror to see the same smile reflected on her friend's face, she noticed something odd. "Haru, you don't have any jewelry. That seems really odd."

"Hikaru has it. He wanted to put it on me."

"Aww… He really does have a romantic streak in him, doesn't he?"

Haruhi blushed. "He doesn't like to show it to the world, but it's there. It's one of the reasons I love him so much."

"Well then, we shouldn't keep him," the sly smile worked its way back across Renge's lips, "or shall I say 'them' waiting any longer, because all of the boys are going to be drooling. Oh, I can't wait to see the expressions on everyone's faces. This is going to be so much fun!" Linking her arm with Haruhi's, Renge guided them out the door to the staircase.

* * *

After Kaoru left Renge, he let the others know that the girls were almost ready. Setting aside their game to finish later, Kyoya and Takashi, as well as Hikaru and Honey, stood up and straightened the cuts of their suits. In true Hitachiian Design Group fashion, the suits hinted at the traditional, but were brought to the edge of Avant Garde fashion. All of the guys were in black leather pants, which had made Kyoya smirk to himself when they first put them on, and the suit jackets were a warm wool blend, but the cuts were slightly different on each of them, designed to highlight each unique shape. They wore open collar shirts of different colors and textures, skipping ties completely. Kaoru's was of the same material as Renge's, but it was more of a gray than an aqua, though the pendant he wore around his neck matched the vivid color of her dress. Takashi's and Honey's shirts were a crisp white satin but they had declined matching necklaces of amethyst. They were adamant about wearing the necklaces that Haruhi had given them so long ago claiming that they wouldn't be visibly on display, so there wasn't any real need to go overboard on dressing them up. Kaoru had started to protest, but a quelling look from Honey stopped him immediately, while Hikaru smirked at his brother. Tamaki wore a light lavender shirt made of the same material as Kaoru's, which also managed to make his already stunning violet eyes even more vivid. His necklace was similar in style to Kaoru's but held a smoky grey diamond rather than an aquamarine. Hikaru's jacket was made of the same velvet as the top of Haruhi's dress and the shimmery red shirt also matched the color of the ribbon on her dress. Around his neck he wore a black onyx pendant set in a platinum base. Kyoya wore all black – black leather pants, black satin shirt, and black wool jacket with a vaguely militaristic cut. The only splash of color was a deep ruby pendant around his neck that was a twin to the one around Hikaru's.

_Damn, all of them look amazing._ Hikaru played with the necklace in his jacket pocket. _I would happily screw any one of them, but Kyoya is driving me to distraction. How can that man make black look so damn good. I swear I am half tempted to say screw the Red Carpet. I just want to drag him upstairs and make him make good on his promise of fucking me senseless._

As if he had heard Hikaru's thoughts, Kyoya walked over to his lover and slid an arm around waist, pulling him back against his chest before whispering in his ear. "You look fucking amazing and you know these pants are going to drive me crazy all night. How the hell am I supposed to keep this hard-on from showing, when all I want to do is drag you and Haruhi off to someplace that no one could find us, and fuck until we all collapse from exhaustion?"

The dirty words whispered so seductively in his ear, made Hikaru instantly hard. Nonchalantly, he slipped his hand behind him to caress Kyoya's solid cock through the leather pants. His reward was hearing Kyoya growl under his breath. He was about to turn his head and capture Kyoya's lips with his own when he heard a startled exclamation from the three he least expected.

"Oh!" Tamaki was the first.

"My!" Honey continued the statement.

"Gods!" Takashi finished in a voice that managed to combine amazement, lust, and joy.

It was the last that caused Kyoya and Hikaru to look toward the staircase.

* * *

Haruhi felt dizzy and was grateful for Renge's linked arm as she descended the staircase. _So much masculine beauty in front of me – Tamaki, Takashi, Honey, Kaoru – oh Yum! Kyoya and Hikaru – oh dear gods! How the hell will I be able to keep my hands to myself through this event? They are beyond incredible._

Both Kyoya and Hikaru were completely pole-axed. They couldn't move as the dangerous beauty that Haruhi had become walked toward them; the leather thigh boots causing her hips to move in a way that screamed sex and dark pleasurable things. Kaoru was the first to approach the women, bending over and kissing Renge's hand gallantly, before picking up Haruhi, swinging her around, and planting a kiss on her lips to make her laugh.

"You both look abso-fucking fantastic!" Kaoru exclaimed as Tamaki, Honey, and Takashi walked up to confirm Kaoru's comment and greet them. Honey and Takashi followed Kaoru's example and kissed both on the hand before pressing it to their hearts in the time honored Host Club tradition.

Tamaki followed Kaoru's other example and kissed Haruhi soundly after gallantly placing a kiss on Renge's cheek. he whispered in her ear, mischievous delight in his tone, "I think your lovers just had a stroke at seeing you. I never thought I would see the day when Kyoya was speechless, though you do look beyond amazing." Louder so the others could hear and with a teasing tone he addressed the two who were still frozen in place in his best Host King voice. "Hey you two! Get over here and greet our princesses properly, or I am going to steal them away forever."

Tamaki's voice finally broke through the stasis holding their bodies and both of them rushed forward. The stasis on their tongues was not as easily broken. They were unable to speak, but the love, passion, and desire they poured into the kisses that they gave her and the way that once they started touching her they couldn't let her go, gave Haruhi all the information she needed to know her lovers were pleased with the way she looked.

Finally finding a moment to come up for air, even as she was still pressed between two very firm male bodies, Haruhi laughed, "It's a good thing I insisted on the kiss proof lipstick!"

The other's started laughing again and it was enough to finally loosen both Hikaru and Kyoya's tongues. Finally remembering their manners, they both approached Renge and bowed over her hands.

"You do look amazing, Renge." Hikaru said. "The emerald and the streaks in your hair are perfect. It totally makes it look like a HDG design and matches Haruhi without actually matching. You both are going to cause quite a stir tonight."

Renge flushed at Hikaru's genuine compliment. "Thank you. It feels amazing. And both of you look wonderful as well. I have no doubt your mother is totally going to win her bet this week and I am proud to be a part of Hitachiian Design Group, even in small way."

"HDG is glad to have you Renge," Kaoru answered with a smile just for her.

"Excuse me sirs and my ladies, but the limo has just arrived," one of the maids said as the chauffer approached the group.

"Thank you, Amanda," Tamaki said with a smile. Turning back to the others, he gestured to the door, "Shall we go?"

With a final tug and brush of their clothing and glance in the mirror to make sure everything was still perfectly in place, the Host Club filed out of Suoh Guest House and into the waiting limo.

As Hikaru handed her in, he murmured in Haruhi's ear, "Please tell me that sometime soon you will wear just a pair of panties and those boots for me. I can't stop thinking about it."

Haruhi's laughter rang out as several voices piped up from inside the limo.

"That's an excellent idea."

"Oh please, Haru-chan?"

"Agreed."

"Maybe with a feather boa?"

"Dear gods, bestie, I think you are in for a night of trouble. Maybe several nights. Can I watch?"

The laughter and ease remained in the limo, throughout the drive to pick up Yuzuha. Yuzuha was elegant in a black backless sequined dress that flashed an underskirt of vibrant purple. As she sat in the limo with her sons and their friends, she radiated smug contentment, especially as she saw Hikaru and Kyoya's linked hands on Haruhi's lap as she sat between them. Tamaki's hand brushed up against Kaoru's shoulder and didn't move as it rested across the top of the seat as Kaoru tried to lean nonchalantly into it, while discreetly giving Renge's hand a squeeze or two as she started to exhibit feelings of nervousness. _So Kaoru and Tamaki as well as Kaoru and Renge… Hmmm… _Yuzuha's sharp eyes didn't miss anything even in the dimness of the limo. _But it's not openly acknowledged between any of them yet. I wonder if Renge has told him about Mai. Probably not, though it looks like she will soon. He definitely hasn't told her about Tamaki though. Likely he will tell her when she tells him… Speaking of Tamaki, he also seems to be giving covert lustful glances toward Hikaru, Kyoya, and Haruhi. Scratch that, it's more geared to Kyoya and Haruhi. Even more interesting – Kyoya has glanced back a few times… Well, well, well… this is a VERY interesting turn of events!_ She turned her head to Haruhi, curious about what her reaction was and found the chocolate brown eyes staring back at hers with a slightly challenging smirk and an acknowledgement. She watched as Haruhi's eyes slowly slid to Takashi and Honey before returning to capture her own. _So Takashi and Honey are also in the mix somewhere._ _Dear gods, what are these children up to? Not that I have room to throw stones, really. I made sure that Hika and Kao always saw the love their father and I had for each other and our solidarity in raising them. They never knew that our relationship was also an open one and both of us had several lovers on the side including same-sex lovers. Maybe that is something that I could share. Hika already understands; I can see that in his relationship with Haruhi and Kyoya. Kaoru may need just a bit more encouragement to know that it really is all right and that he won't be judged, at least in this family, for loving who he wants._ This time Yuzuha caught Haruhi's eyes and let the pride, acceptance, and love she felt for her adopted daughter and her sons fill them.

Haruhi smiled and basked in the warmth of Yuzuha's total acceptance. She knew she was taking a slight risk in letting Yuzuha in on the secret about Honey and Takashi, but she calculated that Yuzuha would have figured it out eventually. She was just relieved to see the absolute acceptance and determination to protect in the golden eyes. _Yuzuha is an amazing woman and I am so incredibly glad that she accepted me. I feel like I am a real part of the Hitachiian family and it's not just because of Hikaru and Kaoru._

"Wow. It's really quiet in here," Honey stated.

"Sorry Mitskune, I am sure the excitement has just gotten a bit overwhelming," Yuzuha answered smoothly. "Fashion Week can be crazy. Speaking of, do all of you know the plan for tonight?"

"I believe so," Tamaki answered. "The limo will drop the six of you off and then bring the three of us to the VIP area. Kyoya and Haruhi will join us after walking the carpet."

"Exactly. Though there is one thing that I think I want to change, because it seems the right thing to do," Yuzuha responded. "At the end of the Highlight's Fashion Show, all of the designers and the models walk out together for one turn around the catwalk. I would be honored if all of you would join Hikaru, Kaoru, Renge and I. After all, you are all wearing HDG designs, but more importantly, your friendship and support are keystones of this collection and it seems appropriate to share that."

Half the limo was stunned by Yuzuha's announcement, while the other half grinned. It was Takashi who finally answered for them. "We would be honored Yuzuha-san."

"Good. Now Haruhi, I think you are still missing something," Yuzuha gestured toward her throat.

Hikaru blushed. "Oops! Sorry! I completely forgot! Thank you mother for reminding me." He pulled out a necklace with an intricately designed pendant that matched the intertwined dragon and phoenix tattoo on her back perfectly, only in the center instead of the kanji for love, there was a yin-yang made of ruby and onyx. Leaning close he attached it behind Haruhi's neck where it fell perfectly in the open space provided by the dress.

"It's beautiful!" Haruhi said with tears glistening in her eyes. "It's perfect."

"And it matches the edgy style of the outfit perfectly," Yuzuha said. The approval in her voice apparent.

"Almost perfectly," Kyoya smiled and reached into his pocket. "There are still two things that are missing, well technically three, but there are only two that I know what to do with. As long as you don't mind my potentially affecting the overall design slightly..."

"You have me curious Kyoya-yoshi. Go on."

Kyoya pulled out three titanium rings with a dragon and phoenix engraved in them, three thin silver bracelets, and a necklace the mirror to the ones that Honey and Takashi wore.

Her breath caught in her throat as Haruhi reached out a trembling hand and gently took one of the rings, one of the bracelets, and the necklace. Slipping on the ring and bracelet felt right, which caused her to look forlornly at the necklace. Meanwhile - Hikaru grabbed his ring, while Tamaki and Kaoru grabbed their bracelets. All three slipped them on the same time Kyoya did the last ring. They turned to Yuzuha for approval.

"I think you are right, Kyoya," Yuzuha said quietly, "Now you all look perfect… Except Haruhi. There is still something missing." Carefully leaning forward to make sure she didn't mess up her dress, Yuzuha took the necklace from Haruhi's lap and wrapped it twice around her booted ankle. Making sure the pendant was showing on the outside of the boot. "Now. That's better." Yuzuha returned to her seat with the same casually elegant care she left it. She smiled at every one of the men in the car before turning to Hikaru. "I think my darling son that we are going to have to add anklets to our Spring Collection. It matches perfectly with your and Kaoru's style."

The rest of the limo ride was spent in casual conversation and relaxed gratitude. It was only when the limo pulled up in front of the Carrousel du Louvre that Hikaru felt a surge of nervousness. He looked over at Kyoya, terrified that he would change his mind and knowing that he needed to give the Ootori heir the opportunity to do so.

Kyoya felt the nervous energy spike through him as the limo stopped and he tightened his hold on Haruhi's hand. But at the look of fear in Hikaru's eyes it disappeared. _He is my choice. They both are. I won't let my father stand between what I love and what he deems appropriate. I make my own choices and I choose to be with them both. If that means I am disowned, I can handle it. My real family is here in this limo anyway. Family is supposed to love and support. My biological family, other than my sister Fuyami, never really loved me and only supported me out of duty. I don't want to be 'a duty' any more._

The chauffer opened the rear door to the limo and assisted first Yuzuha, then Kaoru then Renge out of the limo. With a cheeky trademark smile, Kaoru bowed first to his mother then Renge and offered his arms to both. The crowd awww'd appreciatively and several flashbulbs went off as Kaoru could hear the commentators in the background noting the design and style of the outfits each wore. _They seem complimentary. That's a good thing. Mother will be happy._

Taking a deep breath, Hikaru stepped out of the limo and heard several wolf whistles, which made him grin. Plastering the same trademark Hitachiian smirk, he handed Haruhi out of the limo and heard the murmurs start – _Who is she? Are they dating?_ Grabbing Haruhi's hand and kissing it, he linked it with his, showing the media without a doubt that she was his girlfriend. He gave her a smile as they both turned once more to the limo and Kyoya stepped out. The murmurs started again, more puzzled this time.

Hikaru expected Kyoya to step to Haruhi's other side and capture her other hand. Therefore it was a surprise when the normally reserved and staid Ootori son gave both his lovers a mischievous wink and grin. Stepping over to the two of them, he moved to Hikaru's other side and caught his hand instead, linking their fingers inextricably.

The flashbulbs of the paparazzi blinded them.

* * *

**_******Author's Note******_**

Sometimes chapters write themselves... and sometimes what you had planned goes crazily out the window. This is one of those chapters that managed to do both. Once I started it, I couldn't stop, even though I just updated yesterday. It was written and formatted within 4 hours, which is a new record for me. But while some things I had planned (ie: end scene) came out exactly as I wanted, others that I had spent hours researching - like Winter Runway Fashions for the last 5 years went *POOF!*. Haruhi's dress designed itself as did all the guys clothing. Once Renge saw Haruhi had bright red extensions, she needed color in her hair too... and Yuzuha - yowza! Never thought about it until it was written, but it makes perfect sense in the context of this story.

So now that I have done two chapters on TOCC back to back, The Doctor, Rose and Jack are pouting and demanding that I do them next. *pause for immediate and LOVELY visual... ok. wipes drool... back to what I was saying* Erm... oh yeah. I will be working on a chapter for Parallel Worlds: Joint Lives next but I will return to Ouran next week. After all, there is delicious smut here that needs to be written. I think Hikaru has been patient long enough. Don't you?

Cheers!

Shay


	35. Fashion Week Begins

**Chapter 35 – Fashion Week Begins**

Kyoya couldn't see anything beyond the spots in front of his eyes; his glasses did little to shield him from the onslaught. _I thought I was prepared for this. I am not sure that I am, but there isn't any going back now._ He felt Hikaru squeeze his hand in tightly in a gesture of support and understanding. _It's ok though. Hikaru needed this. It means so much to him and he has never asked me for anything before. I will get through this as long as I still have both of them at my side when it is over. I just wish I could touch Haruhi now. It was my choice to go to Hika first, and I don't regret it but I need her calm right now._

Hikaru was a bit more used to the flashbulbs, so after a few moments, he started walking forward tugging slightly on Kyoya's hand to lead him, while placing his other hand on Haruhi's back to both guide and offer a bit of support, so she could navigate the carpet in the boots without stumbling. He could hear the questions being yelled at him by the curious reporters – Hikaru who are your escorts? Are you dating them both? What are their names? Are they part of HDG? Do they go to school with you? Hikaru ignored each one, knowing that they would find out the answers soon enough. He just plastered his trademark Hitachiian smirk on his face and continued walking, every once in a while throwing a wink toward a reporter.

Haruhi was grateful for the support of Hikaru's hand at her back. _Hika is ignoring the questions so I can too. It will come out when it comes out._ She glanced swiftly at Kyoya and saw the stoic mask on his face. She could tell he was trying to process the overload. Thinking quickly she tilted her head toward Hika and said as quietly as possible. "Is there any way we can shift positions delicately? I need to touch you both."

Hikaru understood the need and knew Kyoya was having the same thoughts. He replied, "I agree. Kyo showed his support of me, by taking my hand, but he needs you too. I am also familiar with the Red Carpet etiquette, where you two aren't yet. When we get to the end of this path, we will need to turn around and face the photographers one last time. I will shift to your other side then and put you in between us. It will look better for the photos and will give Kyo the reassurance he needs. I can't tell you how much I love you both for doing this. I promise it is almost over."

Kyoya heard Hikaru's low comments and felt a wave of relief wash over him. He squeezed Hikaru's hand in thanks. Softly he said, "It is more overwhelming than I anticipated, but I am still proud to be here with both of you."

They reached the end of the carpet, and true to his word, as he was turning them; he put Haruhi in the middle. She put her arms around the waists of her lovers and they did the same for her, hands resting on her hips and forearms pressed tightly together at her back. Holding their smiles in place for another wave of flashbulbs, all three of them took comfort in the ability to touch each other. After what seemed like an eternity to Kyoya and Haruhi but Hika knew was only about 45 seconds or so, they were able to turn and Hikaru led them into the convention center.

Much to the relief of all three, there were far less paparazzi in the hall, though they knew they were not completely in the clear just yet. Spying Tamaki, Takashi, and Honey already seated in the Hitachiian Box, Hika led the way over to their friends. Handing in first Haruhi then Kyoya, Hikaru said, "I really love you both and I can't thank you enough for doing that with me. I have to meet Kao, Mom, and Renge in the back, but I will come get all of you for the end walk." Swiftly he placed a quick kiss on both of their lips.

Kyoya had recovered enough to give him a sly smile. In a teasing tone he said, "You are welcome. I know we both wanted to support you. But that doesn't mean you can't make it up to us later… After all, you know what happens when I have been stuck in leather pants for several hours…"

Hikaru grinned at him, "Oh I am completely looking forward to that part. I promise you." With a final wink, he blew a kiss back towards the box and walked away.

Haruhi watched him walk away with a smile and slid her hand into Kyoya's. Turning slightly she looked up at her other friends. Both Takashi and Honey winked at her while Tamaki surreptitiously laid a hand on her shoulder – all giving her their support. _The hard part is over. Now the aftermath occurs. I can get through anything as long as I have my friends at my side._

* * *

The Winter Fashion Week Highlight's Event was in full swing as Hikaru and Kaoru bustled about backstage. It was a familiar kind of stress and excitement since they had been present for it for years, but the tension this year was more apparent since this was the first year they had any of their designs going out on the runway. Both knew that their mother had approved the designs and though she loved them unconditionally, she was still a fashion designer and shrewd business woman at heart. She would not have approved them for the collection if they didn't meet her exacting standards.

Kaoru felt the most pressure, since the dress designs were mostly his and would be the first to be noticed and commented on. _Not that Hika doesn't feel the pressure too, but his designs are more likely to be actually purchased and used regularly, so there is a comfort in that for him. Haute Couture, as much as I love it, is not the kind of thing you can wear every day, though our designs are trying to change that concept a bit._ He tried to picture Haruhi going to the grocery store in the outfit she was currently wearing and started to giggle. _Definitely not for everyday wear, even if she does look stunning in it. She could get a lot more use out of those boots and that necklace, however, and not just as costuming for the sexual fantasies of my pervy brother and equally pervy friends._

The announcement of the first of the Hitachiian Design Group designs shook Kaoru out of his thoughts and he rushed back to the changing area to help Hika usher the models into their places. He saw Hikaru standing ready on one side gesturing for him to come join him. Kaoru mouthed at Hika, "Where's Renge?" At Hikaru's shrug, Kaoru turned around to look. A flash of aqua disappearing around the corner caught his attention and he started walking to find the person he knew was currently wearing that particular dress.

"Reng-"Kaoru's words froze on his lips as he stepped around the corner. Renge stood there in a passionate kiss with Mai Nakasaki. From the intimacy in their body language, Kaoru could tell that this was not a first kiss, but something that showed a long and deep relationship. _Renge and Mai? What? How Long? How did Hikaru and I not know?_ His confusion caused him to step back around the corner. He pressed his back into the wall for support. He heard the softly spoken words from Renge's mouth and they twisted something in his stomach. "Bonne chance, mon bien-aimé". _Good Luck, my beloved._

Mai hurried around the corner to take her place at the back of the line of models waiting to go onstage, her status as HDG's premier model apparent in the placement. Renge followed a moment after, patting her hair and smoothing her hands down her body to make sure that everything was in place. She was so focused on the line of models that she didn't see Kaoru as she walked past.

Kaoru was trying to make sense of what he saw. _Renge and Mai were kissing and it definitely looked like this was something that was ongoing, for perhaps a really long time. They must be a couple. It's just… I never knew Renge swung that way. She had that crazy interest in Kyoya for a long time and then she kept telling us what the guests of the Host Club would like, so I assumed that she was trying to help us get their attention. Didn't she date one of her classmates for a time? And what about the kiss I gave her earlier? Unless I completely misunderstood her response, it seemed like she enjoyed it and that she may be attracted to me. Was I wrong?_ An internal voice (once again sounding suspiciously like Haruhi) responded to his questions with one of its own. _So what if she is in a relationship with Mai? You are also sleeping with Tamaki and Hika. Were you planning on giving them both up on the off chance that Renge wanted to date you? … Well, no. I was hoping Renge wouldn't mind about Hika and I wasn't really going to tell her about Tamaki._ He realized how cold his response was before his inner voice blasted him. _You weren't going to tell her? How is that fair to her? How would that be fair to Tamaki? You know he won't be a guilty secret. He would immediately end the relationship that is just forming between the two of you and likely he would step away from you. He would probably step away from Hikaru too, and by extension Haruhi and Kyoya, because he wouldn't want to hurt their feelings or put them in a potentially awkward position. It would fracture the group. You KNOW this. Do you really want this to happen because you are too afraid to tell the truth? Are you so selfish that you want your relationship with Tamaki, but would deny Renge one with Mai? Especially since it's obvious they have been a couple a long time._

"Kao?" Hikaru's concerned voice brought Kaoru back to the present as he touched Kao's arm. "What's wrong brother? I can feel you hurting."

Shaking it off, he gave his brother a watery smile. "I am ok, Hika. I just saw something that is making me question myself. I am realized something that I didn't want to admit and I am feeling rather scummy because of it."

"Tell me."

Pulling his brother into his arms, he said, "I promise to tell you, but I can't do it right now. I need to have a discussion with someone first and while I know you will support me 100%, I need to do this on my own first. To prove to myself I can. Can you understand that?"

"Yes, but I don't like it."

"I know. I love you my twin." Taking a deep breath and putting on a real smile, he continued, "I have a feeling at the end you will tell me I am being silly. But for right now, let's make sure that our models are perfect to walk and then go get the rest of our friends. Mom was right. They are our foundation and they deserve to walk with us as part of HDG."

"Ok." He gave Kao another hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too. Whatever it is, you always have that. But you are right about mom and our friends. They do deserve to walk with us." A shy smile crossed his face. "I still can't believe that they love me. I never believed they could."

Kaoru grinned, "You are one lucky dog, brother." Then thinking of Tamaki, he added. "So am I brother. So am I."

Hikaru grinned back, "Let's capture the Fashion World and make Allegra Versace walk into the Ball wearing one of our dresses. Mom was totally right to make that bet. We will win." Linking arms, they walked back to the others, smirks firmly in place.

* * *

In the box, the rest of the Host Club watched the as several designers put out a sample of the designs they were going to be showcasing that week. Tamaki and Honey were fascinated and kept asking Haruhi questions, since she was the closet to the twins and therefore this 'world' they had never really seen. Takashi and Kyoya watched the show with polite interest, but grinned inwardly in amusement at the rapture with which their blond counterparts were enthralled. Finally, Haruhi saw Hikaru and Kao walking toward her and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why don't you ask Hika or Kao that one? I really only have the faintest knowledge of fashion and I have no idea why feathers are apparently 'in' this season."

Hikaru's heart skipped a beat when he saw the love in Kyoya and Haruhi's eyes as he walked toward the box. However, the tone of Haruhi's voice as he got close enough to hear the tail end of her comment, made him grin. It was one part exasperation, one part patience, and one part fondness, though it was looking like the exasperation was going to increase if he didn't do something. Swooping in to answer the question for her, he said, "Because fashion is whimsical like that. This year someone decided it is feathers. Next year it could be snakeskin, for all we know."

"My hero!" Haruhi mouthed to Hikaru, who grinned.

"We are here to escort all of you backstage." He gestured to the stage. "You can see the groups doing their final presentation now. HDG will go last since we are the group that is hosting the Grand Ball at the end of the week. We do need to hurry though."

"On our way," Tamaki said making sure to let his glance linger a bit longer than absolutely necessary on Kaoru, as he exited the box with the others. He smiled to himself as he felt Kaoru's hand linger on his back for just a moment.

* * *

The whole of HDG including the Host Club walked the runway to the sound of applause and fanfare. The men of the Host Club were in their element, being no strangers to applause and approval. Yuzuha smiled to herself as she watched the boys offer arms to the different models and assist them in the turn around. _Hmmm… I wonder if I can talk them into modeling for me in the Spring Collection. They are naturals at this._

As all the designers gathered on the stage in one large group, Yuzuha stepped forward to do the official closing of the night and the opening of Paris Winter Fashion Week. Grabbing a wireless headset, she hooked the earpiece around her ear and adjusted the microphone toward her mouth. "Greetings Friends, fellow Fashionistas, and darling Press. I want to officially welcome you to the gorgeous city of Paris for Winter Fashion Week. Over the next five days, you will have a chance to see the collections for twenty different top designers and enjoy the marketplace filled with over a hundred more. As you all know, at the end of the week, one of the leading designers hosts the Grand Ball, and I am pleased to announce that this year that honor goes to Hitachiian Design Group. Traditionally the event is held here at the Carrousel du Louvre, but as we at HDG like to break from convention, both professionally and personally, we are going to be holding the event at another location. Tickets are, of course, sold out so those of you that thought this year would be the same as all the others are in for a huge disappointment," Yuzuha paused to enjoy the grumblings of the crowd that hadn't bothered to buy their tickets in advance. "I can promise you that nothing you will see from Hitachiian Designs this year will be what you may have grown accustomed to… After all, it is the nature of Fashion to change and evolve and we as fashion devotees must change and evolve with it. We are passionate. We love intensely and we appreciate beauty in all of its many forms. Therefore, the Grand Ball will be held at a brand new venue. Just as this year my sons have demonstrated their singular ability to hold their own in the world of fashion, a dear friend of theirs has turned his passion for architecture into something bold, stunning, and a worthy partner of HDG. It is with my absolute pleasure that I announce that the Grand Ball will be held at the Chambre des Roses on the Suoh Estate just outside Paris."

The crowd burst into thunderous applause.

Kaoru and Honey each slipped an arm around Tamaki to support him as his legs gave out in shock.  
_  
Yuzuha is as brilliant as she is devious._ Kyoya couldn't keep the respect from coloring his mind as he watched her work the crowd_. In one fell swoop she implied that our triad was perfectly normal since Fashion breaks from convention all the time, so why can't love, and also implied that those who can't handle the novelty aren't true followers of Fashion. Dear gods, I am glad that Yuzuha's calling is Fashion, because if it were politics, she could easily be running the nation._ Leaning toward Hikaru, he let some of his thoughts emerge, "I think I love your mom. She just manipulated the press and everyone else in a way and with an ease that many politicians would kill for."

"I know," Hikaru said. "Isn't it awesome?!"

"Completely, Hika-chan," Honey piped up from the side that was still gently supporting Tamaki. "She is something else."

Taking a final bow, Yuzuha turned and walked back toward the rest of the group. It was the signal for the group to exit the stage and prepare to leave. As she got closer a wide smile lit her face, "So how was that boys?"

"Brilliant." Hikaru answered.

"Devious." Kaoru echoed

"Perfectly Hitachiian." They said together and each gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you my loves and thank you Kyoya, Takashi, Honey, and Tamaki for walking out with us." Turning to a still slightly stunned Tamaki, she added, "Tamaki, I hope you don't mind the way I announced the venue change for the Grand Ball. I felt it needed a bit of flair worthy of the Host Club."

At the mention of the Host Club, Tamaki straightened. Taking Yuzuha's hand he bowed over it and laid a kiss on the back. "It was most appreciated. I am honored that you were willing to change the venue to highlight my humble home." Then with a puzzled grin, he looked up, "I don't think I actually ever asked, but what it the attendance going to be for this Ball?"

"500 tickets were presold, and there will be about another 100 people from different media outlets. Usually there are another 500 or so available for purchase, but I want to keep this select and elite, so we aren't going to sell any more. Those that REALLY want them will buy them from those who have them and are willing to sell, probably at outrageously inflated prices. Ah well C'est la vie... they shouldn't have waited."

Tamaki felt panicked and dizzy again. _Six HUNDRED people!_ However, he recovered quickly as his mind went into overdrive. "The ballroom can hold about 200, so I will make sure to open up the library, Music Room, and Conservatory."

"You can also open up all the bedrooms. We will make sure all our clothing and stuff is locked in the closets. The back patio can also be swept, tented, and space heaters brought in to warm it," Kyoya added in the brisk voice Tamaki associated with the Shadow King and Host Club. "I can help you organize it all tomorrow."

The panic slowly left Tamaki's face as his friends nodded their agreement. "Ok. We can do this. It will be a big crowd, but we will manage."

"And it will be the best advertising for the space to hold events." Honey said. "Do you have a website set-up yet for people to go to and an email so they can inquire?"

"Eeep… NO! How soon will it take someone to design one?" panic crept back into Tamaki's voice.

"Actually Tamaki…" Kaoru started.

"You do have a website." Hikaru finished.

"What?!" Tamaki whipped his head around to look at the twins. "I do?"

"Yes." The twins said together. "You do. We built it for you."

"What? When?"

"Well it was going to be our Christmas present to you," Hikaru started.

"It's really simple in design right now, mostly because we were trying to keep in the limit of $50 each for gifts that was set. But the domain name is yours for the next two years at least and it comes with unlimited email." Kaoru finished.

"If you know of a good graphic designer, we can turn it over to them and have them take photos this week to add to the site as well as finesse it into something professional." Hikaru said with a smile.

"Yes! Leave that to me," Yuzuha said with a smile. "It will be my pleasure and my treat! I know the perfect photographer and he will be thrilled at having the first glimpse of the venue. I will also have my graphic designer look over the website. I am sure she can do something spectacular in a short amount of time, especially since she has worked with Hika and Kao before." She looked slyly at the six young men and two young women standing in front of her.

Haruhi laughed at the expression on Yuzuha's face. "Out with it Yuzuha. I have seen that look on your sons' faces enough to know you are plotting something."

"Oh Haru-yoshi, you are my darling darling girl. I was just thinking that every good event photo shoot needs models… and since we have six amazing male and two gorgeous female specimens right here it would be a shame to let it go to waste. We could even add Mai for a flash of color with that hair of hers. Hitachiian Design Group would be glad to supply the clothing for such a shoot…" She gave all of them a look of pure innocence.

"I can definitely confirm that I now understand where Hikaru and Kaoru get their deviousness and ability to manipulate from. Their mother is an unparalleled master at it," Kyoya smirked.

"Kyo-yoshi," Yuzuha pretended to be affronted. "I would never try to manipulate my son's friends!"

"I meant no offense, only my sincerest appreciation of an art form I have observed since I could walk. It is a brilliant idea. It helps Tamaki greatly. It gives HDG a leg up and bragging rights. Having six males and three females in the photos will also subconsciously imprint the idea of unconventional relationships and help spare Hika, Haruhi, and I a great deal of bad press." Kyoya bowed and kissed her hand as well.

"Not to mention gets all of the Host Club to be your models, which is something that I KNOW you have wanted for some time, mother," Kaoru teased.

"Of course I want all of you as models! You are all gorgeous! Any designer would give their left kidney to be able to work with such beautiful raw material."

"We will do it." Honey said. "It sounds like fun. It just can't be tomorrow or on Tuesday since that is Haruhi's testing for her next belt."

"Oh Haru! You didn't tell me that you were testing this week!" Renge pouted, "I want to watch and cheer you on."

Haruhi squeezed Renge's hand, "Honestly, so much has been happening that I just forgot to tell you. I am doing a demo with Honey and Takashi around 11 and then I will be taking my test around 12:30. Are you free?"

Renge looked over at Kaoru who nodded at her. He responded for her, "Renge and I were going to meet for lunch that day to discuss some things, but I can pick her up early, we can watch your demo and testing and then we can grab a late lunch."

Hikaru arched an eyebrow at his brother. _You have a date with Renge? When did this happen and when were you going to tell me? What about Tamaki?_

Kaoru could feel the questions burning in the twin bond and mouthed the word 'Later' to Hikaru, who crossed his arms and looked stubborn.

Renge however was completely oblivious to the interchange between the Hitachiian brothers and said with a squeal, "Oh that's perfect!"

"Well, then let's plan for Wednesday. We will want to give the photographer and GD as much time as possible to edit and post the photos and website." Yuzuha said briskly. "We will plan on starting early, so we will be at the House by about 7:30 to set up. I will bring a variety of clothing. I believe Renge told me there was a tropical conservatory – it will be perfect for swim wear. For now, go home. I am going to make a few phone calls and then I am going back to the Hotel. Renge darling, did you need a ride?"

Renge looked up and saw Mai discreetly standing across the room, leaning against a pillar letting her lust show in her eyes. _She always does get horny after a show, not that I am complaining._ She said out loud, "No, but thank you for the offer. I am going to grab a ride back with Mai."

"Not a problem. Now then… Boys! Haruhi! Get yourselves back to the house and get some sleep. You are going to need it for the next week." Yuzuha shooed them towards the exits. "And remember – Smile for the cameras!"

The whole group laughed as they made their way out the door to where their limo was waiting.


	36. Fashion Week High

**Disclaimer:** I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

**Disclaimer #2** - This chapter is smutty... **like REALLY REALLY yaoi lemony smutty**. If that offends you _(I have to wonder why you are still reading my story... but I digress_). If that offends you I would strongly suggest skipping this chapter or at least skipping to the end of this chapter with Tama and Kao, where you get more along the plot line.

**Chapter 36**

The mood in the limo for the trip back to the Chambre des Roses was excited. Everyone was still riding an energy high from the end of the Fashion show and the announcement of the Grand Ball.

"Tama-chan, why did you decide to change name for the Guest House?" Honey asked curiously.

"I thought Suoh Guest House didn't sound formal enough. I was trying to think of a good name that could define it as an event space but stay true to the concept that I wanted. I started thinking about the roses in the back gardens and how important that flower was to all of us in the Host Club, so House of Roses just seemed to fit perfectly. In French that translates to Chambre des Roses. I just can't figure out how the twins knew."

"I heard you muttering it under your breath when looking out the window the other morning," Kaoru said. "I took a risk and secured that domain name with the option to change it to another later if needed. I just didn't realize that mom was going to jump on it so fast. I hope you like the name, because it is now going to be permanently ingrained in the press."

"It is perfect. I can't believe all of this is happening. It is a complete dream come true and I can't thank you both enough for everything you have done. I don't know what I did to deserve you as friends, but I am so grateful." Tamaki leaned his head against Kaoru's shoulder and smiled at Hikaru as he sat across from them.

Uncaring that the others were in the car, Kaoru lifted Tamaki's head and kissed him, letting his lips speak for him. Tamaki responded eagerly to the kiss and it was only the wolf-whistles from the rest of the group that made him break it off. Realizing that he had pressed Kaoru back into the seat and had slid his hand underneath Kaoru's shirt, he looked at the others sheepishly. "Sorry…"

"Don't be boss," Hikaru grinned. "It's hot to watch. But I think what Kao was trying to say is that you accepted us even when we drove you crazy. You are our friend and we would do anything we could for you. This was just the first chance to do something where we had the perfect skills for it."

"I still thank you."

"And we accept your thanks." They chorused.

The limo was silent for a few moments as the entire group got lost in their minds, but soon Honey broke the silence once again. "I was just thinking. Tomorrow we are all splitting up, but what time should we meet? Also… I am not sure how to ask this so forgive me as I just blurt it out, since seeing that kiss reminded me how turned on I am right now and 'dating' you this week will have me riding a knife edge of lust. So I guess my question is, how long are we spending together and are there any rules that we need to know going in?"

"What do you mean, Honey?" Tamaki asked.

"Well for example – tomorrow I am spending the day with the twins, Takashi is with Haruhi, and Kyoya is with Tamaki. I know we have all hinted at it and maybe even played around some, but we have all pretty much gone to bed in our normal groups. Are we going to continue that or are we going to spend the night with our dates? Is that too far out of everyone's comfort zone? Would that potentially cause jealousy?" Honey looked around at the others, unable to read the expressions on their faces.

Kyoya sighed and ran a hand through his hair before pushing his glasses up his nose, "That is a good question and since I am probably the one most likely to be jealous, all I can say is I will try not to be. Part of me wants to say absolutely not but another part of me is very open to the idea. I said the other night that I want to experience everything I can before we go back to Japan and I meant it…"

Haruhi leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, "I know exactly what you mean Kyo-love. I am eager and scared a bit at the same time. What if we tentatively say yes, but leave in the right for anyone to change their mind? That way no one is forced to do something they aren't comfortable with. It isn't a blanket yes but it isn't a no either."

"I think I could be ok with that." Kyoya said. "I hope that doesn't offend anyone. I really am excited about spending time with each of you and I am just as turned on at the thought of sleeping with you but I don't know if I will freak out in the middle."

Hikaru leaned over and kissed him in reassurance. "If you freak out, we go back to what we were doing before, no questions asked. I am curious about the others but not at the risk of losing you and Haruhi. I know she feels the same." He saw Haruhi nod. "As for other rules, the one that the three of us discussed together but I don't remember if we talked to the rest of you about was using protection. I know we are all clean and Haru is on the pill, but still there is the tiniest chance and none of us are ready to be parents yet."

"That is fair and a good idea actually, Hika-chan. I have no problem with that if it comes down to it." Honey smiled, impressed with the mature attitude Hika presented.

"I agree as well," Takashi said quietly. "But I also think it would be a good idea for everyone to meet up in the mornings, so we could discuss what we did the day before and we could spend some time in our pairings. It is important to reconnect and ground with each other before flying off to do something new."

"I have no problem with that, " Tamaki smiled at everyone.

"Me neither," Kaoru responded. "Though I do have to say this is going to be a very interesting week. I for one am planning on taking full advantage of what is offered. Let's get wild." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively to break the tension and make the others laugh, before pouncing back on Tamaki, pinning him to the seat, and resuming the interrupted kissing.

"Tamaki – I should have warned you that Fashion Shows make Kao horny. Something about all the sexy models wearing our clothes and not being able to touch any of them in anything other than a strictly professional way." Hikaru grinned as he watched Kao slide his body up Tamaki's.

"And it doesn't to you?" Kyoya asked Hikaru with a devilish grin.

Haruhi laughed. Grabbing Kyoya's hand she placed it on Hikaru's crotch, causing Hika's breath to catch and a small moan to escape. Both Kyoya and Haruhi grinned at each other at the sound. "Trust me, he is every bit as horny, if not hornier, than Kao is now."

"That's it love, you are losing those tights if I have to rip them off of you," Hikaru growled as he pressed her into Kyoya, similar to the way Kaoru had Tamaki. He almost lost his mind as Kyoya continued to stroke the bulge beneath his leather pants. "I want you in those boots tonight and nothing else. I want you pinned under me, screaming my name."

Kyoya glanced up at Honey and Takashi, curious about their reaction, but Honey was straddling Takashi, pinning his hand above his head with one hand and stroking his cock with the other - his tongue down the dark one's throat. _Ten points to Honey for getting Takashi's pants open without any of us noticing. Takashi has a nice looking cock._ A moan escaping Haruhi's mouth at something Hika mumbled brought him back to the two in his arms. He leaned down to whisper in both their ears, "While Haruhi is screaming your name Hikaru, you better be screaming mine. I am fucking you tonight." He was rewarded by feeling Hikaru shudder over him.

It took the limo driver several minutes of knocking on the window to let them know they had arrived at the house. As they hastily straightened their clothes and exited the vehicle, Tamaki swore he heard Hikaru say under his breath. "I predict a limo orgy in our future."

* * *

Haruhi wasn't sure which group made it up the stairs the quickest. One minute she was in the limo with Hikaru pressing her into Kyo, the next she was being tossed on her bed. She grinned as she watched her two lovers stalk over to her. They stood at the edge of the bed looking at her with a heat that they didn't bother trying to hide. Feeling bold, she matched their look with one full of equal heat._ I am not holding back this week. I want them. Anyway I can. Always. But tonight, I want to be wild. _She got to her knees on the center of the bed. Slowly she reached up the dress and unfastened the top from the rest of the dress. She slid it over her head and sensually down her arms, letting the softness of the velvet cause her skin to bump slightly with the sensation. Her eyes challenged her boys.

They met the challenge, slipping off their jackets and tossing them across the back of the couch.

Haruhi let a small smile cross her face. Standing carefully on the bed in her boots, she walked to the corner with a bedpost, holding one hand out for balance while the other followed the iron work to keep her steady. Once at the corner closest to them, she held on to the post with her right hand and slid down the zipper on her side with the left. The dress fell, pooling at her feet as she carefully stepped out of it. She then leaned her body against the pole, letting it support her weight, as she put herself on display for them.

_Holy Fuck, those aren't tights - they are thigh highs! Kao how the hell did you manage to keep that a secret from me when you were designing that outfit._ Hikaru gulped audibly as he stared at the vision of Haruhi wearing only a pair of black lace boy shorts, red thigh highs that stopped just at the top of her thighs_ –_ offering only an inch or so of exposed skin, and the boots that had been giving Hikaru a hard on anytime he thought of them that night. "Fuck you are sexy."

Haruhi colored slightly but it was barely noticeable on the already heightened color of her skin from the arousal she was feeling. She did respond to Hikaru's comment though. "So are you. But you are wearing far too much clothing. I want to see you both in just those pants; I want to feel the leather on my skin. Tonight I feel on fire. I want to be wild. I want to be free… and I want to fuck."

Growling Hikaru ripped off his shirt scattering buttons across the floor. He launched himself at Haruhi tackling her to the bed and pinning her hands above her head, while he thrust his eager tongue deep in her mouth, sliding it around hers and pressing his erect cock, still encased in leather, against the flimsy lace of her panties. He heard her gasp underneath him.

Kyoya watched the two of them for a moment as he undid the buttons of his own shirt, thoroughly enjoying the view and completely turned on by it._ I will join them in a moment; I just need to get a couple of things to have ready._ He walked to the nightstand and pulled out a small pair of scissors, lube, and a condom. He set them in easy reach on the bed, but still far enough away from the action where they wouldn't be disturbed. Only then did he climb on the bed and approach his lovers.

Hikaru had moved from her mouth to trailing kisses down her neck and was now fully occupied laving one nipple with his tongue while he pinched the other firmly with his hand. Haruhi was squirming under him in pleasure, her hands tangled in his hair as her body arched in pleasure, her legs wrapped around his.

Kyoya knelt behind Hikaru, and slowly bent his body down so his bare chest was pressing against Hikaru's back. Immediately one of Haruhi's hands left Hika's hair and sought Kyoya's. He looked down at her, so beautifully flushed under them, and whispered darkly in Hika's ear. "Are you almost ready to scream my name?" He then sank his teeth into the meat of Hikaru's shoulder at the base of the neck.

Hikaru hissed out his name in pleasure at the pressure of Kyoya's teeth, barely remembering to pull his own off of Haruhi's nipple. Kyoya held the exact pressure to make the adrenaline flow through Hika, leaving a perfect impression of his teeth without breaking the skin. His already hard cock managed to get harder… almost overwhelmingly so. Kyoya's next words brought home the fact that Hika wasn't sure he was going to be able to last long.

"Get Naked. NOW." The command in Kyoya's voice caused Hika to immediately roll off of Haruhi and struggle with the pants that had suddenly become too tight. Finally managing to remove them, Hikaru looked back to see that Kyoya held a pair of scissors. He watched as Kyoya loomed over Haruhi and said with the same hint of promise and threat, "You are going to be fucked completely tonight princess. I want you screaming Hika's name and mine as you climax. I want to feel your nails on my back and the heels of those boots pressed into my thighs as you come underneath us."

Haruhi shuddered under him, unable to speak, but nodding her agreement.

"Good, now there is one more thing I want to do before we begin." Kyoya slid the scissors under the lace of her panties and cut them off of her, stifling her protests with a look, as he threw them across the room and tossing the scissors to the floor. He stared down at her naked body for a moment before sliding his hands across her breasts and down to her hips, enjoying the faint moans. Sitting back on his heels, Kyoya lifted her hips with his hands and buried his face in the warm heat between her legs.

Haruhi screamed "Kyoya!" as his mouth made contact with the sensitive bud. As turned on as she was it only took three solid strokes of his tongue on her clit to send her over the edge, cumming hard on his tongue as she twisted her hands in the sheets, moans rocking through her body.

Kyoya licked the sweetness and savored the pulse of her orgasm on his tongue. Too soon, he lowered her hips back to the bed and pinned her body under his for a kiss, letting her taste her own essence as the tongue that had plundered the depths of her womb only moments before claimed her mouth with equal demand. Pulling back, he sat up and loosened the sheets from the death grip of Haruhi's hands. Smiling he said, "That's better. I wanted at least one of your orgasms. Now you can last until Hika can claim another." He looked over to where Hikaru was standing, slowly stroking himself as he watched the scene. "Hika. She is ready for you. Are you ready for me?"

"Hell the fuck yes." Hikaru growled as he joined them on the bed again. This time he let his naked body glide up her body, pressing his cock against the warmth still faintly pulsing from the aftereffects of Kyoya's tongue. He reveled in the heat of her skin and the way her breathing immediately accelerated once his skin touched hers.

"Hika, please…" Haruhi moaned. "I need you in me."

"Your wish is my command, princess." Hikaru laid a soft kiss on her lips before thrusting deep into her with one stroke, knowing that her wetness and the relaxation after that first orgasm, would allow him be rougher than he would normally. The sound of his name on her lips let him know that it was exactly what she wanted_. Tonight is not the night for slow and sweet. Tonight it is all heat, lust, and fucking. Dear gods… where is Kyoya. I need him in me as much as I need to be in Haru right now._ As if the thought conjured him, Kyoya pressed against Hikaru again, only this time there wasn't any leather between, them. He could feel Kyoya's erection pressed against his back, hard and eager.

Kyoya slipped on a condom and lubed up his fingers. Letting them slide down the crack between Hikaru's firm butt cheeks, he teased the tight puckered hole. Sliding one slick finger in first then another he cherished Hikaru's moans of pleasure. There was no resistance or hesitation on Hika's part which let him know Hikaru was very familiar with having a cock buried in his ass.

"Kyoya, please. I need you to fuck me. Don't be gentle, don't take your time. I am ready and I have craved this for so long… Claim me." Hikaru pleaded even as he thrust deep into Haruhi again, making her gasp.

Needing no further encouragement, Kyoya knelt behind Hikaru, catching his hips as he pulled out of Haruhi, spread his ass open and guided his cock into Hikaru's ass. He hissed at the tightness – so different from Haruhi's warm wetness, but it felt so good_. Hika is mine, just as Haruhi is mine. I won't let anyone take them from me. _Adjusting to the feeling, Kyoya started to move, rubbing the head of his cock over the firm nub of Hikaru's prostate.

Hikaru screamed his name as the first nudge against that sweet spot buried deep inside him made contact. _Yes Yes YES!_ His mind screamed while he tried to keep his body from exploding on that first touch. Focusing on Haruhi underneath him, he matched the rhythm that Kyoya started. Kyoya would thrust deep, causing Hikaru to thrust as equally deep into Haruhi, then as Kyo would pull out Hika would do the same, and the cycle would repeat.

Haruhi could feel the weight of both of her men and her body was reacting to it hard. She was floating on the edge of another orgasm and it was only a matter of moments before it would rock her again. _The two of them together are undeniably hot. I know Hika has wanted this for years. If I am honest, I have too. There is no going back. Whatever happens, I will fight for them. _Another thrust ripped through her and she lost her train of thought. Angling her body up so she could kiss them both, she wrapped her legs around both of them, the heels of her boots pressing into the meat of Kyoya's butt. She felt Hikaru brace himself against the bed, so she let him support her and slid her arms around both of them, coming to rest on Kyoya's back, sliding with each of his thrusts into Hikaru.

Kyoya couldn't last any longer, the tightness as it squeezed around his cock, bringing him faster than he had intended. With a final grunt he thrust deep and held. He cried out "Hikaru…" as he felt his orgasm rush out in a throbbing pulsing beat that caused his vision to black out. A sharp scratching pain down his back only enhanced the pleasure and he let himself drown in the sensation.

Hikaru screamed Kyoya's name and then Haruhi's as Kyoya's last thrust caused his own orgasm to shoot deep into Haruhi. He could feel that his orgasm triggered hers and it was only a heartbeat later that she was crying out his name, internal muscles tightening and milking him for everything he had. He rested his head on her chest for a moment, breath heavy, before he slowly lowered himself on her, still managing to prevent their combined weight from crushing them, but connecting them to each other as their heartbeats slowed.

With a sigh, Kyoya pulled out and rolled off of them to remove the condom, tossing it into the trash can under the nightstand. Hikaru pulled out of Haruhi with another sigh and rolled off to the other side, pulling her up to cuddle on his chest. She snuggled in - one hand above her head and the other resting on his chest. Kyoya rolled back over and spooned up against her, now soft cock nestled in the cleft of her buttocks. He linked one hand with the one above her head and rested the other on Hikaru's hip. Hikaru mirrored Kyoya, raising his hand and tangling it with theirs, all three entwined, while he rested the other on Kyoya's hip.

Still slightly out of breath, Kyoya whispered, "I love you. Both of you. No matter what happens –this week, next week, ten years from now – I want you both with me. I can handle anything if you are both by my side."

"We will be." Hikaru said quietly. "I can't imagine my life without you. I don't want to."

"I will fight anyone or anything that tries to separate us." Haruhi promised fiercely. "I love you. I am yours. You are mine."

Kyoya held fast to that fierceness as exhaustion sucked him under.

* * *

Takashi was naked. His hands, cuffed together at the wrist, were attached to the headboard by a 12 inch chain. Currently he was on his back, trying to hold in his moans as Mitskune worked his tongue and hands down his fully erect cock. Mitskune had given the command that he had to be quiet. Not something that he usually had a problem with, but in this instance, Mitskune was purposely pushing every button he knew to drive Takashi crazy with lust and make him want to scream. _So much for my legendary calm, if Haruhi could see me like this, she may think twice that her calm in training comes from me._ Thoughts of his yoga partner calmed him a little bit, but caused another type of desire to manifest. _Tomorrow I am going to be completely alone with her…_ A pinch at the base of his cock snapped his attention back to the moment as he saw Mitskune staring down at him a mix of mischief, lust, and control in his eyes.

"I know you get her tomorrow and the what-ifs are driving you crazy, lover, but right now I don't want you to calm yourself by thinking of her. I want you struggling to control your orgasm and begging me for the release."

"Mitskune… I… gods… I am on that edge. I want to give you your orgasm before receiving mine. Let me pleasure you."

Honey grinned, "Normally I would let you, but tonight I want your cum on my tongue before I bury myself in that tight ass." He moved his mouth back down to the hardness and circled his fingers around Takashi's balls, pulling it taut and causing Takashi to stifle a groan.

Takashi gasped, "Mitskune… please. Let me scream. Let me cum."

Honey swirled his tongue again, "You need to beg prettier than that, my lover."

"Please… oh gods PLEASE!"

"Scream for me Takashi." Honey said as he clamped his lips around Takashi's erection again and slid them all the way down to the base. The hot salty warmth hitting the back of his throat almost as pleasurable as the way Takashi screamed his name and bucked underneath him. He worked his tongue just a bit longer prolonging Takashi's orgasm to the point where it was on edge of painful, before releasing it and sitting back with a satisfied smile. "You are so hot when you come."

Takashi was gasping for air as the orgasm still rode his body in slow waves of pleasure. "Thank you lover."

"My pleasure… and my turn. Flip on your knees. I want to fuck you until I flood you… and I want to see if I can wring another orgasm out of you. After all, knowing I am the only one that can break your legendary calm is far more of a power rush. Besides, weren't you saying last week that you wanted to work on your endurance more?"

"You are evil, lover."

Honey pouted then grinned, "No. I am slightly sadistic… but only as far as you need me to be. Breaking you wouldn't be fun, but pushing you to your limits… Oh hell yes. It is fun watching you writhe underneath me."

"Just let me watch when Kyoya manages to do the same to you."

Honey wasn't surprised that his lover guessed at the desire/need that was just starting to form in his mind. They were far too in tune with each other to keep anything hidden. Any time some thing, some desire, some need, came up they discussed it. It was the reason Honey knew and approved of Takashi's previously hidden passion for his yoga partner and female Host Club member. Still… Honey smirked, "Only if you are an exceptionally good boy, lover."

Takashi grinned as he positioned himself exactly as Mitskune demanded, "I am always a good boy. It's one of the reasons I have kept you for so long."

"Very true." Then with only pause to smear a bit of lube down his cock and a put a dab on Takashi's hole, Honey thrust deep enjoying Takashi's groan of pleasure. Shifting his position to slide in and out, Honey whispered to his lover, "Now shall I make you prove it again?"

Takashi's cries muffled in the sheets were the only answer Honey needed.

* * *

Kaoru winced slightly as he pulled off the leather pants. He tried to hide it from Tamaki but was unsuccessful. However as he looked at the man who was fast becoming more than a casual lover to him, he didn't see the guilt he was expecting. Instead Tamaki's face held only sympathy as he held out a familiar jar.

"Want me to rub in another layer?"

"Yes please. It isn't nearly as bad as it was earlier this morning, but …"

"I did a number on you," Tamaki held up his hand to stop the words that were about to spill out of Kaoru's mouth. "I am not feeling guilty about it anymore. I promise. Actually, it's kind of the opposite. I really am kind of turned on by the fact that you let me do that to you. You were flying and that is a serious rush that I could put you there. Now… if you would indulge me…"

"What is it Tama? I would do pretty much anything for you."

"Well… I am actually turned on by the thought of caring for you, after. It probably sounds silly, but I love the idea of comforting you after you have been beaten. Taking care of your injuries. Massaging your sore muscles and feeling your body come alive under my hands in a different way." Tamaki ducked his head to the side as he said the last.

Kaoru approached Tamaki and turned his face so he could look deep into those violet eyes. "I think that is the sexiest thing anyone has ever said to me. My own private aftercare given by a seriously sexy man who could have anyone he wanted."

"Really?"

"Really." Kaoru pressed his lips against Tamaki's letting him feel the sincerity in his actions. The kiss didn't stay soft for long though as the heat that has been flaring in the limo rushed back.

Tamaki lost himself in Kaoru's kiss, enjoying the moment for as long as he could. It wasn't until he heard Kao hiss as Tamaki's hand grabbed his naked ass that he remembered the jar of cream in his other hand. Breaking off the kiss with a smile, he said, "Lie down on the bed. I will rub in the cream."

"Only if you promise to be naked as you are doing it," Kaoru said with a frown as he realized that Tamaki was still wearing the leather pants. "Not that you don't look completely fuckable in those pants, but I would hate it if the cream stained them."

Tamaki laughed out loud, "Spoken by a true fashion designer." He quickly stripped off the pants and joined Kaoru on the bed. "You know the others probably aren't going to be as considerate of the clothing."

Kaoru sighed in bliss as the first sure strokes of Tamaki's hands on his abused buttocks and thighs felt delightful. Still keeping up the conversation he said, "Oh, I figure. The only one that I am really worried about is Haruhi's dress. Hika looked about ready to rip it off her completely."

"If I know Haru, she will manage to save the dress, but the tights are probably toast. I have to give your brother credit, those boots were fucking hot."

"Yes they were and they fit her perfectly, but I slipped a bit of a quick one by Hika, and I am really surprised that none of you noticed. Those weren't tights. They were thigh-highs." He grinned to see the stunned expression on Tamaki's face as he was obviously picturing Haruhi wearing nothing but those boots and a pair of red thigh high tights.

Tamaki gulped, "Thigh highs?!"

"Yup… and having seen her in them as she was getting ready, I can tell you they look as good as you are imagining, right now," Kaoru teased.

Tamaki blushed. _It's bad form to fantasize about someone else when there is a very naked and willing person in front of you._ He looked down at Kaoru, with a hint of accusation in his tone. "You just told me that on purpose didn't you?"

"Yes. I wanted to see your reaction. I have a confession. I know you are still hung up on Haru and I wanted to let you know that I am ok with that. Honestly, with the way she and Kyoya look at you, I will bet you $100 it won't be long before you are in some kind of relationship with them both. I am ok with that too. " Now it was Kaoru's turn to look off to the side. "The thing is, I know we started this just as a casual thing between us, but I am finding that I want your company more and more. I… I think…" Kaoru took a deep breath and blurted it out, "I think I want an actual relationship with you Tamaki… but I don't want it if you don't. I don't want to screw up our friendship."

Tamaki pulled Kaoru into him for a kiss, which Kaoru returned for a moment before breaking it off and continuing, "The thing is – I do want a relationship with you, but I also want to explore my submissive side with Honey and Takashi… and I am also very attracted to Renge. It's funny. I never noticed her before but somehow this week, she has completely captivated me. I don't know how she feels or even if she likes me at all, but I wanted you to know."

Tamaki held tight to Kao for a moment before responding, "I absolutely understand everything you just said. I have also been feeling closer to you than I ever have before but I didn't want to pressure you into something that you didn't want. I really think that you should explore more with Taka and Honey. I can tell you from experience it will be incredible… and I have seen the way Renge looks at you. She may be just as puzzled as you about what is happening between you, but I think it could develop into a real relationship. If you needed me to step away, I could do that for you."

"I don't want you to step away!"

"Good. Because even though I could do that for you, I really don't WANT to. I want a relationship with you… but like you – I also want one with Kyoya and Haruhi. I am not sure how Hika will figure into it, but while he is definitely hot and could be fun to play with, I am not attracted to him the same way I am you, which is weird considering you are twins. For Takashi and Honey – I would definitely have sex with either of them again, but I don't want a relationship with them. They are such a self-aware unit; it would feel odd to be a part of it. I don't think I could keep up."

"I don't think anyone could, outside of Haruhi and maaaaayyybee Kyoya. But I think I could be in a bdsm related relationship with them, since it's different kind of relationship."

"I could see that… and if they get you all black and blue, I could take care of it for you," Tamaki grinned, bringing the conversation full circle.

"Yes you could… though there is something else I am dying for you to take care of right now," Kaoru rolled back over, showing Tamaki the hard-on that had been raging all evening.

Tamaki grinned. "I can definitely take care of that. Hand or mouth since your ass is too bruised."

"Mouth. But lie down with me. I want to suck you off as you suck me."

"As you wish, my prince."

* * *

_*********Author's Note *********_

I just wanted to officially thank Takakunixfan for the suggestion of House of Roses to replace Suoh Guest House. I just translated it to French to keep with the story. An extra heaping helping of rainbows and smut on it's way to you. =)

And for DAR - Honey/Mori smut just for you! ;)

K4U - I agree. I am loving writing Yuzuha because she is an almost completely untouched character. She reminds me so much of my mom even though my mom would laugh herself into hysterics if you ever put her together with the word "fashion". =)

For everyone else following, favorite-ing, and reviewing my stories - I *heart* you so much!

~Shay


	37. Breakfast

**Chapter 37 - Breakfast**

The seven friends met downstairs for breakfast on their first "date" day. There were varying degrees of excitement, nervousness, desire and curiosity emanating from each of them, though they all tried to squash their feelings, hoping to make it easier on the others. However, by the fifth time Tamaki picked up the sugar container absently to add another spoonful to his coffee, Honey giggled. "Tama-chan, I hope you are making that for me, because I know you don't like your coffee that sweet."

"Huh?" Tamaki blinked up at the blond in confusion. Absently, he brought the coffee cup to his lips and took a swallow. "BLECH! UGH! What the…" The others started grinning as his face contorted in several hilarious expressions and he stared down into the cup mournfully. Without a word he passed it over to Honey who just smiled angelically.

"Here," Haruhi immediately passed him another cup.

Tamaki took a sip. It was perfect. "Ahhh… much better. Thank you. How di-?"

"By the time you put in the third spoonful, I knew it was going to be too sweet, so I made it the way I know you prefer."

Tamaki gave her a patented Tamaki grin. "Thank you, Princess."

"You are welcome," Haruhi smiled back. "Now what has you so distracted?" She looked at all of the others. "Ok… scratch that. I know what has you distracted. So let's just get the discussion started. I know that Takashi and I are going to some sort of monastery today to meditate, maybe do some yoga, and prepare for my testing tomorrow. Honey has some mysterious thing that only the twins can help him with, so they are spending the day together. Kyoya, what are you planning to do with Tamaki?"

"I wanted to take Tamaki to a winery that I was thinking about buying. I want his opinion on the area and the investment potential."

"What? Really?" Tamaki swiveled to look at his best friend. "I had no idea you were interested in wine."

"I am trying to look at potential investments outside of the normal Ootori group endeavors of medical and security. A French Winery would be a good start." Kyoya answered. _I am just not going to mention that the reason I am looking outside the normal investments, is the fact that I fully expect to be disinherited in the next couple of weeks. After so publically coming out last night, my father will be contacting me. I can only ignore him for so long before he will fly out here to confront me himself. He will demand that I give up Hikaru and possibly even Haruhi to marry someone of his choosing to 'restore the Ootori honor' or he will threaten to disown me. Even if I were willing to do so, I would never regain my status in his eyes and likely I will be shuttled off to an oversea school to finish my degree and be put to work on one of the lesser Ootori ventures. _Kyoya blinked as he realized Haruhi was staring directly at him, in both sympathy and determination, almost as if she was reading his thoughts.

Hikaru saw the exchange between his lovers and understood far more about the situation than either of them realized. It was the reason that he had purposely snuck downstairs and hidden the morning newspaper. His mother had done a good job of burying the relationship underneath the sweeping rhetoric and excitement of her press statement, but the large photo on the front page was still of that moment when Kyoya grabbed his hand on the red carpet and the caption was 'La mode n'est pas la seule chose qui sort du placard!' _Fashion isn't the only thing to come out of the closet!_ He knew that there was no way to completely hide it from them, but he wanted to delay it as long as possible. Still, he wanted to offer his support. "I think that's a great idea. The Boss does know architecture and could probably give you some good feedback on the condition of the property."

Kyoya smiled at his lover, "That is what I was hoping."

"I can definitely do that." Tamaki grinned. "I may also be able to suggest a couple of good winemakers if the location is viable. Just let me know what you need." He reached in his pocket and tossed a pair of car keys at Kyoya. "You are going to need these… and though I don't dare attempt to tread on the twins toes when it comes to fashion, if I may suggest changing into something that says 'casual, rich, and eccentric while still being professional'?"

Kyoya glanced down at his crisp suit, jacket pressed and on a hanger near the door, before glancing up at Tamaki. "Something other than a power suit you mean?"

"Yes." Tamaki blushed. "Trust me on this. The French Hospitality Business is radically different than the Japanese. You will be better received if you come off as completely in command while showing a careless regard/disregard for the rules, game, transaction… Ummm… Help me out here, devil twins."

"Business in France is about appearances as much as profession." Kaoru responded with a grin at the floundering Tamaki. "The ultra-rich and powerful French man carefully cultivates the illusion of disregard of clothing while simultaneously presenting air of command. It's a contradiction. It says: my clothes aren't important – only my ideas. In Japan, you need to have that uniform/power suit to even be considered to present your ideas and if you don't look like you spent a fortune on your appearance, you aren't taken seriously. Of course, achieving the true look of casual disregard takes a great deal of work and the money to back it up. Lucky for you, you have us!"

"And we will make you even more perfect. Give us five minutes. We will have the perfect outfits for both of you." Hikaru blew a kiss at Kyoya. Together the twins ran up the stairs.

"I really shouldn't be surprised by them anymore, but I am," Tamaki said.

"I stopped underestimating them a long time ago. If you think their assistance would add to the likelihood of obtaining the property, I will wear whatever they set out." Kyoya responded. "We can leave as soon as we change. It is going to take about an hour or so to drive depending on the road conditions."

"Which reminds me," Takashi said quietly, "Is there a vehicle that Haruhi and I could use, preferably one with 4 wheel drive as the last couple of miles are gravel and dirt."

"Of course." Tamaki got up and went to a locked box on the wall inside the library. Returning he tossed a set of keys at Takashi. "It's the Land Rover. Should be able to handle anything you need. There is also a house key on it, if you guys get back late and the door is locked."

"Thanks, Tama." Haruhi said with a smile. Turning to Takashi she said, "Is there anything specific I need to wear or bring?"

"Bring your yoga mat and something comfortable to work out in. You don't need your gi since we won't be doing any sparring. You may also want to grab a change of clothes for if we stop for dinner on the way back."

"Casual or formal?"

"Casual."

"Ok. I will be right back." She got up from the table and left the room as well. Kyoya, Tamaki and Honey sat in companionable silence for a few more minutes sipping their coffee and letting their minds wander about their planned activities.

A few minutes later Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi came back down the stairs. Hikaru was carrying her bag in one hand and he held her hand with the other. Kaoru's arm was lying across her shoulders and he was whispering something in her ear which made her laugh and Hika turn beet red. Slung across his shoulder was her yoga mat. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the boys set her stuff down carefully.

"Kyoya, Tamaki, we set stuff out on your beds, so you can change anytime," Hikaru pulled Haruhi in for a kiss. Haruhi let herself sink into his warmth for a moment before breaking it to wrap her arms around him in a hug. Leaning in, he whispered, "Have fun today. I mean it… and I am totally ok if you sleep with Takashi. You just have to promise to give me all the little details. At least one of the three of us needs to know how good he is in bed. Tamaki can't have all the fun!" He gave her his most devilish grin as she laughed.

Still grinning she walked over to say goodbye to Kyoya. She followed the same format of kiss and hug for him, only this time it was she who whispered in his ear, "Don't be afraid of Tamaki. He loves you and I do too. Do what feels right."

"Only if you promise to follow your own advice," Kyoya whispered before giving her another searing kiss.

"I promise," Grabbing her bag and mat; she waved at the others who pouted. Grinning she walked quickly up to each and laid a kiss on their cheeks, which caused them to smile. "Have fun today! We will see you tonight."

Together she and Takashi walked out the door toward the Land Rover parked just outside.

* * *

Kyoya watched them go with a half-smile before turning back to Tamaki. "Shall we go change?"

"We can do that."

When Kyoya got to his bedroom he saw a fitted light grey casual button-up shirt, forest green wool pea coat, the ruby necklace from the night before, and another pair of butter soft black leather pants. _Hikaru are you TRYING to kill me? You want me in leather pants all day alone with Tamaki. I am having a hard enough time trying not to think licentious thoughts about my best friend, when I am wearing dress slacks. Putting me in leather is only going to make the thoughts worse._ Sighing, he put on the clothes trying not to let the sensual slide of the leather up his legs remind him of the night before. Once dressed, he reached in the pocket for the car keys Tamaki had tossed at him earlier. Really looking at them for the first time, he swore softly. _Damn… It's the Aston again. A car guaranteed to turn me on. Pants that make me semi-hard just by putting them on and a day spent with my gorgeous best friend whom I am having a hard time not fantasizing about. The look in his eyes when he crawled to me, unzipped my pants, and slid his mouth on me…_

A knock at the door interrupted his train of thought. Grateful for the distraction, he walked over and opened it. Tamaki stood on the other side looking far better in a pair of tight faded jeans, V-neck sweater and casual loafers, than any human had a right to. He also wore the pendant from the night before and Haruhi's silver bracelet on his wrist. He grinned as he unabashedly looked Kyoya up and down.

"Damn, the twins DEFINTELY know what they are doing. You look smoking and it is absolutely perfect. No one is going to be able to resist you. Least of all me."

A faint blush crept up Kyoya's cheeks until Tamaki's wink managed to relax him. "You look quite nice yourself. I had no idea that jeans could look so good."

Tamaki grinned,"Well both of us couldn't wear leather and I have to say, you pull it off far better than I do. It's almost like you were made for it. You look so perfect in it. Just as well Ouran had a specific uniform, because if you wore those pants during Host Club, you definitely would have been the most popular even if you were just typing away at your computer. The girls would have set-up a ring around you and just watched, staring and sighing, and hoping to get a glance at your perfect ass as you walked away."

"You exaggerate."

"Do I?" Tamaki said with a serious note and an arched eyebrow before linking his arm with Kyoya's and propelling him toward the stairs.

Wolf-whistles from three different mouths greeted them as they walked down the stairs. Kyoya colored slightly again at the praise while Tamaki just swept into a grand bow, causing the others to laugh. The laughter diffused the last of Kyoya's embarrassment and it was with a sardonic smile that he approached Hikaru. Leaning over he asked, "You put me in leather deliberately didn't you?"

"Of course. You are seriously hawt in it and it turns you on. I may or may not be the teensiest bit jealous of Tamaki as he gets to spend the day with all of your sexiness, touring the most romantic parts of France, to buy a freaking winery, in a car that screams fuck-me-please." The laughter in Hikaru's voice told Kyoya that he was teasing him. "Seriously though – like I told Haruhi. I am ok with anything that you want to do with Tamaki. Have Fun! It's only idle curiosity that has me wanting the details. Just as you are mine, Tama is Kao's… and yours and Haruhi's and maybe Honey's and Takashi's. Oh hell… whatever. Just have fun, do everything that I would do, and enjoy yourself." Hikaru grabbed Kyoya's hips and crushed his lips against his. When he pulled back he saw Kaoru was doing something similar to Tamaki.

Kyoya grinned at him and gave Hikaru a smoldering look before turning back to Tamaki. "Are you ready?"

With a final smile at Kaoru, Tamaki answered. "Yes I am. Let's go get you a winery."

They laughed as they walked out the door.

* * *

"So that leaves just us, Honey…" The twins said in unison as they turned to look at the oldest member of their group. "…and your secret!"

Honey turned a deep scarlet and looked down toward the ground. Shuffling his toe against the floor, he thrust his hands into his pocket, took a deep breath and asked, "You did a lot of make-overs with Haruhi, right?"

"Yes. We did hair, make-up, the works. Why?" Hikaru asked gently when he saw how difficult it was for Honey to say.

"I have a request."

"Anything we can do for you we will," Kaoru stepped over to stand next to Honey and put his hand on his shoulder as a sign of support.

The big blue eyes held the shine of tears as he stared into twin golden ones. "I would like to have a make-over done… Make me look like a beautiful woman, please?"


	38. On the Road

**Chapter 38 – On the Road**

To their credit, the twins did nothing more than glance at each other quickly, before looking back at the blond still shuffling his feet in embarrassment – wide grins on their faces.

"Haruhi's Room!" they said in unison as each grabbed one of Honey's arms and dragged him up the stairs.

Honey had a moment of pure bewilderment, before it finally dawned him that the twins were not only NOT weirded out by the idea but were completely excited about it. _I really should have listened to Takashi and not let my uncertainty get such a tight grip. Hika and Kaoru are nothing if not unconventional._ Still… he was a bit stunned about the reaction.

"What do you think Hika, should we go for the glamorous look or the more natural look?"

"I was thinking a cross of the two actually, kind of the way we softened Ranka's look."

"Oh that would be good, but we have to do at least one glamour style, because that cerulean blue shimmer dress would look phenom on Honey."

"Definitely," Hikaru glanced at Honey's feet. "You still wear a size 9, right?" at Honey's bewildered nod, he continued, "Perfect! I will call and have a few pairs of shoes brought over… Flats, heels, and maybe a casual shoe or boot…"

"Boots. It fits with the winter line and you do know how to make a damn sexy shoe, brother!"

"Will do," Hikaru whipped out his phone and marched immediately into the bathroom to gather make-up, while Kaoru whipped Honey around and sat him down in a chair, before pulling the sweater Honey was wearing over his head, so he was just in a tee shirt and his jeans.

"Better. Less chance of smearing make-up." Kaoru said with a wink, before whipping out a stylist cape, "Still better safe than sorry… It's too bad we can't trim your hair. Oh well, we can always use extensions."

"Uh… Kao-chan," Honey said as something Hikaru had said clicked, "You said you softened Ranka's look. Do you mean Ranka Fujioka, Haru-chan's dad?"

"Naturally. With that crazy red hair, the colors he was wearing were slightly gaudy," Hikaru answered instead coming back with his arms full of cosmetics before dumping them on the end table he dragged over. "By changing the colors slightly, he was able to bring out his natural bone structure more and enhance his feminine persona. Haru says the patrons at the bar are thrilled and Ranka gets a kick out of the increased attention… and tips." Hikaru grinned.

Kaoru glared at his brother, "Not that he was doing badly off before, but the touch-up makeover did help boost his confidence and it also gave us a chance to teach Haruhi the right way to wear make-up so she could avoid the gaudy pitfalls. The poor girl was terrified of even lipstick before we started working on her." Kaoru winked before asking Honey. "When did you first start wanting to explore your feminine side?"

"Well," Honey blushed again, "I guess it started with the idea of the slightly effeminate Lolita-shan when I started with the Host Club, and then all that cosplay we did for the clients, I almost always had a girly outfit because it fit with the whole cute idea. I guess I just started to really enjoy the dress up part and I started getting secretly excited whenever Tamaki would come up with something new. One evening in the Music Room, all of you had left and Takashi and I were cleaning up, and he caught me twirling around in one of the costumes pretending I was a girl. He asked me about it in his unflappable way and I broke down. Being the incredibly awesome lover that he is, he just held me and said that it didn't bother him, and he would help me however he could. So every once in a while, I will dress up to the best of my ability and we will go out… usually to a BDSM club, since it isn't even blinked at there. It's the only other time besides rope that I will bottom for him." Honey smiled shyly at the twins, "but I always still look like a boy in drag, which is why I was hoping you could help me."

The twins grinned back at him, "Of course we can!"

"Takashi won't know what hit him, when we are done with you." Hikaru smirked. "You are going to be able to go out with Haru and Renge to the clubs and be hit on by all the straight guys, who will have absolutely no clue. It will be fun to watch."

"Screw the clubs; I am curious about going to the dungeon." Kaoru said impishly. "Having you top me in full Fem splendor would be awesome!"

Kaoru's comment followed by an eyebrow wiggle made Honey giggle. "I think I could do that Kao-chan. I really think I could do that."

"Good. I will hold you to that. Now… sit still, hold on, and enjoy the ride."

The twins bustled into action around their friend.

* * *

The Land Rover pulled out of the gate to the Chambre des Roses and was immediately hit with a wave of flashbulbs as the paparazzi angled for any picture they could. With a sigh, Haruhi pushed her sunglasses up her nose in a movement reminiscent of Kyoya, which made Takashi smile. As the second sigh crossed her lips, he felt he needed to ask. "How are you doing with all of this?"

She gestured to the paparazzi now fading in the distance, "You mean all of the cameras and stuff?"

He nodded.

"I am really trying to get used to it. I didn't realize how invasive it actually feels. I don't know how you guys handle it in Japan."

"For one, the press is a bit more polite there and at least gives the appearance of avoiding interference with people while they are still students unless it is a specific public press conference or fundraiser-type event. It also isn't quite as bad for Mitskune and me as it is for the others. We don't usually get the paparazzi following us, like Kyoya or Tamaki will, but we do get the sports reporters and fans. I wish I could tell you that it will stop bothering you at some point, but it never really has for me. It does get easier to put on a mask though."

"Is that why you always appeared so stoic any time we were at Ouran?"

"Yes. It was easier for me to have the quiet mask, just as it was easier for Mitskune to hide behind the Lolita-shan one. The twins just pretended no one outside of them existed. Tamaki came late to game since he spent most of his life here in France, but his grandmother drilled into him how to act in public, so while it was a shock, he knew some of what to expect. Of all of us, the person most used to the Japanese paparazzi is Kyoya, since he has been exposed to it since he was a child due to his father's prominence in business and his brothers' advantageous marriages."

She sighed again, "Kyoya tried to warn me a bit, but it was mainly about after I graduated. Then this week happened and I saw the cameras for the first time as we went into the Fashion Week prep and it made me nervous…"

At her third sigh, Takashi reached out and took her hand, just letting soothing energy flow to her. She smiled at him, shakily, "Last night was nerve wracking, though I will never tell Hikaru so. He needed me to support him. Though I have to admit, I am just as glad he hid the newspaper this morning. I don't think I am ready to see the headlines… even if it is going to be worse for Kyoya. Gods… when his father sees the coverage, he is going to freak out."

Takashi brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her palm. "What are you most worried about?"

Forcing herself to say it out loud, she answered, "That his father is going to drag him back to Japan and I will never see him again."

"Ahh…," Takashi gave her palm another kiss as it seemed to soothe her. "Haruhi, you must know that Kyoya won't let that happen."

"I want to believe that it won't happen."

"It won't. For all the power that Yoshio Ootori has, his son has reached his majority and is legally his own person. The most that he could do is disown Kyoya and disparage him to his business contacts."

"Oh, Is that all?!" the sarcasm dripped from her voice.

Takashi chose to ignore it. "Yes that is all. But what Yoshio doesn't realize yet, is if he tries to do so, all he will succeed in doing is putting himself up for ridicule. I am not supposed to know this, but my father is far more frank about business with me than most. Yoshio's stagnant hierarchical condescension is starting to rub several upcoming and prominent business leaders the wrong way, especially where his youngest son is concerned. They have dealt with Kyoya professionally when his father has deemed it beneath him, and everyone has had nothing but praises for Kyo. If Yoshio tries to blackball his son professionally, it will appear to be the act of a bitter old man rather than a savvy businessman and it will backfire on him. Yes, there will be some companies that will stay on Yoshio's side, but the majority will look to the son with the better head for business and the pulse on what is upcoming and trending. I know you don't care about money, but even if Kyoya is cut off from the Ootori family fortune, he has been building his own for some time. It was how he was able to buy the medical company out from the under his father. I also know that is just one venture. This winery is another. If he partners with Tamaki, the way I think he is intending, they have the potential to be a very savvy business duo."

Haruhi really listened to Takashi and let the truth of his words wash over her. _Takashi observes everything and only tells the truth as he sees it. I know he wouldn't lie to me which makes me feel a little less panicky._ She brought his hand to her lips and laid a kiss on the back of it in return. "Thank you, ashke. I needed to hear that. I can't promise that I won't still panic inside at the cameras, but I can hold steady in them for the ones I love."

"I know you can… and you have all of our support behind you, no matter what happens," Takashi smiled at her. Then changing the subject, he asked curiously, "Ashke? I haven't heard the word before."

Haruhi blushed slightly but smiled back at him, "It's a word from a language made up by one of my favorite authors. I was reading her a while ago and some of it must have slipped into my subconscious. In the stories, the word means 'beloved' or 'beloved friend'." Her blush deepened. "It must have slipped out, I am sorry."

"Please don't be," Takashi turned and held her eyes for a moment, letting his true feelings for her show, before he had to turn back to the road, "I love it."

Haruhi's breath caught at the intensity of Takashi's eyes. _Gods… if I had seen this intensity before I dated Tamaki or played that game with Hika, Kao, and Kyo, my path may have been radically different than the one I am on now…_

Takashi heard the catch in her breath and said quietly, "I will never begrudge what we have now and I would not change a single thing in my life or wish that anything would have been different in yours. What could have happened is immaterial… I will forever cherish what has happened. It has led you to being here with me in this moment and that is worth everything. I can share you with all the others, as you can share me, because I have a piece of you that is mine alone… Ashke."

Haruhi blinked back tears and responded equally as quietly. "You are my foundation Takashi. I think you have unconsciously been that from the start when you would rescue me from the over eager attentions of either the twins or Tamaki. When you and Honey started teaching me martial arts, you became the foundation for a skill and when we started doing yoga, you were my foundation to finding my balance. I am sorry that I missed it until recently, but I won't take for granted again. I need you in my life as much as I need Kyoya, Hikaru, or Tamaki and the others. I will do whatever is necessary to keep it that way." She laid her head against his shoulder and let the silence reign in the car for a few more moments. She kept her fingers twined in his and let their combined energy flow back and forth. After a couple of miles she turned the subject to their upcoming destination.

"So tell me a bit about this monastery. You mentioned that it caters to several different types of meditation. Obviously yoga is one way, but what are some of the others."

Takashi blushed faintly.

_Now that's interesting._ Haruhi thought before deciding to tease her partner, "Takashi you are turning pink. What are the other types?"

He took a deep breath before answering, "Well, aside from yoga, there are several other different martial art meditation like Tai Chi, guided meditation lotus-style, some close partner dancing and…" Takashi's voice was barely above a whisper, "tantric sex."

Haruhi burst out laughing as Takashi blushed almost purple. "Tantric sex, huh? Takashi… I never would have expected it from you. Hikaru or Honey – maybe… "

"It was Mitskune's suggestion."

"Ahhh… makes a teeny bit more sense, now."

"I didn't… I don't expect us to use that particular wing of the monastery," Takashi hurriedly added. "I really just thought the yoga would enhance your focus for tomorrow. Honestly."

"I know ashke. I am just having a bit of fun with you." _Though now that you said it, I am not ruling it out… I want you, my partner. _Haruhi grinned. "It does sound like it will help. Since I am also terrified about tomorrow and the testing, but I trust in you and Honey and if you both say I am ready, I will believe you."

"You are ready." Takashi smiled back at her as they pulled up in front of an ancient stone building.

* * *

Kyoya growled under his breath as he saw the line of paparazzi outside the gates. "Damn it, it's too early for this."

Tamaki glanced at his friend and then turned back to watch the gate open, "The paparazzi? Well, we kind of knew to expect this, since we announced where the Grand Ball is going to be held and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that once my name was invoked the likeliest place for the legendary Hitachiian brothers to be staying would be my place, and since you came out as Hika's boyfriend, it would make sense that you were there too."

"I know. I was just hoping not to have to deal with this for a few more days." He glanced over to the side to see Tamaki fiddling with his phone. "What are you doing, Tamaki?"

"Trying to see how widespread the gossip is. I don't know what happened to the newspaper this morning, but I want to see how much they know, so we can see how much damage control we have to do."

"I have a feeling Hikaru or Kaoru hid it, probably Hikaru. It's like him to not want to put a damper on our 'date days'." Kyoya sighed. "But I do need to know. Sorry Tama, I know this was supposed to be about me and you."

"And you are my best friend, so I am doing everything that I can to help," Tamaki said with genuine affection in his voice. "Ha! Found it… Hmmm…"

After hearing Tamaki hmm and ahhh for another thirty seconds, Kyoya was about to flip and he tried to snatch the phone away.

Tamaki was expecting the hand to fly out and try to take the phone, so he made sure he held it out of grabbing distance. With a grin he said, "Nun-hunh. Nope. You are driving and it would be a shame to crash this sexy piece of machinery, so you will have to be content with my telling you what it says, rather than reading it yourself."

"Well than why don't you actually read me what it says," the threatening note in Kyoya's voice only made Tamaki grin harder.

"The press all agree that Haruhi was smoking…"

"And..."

"You are being described as gorgeous, sexy-as-hell, heartthrob, Mr. Cool, and my favorite Jalapeño stud muffin."

"TAMAKI!"

"Yes, Kyoya," Tamaki tried to put as much innocence into his voice as he could and still maintain a straight face.

"What did they say about the three of us? Do they know who we are?"

"They are saying that it's not fair that Hikaru has two such gorgeous creatures in his life, that it's not surprising that he is bisexual, and they are curious if all three of you are dating or if he is just dating each of you separately… duh…the second set of pictures should have answered that one, it's pretty obvious that you all are in love with each other… it's kind of sickening how cute the three of you are together, actually." He took pity on his best friend as he heard another growl rumble out of Kyoya's throat. "Right now, you are still a mystery though they do have your names. It wouldn't be a stretch to guess that you went to the same school as Hikaru and Kaoru and as much as Dad is trying to crack down on leaking information to the public, any student or parent could have confirmed that you went there and showed the press a yearbook with your pictures."

Kyoya breathed a sigh of relief, "Ok. I can deal with that. Not that they could get much from Ouran beyond our exceptional grades, though they may pull the Host Club into this. Are you ok with that?"

"Well, it hasn't been made public, but grandmother officially made me her heir last week and my father sneakily forced in a clause that it cannot be revoked unless I choose to deny the position. I am not sure how he got it by the old bat, but it is done."

"I have a new respect for your father. Congratulations my friend! Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Honestly, I forgot. It was such a relief to finally have it done that I must have just pushed it to the back of my mind… besides; I have had MUCH more interesting things happening around me."

"Well aside from the fact that we are going to have to have a discussion about your putting yourself and your accomplishments behind everyone else…" he glared at Tamaki.

"Yes sir…" Tamaki said meekly.

Kyoya continued, "It is a relief that your grandmother can't use the situation against you. Not that anything untoward occurred during Host Club hours, since we were very careful about that and we would have been shut down by the school board if even the slightest hint of impropriety occurred, but the idea may be enough to start more gossip and drag you, Honey, and Takashi into the limelight."

"Too late, honestly. I am in already… An alert just popped up showing you and me in the car as we were leaving the Estate. I am not exactly unknown to the French press… Ugh, what a lousy shot – obviously got me in mid-sentence… but as I was saying. I am already in and as soon as Haruhi shows up at a National Martial Arts tournament tomorrow and does a demonstration with Honey and Takashi, they will be too."

"Damn. I didn't think about that."

"I bet you that they did and used it as some sort of show of solidarity. I am learning that Honey can be more scheming than I ever gave him credit for."

"Yes he can be," Kyoya sighed again before saying, "I hate the fact that all of you are in this situation."

"Damn it Kyoya! Stop taking on the world by yourself and let us be there with you!" The anger in Tamaki's voice quickly cooled to something more temperate. "We are a family and we will stand together as one. Period. Now I know that we can't come out that we are all kind of, sort of, dating each other, but we can come out as fierce friends and let the gossips chew on that. If we come across as an close knit group of friends and keep shoving that in the presses collective faces, they will ultimately come to the conclusion that we are… cue dramatic music… a close knit group of friends, which will quickly lead them to noting us as boring and moving on to other exciting gossip on the latest political scandal."

"You are right, Tama." Kyoya said with a smile at the fierceness in his friend's voice. "If we don't give them fodder it will fade quickly. I know this…" He turned and looked at Tamaki for a moment before getting a wicked grin that set Tama's pulse racing. "But even though we are keeping it from the press, don't think that it means that I don't want to bend you over the hood of this car and do bad things to you."

"You better. I want some sort of payment for offering my architectural expertise… and besides it's all I can do to keep from leaning over and sucking you off while you are driving." He gave Kyoya a wink.

Kyoya's breath hitched at the lust in Tamaki's voice but saw the wink and the grin. "Tease."

"Always mon ami… With you – Always!"


	39. Weather

**Chapter 39 - Weather**

Tamaki and Kyoya turned down a gravel road about thirty minutes later after passing through a quaint little town. Both were impressed with the quiet beauty of the town and agreed that they would stop there on their way back. At the moment though, both were focused on the stone building ahead of them and the acres of dormant vineyards around them.

"It looks like a good sized property," Tamaki said.

"It's 25 acres," Kyoya responded. "Small for a winery but I didn't want to go too big my first time out. They have a bottling plant onsite, and a cave that is built into the hill where the wine can be stored. The entire existing inventory is included and we have the option of keeping the label or going with a new one."

"Sounds very promising to start."

"I hope so. The property was suggested to me by the wife of a business contact. It is her cousin's winery. He is looking to retire and doesn't have any family to take over the business."

"Do you trust the source? I know things aren't exactly smooth with your father right now and I hate to say it, but I wouldn't put it past him to try and sabotage you after that stunt you pulled buying the medical company out from under him and then handing managerial rights back to him." Tamaki said quietly.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with you that is something my father would do. I used to think he was completely honorable in all his business dealings, which is what made the Ootori name famous, but I am learning instead that he is ruthless; he just hid it well for many years. He still has the veneer of respectability but I can see the cracks now, where I couldn't before. Thankfully, the business contact that gave me the suggestion is a minor member of the Morinouzouka family and one that I cultivated separately from my father's influence, so I do trust the source." Kyoya smiled at his friend. "But just because I trust the source, doesn't mean I am naïve. That's why I wanted you with me. You will be able to tell me if this is really worth saving or if it will be a waste of resources."

"That I can do," Tamaki smiled back. "Honestly it's kind of cool that you trust me with this. I mean it's part of what I am being trained and going to school for since my family specializes in the business of hospitality, but I don't think we currently have any wineries in our portfolio and I think it would make a smart addition to our hotels, resorts, and event locations. In fact, I may look for one to purchase myself if all goes well with Chambre des Roses."

"Sounds like a sound business idea," Kyoya said. He turned and smirked at Tamaki one last time before stepping out of the car, "so I am playing the role of the bored and wealthy aristocrat?"

"Yes, to an extent. First impression is this looks like a thriving business, so what I said earlier may not be as apropos here. You can start curiously bored then go into savvy businessman. I still stand be the fact that you look the part better dressed like that than your suit."

"You just like seeing me in leather pants."

"That too." Tamaki grinned as he exited the car.

Together they walked up to the door leading into the stone building. Kyoya glanced upward at the arched interior and wood accents admiring their beauty, while Tamaki muttered about groin vaults, French Romanticism, and the open floor plan. Immediately they were greeted by an older gentleman.

"Bonjour, messieurs. Je suis Armand Greniere propriétaire de cette belle cave. Êtes-vous Kyoya Ootori par hasard?"

Kyoya's grasp of French was just enough that he was able to understand that the gentleman was greeting them, offering his name, and inquiring if he was Kyoya Ootori. _I am going to have to have Tamaki and Hikaru teach me French. If I am going to be doing business here, I need to have more than a basic understanding of the language._ To Armand, he replied in halting French, "Good morning, sir. I am Kyoya Ootori, your cousin Reinette spoke highly of you. I apologize, my French is currently limited, but I hope to fix that in the near future. My friend Tamaki will be able to translate anything that I am unable to understand or say properly."

Armand grinned at Kyoya's comment and replied, "Perhaps it will be better if I switched to Japanese for the time being."

Kyoya returned the smile, "Thank you. It is appreciated."

"You are welcome. My darling cousin spoke highly of you as well, though she didn't mention that you were such good friends with Tamaki Suoh and the Hitachiian twins." A sly twinkle shone in the older man's eyes.

"Ah… I should have known a fellow Frenchman wouldn't let the latest gossip slip by him." Tamaki responded with a grin. "Yes. Kyoya Ootori is and has been my best friend for several years. We have been friends with the Hitachiian twins, Takashi Morinouzouka and Mitskune Haninouzouka for nearly as long."

"And the girl?"

"Haruhi Fujioka has been dating both me and Hikaru Hitachiian for several months. Is this going to be a problem?" Kyoya's voice could cause ice to freeze. Tamaki's glare at the man was nearly as cold.

"Mes plus sincères excuses. Il n'en est pas de mes affaires et ne reflète pas sur notre transaction ce matin. C'était simplement la nouveauté de voir quelqu'un d'aussi récemment dans les nouvelles. En tant que fier Français, je t'embrasse amour sous toutes ses formes. Je ne vous ou vos partenaires choisis juge pas et je m'en excuse sincèrement à nouveau pour mes commentaires irréfléchis." _My most sincere apologies. It is none of my business and does not reflect upon our transaction this morning. It was merely the novelty of seeing someone so recently in the news. As a proud Frenchman, I embrace love in its many forms. I do not judge you or your chosen partners and I most sincerely apologize again for my thoughtless comments. _Armand hung his head in apology and offered a sincere look to Kyoya.

"He apologizes for his thoughtless comment. He was caught up in the novelty of seeing you on the news last night and then here this morning," Tamaki translated. "He wants to assure you that as a proud Frenchman he embraces love in its many forms and he does not judge you."

"I am very sorry for my comments. Please do not let my thoughtlessness dissuade you from viewing the winery. It really is a beautiful property and I would love to see her go into the hands of someone who has as much love to give her as I do." Armand switched back to Japanese.

Taking a deep breath, Kyoya responded with a slight smile, "It is no consequence. I should be prepared to answer those kinds of questions." He gestured broadly to the building and the grounds. "Please, lead on and tell me about the estate."

For the next few hours, Kyoya and Tamaki toured the estate grounds including the tasting rooms, cellars, and bottling facility. They tried several vintages and were soon laughing comfortably with Armand. As they returned to the area where the car was parked, thunder cracked overhead. Glancing up at the now dark and threatening sky, Kyoya said, "Thank you for the tour Armand. I will think about it this evening and I will call you tomorrow to let you know my decision. Will that be acceptable?"

"Of course, Mr. Ootori. I hope it will be a favorable one for both of us," Armand shook Kyoya's hand before doing the same for the Tamaki. "It was a pleasure meeting you as well, Mr. Suoh. Have a safe drive back."

"We will," Tamaki replied as the first fat drops began to fall. "Au Revoir."

As Kyoya turned to drive back down the gravel road, Tamaki pulled out his phone and checked the weather conditions. With a sigh he said, "It looks like the storm sprung out of nowhere and it looks like it will be a nasty one. It isn't supposed to pass until early tomorrow morning. Are you going to be ok driving back to Paris?"

Kyoya flipped the wiper blades onto high as hail pelted the car, focusing on the road he asked, "What time is it supposed to be over and is it supposed to stay this intense?"

"As to the intensity – yes, unfortunately. The good news is that it is supposed to clear out by 1am and tomorrow should be a beautiful day."

Kyoya sighed, "Maybe we should plan to stay the night in the town and drive back early tomorrow morning. I don't want to miss Haruhi's demonstration and testing but trying to drive all the way back to Paris in this would be dangerous."

"I don't want to miss it either," Tamaki said, laying a hand briefly on Kyoya's thigh. "But we can set the alarm early enough to be back to the house by 8 or so. She won't have to leave for the tournament until 10."

"Let's do that." Kyoya sighed again before asking, "Would you please send Haruhi a message and let her know what is going on since I need to focus on getting us to the town?"

Of course, Mon ami," Tamaki quickly sent a text to both her and Hikaru. Within moments, he received an answering one. With a smile he relayed it to Kyoya, "She and Takashi are caught up in the same storm and just determined that they will need to stay the night at the monastery as well. She says to say she loves you and to have fun."

Kyoya smiled, "She would say that. At least that is a relief; I was worried about her fear of thunderstorms and having them try to drive back tonight. Takashi will take care of her."

Tamaki grinned at him, "I really never thought I would hear you say something like that without any jealousy in the tone. You have come a long way my friend."

"So have you, since you never once showed any jealousy when Hika and I started dating her, even though I knew you still cared about her even though you denied it."

"I won't deny it now, though I have to admit that half the time I was picturing you two together and trying not to feel sorry for myself, it was because I wanted to be with you in that way too." Tamaki smirked. "But now… thanks to the weather and an accommodating girlfriend, I get to find out. Or were you planning on trying to get separate rooms?"

"Separate rooms haven't worked at all on this trip, so why would I start wanting them now?" Kyoya laughed. "Besides, I have to make you pay for all of your teasing today."

"Hey! I have been good." Tamaki pouted.

"Tamaki every fucking move you have made today has reminded me exactly how good you look in those jeans and how I have had to control myself."

"You're one to talk…" Tamaki grumbled, but the pleasure was evident in his voice.

A few moments later, Kyoya pulled up in front of a cottage bed and breakfast that had a sign announcing vacancies. Together they got out of the car and ran through the rain to the door. The land lady took one look at their dripping appearance and tsk'd at them. "Boys, you will catch your death of cold. Got caught in the rainstorm, I see. Not safe to drive back down to the city. I only have one room available at the moment, but it has a bed and a pull out if you don't mind sharing."

"We don't mind," Tamaki said with his 500 watt smile. "I know you don't normally do dinner, but would it be possible to send up something warm and let us use your dryer for our clothes? We will pay extra for them of course. Right now we just need hot showers and food."

Of course, young man. I wouldn't send anyone outside in weather like this. I will have that sent up soon." She eyed Kyoya's leather pants, "I don't think the dryer would do well with those."

Kyoya's smile was almost as blinding as Tamaki's and the older woman felt herself blush. _Goodness gracious me, these boys are something else! If I was 50 years younger or had a granddaughter I would scoop them up in an instant._

"I know. Fashion has its consequences," Kyoya flirted lightly. "Thankfully they aren't too bad and should dry by morning. Speaking of, we will have to check out early so we can make it back in time to see my girlfriend make her next Aikido belt. Could I just pay for everything now and then drop the key in the box on the way out?"

"How sweet you are to support your girlfriend! A girl needs to know how to defend herself in this day and age," The landlady smiled as Tamaki turned his face away to hide his grin. "Of course you can pay up front."

They quickly paid for the room and dinner. With a final smile, the kindly woman handed them a key and said, "I will bring food up in an hour. If you want to put your wet things outside your door, I will make sure they are cleaned and pressed for you in a few hours. There are robes in the closet that you can use to relax in and the telly has several movie channels."

"Thank you ma'am." Tamaki grinned and led the way up the stairs. He barely had time to glance around the quaint little room with a fireplace, queen sized bed, and a sofa that must have been a pull-out, before he was pushed face first into the wall with a rock hard Kyoya behind him growling in his ear.

"Tamaki. You naked. NOW." He glanced into the bathroom and was glad to see that the shower was big enough for two. "I want a shower. Correction. I want you in the shower."

With a devilish grin, Tamaki answered, "Yes sir," as he reached around to caress the bulge in Kyoya's pants.

* * *

Haruhi stared up at the dark grey sky as she and Takashi got out of the car. _I am not sure what this weather will do. Hopefully, it will just stay gloomy and not progress. _Bags and mats slung over their shoulders Takashi reached out for Haruhi's hand as they walked into the converted monastery. They were greeted immediately by the desk clerk.

"Namaste," she said in greeting. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes. Under Morinouzouka Takashi."

"Ah yes, Mr. Morinouzouka. I have a private room in the yoga wing with an attached hot spring. I have you booked for the day, but based on the most recent weather report, and as a courtesy to all of our patrons, we are allowing for overnight stays if necessary. I am afraid we are not set up as a hotel, so our conditions are relatively primitive, but each room is supplied with a futon, blankets, and sheets and we have a café onsite that will remain open until 11pm this evening. You are also welcome to cancel this reservation at no charge and return on another day."

Takashi turned to Haruhi and asked, "We can stay for the day and still try to make it home before the storm, but have the overnight option, if necessary, or we can leave now, beat the storm and go back to the house. It is your choice." He tried not to let any of his desire creep into his tone.

"Honestly, I would prefer to stay and do what we were planning with the option of staying the night rather than going home and interrupting Honey and the twins. If we had to stay, will we still be able to get back in time for the meet tomorrow?"

"We should. We can set an alarm and leave early."

"It's a good thing we brought changes of clothes then!" Haruhi smiled. "Let's do it."

Takashi turned back to the desk clerk, "We will keep our reservation with the option of staying the night if needed."

"Very good, sir." She rang a bell and a man wearing loose pants and a tight long-sleeved shirt approached them. "Salim will take you to your assigned area. Have a pleasant stay. Namaste."

Haruhi and Takashi echoed, "Namaste" before turning to follow Salim down the hall.

Haruhi looked around eagerly as Salim pointed out the different corridors leading to the various disciplines practiced at the monastery as well as the common areas and café. Craning her neck Haruhi tried to catch a glimpse of one of the rooms in the tantric wing, but Salim walked past them too quickly and Haru was forced to move faster to catch up. Finally he led them down a hallway to the very last room on the end. Opening the door, he ushered them into the room.

Haruhi set her stuff down with a thump and stared around in awe. _This room is amazing._ True to the desk clerk's statement, there wasn't elaborate furniture, but it was beautiful nonetheless. On one wall was the futon, easily large enough for two to sleep comfortably, covered with a mound of pillows. On a recessed shelf there were blankets and large soft towels. Across the room was a door that Haruhi assumed led to the bathroom/changing area. The center of the room was dominated by a large flat mat and at the end of the room was a step down into an open area with a rock lined hot spring. The wall across from it was glass that angled up gently to meet the ceiling, giving the illusion of being outside, while still being completely protected from the elements. _That view is breathtaking_. Haruhi stepped over to the glass and stared out. Below her was a valley full of trees lightly dusted by snow; ahead of her were snowcapped mountains.

Feeling a warm presence behind her, she turned to Takashi and slipped her arms around his waist, "This is beyond beautiful, ashke. Thank you for this."

Takashi responded by holding her for a few moments, just breathing her in. "You are welcome. Do you want to get changed?"

"I can do that. It will feel good to stretch out. Do you want me to run through my katas?"

"Yes. We have plenty of time."

"Ok." Haruhi stepped away from Takashi and walked across the room to get her workout clothing before going into the bathroom to change.

Takashi tried to ignore how empty his arms felt, instead crossing over to his gear and changing quickly. He went to a thermostat on the wall and set it for a comfortable temperature before turning on the stereo and setting the music softly in the background. He turned off all ambient lighting preferring to let the natural light shine through the glass wall.

He stood in the center of the mat when Haruhi came out of the bathroom in her loose pants and sports bra. Quickly she joined him and they stood facing each other, both slightly afraid to make the first move and both conscious of the fact that this was the first time they had truly been alone. Always before, there had been Honey or Takashi's sister with them.

Haruhi smiled, "We are being silly aren't we."

Takashi smiled back, "Yes." But with the word he pressed his hand forward to meet Haruhi's heart while she did the same for him. Within two heartbeats, they were matched again and all the awkwardness melted away.

As they had done several times a week for the last few months, they moved in unison through a sun salutation and warrior poses, into partner poses including those they had so surprised Kyoya and Tamaki several mornings ago.

Haruhi felt like she was flying. She could feel Takashi underneath her holding her in poses that were designed to help the energy flow through her body and she reached out to him offering the energy back to him. His hands were warm on her skin where it touched, but she could feel a growing dissatisfaction with not having the connection where her clothes were. _I wonder if Takashi feels the same._

Takashi was doing his best to not touch her bare skin unless absolutely necessary. _If I touch her too much, I won't be able to stop. This is still about her, not me. I can do this._

Haruhi was able to shift into a few more positions, but the wrongness kept growing. Finally she could take it no more. As they transitioned into a pose where her chest met his back, she ripped the sports bra off and pressed her bare chest against his naked back. _Better._

Takashi felt her nipples press into his back and he instantly got hard. Fisting his hands, he let his nails bite into the skin; to try and distract him, but his voice betrayed him. "Haruhi… ashke," he breathed.

"Takashi… I need your skin on mine. I need your body moving on me, in me, through me… please." Haruhi whispered as her arm slid around his back to place her hand on his wildly beating heart.

Pulling her around so she stood in front of him, he wrapped her arms around his neck and relished the feel of her body pressed against his. He spoke against her neck, "I need you, Haruhi. I tried just being what you need but I can't hide it anymore. I need you."

"Make love to me, Takashi. Don't hold back. Don't try to put my needs first. I need you. You need me. Right now… I am yours." She arched her neck up and pressed her lips against his.

With a strangled cry, Takashi reacted by lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist while he plundered her mouth with his tongue – finding every cranny, tasting her as if she was the sweetest water. Finally breaking the kiss with a gasp, he dropped slowly to his knees gently letting her down to the mat. He refused to let her arms move from around his neck, so it was he who gently hooked the edge of her yoga pants and her underwear and slid them down her legs to toss them in a pile at the side of the mat. Finally he traced his hands up her arms and pulled them down. Laying her softly down on the mat, he just looked at her, fully naked and on display for him, for a moment before whispering, "You are beautiful."

Haruhi looked up and saw such deep passion in Takashi's eyes that she couldn't feel embarrassed about lying naked in front of him. She shivered as his hands slid into her hair and he leaned down to kiss her again deeply before he slid his lips down her cheek, down her neck and chest until he took one taut nipple into his mouth. As his lips closed around that tight peak and his tongue slid softly across it, Haruhi's body arched.

Knowing that his need to explore her would also feed her passion, Takashi continued his assault on her nipple, while he slid one hand into her hair and the other down her abdomen into the tangle of tight curls at her core. _So Wet. So Ready._ Takashi smiled and moved to the other nipple as he slid his fingers down the slick folds and into her, feeling her body buck in hands and under his lips as she moaned out his name.

Her body started arching into his fingers, trying to press her engorged clit against the heel of her hand as she moaned in frustration. Taking that as his cue, he let his mouth leave her nipples, and was rewarded with a moan of disappointment. It was swiftly replaced by a gasp as he kissed his way down her abdomen and a cry as his tongue slid across her bud.

Where the yoga had her flying, Takashi's tongue and fingers had her on fire during the flight. Her body was burning and she slid her fingers into his hair in a last attempt to stay connected to her body. The building pressure let her know that she was about to fall. But there was no fear as her body finally broke and her orgasm crashed against Takashi's tongue and fingers… he was there to catch her and bring her back to her center.

Takashi savored the feel of Haruhi's body clenching against his fingers, her clit throbbing against his tongue, her harsh breathing, her hands tangled in his hair, as her body rode the wave of her orgasm. _She is incomparably beautiful and she is ours._ He knew in that moment that she belonged to all of the Hosts and them to her.

"Mmmm… Takashi," Haruhi's voice was lethargic but satisfied.

"Yes ashke?"

"That was incredible."

He smiled, "Yes it was."

"But…"

"But?"

"But I still need you in me. I need your release as well." She smiled at him. "Make love to me. Sink into me."

"As you wish…" Takashi slipped of his yoga pants and underwear giving her a full view of his naked body.

_Hmmm… he has a tattoo on his hip. I never knew that before_. Haruhi stared unabashedly up and down her partner's toned body to his firm cock. _Damn, he has a pretty cock too. I haven't found anything ugly on any of the Host club members so far. It's not fair._ With a smile at his faint flush of embarrassment as he stood over her, she said, "Right now, I want you inside me with a desperate need, but later… I want to worship that glorious member the way you did me."

Haruhi's words were a trigger and Takashi knelt back down on the mat, slipping on a condom, spreading her legs wide and slowly entering her, relishing the deep tight wetness. In her ear he whispered, "I will let you but right now, move with me…"

She wrapped her legs around his hips and arched into every thrust, meeting him and matching him until it was his turn to be unable to hold out and he let go with a final sharp thrust as his cock throbbed out its release and he tried to remember how to breathe. He collapsed on top of her for a moment before rolling them both over and cradling her against his chest.

Haruhi's head was on Takashi's heart and she could feel the frantic beat start to slow. With a smile she propped herself up just a bit and said, "Hi."

Takashi grinned, "Hi yourself."

"That was…"

"Yeah… especially as I don't have much experience with women."

Takashi's confession startled her for a moment before she realized that it made sense. As far as she knew, she was the only female that he had shown an interest in. "Then I am honored that you chose me," Haruhi started to say when a thunder crack echoed through the room. With a startled scream, she curled into Takashi who immediately wrapped her in his arms. Picking her up he grabbed a blanket to wrap around them both and held her for several minutes until her heartbeat slowed and her breathing evened out.

"Better?" Takashi asked as hail pounded against the glass.

"A little bit," Haruhi said though she still tensed every time a thunder clap hit though she was thankful that they appeared to be moving further away. She heard her phone buzz.

Takashi reached out and handed it to her, pulling the blanket around them again.

"It's Tamaki. He and Kyoya are caught in the storm and it isn't safe for them to drive back, so they are going to get a room tonight and meet us back in the morning. He says it is supposed to clear up after midnight."

"That is a smart idea. We should probably do the same."

"I agree." She texted back and sent a message to Hikaru to let him know not to worry. Another thunder clap hit and she shuddered.

"You know ashke, the storm still bothers you but you are able to put it further to the back of your mind. I have an idea, if you are willing to try…"

"What's that?"

"Run through your katas now. Start slowly from the beginning."

"Are you serious?"

"Very." Takashi got up then pulled her to her feet.

"Can I get dressed first Sen-"a thunder clap hit, "sei?" She gasped.

"Yes you may."

Both of them pulled their clothes back on and Haruhi walked to the center of the mat grumbling about mood killing senseis. She started on her first kata.

Takashi hid a smile behind his hand. As he had expected after a few false starts when a thunder clap hit, Haruhi was soon lost in the rhythm of the movement and was able to tune out everything while she was focusing on her pattern. Seeing that she was completely absorbed, Takashi quickly picked up around them, pulled out the futon for later, then quietly stepped out to run down to the café to get food for the evening.

He slipped back into the room just as quietly as he left and set the fruit, bread, cheeses, pasties, and bottles of water, tea, and wine on an end table. Seeing that she was approaching the start of the last one (her testing one) he stood at a corner of the mat and watched her. _She has this nailed. She is going to blow the committee away tomorrow._

With a final spin kick, Haruhi landed, turned to find her sensei and gave him a bow. She saw him walking toward her with a bottle of water in his hand and a towel. Blinking sweat out of her eyes, she really looked around the room and noticed how it had changed and the food that was now waiting in a corner.

"Oh… when did that happen?"

"While you were focused on your katas. You have found your center, ashke. Now tell me, when did you forget there was a storm?"

Shock coursed through her body as she realized she had completely forgotten about the storm while she was caught up in her katas. Even now though she could hear a fain rumble, it didn't bother her. The adrenaline and ache of good sex followed by a good workout just seemed to override the fear reaction. She grinned.

"Sneaky."

He grinned back at her, "It worked. Now do you forgive me for killing the mood?"

She walked over and placed a slightly salty kiss on his lips. "Forgiven. Besides, I think you could probably rekindle it pretty quickly. But right now… I want a soak and maybe some of that food. Join me?"

"Of course."

Haruhi slipped off her clothes again and walked over to the pool. Stepping in, she sank into the hot water in bliss, while Takashi gathered some items to bring over and did the same. Once settled, Haruhi reached for a piece of fruit, letting her hand brush Takashi's.

"Takashi… Thank you."

"My pleasure, ashke."


	40. After The Storm

**Chapter 40**

The dawn sky was just starting to brighten into a glorious display of pink and orange when the Land Rover pulled back into the garage of the Chambre des Roses. Takashi appreciated the beauty of the morning as he glanced over at the girl tucked under his jacket on the seat next to him. He smiled in a different kind of appreciation. _Yesterday and last night were both perfect. It was what I needed and I really think that it was what she needed as well._ His mind flashed back to the two of them taking their time and leisurely making love before falling asleep. The alarm he had set came early, so they could make it back in time to meet the others and get to her testing on time. He had expected her to be wide awake with nerves, but less than 15 minutes into the drive, she had pulled his jacket around her and gone back to sleep. _That's a good sign, actually. It means that she isn't worried anymore about the demo and testing. Mitskune will be pleased._ A stirring in his groin occurred when he thought of his lover. _He will want to know all the details and he knows I will make him work to pull them out of me. I know that he is planning on taking Haruhi out after the tournament is completed, but I also know them both and he won't be spending the night with her, at least not tonight. He gets too amped up after a demonstration and will need to dominate since he isn't actually allowed to fight anymore. Not that I am complaining… Haruhi may be my link to the cool balance of serenity, but Mitskune is my fire and my heat._

"Mmm… are we home already?" Haruhi asked sleepily.

"Yes." Takashi brushed a stray hair off her forehead.

She stretched, sat upright, and yawned. "I'm sorry I fell back asleep. You should have woken me."

"You looked so content, I couldn't. You obviously needed a bit more sleep and I was happy to let you."

"Thanks." She laid a kiss in the palm of his hand. She started to hand his jacket back to him.

"Keep it until we get inside. It's still quite cold out there. I have my sweatshirt."

Haruhi wrapped the coat around her again and got out of the vehicle. As she turned to the house the sun broke over the horizon and she gasped. "Wow. It's a beautiful morning."

"The dawn after a thunderstorm usually is."

"After last night and seeing this, I may have finally conquered my fear of the storm." She linked her fingers in his. "Or at least I have enough good memories to outweigh the bad now."

"I am glad to hear that… and happy to have been of assistance." Takashi grinned and brought their linked hands up to place a kiss on the back of her palm.

"But now you are desperate to see Honey, aren't you?" Haruhi teased.

"Maybe a little bit…"

"C'mon, let's go inside and you can have the joy of waking him up." Her grin was devilish.

"When did you become evil?" Takashi joked as they walked up to the door and let themselves in.

* * *

Kyoya held Tamaki's hand loosely as he navigated the Paris streets on the way back to the Chambre des Roses as the sun crested over the horizon. Unlike his usual overly talkative self, Tamaki was quiet and relaxed as he watched the scenery. His mind drifted through the memories of the night before. Not only had Kyoya fucked him in the shower, but also again in that comfortable bed after he gave a Tamaki a blow job that rivaled the one that Honey had given him in the shower. _I wonder if all Dom's are that orally talented… though Haru's are just as good and she isn't a Top. Maybe I just have friends with oral fixations._

"What are you thinking about?" Kyoya was the first to break the silence.

"Umm…" Tamaki flushed red before deciding that Kyoya deserved a little teasing. "Well, I was thinking about last night naturally, which got me idly wondering about … things"

"What kind of things?"

"Blowjobs mostly."

Kyoya choked as he swallowed and had to take a moment to focus on keeping control of the vehicle as he coughed. When the spasm had calmed, he glared at an unrepentant and grinning Tamaki. "What about them?"

"Weeelll… at first I was wondering if there was some reason why you Dommy-types seem to be so good at giving them, 'cuz the ones I got from both you and Honey were unbelievable. But then I remembered that Haruhi also gives amazing ones and she isn't a Dom or really even a Top, so then I wondered if instead it was due to the fact that we all may have a bit of an oral fixation."

"Aside from this being one of the weirder conversations we have had, I have to say it's more likely the latter because Inegivenonfore," Kyoya last words were unintelligibly muttered under his breath.

"What was that last bit?"

Kyoya sighed and took a deep breath before responding, eyes firmly kept on the road in front of them. "I said that I have never actually given one before last night."

"What?!" Tamaki stared at his lover in shock.

"You heard me," Kyoya's lips tightened. "That was my first one."

"Wow." Tamaki was speechless for almost a full minute. A huge smile crossed his face. "Well, then. My dear Kyoya let me tell you that you are a natural because that was flat out amazing. I am giddy beyond reason that I was your first."

"Thanks." Kyoya's face was bright red and he couldn't think of anything else to say and he hoped that Tamaki would change the subject.

Tamaki, however, had no intention of letting something so juicy go. "I would have thought that you would have given one to Hika at least by now, considering the three of you have spent every night together except the last night and last Saturday."

"We were a bit more focused on the three of us, rather than just the two of us, and let's just say that it we hadn't gotten around to that yet. Not that it wouldn't have eventually, especially since he gave me one in the limo…"

"I am going to have to have that thing completely and thoroughly cleaned before it gets traded in," Tamaki grinned. "It's had almost as much sexual activity as the bedrooms." Turning back to the topic he continued relentlessly. "So if you haven't practiced before, how did you know how to do all those freaking amazing things that you did with your tongue?"

"Gods… Tamaki," his voice wasn't quite pleading but it came close. He glanced quickly to the blonde who just grinned back at him and made a 'go on' gesture. Sighing, he responded, "I combined some of the same movements that I know drive Haruhi crazy as well as some of the ones that you and Hika have done on me."

"Well it was magical and feel free to do it again any time you like." Tamaki answered. A shadow crossed his expression and he asked quietly, "What are we going to do about all of us? You all leave in a week and I will be stuck here alone again. It was hard enough before. Now… I don't know how to define exactly what is happening, but I don't want to give up you or Haruhi or Kaoru. I know it's probably not fair for me to say that to you, because I know that you are so far in love with her it's crazy, but I can't get her out of my system. I tried. I really did. I swear… and now that I have had you, I am feeling the same way about you. I am in love with you, Kyoya… but I am also falling for Kao. Gods, this is a mess."

"It is complicated. There is no question of that," Kyoya sighed. "Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi still have to finish the rest of their year at Ouran. I have no idea what is going to happen with my father, but I anticipate that I won't have a home to go back to. I am really tempted to just move here, but I won't do that until they graduate and then it would only be if they choose to do so as well." He took a deep breath before saying the next part, "I care about you Tamaki, and I know I am in lust with you and I may even be a little in love, but I can't live without Haruhi and Hikaru in my life. I am willing to walk away from my family and all that I ever knew for them."

"I know mon ami," Tamaki squeezed his hand. "I know. I really do. I am also content with whatever you are willing to share. I know that the connection the three of you have is beyond anything, even as I want that connection, I know my connection with you isn't that deep. I am ok with that. At least I think I am. I love Haru and I know she loves me to an extent, but she would never choose me over the two of you."

"She does love you, you know. You are her first – first love, first lover. There is a part of her that will always be yours," Kyoya said quietly.

"And there is also a part that belongs to Takashi and to a lesser extent Kao and Honey," Tamaki smiled, "It's part of the reason why we all love her so much. She has so much love to give to us. But at the core, she is yours and Hikaru's. The three of you work together in a way that doesn't make sense on the surface, but is perfect underneath. Don't let that go. I am just happy that you are just as willing to share parts of you with us too. Now… I didn't mean for this to turn deep and melancholy. I am having too much fun with everyone to overanalyze it. So now that the first date day is over – what's on the agenda… or rather… who's on the agenda for the day?" He smirked.

Kyoya smiled back, "Well, obviously we have the tournament to go to with all of us, but from there I think it's up for grabs. I know Honey wanted to take out Haru after and Kao has his date with Renge," He glanced sideways at Tamaki, "Speaking of which, how do you feel about that?"

It was Tamaki's turn to sigh, "It doesn't bother me. It would be hypocritical of me to want him all to myself since I want other people too. I did let him know that I wouldn't be a guilty secret even if I don't necessarily need to be a public statement. If he wants to keep our relationship open, I am ok with it, but Renge needs to know about me. If he would rather break it off with me and just pursue her, I would be hurt but I would understand. Speaking of which, does anyone else find it odd that Renge is turning out to be someone that I could see any of us having a real friendship with? She has really changed since Ouran – for the better, I think."

"Haruhi has always maintained a friendship with her, but I do agree with you. She has blossomed here in Paris since she started working for Yuzuha."

The rest of their conversation centered around Renge, Yuzuha, and the rest of Fashion Week as they finished the drive to the Chambre des Roses.

* * *

Upon entering the Haruhi had run up to the room that Hikaru and Kaoru shared, while Takashi ran to the one that he shared with Honey. However, both soon stepped out looking puzzled.

"I take it Mitskune is not in there with Hikaru and Kaoru?" Takashi asked.

"No. It doesn't even look like the bed was made. Want to check the other rooms with me? I don't remember getting a text that they were going out somewhere last night."

"I didn't either and Mitskune would have let me know if the plan changed. They must be here somewhere."

Together they searched the rest of the bedrooms and went upstairs to the Conservatory, Dojo and Music Room, just in case they might have gone there instead. Still nothing. As they walked back down the stairs to the ground floor, still trying to figure out where they had gone to they ran into Kyoya and Tamaki who had just arrived.

Haruhi grinned at her boyfriend, threw her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his chest, breathing him in for a moment before stretching up to kiss him in greeting.

Kyoya savored the kiss and the feel of the girl in his arms. Smiling he said, "You guys looked puzzled as you were coming down the stairs. What's up?"

"Mitskune, Hikaru, and Kaoru seem to be missing. We just go there and ran upstairs to wake them. Their rooms hadn't been slept in. We checked all of the second and third floors but haven't found them."

"That's because they are down here," Tamaki said quietly with a huge grin on his face. He walked over to the library. "Come, you have to see this. I had no idea."

Curiosity at the forefront, Kyoya, Takashi, and Haruhi walked over to where Tamaki was standing. Peering into the library, Haruhi could see two red heads curled up on one of the couches with a woman with long blond hair snuggled between them. _WHAT THE-_

"Mitskune…" Takashi breathed quietly, which caused Haruhi to take another look. _It is Honey. Wow. He looks amazing. I knew my dad took some pointers from the twins, but they have done a full makeover here. I had no idea._

"I take it you knew about this?" Kyoya asked quietly. His voice held no judgment, just a hint of wonder, which eased Takashi's mind immediately.

"Yes. We have often gone to clubs with him in drag before, but he never quite pulled of the transformation quite like this. Hikaru and Kaoru should be commended. He looks beautiful." The softness and love in Takashi's voice made Haruhi smile and get a little fluttery.

"He does make an extraordinarily stunning woman." She said. "I have to admit that I am just as glad to know that it is Honey, because I was about to turn green with jealousy." A faint pink dusted across her lips.

"I think that's the best thing I have ever heard waking up," Hikaru said quietly as he yawned and opened his eyes. "Haruhi actually jealous…" He grinned. "I would get up and greet you but I am a bit stuck at the moment."

Kyoya laughed as Haruhi walked quietly over to Hikaru and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Of course I would be jealous of some strange woman picking up on my boyfriend without my approval. I may share you easily with the other Hosts, but start picking up strangers and we may have to have a discussion." She smiled to let him know she was (mostly) joking.

"I wouldn't mess with Haruhi, brother, she will kick your ass," Kaoru smiled sleepily before tilting his head back. "Wanna morning kiss too…" He yawned.

"I think I can fix that problem," Tamaki grinned as he walked over and planted a big kiss on Kao's lips, while the others laughed quietly.

"Tha's nice…" Another huge yawn racked Kaoru as he shifted to stretch. He looked over at Honey. "Hey Hika, the make-up held all night. We will have to buy stock in the brand. Maybe get a HDG line out of them."

"Too early for business…" Honey whined still 95% asleep. He snuggled deeper into the two warm bodies before a round of soft laughter woke him completely with a start and panic set in. "Oh! Hi! Umm… Well… About this…" He gestured to his body.

Haruhi leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "No judgment from any of us. Least of all me. My dad would be prancing around if he looked as good as you do just waking up. You are beautiful. Either in drag or out of it."

Honey blushed. "I don't know why I was worried, really. I guess I have just kept it a secret from everyone but Takashi for so long, I was scared to let it go. I should have trusted you long ago."

"Yes you should have," Hikaru teased.

"Makeovers are fun! Think how many years we wasted not doing one with you!" Kaoru continued.

"Tragic." Both twins chorused while the others laughed.

Takashi walked over and knelt down next to the couch. Surprising them all, he leaned over and claimed Honey's lips in a kiss that had the twins humming at the heat of it.

"I think Takashi approves," Kyoya said as he gave Hikaru his morning kiss. "Though full makeovers are something that once was enough for me."

"Definitely." Hikaru replied with a fond smile at his boyfriend. "Awww… you didn't have fun? You seemed to have a blast at the end of it."

"After 8 hours of endless changing, pinning, and such, you put me in leather. You put yourself in leather… AND you put Haru in a leather dress that screamed sex. Of course I had a great time." Kyoya smirked. "Just next time – skip to the leather clothing."

"I can do that," The lust in Hikaru's eyes made Haruhi grin.

A clock chimed in the background. Looking up at the clock, Tamaki said, "I hate to break this up, but we need to think about getting ready to go and grabbing some breakfast. Honey, Takashi, Haru, what time are you supposed to be at the Center.

"We are supposed to be there at 10:30am, Tama-chan," Honey stretched. "I should probably get a shower and change. I think the Tournament committee would be a little shocked to see me this way."

"That's an understatement," Takashi smiled at his lover, "considering they still don't acknowledge our relationship as anything other than distant cousins. Traditional is fine to a point, but there comes a point when you need to adapt to modern life." A faint warning crossed his eyes as he blinked over to Haruhi and back.

_Thanks for the reminder, lover. Haruhi doesn't need to know how unusual it is for a female to be granted permission to test for her belt at this large of a competition. If she asks, we will tell her, but hopefully she will be too focused on her skills to notice she is the only female in her ranking. The Haninozouka and Morinozouka names still carry enough weight to force the exception, especially as she is both mine and Takashi's special student, but if those old geezers had their way, women would still be relegated to the kitchen and bedroom to serve their masters and provide children. Thankfully there is a growing movement among the younger generation to change that, which is why we pushed for the demonstration part. We want to open the Master Ranks to everyone regardless of sex or sexual orientation_. Out loud he said, "Agreed. Now, if someone will help me get these hair extensions out, I need a shower."

"Hold still," Kaoru said and made swift work of the extensions.

Honey shook his head in relief. "Haru-chan, I totally understand now why you like to keep your hair short. I had no idea how heavy hair can be."

Haruhi laughed, "Tell me about it. I wish I could just keep it short all the time." Four growls escaped the lips of Hikaru, Kyoya, Tamaki, and Kaoru, which caused her to laugh. "Except I have boyfriends with Neanderthal tendencies who like it longer."

Hikaru swallowed hard. "If you absolutely hate having long hair… I could, maybe, get used to the idea of it shorter. There are some cute short haired styles for women."

Haruhi threw her head back in laughter, "All of which require hours to maintain every morning. I am mostly just teasing you guys. I am happy with it at my shoulders. I can put it into a pony tail if needed to get it out of my face or you can add extensions if you need it long for some reason. It works. I am not complaining. Now… I could also use a shower and some breakfast. Anyone else?"

Unanimous agreement met the question.


End file.
